Mi Princesa: Este coyar atrapo nuestro amor
by kagome-hime10
Summary: Por causa del destino, suerte... o una pequeña e inocente perla, Kagome termina en un nuevo mundo donde los demonios no son tan comunes pero encuentras un ninja distinto en cada esquina. Aqui ella descubrira lo que es el amor junto a su persona especial..
1. Chapter 1

**Mí princesa: Este coyar atrapo nuestro amor**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **No soy propietaria de los personajes de Inuyasha ni Naruto (sino Itachi definitivamente no moriría ni sería tratado como un despreciable criminal... y Kagome no sufriría cada minuto por la indesición de Inuyasha)

**Resumen: **Por causa del destino, suerte... o una pequeña e inocente perla, Kagome termina en un nuevo mundo donde los demonios no son tan comunes pero encuentras un ninja distinto en cada esquina. Aqui ella descubrira lo que es el amor junto a su persona especial... y ayudara a muchos otros en su aventura. Un: Itachi/Kagome.

Este es el primer proyecto que habro en fanfiction, (ya que porfin pude encontrar la manera de subirlo... gracias a dios, no soy buena en ingles) es un crossover con los personajes Itachi/Kagome. Por favor pido que sean amables y me ayuden a poder mejorarlo y terminarlo, por lo que los comentarios y criticas constructivas son más que bienvenidos... creo que es todo. ¡Ahora viene el primer capitulo!

**Capitulo I:**

En la base de Orochimaru

Dentro de la guarida oculta de los ninjas de sonido, en la oficina principal se encontraban Orochimaru el causante de tantas desgracias, muertes y principal enemigo de la mayoría de las aldeas ocultas, con su fiel lacayo Kabuto.

Tramando sus siguientes planes para lograr capturar el nuevo "recipiente" para la serpiente, y atrapar los demonios de los buques para utilizarlos… cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidos por uno de sus oficiales entrando bruscamente.

Doblegándose comenzó su perturbador relato - Orochimaru-sama venia de camino con mi equipo cuando en el bosque próximo nos encontramos con una niña que iba solitaria pero al tratar de atraparla e interrogarla de cómo fue capaz de llegar hasta allí, solo nos contesto "Váyanse y no morirán" – comenzaba sintiendo un escalofrió – por supuesto solo la ignoramos y procedimos pero uno de mis hombres al tratar de tocarla lo asesino en cuestión de segundos, asiendo que los demás comiencen a luchar y vayan muriendo rápidamente en lo que pude escapar para informarle – pauso unos segundos para despejar su mente.

- Pero lo mas aterrador es que no utilizaba ningún tipo de chakra, ni señales, ni jutsus, sino solamente su velocidad y… garras como los demonios buque – finalizo su experiencia sin poder recuperarse.

Al terminar de contar su relato el hombre temblaba prácticamente al recordar, dejando a Orochimaru muy interesado y ansioso en conocer a aquella niña que su capitán había asegurado que se trataba de un demonio como los mismos demonios buque.

- Kabuto-kun, será mejor que no demoremos en ver a esta niña, lleva el invento preparado para el buque – ordeno con seriedad, después de todo sería una buena oportunidad para ponerlo a prueba, pensaba con una sonrisa cruel - ¡ah! y llama a Kimimaru-kun junto con sus hombres – término profundizando su sonrisa con burla.

- Hai, Orochimaru-sama – respondió este neutro, sin demostrar el rencor que sentía por aquel nombre, después de todo era muy bien conocido en la base del sonido el detesto y odio que existía entre Kabuto y Kimimaru (aunque no las razones de la misma)

Doblegándose ambos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tendrían que ser rápidos para lograr alcanzar antes que se escapase su "presa".

En el bosque conectado a la base

Una pequeña niña de unos catorce años se encontraba en plana lucha contra unos diez ninjas, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaban encontrar Orochimaru y sus cómplices al llegar vieron a estos muriendo uno por uno a manos de la pequeña por sus propias… garras.

Tanto la serpiente ninja, Kabuto y Kimimaru observaban con algo parecido a la incredulidad y admiración como esa pequeña niña destrozaba con tanta facilidad a aquellos fuertes hombres del sonido con lo que parecía ningún esfuerzo y a una velocidad sobrenatural, cuando era imposible hacer tal hazaña para la mayoría de la población ninja.

- "Este… poder es similar al del kiubi, será… un demonio" – se confirmo el cruel Orochimaru renaciendo en su rostro su retorcida sonrisa, tenía que lograr que se uniera a él o por lo menos capturarla para poder experimentar con sus asombrosos poderes.

Cuando había acabado con todos sus débiles subordinados, decidió hacer conocer su presencia, así que salto hacía el suelo seguido de los otros, quedando a una distancia tanto prudente por si desidia atacar y suficiente cerca para poder "conversar" con ella – Disculpe por mi descortesía joven, pero ¿podría decirme quien es? – pregunto simulando en su voz confusión.

De nuevo se prolongo un sordo silencio, hasta que la misteriosa chica comenzó a girar hacia ellos lentamente haciendo que el aliento de los tres se detenga.

Se trataba de la niña más hermosa y delicada que hayan visto antes, por su estatura se podría decir que era de unos catorce años, con cabellos negros con pequeños reflejos plateados que llegaban a su cintura. Vestía un kimono blanco muy delicado con flores de sakuras en su hombro izquierdo y mangas, estas eran largas hasta sus rodillas, su obi era un color lila, todo parecía del más fino de las sedas; y sandalias con tiras blancas.

Pero lo que más les llamo la atención fueron sus inusuales características, como la estola color negro que colgaba de su hombro derecho, las garras en lugar de uñas, sus orejas que tenían formas puntiagudas, las dos rallas violetas que poseía en cada mejilla y la medialuna azul índigo en su frente. O lo más sorprendentes ojos color azul oscuro con pigmentos plateados que mostraban su ferocidad y confusión, en puro contraste con su lindo rostro libre de emociones.

Con todo esto solo pudieron observar cautelosos cualquier reacción de ella, teniendo varias cosas presentes, primero que la niña no era para considerarse a la ligera teniendo en cuenta la batalla que habían presenciado segundos antes; segundo que no parecía asustada por ellos; y tercero (tal vez el más importante) que definitivamente no era humano, pero tampoco… un buque.

Durante esto la pequeña había examinado cuidadosamente a estos nuevos ningens, él que se encontraba frente suyo parecía el líder, con cabellos negros hasta debajo de la cintura, piel enfermizamente pálida, sus ojos eran amarillos con bordes verdes que ahora mostraban incredulidad y ansiedad que no entendía, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que sintió que se trataba de un descendiente de hanyou serpiente. Y por su aura una serpiente traidora y corrupta, para su terrible fortuna.

Al de su izquierda lo ignoro rápidamente al notar lo débil que su aura era, en cambio el de su derecha el más alejado de los tres llamo su atención dirigiendo su mirada a este se sorprendió.

Traía lo que parecía un kimono violeta, con pantalones negros y sandalias negras, era también muy alto tal vez de unos dieciséis años, su piel era casi tan pálida como la suya, su cabello era plateado hasta centímetros debajo de sus hombros con mechones atados con cintas carmesí. Su rostro tenía dos lunares carmesí en su frente del mismo color que las marcas debajo de sus ojos bellos de color verde azulados, de verdad muy bonitos.

También pudo notar en su aura mucho poder (mucho más que los otros dos, incluyendo la mestiza), también sintió bondad y asombro. Tenía la esperanza de que este humano la ayudase con sus dudas. Así que yendo con su rápida velocidad se situó delante suyo para hablar con él.

Kimimaru había observado asombrado como la pequeña niña había llegado a unos centímetros de él a una velocidad antinatural, sin posibilidad de si quiera poder reaccionar, esperando un ataque quedo confundido al solo verla observarlo con melancolía y un poco de angustia en sus ojos. Esto lo perturbo mucho, era la misma mirada que él tenía al encontrarse solo luego de la destrucción de su clan. Esto hizo que su corazón dé un apriete.

Unos segundos después sintió como tanto Kabuto como Orochimaro-sama se acercaban para lograr colocarle (como el bastardo de Kabuto había dicho) ese collar para someterla debido a que creían que se trataba de un buque.

- Debes irte, sino podrías lastimarte – escucho la suave voz de la pequeña advirtiéndole haciendo que ampliara de incredulidad sus ojos al ver como tomaba una posición defensiva y protectora para con él. ¿Por qué trataba de protegerlo?, ella no lo conocía y por una razón estaba seguro que sus intenciones eran buenas… pero ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Solo pudo quedar extático viendo la batalla que se mantenía, pero justo cuando parecía que ella iba a matarlos, Orochimaru-sama utilizo su jutsu para inmovilizarla permitiendo que Kabuto lograra colocarle aquel collar y entre los dos citaran un antiguo juramento con señales muy complicadas y largas, mientras la pequeña gritaba de agonía.

Kagome sentía que pronto desfallecería, era como si todo su cuerpo se adormeciera y su poder no respondiera a sus órdenes. Además que este collar le proporcionaba cientos de descargas eléctricas, haciendo que cállese de rodillas por lo cansada que se sentía al tratar de repeler aquella extrañas cadenas que encarcelaban su youki.

De pronto dejo de escuchar los extraños cantos que aquellos ningens realizaban y vio como se acercaban a ella, - Suéltame serpiente hibrida… juro que te matare - dijo con la poca energía que le quedaba antes de caer desmayada al suelo, con varias quemaduras y raspones en todo su pequeño cuerpo.

Quedando tanto Orochimaru como Kabuto muy agotados al haber utilizado casi toda su chacra en aquel antiguo jutsu fue Kimimaru quien sujeto a la pequeña niña antes que se estrellara en el duro suelo. Quedo observándola con culpa al ver las terribles heridas que poseía aquella niña que segundos antes había sido tan fuerte.

Minutos después fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de la serpiente – Kimimaru-kun dámela – exigía observando fijamente la pequeña figura en sus brazos, haciendo que él muchacho inconciente refuerce su agarre – Dámela – ordeno nuevamente esta vez con más severidad a lo que este obedeció lentamente.

Por primera vez el peliplateado dudo en seguir una orden de Orochimaru-sama, viendo la locura en sus ojos mientras observaba a la pequeña niña mientras tocaba con suavidad grotesca su rostro – Regresemos a la base – ordeno reconociendo la presencia de sus subordinados con una cruel sonrisa en su rostro.

Kimimaru observo con pena y un raro brillo de arrepentimientos en sus usuales fríos ojos esmeraldas a la niña, pues había escuchado lo que harían al lograr capturar un buque y aunque ella no parecía exactamente ello no dudaba que sufriría igualmente de alguna manera.

Rápidamente llegaron a la oficina a la base, entrando a la espaciosa oficina de su jefe tanto los tres como los sobrevivientes de la batalla, observando con brillo malicioso a aquellos hombres – Pueden retirarse de mi vista – los desestimo a los que estos se inclinaron rápidamente e hicieron como les ordenaba.

Luego se giro su rostro – Kabuto-kun, no necesitamos que divulguen lo que ocurrió recientemente ¿me entiendes verdad? – cuestiono con inusual seriedad a lo que este asintió acomodando sus gafas para luego desaparecer; con una clara orden "no habría testigos" aparte de ellos tres.

Kagome estaba comenzando a abrir lentamente sus ojos sintiendo como la luz la molestaba, al despertar totalmente dio cuenta que no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, rápidamente toco su cuello sintiendo la gargantilla que le impartió una descarga haciendo que la soltara. No había sido un sueño.

- No deberías hacer eso – escucho una sedosa voz a su lado, girando su rostro se encontró nuevamente con aquel detestado ser, - ¿Qué me hiciste serpiente? ¡Suéltame! – exigió con voz ronca debido a que seguía debilitada, ni siquiera sus sentidos le respondían.

- Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – siguió sin dar caso a que exigía y acercándose lentamente a ella mientras la niña trataba de alejarse con sus escasas fuerzas haciendo que sonriera, - vamos, si me lo dices consideraría tu petición – dijo confundiéndola, ¿de verdad la dejaría ir de aquí?

- Kagome – fue todo lo que dijo haciendo que ampliara su horrible sonrisa - ¡ahora suéltame! – exigió nuevamente viendo que solo seguía acercándose.

- Pero Kagome-chan, solo dije que lo consideraría – se burlo llegando a su rostro y tratando de acariciarlo sin obtener éxito debido a que lo esquivaba hasta que agarro dolorosamente su barbilla – y he decidido que no – concluyo pasando su larga y pegajosa lengua por su mejilla haciendo que la pelinegra se retuerza y logre darle un arañazo con sus garras en el rostro a lo que este se retiro largando un gruñido de ira para luego colocar otra vez su sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Ah! con que tienes aun muchas energías Kagome-chan – se reía abiertamente haciendo que la youkai de gruñidos.

- Juro que te matare serpiente, te lo prometo – repetía entre amenazadores gruñidos haciendo que este suelte una loca carcajada.

- Lo dudo Kagome-chan, es más puedo asegurarte que al final me adoraras – replico con un poco de enojo en su voz, mientras se dirigía a la salida girando su rostro a su subordinado – Kabuto-kun será mejor que tranquilices a nuestra permanente invitada – le ordeno a lo que este simplemente respondió "Hai Orochimaru-sama" para luego acercarse a la niña sonriendo maliciosamente con una afilada aguja y paralizándola para inyectarla.

Ante esto la niña comenzó a desesperarse, girando su vista hacía el joven humano que había visto anteriormente y viendo en lo profundo de sus fríos ojos un poco de arrepentimiento. Kimimaro también miraba fijamente a sus ojos sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho al ver la angustia en ellos, - Vamos Kimimaro-kun – mando la serpiente, siguiéndolo luego de echar una ultima mirada a la pequeña.

Kagome quedo con un ultimo pensamiento – "su nombre es Kimimaro" - antes de sucumbir finalmente al sueño.

Al salir de la habitación, Orochimaru se dirigió nuevamente a su oficina quedando sentado en el enorme sillón que se hallaba allí en silencio hasta aparecer en escena Kabuto que se inclino ante el; - Orochimaro-sama ella es perfecta, al parecer no es humana sino un demonio completo si comienzo mis investigaciones…

- ¡NO! – dijo parando la palabrería de este que lo observo confundido – una criatura tan valiosa y hermosa como Kagome-chan se desperdiciaría con ello… no, no, tengo otros planes para ella – decía con una mirada lujuriosa que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.

- Pero el experimento… - trato nuevamente el ninja, el simplemente no podía contener las ansias por realizar sus experimentos con ella.

- Para ello tenemos a los buques… seguiremos nuestros planes originales, averiguando todo sobre su paradero… mientras nadie puede saber sobre ella ¿entendido? – repitió fríamente a lo que este rápidamente asintió, definitivamente no era bueno hacer enfadar a Orochimaru – pueden retirarse – ordeno colocando nuevamente esa sonrisa llena de locura, desapareciendo ambos en una bocanada de humo.

Pasaron unos días y las cosas se complicaban, la ya identificada youkai no comía lo que Kabuto llevaba y apenas bebía un poco de agua, si seguían de esta manera seguramente moriría de hambre y deshidratación, que definitivamente no entraba en los planes de la serpiente.

Al parecer Orochimaru se había dado cuenta del particular resentimiento y (hasta podría atreverse a llamarlo) odio que la pelinegra sentía por su subordinado, haciendo que en consecuencia… se negara a siquiera probar lo que este le ofreciese.

Así que recurriendo a otra opción decidió enviar a Kimimaro-kun que según observaba cuidadosamente sus acciones hasta las más pequeñas (como la culebra que era) había visto pestañeos de afinidad con su pequeña Kagome.

**A/N:** ¡Aqui termine el primer capítulo! de verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado... pues de verdad me entretuve escribiendolo, aunque tarde para continuar ciertas partes por lo que puede que seán un poco pobres, y nunca pude aprender como describir muy bien los personajes ni las batallas... ¡ah! aqui también les dejo las traducciones de las palabras o fraces en japones...

_Ohaioo (Hola/Buenos dias)_

_Hai (Si)_

_Arigatoo_ _Gozaimasu (Muchas Gracias)_

_Watashi (yo), wa (nexo que identifica tema), desu (soy)_

_Hazime masite (saludo por 1° vez)_

_Doozo iorosiku (mucho gusto)_

_Otou-san (padre)_

_Aniki (hermano mayor)_

_Onii-san (Hermano mayor/termino al referirse dentro de la familia)_

_Onee-san (hermana/ termino al referirse dentro de la familia)_

_Iie (No)_

_Watashi (yo), no (nexo de "propiedad"), (ej: Watashino Kagome)_

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Sus opiniones son más que bienvenidos! ¡Muchos saludos y hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo! Espero les agrade un poco más… y no les moleste que sea más largo que el anterior ¡bueno muchas gracias y comenzamos!

**Capitulo II:**

En la habitación

Kagome se encontraba sentada en un almohadón ubicado en el piso, traía puesto un kimono púrpura un poco demasiado largo en las mangas y el largor, manteniendo su rostro neutro se perdía en sus pensamientos, ella últimamente había rechazado todo alimento que la sucia rata "Kabuto" le traía (incluso muchas veces se lo había tirado sobre el) no se confiaría para probarlos, pues por su olfato había sentido olores raros semejante al de la inyecciones que ese desgraciado le daba cuando se encontraba "activa", era más estupido (o ignorante) si pensaba que no se daría cuenta (aunque estaba segura que la serpiente si lo hacía) al parecer el mediocre "medico" tenía una cierta obsesión con ella… que no entendía.

Aunque ya sentía las consecuencias de su negación, pues sus fuerzas desaparecían más rápidamente, ella nunca había hecho esto… pero había escuchado que un youkai como ella podía aguantar mucho más, pero aun así solo haría más difícil su huida de allí.

Tampoco había sido capaz de ver nuevamente a "Kimimaro" que la ponía muy triste, suspiraba para luego colocarse rígida repentinamente al ver la puerta abriéndose en ella vio entrar a la rata junto con la persona que había pensado… el muchacho de cabellos blancos.

Vio mover los labios de Kabuto con un gesto de burla captando lo ultimo que dijo - … si no lo logras Orochimaru-sama no será feliz – con una sonrisa cruel para luego girar su rostro a ella e irse cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Si entendió bien es que si no lograba que comiera… lo castigaría la serpiente venenosa.

Kimimaro solo dio una mirada asesina al idiota, girando su rostro a la niña se sorprendió de verla observándolo con curiosidad, así que acercándose con cautela con la bandeja en sus manos lo coloco en la mesita de allí mientras se sentía que lo seguía con la mirada.

- Tú sabes que yo no comeré nada – dictamino con su suave voz la niña haciendo que este la observa con su fría expresión pero con curiosidad leve en el fondo.

- ¿Y por que no lo haces? ¿acaso no tienes hambre? – cuestiono permitiéndose un poco de emoción en su voz, no entendía el porque no comía ni porque el se preocupaba de que no lo hiciera solo era una desconocida para el ¿no?

Kagome no respondió solo se acerco cuidadosamente al ninja que ahora se encontraba tenso por el movimiento, ignorándolo agarro el plato con la sopa en ella, la olio para luego arrugar ligeramente su nariz y dejarlo nuevamente con un gesto de disgusto - Lo ha hecho nuevamente – murmuro, tal parece que esperaba que sucumbiera por el hambre… idiota.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el peliblanco un poco confundido, ella solo lo observo con comprensión – Los humanos no tienen el sentido desarrollado como los youkais… - dijo mirando aburrida para ver como su confusión aumentaba – la rata de Kabuto coloco nuevamente polvos de adormecimiento en ella – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Kimimaro amplio ligeramente sus ojos, ese infeliz aun cuando Orochimaru lo había amenazado al parecer no había desistido de la creciente obsesión que tenía (al igual que la serpiente, el mismo lo había notado) por la niña. Observándola comprendió por que de su comportamiento, el no iba a obligarla a comer, menos con lo que ese bastardo planeaba… solo le quedaba recibir el castigo que estaba seguro sufriría.

Kagome vio levantarse al muchacho con una expresión de serenidad - ¿No vas obligarme a comer? – pregunto con escepticismo pues ella escucho que si no sería castigado; solo lo vio negar con la cabeza – No, no lo haré – dijo recogiendo la bandeja para luego salir por la puerta.

La niña solo quedo mirando nuevamente el cuarto vació con tristeza, nuevamente se encontraba sola, unos segundos después vio entrar nuevamente al ojiverdes con una bolsa en la mano, observándolo con confusión inclino levemente su cabeza.

Kimimaro sonrió levemente ante la linda imagen que daba la niña acercándose a ella saco una manzana de la bolsa, - Toma es para ti – dijo dándoselo a lo que ella la recibió para luego dar una tímido mordisco y sonreír contenta.

- Arigatoo gozaimasu – le agradeció comiendo contenta la manzana mientras el peliblanco volvió a sonreír y sentándose a su lado procedió a probar una para el.

- Me llamo Kimimaro Kaguya – se presento el peliblanco de repente inclinando la cabeza ligeramente mientras observaba de reojo a la pequeña… quizás averiguaría un poco más de ella.

Kagome proceso la información para luego sonreír y levantarse, - Watasi wa Kagome desu, soy una inu y la princesa de los youkais, hazime masite doozo iorosiku – dijo con una cortes reverencia, contenta de por fin conocer a alguien confiable en esta prisión (ella misma podía asegurarlo ya que su aura no transmitía engaño hacía ella)

Kimimaro la observo con abierta incredulidad, - ¿Una hime? – cuestiono escéptico a lo que la niña solo sonrió y asintió, dejándolo confundido entonces además de los buques… ¿había aun más demonios que ella? ¿era de sangre noble?

Después de unos segundos de silencio cuando el ninja iba a seguir sus preguntas, vieron tensos abriéndose nuevamente la puerta entrando esta vez la nin desaparecido con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, haciendo que Kimimaro se ponga de pie - ¡Oh Kagome-chan! Veo que as comido – dijo en un tono de satisfacción, a lo que esta gruño.

- Bueno, bueno no tienes que ser tan hostil – la regaño sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella para tocar su rostro; haciendo que Kagome se alejara de el, – Aléjate de mí serpiente idiota – dijo en un tono peligroso a lo que este llego en un segundo a centímetros de ella para tomarla dolorosamente del rostro – No mi Kagome, es poco inteligente tratarme de aquella manera – le susurro en su oído a lo que esta intentaba alejarse.

Kimimaro solo observaba imponente la escena, no lograba entender la creciente necesidad de protección que crecía en él por la niña que unos segundos antes había estado con tanta comodidad hablando… pero también enojo por Orochimaru por siquiera acercársele, el nunca había cuestionado ninguna acción de este no importa lo cruel e inhumano que había sido, entonces ¿que ocurría con el?

Después de todo solo consistía en el juego diario que parecía ser el favorito de Orochimaru, provocar a la inu, jugar con su mente y emociones y luego retirarse con una sonrisa satisfecha dejando a la niña atrás con una pequeña dosis para calmarla. Siempre finalizaba de esa manera.

Había pasado un año desde que tuvieron su pequeña conversación Kimimaro y Kagome y ambos habían llegado a lo que parecía una creciente amistad, ya que este había sido asignado como permanente acompañante de la inu (para gran disgusto y odio de Kabuto)

Durante este tiempo había aprendido mucho de la pequeña inu, aun recordaba cuando ella le había contado la manera en que había llegado a su "mundo"

/Flash Back/

Kimimaro se encontraba contando sobre que se trataban los ninjas y como se conformaban los pueblos y territorios mientras observaba el choque con que Kagome-sama (como había comenzado a llamarla por respeto) al escuchar esto.

- Al parecer estoy en otro mundo o tiempo – dijo colocando sus manos en su cabeza de la desesperación – lo único que recuerdo es que en un viaje que daba con mi otou-san, llegamos a un templo abandonado cuando fuimos atacados… - contaba mientras su respiración se aceleraba – luego comenzaron a atacarme y al caer en un pozo vació me desmaye y al día siguiente desperté en un bosque… - finalizo cayendo pequeñas lagrimas, mientras giraba su rostro. Ella no podía permitirse que la vieran llorar, sería mostrar su debilidad.

El peliblanco dándose cuenta de ello la abrazo levemente para darle confort, a lo que la niña se tenso al principió sorprendida para luego corresponderle con necesidad, se sentía tan perdida.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Desde ese momento se había hecho más inseparable de su lado, no solo por las ordenes de Orochimaru por desconfianza que quisiese escapar (después de todo se trataba de un demonio) sino que al ver la misma fragilidad y solitariedad que el había sufrido sentía la necesidad de cuidar de ella.

Descubrió muchas cosas de su mundo como las clases de demonios, en la que ella pertenecía en la de inu (perro) una de las cuatro más fuertes, como eran sus tierras y sus costumbres, siempre contándolas con una sonrisa melancólica.

Subiendo a una rama de un árbol que pensando en la conversación que tuvieron hace un mes.

/Flash Back/

Ambos se encontraban en un cómodo silencio cuando de pronto Kagome hablo – Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué no escapaste? – cuestiono observándolo con su expresión fría, quedando este mirándola un momento, aun cuando era una pequeña niña podía esconder perfectamente sus emociones como todo un asesino profesional.

Unos segundos en silencio – Yo se que no te gusta este lugar, ni a aquella serpiente… - escupió la palabra asiendo que sonriera internamente, aun así sus emociones podían cobrar lo mejor de ella – lo se por tu aura, entonces por que no huiste… dudo que no sepas tu alcance – dijo a la ligera, si, el sabía que su poder era mayor que el de Orochimaru razón por la que este lo quería como su buque… a no ser por su enfermedad.

- No es tan simple – contesto fríamente, y Kagome asintió a lo que se refería su "deuda" con el nin por haberlo rescatado al haber muerto su clan… si el le había dicho su historia unos meses luego que ella le contó la suya.

- No importa, porque cuando me valla de aquí te liberare de aquel hibrido y te llevare conmigo… te lo prometo – hablo con seriedad y firmeza en cada una de sus palabras haciéndole sonreír levemente y que sus ojos tengan un pequeño brillo.

Tal vez para la mayoría era solo palabras pero para él que se consideraba inútil por no poder ayudar por su condición a su "salvador" le producía una felicidad que nunca había sentido, por no dejarlo de lado y por la firmeza de sus palabras no dudaba que lo cumpliría.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Ella no se había equivocado en su predicción, luego de su llegada había reflexionado sobre si mismo y no encontraba ningún respeto sobre el nin Orochimaru que antes sentía, es más cada vez se encontraba soportándolo menos en sus crueles caprichos. Es verdad que el lo había rescatado de aquella desolación, pero el le había dado a cambió su confianza ciega y lealtad absoluta desde ese instante sin cuestionarlo nunca.

El mismo se había enterado del próximo buque que la serpiente tenía en mira para si mismo (la misma serpiente se lo repetía con burla en su cara casi con continuidad) pero ya ni siquiera llegaba a afectarlo, pero en cambió se sentía furioso cuando el o el idiota de Kabuto se acercaban o tocaban a Kagome-sama viendo la lujuria o la obsesión malsana en sus ojos hacía la pequeña niña hacía a veces le era imposible contenerse de alejarlos… por cualquier medio.

También se encontró siendo más suave y brotando su respeto hacía ella, al ir conociéndola y ver todo el honor y la inocencia que guardaba dentro de ese bello rostro frío, prometiéndose que nunca permitiría a nadie quitársela. Hasta cuando ella misma pregunto el porque la llamaba "sama" el solo respondió con naturalidad "no merece menos Kagome-sama"

Pero sin duda lo que más apreciaba era la conversación que había tenido con la pequeña inu. Al principio la había visto nerviosa haciendo que sintiera un poco de preocupación por ella, para luego sorprenderse por lo que sucedió.

/Flash Back/

Estando en el pequeño jardín donde se le permitía además de su habitación estar a la youkai, Kimimaro observaba a la niña torcer la manga de su bello kimono celeste con nerviosismo.

- ¿Sucede algo malo Kagome-sama? – cuestiono con un poco de preocupación en su normal voz fría de emociones, la niña giro su rostro mirándolo con dolor en sus ojos azul plateados.

- ¿Acaso no me ibas a decir que tienes que ir a una misión? ¿o es que tu también me consideras como algo sin importancia? – hablo con un poco de enojo y dolor en su voz, confundiéndolo ¿de donde había sacado esas tontas ideas?

- El idiota de Kabuto – dijo contestando la pregunta muda – dijo que te irías en pelea contra un "buque" y que estaba planeado por aquella serpiente que morirías debido a… la enfermedad que posees – aclaro a lo que el ninja solo apretó los puños furioso, dando un silencioso juramento de muerte hacía ese inútil intento de lacayo por decírselo a Kagome-sama ¡se suponía que no debía saberlo! Sería…

- Yo jamás la consideraría de esa manera, tu fuiste la que me devolvió mi libertad y me dio una nueva razón de vivir – contesto con suavidad, si su nueva razón era protegerla de todo mal -hubiera sido mejor no decírselo, no quería preocuparla con ello… - respondió girando la mirada avergonzado, a lo que Kagome suavizo su mirada levantándose suavemente y tocando su rostro con sus suaves manos.

- Si… hubiera una manera para curarte ¿aun así te ofrecerías como buque a Orochimaru? – cuestiono neutramente a lo que este negó rápidamente; - No, ya no le debo nada – afirmo mientras Kagome estudio sus ojos viendo la veracidad de sus palabras en ellos, haciendo que sonriera.

- Kimimaro ¿quieres ser mi hermano mayor? – pregunto suavemente de repente haciendo que los ojos del peliblanco se ampliaran en esto, de verdad alguien como ella… ¿quería que fuese parte de su familia?

No pudo más que sonreír con felicidad, - Sería un verdadero honor Kagome-sama – contesto colocando suavemente su mano en su cabeza como muestra de cariño haciendo que ella también sonriera encantada, - ¿Tu sabes que me refiero por sangre no? – aclaro haciendo que este la mire incrédulo, la única manera que lo creía posible era a través del "Lazo de sangre", el ritual que la inu le había contado en una ocasión… pero se decía que solo había funcionado una vez con un poderoso youkai, debido al gran poder tanto físico como espiritual (del aura) que drenaba.

- No, Kagome no debes arriesgarte en ello, prefiero morir que el que tú lo hicieras por mí – dijo con firmeza levantándose de repente, haciendo que la inu se vuelva seria.

- Es mi propia desición – se defendió también poniéndose de pie - además no me subestimes Kimimaro, después de todo soy la princesa inuyoukai – dictamino con voz de hielo, abriendo con sus pequeños colmillos su muñeca saliendo de la herida sangre – bébelo – dijo acercando su herida a lo que este se agacho, acercando su muñeca a la boca y la tomo lentamente, la hime sin demostrar ningún dolor por ello, para luego ella haga el mismo corte en su muñeca y beba la sangre del muchacho.

Kimimaro comenzó a sentir arder todo su cuerpo, mientras la hime daba el ultimo paso morder su hombro donde se hallaba aquella maldición que la serpiente había colocado en el para controlarlo – Resiste aniki – le susurro consolador en el oído para luego clavar sus colmillos con suavidad en su hombro derecho purificando de apoco aquella maldición aumentando el doble el sufrimiento de ambos. Kagome por gastar la poca energía que tenía por aquel hechizo en el collar al que la encadenaron y para purificarlo y Kimimaro por el cambio que su cuerpo estaba sometiéndose.

Retirando su colmillo tenuemente fue desapareciendo la marca quedando una leve media luna celeste en ella, como prueba de la adopción de el como su familia, - "Una familia" – pensó antes de sucumbir al agotamiento y caer hacía el suelo, siendo atrapado por el ojiverdes que se encontraba agitado pero el dolor iba disminuyendo de apoco.

- Kagome… - exclamo preocupado acostándola en la cama para que descansara; a lo que esta sonrió mientras salía una pequeña línea de sangre de sus labios que él limpio con un paño – No te preocupes esto no significa nada para mi… - le afirmo para luego sonreír – te dije que te liberaría de él… - dijo observando su hombro, siguiendo su vista se sorprendió al no ver aquella marca sino una bella media luna en su pálida piel.

- Arigatoo gozaimasu Kagome – le agradeció sinceramente con una dulce sonrisa que esta correspondió, sucumbiendo al agotamiento cerrándose sus parpados – Doo itasi masite onii-san – respondió quedando profundamente dormida.

Kimimaro solo se quedo observándola con cariño, sentándose en el piso del lado de la cama de su "onee-san", aunque también se sentía cansado quedaría cuidando sus sueños, después de todo luego que ella le otorgase una nueva oportunidad de vivir y buscar la felicidad lo menos que podía… era velar por ella.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Retirando su manga toco levemente su nueva marca, pero esta significaba un nuevo inicio y la calidez de una familia, pensaba con una sonrisa. Tampoco sentía esos infernales dolores en sus huesos, ni la sangre cobriza en su boca luego de realizar cierto esfuerzo… se había curado de su enfermedad (aunque los únicos que lo sabían era Kagome-sama y el mismo, nadie más si quiera lo sospechaba)

Acababa de despedirse de su onee-san, y aunque el había dicho que regresaría luego para sacarla de la prisión que la condenaban a permanecer, ella se había negado rápidamente diciendo que "El que volvieses solo me haría quedar como un ser débil e indefenso… solo me deshonrarías", "además no quiero que vuelvas a este lugar onii-san" susurro tal vez sin creer que el lo había escuchado, pero luego de su nuevo lazo como hermanos todos sus sentidos mejoraron y agudizaron (demasiado era decir que el mismo se seguía sorprendiendo de esto)

La única petición que le había dicho es que "espérame… no te olvides de mí" con un poco de melancolía y tristeza a lo que el lo juro firmemente, sacándole una verdadera sonrisa y despidiéndose con un tierno abrazo. El jamás siquiera pensaría en olvidarla, el la esperaría toda su vida si fuera posible… creía que ella lograría escapar también como el lo haría hoy.

- ¿No es hora que te vallas Kimimaro? – cuestiono con burla Kabuto a lo que el nombrado solo le dirigió una mirada fría – como dijo Orochimaru-sama no hace falta un "nos vemos" ¿no? – siguió observándolo con una socarrona sonrisa.

- Deja de decir estupideces – hablo en un tono frío haciendo que este sienta ira pero mantenga una fachada de burla, - No te preocupes, cuidare bien a Kagome-chan – susurro, haciendo que el peliblanco abriera milímetros sus ojos.

Lanzando un shuriken a una velocidad que Kabuto apenas esquivo haciendo que se sorprendiera y se atemorizara – Si tocas a Kagome-sama juro que te matare de la manera más dolorosa – amenazo con la voz más mortal que la rata de Orochimaru había escuchado haciendo que de inconciente un paso atrás del temor ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fuerte? Según lo que dijo Orochimaru-sama debía estar agonizando por su enfermedad… una de las razones por lo que lo enviaba a esta misión, le era inservible.

Kimimaro desapareció de aquel lugar dejando atrás al atónito Kabuto. Ahora se dirigía a su batalla contra el buque Gaara del desierto, había planeado muy bien sus planes y la estrategia que utilizaría para lograr que lo considerasen "caído" y lograra su desaparición, por suerte nunca fue un derrochador y logro juntar bastante dinero para su supervivencia.

Parando en medio de un descampado, tomo un sorbo de aire puro y observo embelezado la luna, ahora solo faltara esperar que su Kagome onee-san escapara de aquella serpiente…

**A/N: **¡Uf! Por fin pude publicarlo, primero lo primero: quiero agradecerles a "Gabby!" y "Myrna Elva" por sus comentarios. Me animaron mucho y no es exagerar que me brindaron más energías y continuar con este capitulo. ¡De verdad les agradezco!

Y para sacar algunas dudas sobre como Kagome-chan es una inu pienso aclararlo más adelante (por lo que pido no se enojen) ya que tengo unos pequeños planes para aclarar estas lagunas. Y si, sobre su encuentro con Itachi… ¡pues prometo que será mucho más pronto de lo que tenía en mente! Primero quiero dar unos enfoques a Kagome. Pero no duden en pedir por cualquier duda que con gusto les respondere. ¡Pues los comentarios y criticas constructivas siempre son bien resibidas!

Creo que es todo por ahora… ¡espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo! ¡Muchos saludos y hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora les traigo el tercer capítulo publicado, aunque es un poco más corto espero que los disfruten ya que aquí hay algunas sorpresas y personajes esperados… ¡que comience el acto!

**Capitulo III:**

Un año después

Kagome ya contaba con dieciséis años de edad, actualmente seguía encerrada en aquella habitación (más considerada para ella la "prisión" en la que intentaban retenerla). Siendo acompañada por su nuevo escolta, el frío Sasuke Uchiha. Aun podía recordar cuando llego allí, ya cumplían medio año de conocidos.

/Flash Back/

Hace dos semanas que Kimimaro onii-san había ido en aquella misión y se había despedido de ella, quedando la niña a cargo de la despreciable mascota de la serpiente, Kabuto. Y esto trayendo como consecuencia que ella se negara a salir a sus escasas visitas a aquel jardín y no durmiera en las noches para no bajar su guardia. Aunque tuvo de bueno que por alguna razón aparente las visitas de aquel hanyou también disminuyeran, sin duda un aspecto positivo.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al abrirse la enorme puerta entrando en ella los dos seres que más odiaba más uno que desconocía dejándola extrañada. Orochimaru no dejaba que nadie si quiera se enterase que existiera, sin que este muriese un segundo después.

- Mi Kagome-chan ya que tu buen amigo Kimimaro-kun no podrá presentarse nuevamente por los alrededores… - comenzó con una sonrisa socarrona; si ella había recibido la noticia de su "muerte" cortesía del estupido Kabuto; - y no sientes gusto con la compañía de Kabuto-kun… - dirigió su mirada a este al sentir su furia – traje a mi aprendiz en su lugar Sasuke Uchiha – presento mientras Kagome sonreía internamente, nadie reemplazaría a su aniki.

Dando una mirada al joven humano, era un muchacho bien parecido de unos dieciséis años como ella misma, era tal vez media cabeza más alta que ella, con el cabello azulado parado en puntas y los ojos ónices fríos que la observaban impasible.

Traía puesto la parte superior de un kimono blanco, unos pantalones azules y sandalias negras, muñequeras en sus brazos que llegaban hasta sus hombros, con la insignia en ellos de una hoja con una línea en medio, de lo que aprendió gracias a Kimimaro onii-san, es que se trataba de un renegado de la aldea que se llamaría Konohagakure. Interesante.

Sasuke al ver que la muchacha hacía un examen cuidadoso de su persona también comenzó el suyo propio. Tuvo que admitir que era verdaderamente hermosa, con su frío rostro de porcelana, su largo cabello ébano y su kimono violeta, pero con una piel un poco exageradamente pálida y ojos que parecían muertos.

Viendo la interacción entre los dos objetos de su obsesión Orochimaru sonrió - ¡Oh! Ya tendrán tiempo de conocerse, después de todo tenemos tiempo de sobra ¿iee watasino Kagome-chan? – dijo con burla a lo que la muchacha lo observo con odio en sus ojos que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de ellos.

La mente de Sasuke trabaja procesando los hechos, tal parece ser que la muchacha que tanto Orochimaru que tenía en cautiverio y había advertido antes de traerlo no debía salir la información de ellos, lo detestaba… es más por sus ojos lo odiaba (si se atrevía a arriesgarse el mismo tipo de odio que sentía el por Itachi) Sería interesante investigar más sobre esta extraña niña. Con estos pensamientos procedió a retirarse junto a la serpiente nin de aquel cuarto.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Desde allí cada día se presentaba aunque no sabía la razón, quizás por obligación con su "maestro" o solo curiosidad, ya que la observa como ahora mismo lo hacía…

- Dime de una vez ¿Qué eres? – repitió nuevamente Sasuke con su tono indiferente, tratando de esconder su curiosidad por la niña que la serpiente trataba como una joya intocable.

Lamentablemente no podía sacarle a la fuerza la información por las constantes silenciosas amenazas; y también su instinto le gritaba que tuviera cautela con ella… que no le gustaría estar en su lado equivocado. Y hasta ahora si había logrado sobrevivir en este lugar siniestro fue gracias a su agudo instinto.

¡AH! curiosidad, se decía la inu mirando de reojo sus ojos rojos, esa pregunta la repetía desde meses de conocerse, al parecer el hanyou no le había informado nada sobre su persona, y se cansaba de esperar, tampoco quería que se fuera ya que aunque no hablaran mucho (nótese el sarcasmo) seguía siendo mejor que ese idiota de Kabuto, y que se odiasen eran puntos extra.

Y aunque tuvieron leves conversaciones de vez en cuando nunca respondió a ninguna de las preguntas que el sugería sobre ella. No ella no tenía ningún interés en contar nuevamente toda su historia… al menos por ahora.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber? – hablo suavemente recibiendo una mirada molesta del pelinegro ¿acaso era tonta? - ¿sabes utilizar esa espada? – pregunto observando la katana que el muchacho tenía asegurado en su cinturón.

Ahora consideraba la posibilidad que en el aislamiento haya perdido su mente, para que cree que la traía ¿de adorno?; - Si me muestras te responderé – insistió la inu, estaba harta del aburrimiento en este lugar.

- No creo que pueda demostrar mucho aquí – se refirió burlonamente a la habitación que aunque fuese bastante amplia no podría realizar el acto que deseaba.

- Entonces llévame al jardín, allí si podrás ¿no? – replico levantando divertida al ver como aumentaba su molestia, sorprendiendo un poco por la propuesta a este, después de todo ella no visitaba aquel jardín desde que Kimimaru se había marchado. Y también como "extra de precaución" le habían colocado unas cadenas con chakra en sus muñecas.

Los tan ignorantes creían que eso la detendría.

Al llegar a aquel pequeño parque artificial (según el punto de vista de Kagome) ella solo se acomodo debajo de un árbol, observándolo mientras el Uchiha arrogantemente se colocaba en posición de ataque y realizaba unos movimientos con su katana mientras se movía con una increíble velocidad, parando luego de un momento girando con una sonrisa arrogante a ella pero con una leve aceleración en su respiración que ella pudo captar.

Aunque Kagome le dio puntos por su gran velocidad aun así la altanería de este ningen lo llevaría a su perdición - ¿Es todo ningen? – cuestiono permitiéndose poner desilusión en su voz, haciendo que el muchacho ampliara sus ojos de incredulidad… la mayoría estaría admirando y temblando ante su demostración de adiestramiento.

- ¿A que te refieres "es todo"? – cuestiono con enojo en su voz ¿Quién se creía esa niña?

Kagome solo suspiro interiormente, - Mira ningen… - lo llamo confundiéndolo ¿Por qué le llamaba humano? – solo te daré un consejo, tu te confías excesivamente en tus sentidos sobre todo en tus ojos… - comenzó sorprendiéndolo ¿Cómo pudo averiguarlo tan pronto? – esa es tu mayor debilidad y segundo… tu arrogancia algún día podría matarte – hablo con una sonrisa divertida al ver como hervía de ira.

- ¿Y porque crees que seguiría tu consejo? Solo eres una débil niña – la discrimino furioso, a lo que Kagome cambió su rostro a uno frío – Es tu elección hacerlo o no, después de todo es tu problema no el mió – lo desestimo levantándose con gracia encaminándose hacía la puerta dispuesta a volver a su aburrida habitación.

- No deberías confiar en todo lo que aquella serpiente te diga, siempre esfuérzate el doble de ello – le aconsejo por ultimo sinceramente no podía evitarlo, el no se sentía ser una mala persona sino… solo alguien muy confundido; - ¡ah y por cierto! – dijo girando su rostro hacía él que solo la observaba con cierto shock por sus anteriores palabras – No soy una débil niña, sino Kagome una youkai inu – aclaro con pura diversión en sus ojos hacía el estupefacto altivo Sasuke para luego terminar yendo.

Sasuke Uchiha quedo como nunca antes sin una palabra ni un pensamiento más que las palabras que repetían en su mente "un demonio perro", no sabía cuanto la culebra le había estado ocultando, tendría que averiguar si lo que decía era verdad o no.

Pasaron dos días desde que Kagome revelo su identidad al joven ninja y ahora que había confirmado con Orochimaru que sus palabras eran ciertas Sasuke aun recordaba lo que el nin le había dicho "Era información sin verdadera importancia para ti Sasuke-kun" con burla y desestimarlo como si fuera nada. Maldito Orochimaru, como si tener un verdadero y fuerte demonio a tu lado fuera simple habitualidad.

Desde ese entonces el Uchiha había tragado todo su orgullo y había pedido por "casualidad" algunas técnicas con los que podría mejorar sus sentidos con lo que la hime había accedido dando uno que otro que ella misma utilizaba para entrenar… antes de esto. Y quería ayudarlo un poco pues había desarrollado cierta amistad por Sasuke, antes de salir, pues por alguna razón presentía que sería… muy pronto.

Era casi el amanecer cuando algo despertó de repente a Kagome, el sonido de fuertes alarmas de lo que su hermano le había explicado solo se activaba cuando se trataba de intrusos o amenazas que eran de mayor peligro.

Levantándose de repente su mente proceso todas las probabilidades, esto nunca había ocurrido antes, haciendo que sonriera complacida. Esta era una única oportunidad que se le presentaba para escapar de esta jaula.

Al sentir pasos acercarse con rapidez hacía la puerta volvió a su estado de aparente sueño, según recordaba debía colocar las esposas hasta la mañana pero al parecer las circunstancias cambiaron… perfecto.

Kabuto entro en el cuarto encontrando a la youkai durmiendo, pero sin hacer caso a la voz que le decía que no debía acercarse lo hizo cauteloso con la inyección en su mano, para luego encontrarse con una mano en su garganta, haciendo que abriera ampliamente sus ojos ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¡Se suponía que ante cualquier intento siquiera de ataque debía electrocutarla!

La muchacha solo sonrió cruelmente haciendo temblar de miedo a su presa – Pisaste mi trampa ¿no pequeña rata? – susurro riendo maliciosamente mientras ignoraba la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo por esto, Kabuto comenzó a palidecer – N-no me mates por favor – y a suplicar piedad para que lo dejase con vida, - ¿Quién dijo que si quiera eres digno que te mate? - susurro para luego la muchacha lo atravesó con su garra en su costado, dejándolo desangrándose lentamente en el frío piso aunque sin matarlo.

Saliendo velozmente de aquella habitación se dirigió sigilosamente hacía donde se encontraba aquella serpiente… debía pagar todo lo que le había hecho. Llegando a donde su hedor era más fuerte (su oficina personal) encontró unos rollos antiguos en el escritorio, echando un breve vistazo vio a los youkais de aquí quien su onii-san comento. Y adjunto a ellos el ¡hechizo que le habían impuesto! Agarrándolo lo llevo con ella… tal vez Kimimaro podría desactivarlo…

Con la mayor velocidad que podía salio de aquel lugar, no podía dejar de gruñir las fuerzas que tenían eran mínimas de lo que poseía, pensaba esquivando sigilosa algunos nin del sonido que se le cruzaban, ella no tenía suficientes energías para pelear ni con aquellos débiles ningens.

Llegando al bosque adjunto a la base quedo recostada contra un árbol, quedando media inmovilizada por las corrientes eléctricas que salían de aquel collar, tocando jadeante levemente alrededor de su cuello bajo su mirada cerrando sus ojos ¿acaso sería imposible para ella obtener su libertad?, pensaba con pesar para luego abrirlos y quedar muy sorprendida por la figura que la observaba con cierto shock en sus fríos ojos.

Frente suyo se hallaba el muchacho más bello que había visto, de tal vez unos diecinueve años, en altura quizás le llegaría a su barbilla. Su cabello largo atado en un bajo moño con flequillo que llegaba a su barbilla se sorprendió al ver que era tan negro como el suyo. Su piel era pálida pero saludablemente. Traía puesto un manto negro con nubes rojas que se encontraba desgarrado, revelando una camisa negra con franjas azules y pantalón negro junto con unas sandalias ninja del mismo color. Pero sin duda lo más impactantes fueron sus ojos rojos como la sangre con pequeñas perlas negros en ellos que mostraban recelo y shock en sus profundidades. Junto con una franja negra con una hoja partida por una línea en su frente, ¿otro renegado de Konoja?

Saliendo rápido de los desvíos de mis pensamientos analice profundamente esta vez su aura, y me impacte realmente era sumamente poderoso, hasta tal vez mucho más que Kimimaro, y por lo visto era la amenaza que Orochimaru temía. No pude contener una leve sonrisa en mi rostro… era simplemente perfecto.

Reaccione pues se acercaban muchos nin del sonido centrándose todos donde nos encontrábamos, lo vi dudando en sus ojos sobre si darme la espalda o no. Al parecer el tampoco estaba seguro si sobreviviría o no a esto, y por sus múltiples heridas yo también lo dudaba.

Colocando el rollo enfrente y medio de ambos lo observe seriamente – Realiza el jutsu de este rollo si no quieres morir ningen – le exigí a lo que el solo endureció desconfiado sus ojos.

Bien, quizás lo había planeado demasiado… sencillo.

**A/N: **Esta terminado el tercer capitulo, esta vez creo que me quedo un poco cortito… pero también lo recompense ¡con la aparición de Itachi Uchiha!

Pero quiero agradecer a "Myrna Elva", tu comentario me animo mucho a continuar. Y con respecto a tu duda en cierta manera es un UA… ¡pero todavía no quiero dar muchos detalles! Espero explicarlo detalladamente más adelante… así que perdón si puedo ser confusa con Kagome chan en este momento.

Me siento muy feliz que te gustara tanto mí fanfic. Y como digo, sus comentarios y criticas constructivas siempre son bien recibidos, ya que como este me animan a continuar escribiendo y ver donde debo mejorar en la historia.

Muchas gracias y ¡hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

En esta nueva oportunidad traigo el cuarto capitulo para ustedes, ¡espero que lo disfruten! Y sin dar más vueltas aquí lo coloco ¡Ya!

**Capitulo VI:**

Con Itachi

Itachi se hallaba luchando en lo que parecía ya una batalla interminable. Realmente todo había sido un fracaso… y por alguna razón él había presentido que esta misión no sería buena del todo.

Se suponía que debía ser sencillo, tenía que encontrarse con un espía del akatsuki que se había infiltrado en la guarida de Orochimaru pues hubo lejanos rumores que la serpiente había encontrado algún "tesoro" raro que guardaba con el mayor recelo; y Pein quería saber que era.

Incluso lo habían enviado sin su compañero Kisame ya que el akatsuki últimamente sufría de ejem… problemas económicos (monetarios) y no podía pagar a ambos, enviándolo el líder con la tonta excusa que "Con usted Itachi-san es suficiente para interrogar al espía".

¡Oh! Como quería burlarse de aquello, claro si realmente pudiera. Pues al parecer el traidor de Orochimaru, su espía, los había traicionado tendiéndole una emboscada. Bueno al parecer llego muy lejos las noticias de su actual situación y no quiso seguir arriesgando su vida gratis (aunque dudaba que igualmente la serpiente lo dejara con vida luego de descubrirlo)

Corriendo en el bosque siguió lanzando sus shuriken y kunais no pudo evitar regañarse mentalmente por su descuido, cada vez sus ojos perdían más su visión quedando casi ciego consecuencia del abuso que había exigido con su sharingan. Los bastardos habían logrado herirlo bastante y no podía evitar ser acorralado más contra la secreta base del nin.

Por fin pudo perderlos, aunque no dudaba que seguían buscándolos, escondiendo su chakra se movilizaba lentamente ya que pronto amanecería y sería más sencillo el hallarlo, cuando de pronto sintió un par de ojos sobre él, girando su rostro observo con shock (por no haberlo sentirlo) cruzando su vista con una muchacha que lo examinaba municiosamente. Era de un aspecto pálido enfermizo con cabellera negra y ojos celestes pálidos que parecían muertos. Aunque no dejaba por ello de ser muy hermosa.

Al instante sus ojos se endurecieron, podía afirmar que ella por su demacrada y agitada apariencia no se trataba de un miembro del sonido. Ni siquiera parecía un ninja. Si no que parecía escapar de ellos como él…

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando la niña de repente coloco un rollo en frente suyo, con una expresión muy seria - Realiza el jutsu de este rollo si no quieres morir ningen – le escucho exigirlo haciendo que surgiera la desconfianza en él

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – le reclame a lo que por un momento jure ver exasperación en sus ojos, - Es para liberarme de este collar – me explico a lo que comencé a dudar si esta chica no estaba fuera de sus cabales ¿me pedía que la ayudase a sacarse un "collar"? de pronto acerco su mano a este colgante en su cuello y me sorprendí al ver que desprendía chispas eléctricas y un gran chakra, impactándome.

Al parecer era un tipo de restricción para ella ¿pero porque se lo habrían puesto? ¿Quién era esta muchacha? Pensaba cuando sentí acercarse rápidamente a los nin donde nos encontrábamos, haciendo que me agite internamente ¿sería acaso esta la hora de mi muerte que el destino me había preparado?

- Apresúrate deshaz el conjuro ¿o es que quieres morir? – nuevamente hablo pero esta vez con un tono urgente. Dude por un segundo, podría ignorarla y alejarme enfrentando casi una segura muerte en una batalla; o ayudarla con su extraña petición y arriesgarme con un inesperado resultado.

Alarmado por la creciente cercanía de los ninjas Itachi asintió firmemente su cabeza. Tomando rápidamente el rollo en sus manos comenzó analizarlo con una velocidad sorprendente, absorbiendo cada detalle que descubriera la manera de romper aquel antiguo y poderoso jutsu. No por menos fue considerado el mayor prodigio en la historia del afamado clan Uchiha, y uno de los más temidos y respetados ninjas de los países.

_**SEISHUN KYOUSOUKYOKU**_

_Hikarabita kotoba wo tsunaide_

_Sore demo boku no shinpuru na_

Podía sentir a la niña exasperarse – Rápido… - murmuro a lo que el muchacho solo apresuro su búsqueda, - rápido… - repitió con más volumen a lo que Itachi gruño, - ¡rápido! – grito a todo voz, haciendo un milímetro más amplio los ojos del usuario del sharingan… por fin lo había hallado.

_omoi wo tsutaetai dakenano_

_Fukinukeru kusunda ano hi no kaze wa_

_Kinou no haikyo ni uchisutete_

Comenzó a realizar complicados y veloces movimientos con sus manos, mientras concentraba todo su chakra en ello. Sintiendo como su energía era rápidamente drenada logro decir el conjuro a la perfección. Diciendo la última palabra y contemplándolo, por alguna razón dio un paso hacia atrás, para luego sin poder evitarlo caer en una de sus rodillas jadeante. El collar también había caído al suelo.

_Kimi to warau ima wo ikiru no da_

Levantándose con gracia pude ver como su apariencia cambiaba, su piel se volvía más saludable aunque seguía siendo pálida, en su frente aparecían una media luna celeste índigo y dos rayas en púrpuras en cada una de sus mejillas. Una cola peluda salía de su espalda situándose automáticamente en su hombro, orejas puntiagudas, al igual que garras en sus manos, y su sedoso cabello negro crecía hasta sus rodillas. Como una bella imagen que nunca podría ser alcanzada.

_Sore demo kono dekigoto ga kimi wo kurushimeru daro_

Pero lo más cautivador de la escena frente a mis ojos fueron sus ojos azul plateados, que me observaban con frialdad y calculo en ellos. Simplemente no había palabras para describir la irreal figura frente a mis ojos.

_Dakarakoso sayonara nanda_

Desvié unos segundos mi vista de la muchacha frente mío para ver que los nin del sonido habían llegado, observando con temor a la chica y su tremendo poder, - Si quieren vivir váyanse ahora – dijo en una voz que me helo los huesos. El líder tontamente dio un paso adelante – No nos iremos hasta entregar sus cabezas a Orochimaru-sama – exclamo sacando kunais en sus manos.

_Konomama nani mo nokorazu ni_

_Anata to wakachiau dake_

_yagate bokura wa sorega subete dato kigatsuite_

Ella comenzó a reír despiadadamente mientras tronaba los huesos de sus garras, al parecer complacida con la respuesta. Reapareciendo al lado de aquel nin en un segundo abrí mis ojos con impacto descrito en ellos, viendo como una masacre se presentaba frente a mí. Cada uno de los sonidos fue cayendo rápidamente por las garras de aquella mujer, oyéndose en el viento solo gritos desesperados y de pura agonía.

_kanashimi ga hoho wo tsutatte_

_Namida no kawa ni narudake_

_Yureru omoi wa tsuyoi uzu ni natte_

Por ultimo caí casi en la inconciencia antes de verla por última vez girar hacía mí con aquella sonrisa fiera en su hermoso rostro, quedando un último pensamiento en mi mente… "he puesto en libertad al mismo diablo".

_Tokeau no yo tokeau no yo…_

Y así nuestro Uchiha sucumbió a un profundo sueño con la idea que no despertaría nunca más. Sin sospechas que el infierno tendría que esperar más para tenerlo en él.

Con Kagome

Kagome luego de deshacerse de esos estorbos y lograr librar un poco de tensión de su cuerpo, no podía dejar de sonreír al sentir que regresaba todo su youki a su cuerpo. Luego cuando dio la vuelta, se encontró con aquel ningen desmayándose asiendo que frunciera su ceja. Se había olvidado de él.

Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía que debía hacer, tal vez debería dejarlo donde estaba después de todo seguramente se las apañaría para arreglárselas ¿no? Observándolo de reojo, suspiro por las heridas tal vez no lograría sobrevivir… si ella se fuera.

Además de que había utilizado toda su energía para deshacer aquel conjuro. El la había liberado, por lo que tenía una deuda con él. Si lo dejará abandonado y muriera solo la convertiría en alguien sin honor.

Decidida acomodo al joven muchacho en su hombro sujetándolo con su brazo. Olfateando los alrededores se concentro en encontrar un sitio en específico. Después de todo habían pasado dos años desde que estuvo allí. Dio un sonido de triunfo al encontrarlo, yendo con una velocidad demoníaca llego en unos cuantos minutos.

Llegando a una parte de la profundidad del bosque quedo observando los alrededores, sería un buen lugar para descansar. Recostando al ningen en un árbol procedió a recorrer unos pasos hasta que hallo lo que buscaba haciéndola sonreír.

En medio del lugar con un campo rosa a su alrededor, había una hermosa espada hecha de un colmillo de su padre, era con una empuñadura de plata con delicadas inscripciones de zafiros en forma de luna, mientras que su hoja era casi de su misma altura. Al sentir su aura de alguna manera la barrera rápidamente se disipo como si la reconociera.

Tomándola en sus manos la observo con melancolía – "Ohaioo Hana no Tsuki (Flor de la Luna) y gomennasai" pensaba, después de todo había llegado apegada con el único recuerdo de su otou-san, la espada pareció entender por que le dio un calido brillo antes de volver a la normalidad, dando "arigatoo" la acomodo en su cintura

Luego recogió un colgante que contenía un perla violeta en su centro "La Shikon no tama", una reliquia familiar que había heredado para darle protección. Pues como la leyenda lo describía debía ser resguardada en respeto por la sacerdotisa que había sacrificado su vida al juntar sus fragmentos luego que se quebrase y librar al mundo de un malvado hanyou que intentaba utilizarlo para esparcir la maldad. Suspirando también la coloco en su cuello.

Por ultimo se coloco dos collares con delicadas cadenas de plata entrelazadas y en el centro de cada uno un dije con una luna negra girando a la derecha y otra blanca girando a la izquierda.

También tenía un mediano bolso con hilos de oro, pues cuando ocurrió el desastre y termino en este mundo había estado viajando por lo que llevaba lo necesario, dinero, paños y pañuelos, junto con una pequeña daga que había adquirido de recuerdo en un mercado.

Curiosa encontró un paquete al lado de sus cosas, agarrándolo se dispuso a ver la nota que esta allí, lo acerco desconfiada abriendo los ojos de sorpresa, ¡era el aroma de lluvia silvestre de su onii-san! La nota decía lo siguiente:

_Kagome-sama sigo en espera para que nos volvamos a encontrar, por ahora daré un pequeño viaje en busca de datos de importancia que han llegado a mis oídos. He dejado algunas prendas para su disposición, espero que te agraden._

_Kimimaro Kaguya_

Al terminar de leerlo Kagome sonrió contenta, estaba muy feliz que estuviese bien y con vida, ya pronto se encontrarían. Desenvolviendo el paquete vio con aprobación la vestimenta que le había elegido. La verdad es que ahora mismo se sentía muy sucia y siendo sincera no le agradaba de ningún modo seguir utilizando el kimono que aquella serpiente le había entregado, no importa lo muy fino que fuese.

Pero primero… giro su vista al inconciente ninja tendría que tratar de curarlo. Después de todo no lo había traído para dejarlo sangrar allí… así que siguiendo su nariz encontró un pequeño lago, recogiendo agua en un pequeño envase se acerco al hombre mal herido.

Procedió a desatar y sacar el desgarrado y sangriento manto del muchacho, tirándolo de costado con la nariz arrugada de puro disgusto… ella nunca pensó que algunos de los humanos tuvieran tan mal gusto.

Mojando el paño limpio la sangre que se encontraba su demacrado brazo derecho, de verdad la sorprendió mucho que pudiera moverse con una kunai clavado en ella. Sacándolo se preparo y limpio la hemorragia para analizarlo, así que centrando su youki en su mano la coloco en la herida y desprendió una luz celeste que fue curándola hasta que solo quedo la piel un poco rojiza en la zona.

Ahora el muchacho solo sufría de fiebre, haciendo que Kagome riera irónica, ¿Cómo de débil eran los ninges? Así que colocando un pañuelo húmedo con agua helada en su frente, fue agarro sus nuevas ropas y se dirigió al río.

Desprendiéndose de sus cosas y de aquel lujoso kimono lo coloco en un costado lejos de ella, adentrada en el agua suspiro complacida, seguro podría darse el lujo de relajarse un poco, se decía cerrando los ojos.

Saliendo feliz de la vida del baño comenzó a colocarse su nueva ropa. Se trataba de un kimono hasta la mitad del muslo blanco con mangas largas hasta sus rodillas, debajo de esta usaba una pequeña calza negra para darle modestia, también usaba vendas como los ninjas ya que había notado que los protegían de posibles lesiones en las piernas casi debajo del final de la falda y unas sandalias ninja negras. Realmente era muy bonito y cómodo (que era lo más importante)

Colocando su espada, sus collares y su bolso en el hombro dio un último vistazo al ninja que se encontraba en mal estado, antes de darse vuelta y marcharse caminando. Ella había curado lo más mortífero ahora solo dependía de su propia voluntad para sobrevivir, pensaba cerrando los ojos, sintiendo una punzada de culpa por abandonarlo, - ¿Pero que me pasa? – susurro deteniéndose y suspirando, por alguna razón no quería dejarlo así.

"¿No será que te sientes culpable?" pregunto de repente una voz varonil haciendo a Kagome tensa, observando los alrededores no había nadie, - ¿Será mi imaginación? – susurro para sí misma.

"No lo creo" contesto nuevamente la voz atada con diversión, Kagome se molesto - ¿Quién eres y donde estas? – ordeno mirando frenética en los árboles.

"Mira hacia abajo", la muchacha lo hizo viendo a la Shikon estar en un color rojo puro en vez de su natural violeta, haciendo que ampliara sus ojos – L-la perla… - dijo entrecortada, casi podía sentir la diversión de ella.

"Hai, ¿Quién mas?" se burlaba, recuperada Kagome gruño, perla o no, no permitiría que se burlara así de ella, - ¿Por qué puedes hablarme? – exigió mentalmente la muchacha, oyendo una risa.

"Bien sabrás la historia de la creación de la Shikon ¿no?" Kagome asintió "bien como esta conformada por almas de demonios… y siendo una de ellas se me ha dado la oportunidad de redimirme y liberarme si te ayudara en esta pequeña aventura Kagome-sama" explico con tono aburrido, sin mostrar ningún respeto aunque utilizara el sama.

El ojo de Kagome temblaba ¿su pequeña aventura?, de repente sus ojos se abrieron en realización – "Entonces ¡ustedes me metieron en este lugar!" – grito mentalmente escuchando otra risa – Ya mismo me dirás por que estupido motivo lo hicieron – amenazo en voz alta debido a la ira que sentía ¿Cómo se atrevían?

"Lo siento princesa, pero es sumamente clasificado" se burlo oyendo un profundo gruñido de la inu, para luego suspirar derrotada – "Bien porque dices que no debo abandonarlo…" - comenzó mientras trataba de calmarse, refiriéndose al ninja.

"Me llamo Kuronei" se presento a lo que Kagome asintió, no podía decir que estuviera encantada, porque ciertamente no lo estaba… aunque por alguna razón su nombre le sonaba familiar "y no deberías alejarte de él, en especial si quieres volver con tu onii-san" advirtió casualmente.

- "¿Por qué?" – exigió Kagome, "No tengo porque decírtelo… si quieres aceptarlo o no es tu problema… después de todo la perjudicara serás tú" se rió a lo que Kagome cerro los puños ¡esas eran sus palabras!

- Bien entonces… - gruño bajo acercándose a lo de Itachi y apoyándose en el árbol de enfrente, el idiota debía de saber el porque así que confiaría en esto… aunque si la engañaba juraba tirarlo en medio de un río cuesta abajo. Pensaba mientras cerraba sus ojos cruzada de brazos, le haría bien tomar un descanso… además la brisa era refrescante.

Era ya la tarde cuando Itachi se levanto de repente, llevando instantáneamente una mano a su cabeza, parecía como si le hubiesen clavado mil agujas, viendo como un delicado pañuelo caía de su frente, tocándolo parecía de muy cara seda, pensaba desinteresado… eso hasta que recordó lo pasado esta mañana.

Frenético se coloco de pie para quedar petrificado, en frente suyo se hallaba la misma muchacha que había ayudado con su "collar" ¿ella lo habrá salvado y curado sus heridas? ¿Por qué?

Estaba al parecer dormida cruzada de brazos aunque no tenía su kimono puesto sino un conjunto completamente diferente… que siendo sincero le quedaba mucho mejor. Sacudiendo su cabeza fijo sus fríos ojos en la muchacha ¿Qué era ella?

De golpe Kagome abrió los ojos haciendo que Itachi diera varios pasos detrás - ¡Ah ya despertaste! – lo saludo ladeando su cabeza hacía un lado, el muchacho resistió el impulso de pensar lo lindo e inocente que el movimiento era.

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste? – cuestiono fríamente a lo que Kagome suspiro mentalmente – Lo hice por ayudarme antes, lo hice por mi honor – explico mientras apoyaba su rostro en la palma de su mano.

Itachi asintió con su cabeza, aunque no estaba convencido del todo con la respuesta, luego podría averiguar más. Aunque internamente quedo sorprendido, aquella niña tan feroz y demoníaca ahora se hallaba tranquila y con una expresión despreocupada en su bello rostro.

- Soy Itachi Uchiha ¿Quién eres? – cuestiono con su habitual tono aburrido inclinando levemente la cabeza como saludo, quizás podría sacar algo de información a la muchacha.

La mente de Kagome proceso la información Uchiha ¿no? Ya parecía recordar esos fríos ojos… aunque igualmente eran completamente opuestos – Soy Kagome… - dijo levantándose para mirarlo a los ojos sintiendo endurecer al joven haciendo que sonriera - soy una inu y la princesa de los youkais, hazime masite doozo iorosiku – se presento con una pequeña reverencia con diversión en sus ojos al ver como ampliaba levemente sus ojos en shock.

Itachi la miro impactado ¿un demonio? – Mientes… - la acuso a lo que Kagome lo miro divertida – ¿En serio? – pregunto aumentando su aura, mientras extendía sus garras y de ellas salía veneno púrpura que el pelinegro aprecio contenía… asido en ellas.

No le quedo más que aceptar que decía la verdad, - Si eres un demonio… - seguía repitiendo la palabra, no tenía idea que existiesen aun más y menos con una apariencia humana… debía ser de un tipo mucho más fuerte, ya que también había dicho que era de la nobleza - ¿Qué haces todavía en este lugar? – cuestiono con ojos afilados.

Kagome suspiro hondamente, ¿era tan corto de mente? – Iré contigo… - respondió a la ligera a lo que este miro con confusión en sus ojos - ¿Por qué? – exigió haciendo que la inu gruña – No te lo puedo decir – dijo entre dientes, se estaba enfadando.

El Uchiha siguió empujando – Dime el por que – reclamo nuevamente dando un paso adelante, cuando el quería respuestas las tenía demonio o no, haciendo que la inu… se quiebre – POR QUE… - comenzó a lo que Itachi dio un paso atrás, bueno quizás no hubiera… empujado tanto.

- POR QUE LA MALDITA PERLA ME LO DIJO – grito mientras apuntaba con un acusador dedo a la inocente perla púrpura que colgaba de su cuello.

Itachi intercambiaba miradas entre la niña y la joya colgando de su cuello, una vez más… hasta que mentalmente se preguntaba si los demonios podrían llegar a sufrir locura…

"En realidad si es posible" hablo con diversión una voz, haciendo a Itachi endurecer nuevamente ¿Cómo no sintió a alguien más?

"Creo que esta perdiendo su toque ¿no?" se burlo nuevamente la voz "debería ver donde Kagome se toma el esfuerzo de señalar" el joven rápidamente giro allí su vista viendo como mientras lo escuchaba cambiaba a un rojo intenso para luego volverse nuevamente púrpura.

- ¿También ha hablado contigo? – suspiro Kagome mientras masajeaba su frente, Itachi asintió – Dijo que se llama Kuronei – dio como dato.

- ¿Qué es esa perla? – pregunto lentamente Itachi, tal vez hoy no debería haberse despertado. – Es la Shikon no tama o joya de las cuatro almas. Fue creada de la fusión de las almas de demonios malvados junto con una noble sacerdotisa que fusionaron sus almas o espíritus formando la perla. En un principio contenía las energías del bien y del mal permitiendo conceder un deseo. Pero luego una joven sacrifico su vida, volviéndose una reliquia para mi familia, y ya que no puede conceder más deseos aun guarda las almas demoníacas por la que los inu la custodiamos – explico con brevedad, en términos fáciles que entendiera.

- Entonces… es un espíritu demoníaco – afirmo a lo que esta asintió contenta de no tener que seguir explicándolo – pero nunca he escuchado sobre esta Shikon – hablo aun desconfiado, después de todo el no hubiera seguido con vida si confiara en cada chica loca que pasase en su camino… también podía sentir reír en su mente a este Kuronei por su pensamiento.

- Es porque igual que yo… no somos de este mundo – dijo a la ligera Kagome mientras jugaba con su larga manga como una niña regañada.

Itachi ignoro la tierna imagen – Este mundo… - arrastro las palabras, la inu asintió.

– Supongo que soy de uno paralelo o similar, ya que donde yo vengo los demonios son comunes en cambio los ninjas de aquí casi son extintos… - comenzó explicando para luego suspirar – cuando tenía catorce venía de regreso con mi padre de un reino vecino hacía nuestro palacio cuando de pronto unos mercenarios youkais nos atacaron y al caer dentro de un pozo vi una luz rosa en ella. Al despertar me hallaba en un bosque distinto y sola para luego vagar y ser capturada… - itachi al escuchar esto por dentro estaba sorprendido… entonces ella era el "tesoro" que Orochimaru ocultaba, tenía a un youkai – y me coloco ese collar que absorbió mi poder hasta que pude escapar cuando te conocí y lograste revertir aquel jutsu – contó brevemente su historia.

El Uchiha aunque mantenía su expresión fría en el exterior fue calculando toda la información, mirando brevemente a la niña enfrente suyo tuvo que admirar la fortaleza que tuvo que haber tenido para hacer frente a todas aquellas calamidades juntas por dos años y a una edad tan joven. Sentía mucho respeto por ella.

Después de aquello ambos quedaron en un inquietante silencio.

- Ya anocheció… - comento casual la inu a lo que este suspiro, esto era un completo lió "Recuerda que debes ir con él para obtener ayuda" insistió Kuronei a lo que la muchacha dio un pequeño gruñido, echando un vistazo al hombre al lado suyo dio cuenta que aun no se había recuperado del todo, ya que podía verse formar pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente.

- Debes descansar aun estas con fiebre – aconsejo con voz suave, sin dejar que proteste continuo – yo haré guardia en la noche…. – le dijo a lo que este asintió pues sentía sus ojos cerrar y por alguna razón sentía que podía confiar en la mujer en frente suyo… después de todo ella había demostrado gran honor.

Kagome sintiendo que sería una noche difícil saco una manta de su saco – Toma… - dijo colocándolo en frente suyo a lo que el niño solo lo acepto y le dirigió una mirada interrogativa haciendo que gruña ¿debía complicarlo todo? - ¿eres tonto? – le espeto con una ceja planteada a lo que Itachi gruño ¿se atrevió a llamarlo tonto?

Por ultimo ella suspiro – Konbanwa – lo saludo para luego dar media vuelta y subir con un elegante salto a la rama de un árbol.

Itachi la observo unos segundos – Konbanwa – susurro para luego colocarse la fina manta sobre él, al parecer aquel demonio podría considerarse más como una tenshi teniendo en cuenta todos los actos de bondad que tenía con él al cuidarlo de aquella manera. Se había olvidado realmente lo que era ser cuidado por alguien más. Eso si no tuviera en cuenta su rápidos cambios de humor y rara manera de comportarse.

"Eso es muy cierto" Itachi ignoro la voz en su cabeza de la errr… perla. Durmiendo finalmente sin poder sacar de sus pensamientos la bella y amable muchacha.

**A/N: **Como dije sin más coloque el cuarto capitulo, aquí con las primeras impresiones de Itachi y Kagome, también fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha… ¡pero personalmente me siento muy bien con el resultado! Y también fue con el que mas me divertí… de hecho, hasta ahora al volver a leerlo (creo que pase las cien veces) no puedo evitar dar una risa.

Agradezco con sinceridad los comentarios que me dejaron, "Gabby!" no guardo ningún rencor, al contrario te agradezco que pasaras y leyeras mi fanfic, y además es muy gentil para expresar tu opinión sobre los capítulos. Espero que te gustara como se desarrolla la relación entre Kagome e Itachi y aclarara tu duda sobre Kimimaro-kun. ¡Gracias!

Y "Myrna Elva" también quiero darte muchas gracias por ser seguidora de mí fanfic, y como vos también no pude evitar leer muchas veces esa misma línea!, tus comentarios además de divertidos siempre me animan mucho!... ¡ah! también escribí esta vez mucho más que el anterior (aunque espero no sea muy largo)

Quiero agradecerles pues me animan muchísimo a escribir y para mi significan mucho sus opiniones… ¡ahora basta de dramas que voy a empezar a llorar!, mmm… creo que es todo… ¡ahora sin más nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Hasta luego!


	5. Chapter 5

Dado que esta semana estoy muyyy inspirada ¡les traigo nada menos que el quinto capítulo de este fanfic! ¡por favor siéntanse libres de leerlo y disfrutarlo!

**Capitulo V:**

Comienzo de un nuevo día, Itachi se levanto automáticamente al sentir el sol en su rostro, poniéndose de pie, con sus cabellos desordenados, froto sus ojos mientras trataba de llegar al pequeño lago que se hallaba cerca. Después de todo él había observado su entorno el día anterior.

Viendo su reflejo en el agua lavo varias veces su cara tratando de despejar su mente, para luego verse, algo estaba distinto de él… aunque no podía decir que. Quedando unos segundos vio que no tenía puesta su banda.

Volviendo al lugar vio su banda y manto tirados en un rincón, colocándose la primera rápidamente en su frente, iba a ponerse su manto cuando vio a Kagome recostada en un árbol mirándolo con curiosidad ¿Por qué será tan importante para los ninja esas bandas? Se preguntaba confusa para luego encogerse de hombros.

- Tengo hambre – dijo la muchacha haciendo que este levante una ceja – ve a buscar fruta o algo ningen – ordeno con exaspero a lo que la ceja de Itachi comenzó a temblar.

- ¿Crees que soy tu esclavo? – dijo entre dientes mientras reducía sus ojos peligrosamente viendo como la niña habría sus ojos de sorpresa para luego entrar un brillo juguetón en ellos. Observo como ella saco uno de sus collares, el de la luna negra para luego acercarse lentamente a él, como si fuera un animal asustado que con el mínimo movimiento falso escaparía (fue lo que ella pensaba exactamente) volviendo su atención a su rostro la vio sonreír con felicidad mientras se acercaba quedando petrificado.

No lo entendía, por alguna razón no podía girar su atención de su bello rostro sonriente, no sintió cuando ella se detuvo a unos centímetros de él, ni cuando comenzó a colocarle aquel collar

– Itachi… - escucho susurrar su nombre con suavidad, para luego cambiar su sonrisa por una maliciosa, reaccionando el Uchiha separándose unos pasos rápidamente hacía atrás - ¿Qué pretendes? – le exigió.

Kagome observaba orgullosa – Itachi Uchiha desde ahora serás mi siervo, de la princesa inu Kagome – conjuro con lo que el collar brillo para luego volver a la normalidad, Itachi casi echaba humos – Yo no soy ningún siervo de ninguna niña tonta – afirmo con una voz muy amenazante… que la inu ignoro completamente.

- ¿Cómo no querrías ser mi siervo? – pregunto con cierto ofensa en su voz – ser un siervo de la familia real es un privilegio y honor que muchos matarían por tener – afirmo a lo que Itachi gruño – Tal vez eso sería en tu MUNDO – recalco con frialdad mientras trataba de sacarse aquel collar siendo imposible por alguna razón, a lo que la muchacha puso un dedo pensativa – Tal vez… - concordó con él suspirando – demo ya eres mi siervo por lo que no hay marcha atrás – dictamino agitando su mano ligeramente como regañando a un cachorro, que rompió algún nervio en el Uchiha.

Cuando iba a atacar a la insolente inu por tratar de esclavizarlo a él, Itachi Uchiha, se dio cuenta de algo, esta tal vez sea una buena oportunidad para llevar al demonio ante el Líder, sería infinitamente mejor que un simple mero dato (tal vez consiguiendo que le pagase su anterior sueldo que había quedado "depositado") si seguía el juego a esta niñita tonta hasta llegar a la base se desharía de ella y si tenía suerte nunca la volvería a ver (ya que dudaba que ella iría con él por la fuerza) Si era un plan perfecto.

- Iremos por la base del Akatsuki, el equipo donde trabajo – dijo fríamente a lo que Kagome asintió complacida de haber ganado.

Tal vez a esto es lo que se refería Kuronei cuando dijo que este ninja la ayudaría, que mejor uso podría tener este humano que el de servirla, ahora ella podía entender perfectamente el consejo de la perla y encontrar rápidamente a su onii-san.

"No, no, eso no es verdad" Kagome ignoro completamente la voz de la joya en su cabeza, si era un plan perfecto.

Kuronei suspiro, ¿Por qué nadie hacía caso a la joya?

Cuando Itachi se disponía a colocarse su desgarrado manto fue parado en seco, - No vallas a ponerte eso – ordeno Kagome haciendo que le envié una mirada interrogativa - ¿Por qué? – cuestiono con tranquilidad.

Kagome envió una mirada de total disgusto hacía el inocente manto… y juraría que también vio un pequeño destello de odio – No permitiré que mi siervo me avergüence usando ese manto tan horrendo – dictamino cruzándose de brazos caprichosamente. Itachi cerró los ojos pidiendo a cualquier deidad paciencia hasta llegar a la base.

Mirando bien su manto igualmente era prácticamente inservible (y dudaba seriamente que Pein lo arreglase si ni siquiera tenía para pagarlo) suspirando nuevamente mentalmente, ahora había quedado sin uniforme… ¿tenían algo más preparado para él?

- Itachi vamos – dijo Kagome comenzando su marcha a lo que el simplemente asintió colocándose a su lado con tranquilidad.

Bueno ahora mismo se dirigía a la base como "esclavo" de una "youkai" que obedecía la orden de una "perla" atada en su cuello ¿no podía ser tan malo no? El no lo creía.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de camino y comer algunas frutas que encontraron en el paso ambos iban caminando con un cómodo silencio. Dentro de este ritmo Itachi había estudiado intensamente a la chica a su lado. Ella llevaba una espada a su cintura, además de la Shikon y otro collar como el suyo pero blanco en su cuello. Además de llevar en su hombro una bolsa de mediano tamaño que su contenido era un misterio para si mismo. Pero el no le preguntaría.

Unos momentos después ambos pararon en lo que parecía ser, a vista de Kagome, una simple ciudad abandonada, un poco sorprendida de verdad que las construcciones eran muy extrañas ¿será más avanzados? Se preguntaba.

Itachi sonreía mentalmente al ver la curiosidad y sorpresa que mostraba la inu, de verdad parecía tener la inocencia de un niño, entrando en un edificio central, el muchacho coloco la marca de su anillo en una pequeña abertura que se hallaba muy bien escondido. Entrando allí con una estupefacta muchacha adentrándose en un profundo pasillo con varias puertas, luego de unas vueltas más llegaron a detenerse frente a una puerta diferente de las otras, más grande y hermosamente tallada.

- Kagome voy a hablar con el Líder del akatsuki, solo quédate atrás y déjame ocuparme de esto – ordeno con firmeza, haciendo que la muchacha levante una ceja ¿de verdad creía que sería tan sencillo? Bueno mientras no requiera que hablara dejaría a Itachi a cargo, pensaba encogiéndose de hombros.

Tocando la puerta se escucho un "Adelante" de una voz del otro lado, entrando ambos se encontraron con un hombre que se cubría el rostro por medio de las sombras en la habitación, aunque con sus sentidos youkai ella podía verlo perfectamente bien.

Era un muchacho joven quizás de unos veinte o veintiuno, con cabellos rojizo anaranjados en forma de picos al igual que sus ojos, de piel color crema, en su oreja derecha tenía como un aro cruzado y utilizaba ese horrendo trapo como manto. En altura solo suponía que era casi la de Itachi ya que se hallaba sentado con papeles sacando por lo visto algunas cuentas…

Ambos se sentaron por un guiño que hizo el "líder".

- Itachi esta de regreso… supongo que la misión fue un éxito – dijo sin mirar hacía arriba y no dar cuenta de Kagome ya que no sentía el chakra en ella.

- Podría decirse… - respondió un poco dudoso este, llamando la atención del hombre que levanto su rostro y por lo que aprecio Kagome sus ojos se abrieron milímetros de la sorpresa.

- ¿Quién es ella Itachi? – pidió lentamente Pein al ver a la bella pero extraña mujer enfrente suyo observándolo aburridamente, antes que Itachi podría responder la inu lo hizo.

- Me llamo Kagome, ningen si tienes alguna pregunta házmela directamente a mi no a mi siervo – respondió amenazante a lo que líder abrió ampliamente sus ojos de incredulidad e Itachi no pudo suprimir el impulso de masajear su frente… ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir?

Al ver la interrogación en el rostro del líder Itachi hizo un gesto que diría los detalles, así que paso a decirle todo lo ocurrido desde la traición de su espía, el encuentro con Kagome, que ella era lo que ocultaba Orochimaru y como libero su persona de aquel maleficio, para luego decirle que era una inu youkai de la familia real.

Y por ultimo (donde Itachi dudo hasta por fin arrastrar las palabras) como se había convertido en su… ciervo (obviamente deslizo sobre la joya, después de todo con la mirada de incredulidad que dice "La sangre lo ha llevado finalmente a la locura" dudaba que líder le creyese y más que Kuronei lo ayudase en eso)

"Chico muy listo" gruño en la voz que se reía en su mente, - Así que eres un demonio perro – arrastro las palabras llena de incredulidad y escepticismo el Líder.

La ceja de Kagome tembló – ¿Eres sordo ningen? Soy la princesa de los demonios – respondió gruñendo a lo que Pein hizo lo mismo, ¿Cómo se atrevía esta niña (youkai) a faltarle el respeto de aquella manera? Todos le temían como líder del akatsuki, ¡hasta los asesinos o ninja "S" no querían toparse con el en un día equivocado!

Pein lanzo la más fría mirada asesina tratando de intimidarla pero sin inmutar a la muchacha que regreso el desafío con la misma intensidad. Itachi solo quedo en medio de todo, considerando la posibilidad que si se retiraba sigiloso ahora tal vez evitaría la matanza…

Unos segundos de tensión fueron interrumpidos por un caos que entro precipitadamente en la oficina, Kagome desvió la mirada y observo a cuatro hombres entrar riñendo, a lo que paso a describirlos mentalmente.

El primero que entro era un hombre tal vez de sus veinte y algo, no podía describir su rostro por que lo tenía cubierto a excepción de sus ojos, parecía de piel morena y era bastante alto. El segundo tal vez de la misma edad que el primero daba insultos muy groseros al primero, tenía el cabello corto rubio casi blanco con ojos azules de la misma altura. El tercero es un muchacho tal vez de unos diecinueve con cabello rubio largo en una cola de caballo alta con el flequillo que cubre su ojo derecho solo dejando ver su único ojo color azul brillante, de altura es la misma que Itachi. Y por ultimo un muchacho tal vez de trece o catorce con cabellos brillantes rojos y bellos ojos verdes, piel pálida, que llegaba a su hombro de altura.

Todos (para desagrado de Kagome) llevaban puesto ese desagradable manto negro con nubes rojas, quizás se había hecho una moda entre los ningens… por que si no ¿Quién en su sano juicio usaría eso? "Debo estar en completo acuerdo con usted Kagome-sama" dijo Kuronei tampoco a favor del desagradable manto.

El primero en hablar fue Hidan – Líder ¡el maldito Kakuzu no me permite mis rituales por su maldita codicia! – grito señalando con un dedo acusador al mencionado que gruño en respuesta.

Kagome arrugo la nariz en disgusto por el vulgar hombre - ¡No es cierto! Nuestras cuentas están en cero… no tenemos siquiera para la estupida comida de hoy ¡y quieres seguir con tus perdidas de valioso dinero! – lo reprendió agitando en su mano una calculadora y papeles como pruebas vehementes mientras se enviaban miradas asesinas.

Kagome asumió que en lo de codicioso era verdad… aunque también pareciera que era el administrador de la plata. – Líder ni siquiera tenemos vestimentas completas ¡prometió arreglar nuestros mantos el mes pasado!, sí – se quejo Deidara a lo que el niño también asintió. Kagome en acuerdo silencioso con ellos, los mantos se veían descolorados y pudo apreciar que ciertas partes mal arreglados… que aunque no se notasen mucho, prácticamente eran inservibles.

- ¿Qué no escuchan? ¡No tenemos dinero! – grito nuevamente Kakuzu a lo que los otros le gruñeron. Pein solo quedo oyendo… rompiendo la ultima cuerda de razón que estaba tratando desesperadamente de salvar.

- Silencio – ordeno tan fríamente que hasta Kagome parpadeo, viendo como la sala rápidamente se volvía una tumba – siéntense por favor – a diferencia de que era una frase amable, era más bien como un "háganlo o sufran las terribles consecuencias" mensaje.

Ya todos cómodos se produjo otro incomodo silencio, hasta que entraron en reconocimiento de las dos personas (la cual una era desconocida para los miembros) que observaron su pequeño pedido – Hey Itachi ¿Quién es ella? – cuestiono Deidara echando una mirada a la bella joven al lado del Uchiha.

- Tch – lo ignoro Itachi, después de todo no se sentía nada a gusto con ser el centro de atención en medio de esta locura, Deidara con esto frunció el ceño enojado.

- Ella es Kagome, un demonio – dijo lentamente Líder, lo menos que necesitaba era otra disputa, en el lugar. Todos miraron con confusión en sus rostros por esta declaración.

- Pues a mi me parece bastante tranquila… - comento al azar Hidan a lo que todos lo miraron como si fuera el mayor idiota del planeta, quizás ya había perdido su mente (Pein hizo nota mental de devolverle sus rituales apenas consiguiera dinero)

Kazoku tenía otros pensamientos, tal vez se trataba de otro cobrador. Últimamente como no tenían dinero ya no recibían crédito y los colectores se volvieron un gran dolor de cabeza, haciendo que Líder les de cómo "misión" de "ocuparse" de ellos (la palabra correcta deshacerse) y ahora el no se sentía del mejor humor para "ocuparse" de alguien más.

- Lo que líder quiere decir es que esta muchacha Kagome es un "youkai" literalmente – explico con su tono aburrido Sasori, recibiendo un gesto de puro agradecimiento de Pein, un asentimiento de Itachi y una sonrisa afirmativa de Kagome.

Todos sus compañeros lo observaron como si el maestro titiritero hubiera perdido su cordura, pero viendo que líder lo afirmo abrieron ampliamente sus ojos.

Kagome sonreía complacida al pequeño muchacho – Por fin, alguien inteligente en una jauría de tontos – expreso sus pensamientos, haciendo mirar ofendidos a todos los hombres en la sala mientras Sasori se sonrojaba levemente en la alabanza. Itachi en cambio dio un pequeño gruñido y envió una mirada asesina al pelirrojo que lo hizo moverse incomodo en su posición; ¿Por qué Kagome le había dado un cumplido? Pensaba muy molesto, aunque ni el mismo entendía el porque.

- Entonces de verdad eres un maldito demonio – exclamo asombrado Hidan, pero escogiendo muy mal las palabras, ya que un segundo después se hallaba con una espada en su garganta lleno de un chakra azul a su alrededor, que hizo saltar a la mayoría ¿Cómo se movió tan velozmente?

Kagome lo asesinaba con sus fríos ojos azules plateados – Si vuelves a insultarme o siquiera decir una blasfemia en mi presencia, juro que te arrancare esa lengua ningen ¿entendido? – amenazo a lo que el hombre asintió rápidamente. Nadie dudaba que lo hiciera.

Líder de pronto aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de todos, - Bien, entonces decidiré que hacer con Kagome-san, Itachi-san llévela un momento afuera… - no pudo terminar cuando vio a una inu mirarlo completamente molesta.

¿Pensaba que podía decidir como si ella fuera un objeto? ¡Oh que mal estaba! – Escúchame bien ningen, no se quien te creas pero nadie decide por mi ni tienes ninguna autoridad para decírselo a Itachi – arrastro las palabras con veneno a lo que Pein gruño.

- Itachi-san es mi emple… - comenzó tratando de mantener su tranquilo tono, siendo interrumpido nuevamente – Ya no lo es, no te muevas Itachi – le ordeno Kagome a lo que este miraba entre ambos, - Itachi Uchiha ve – gruño molesto Líder, todos los miembros intercambiaban miradas entre líder y Kagome, parecían dos niños peleando por un juguete, mirando con cierta lastima a Itachi que aunque sea un idiota arrogante nadie le desearía a ningún enemigo esta situación.

- ¡Itachi Uchiha no vallas! – grito levantándose la inu mirándose desafiante entre ambos, mientras Itachi no podía parar de temblar sus ojos mientras repasaba mentalmente las buenas cosas que se perdió al no morir.

- Mira que aclaremos bien las cosas – comenzó su desprocritar mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos… incluso daba más miedo que Líder, Kagome levanto un dedo – Primero: nadie me da órdenes, ¿escuchaste?... – por la mente del Uchiha paso que ella obedeció lo que había dicho una perla… - segundo: me quedare en este sitio el tiempo que yo quiera… - ella dijo esta vez siendo interrumpida por Pein.

- ¿Piensas que dejare que te quedes así como así? – cuestiono peligroso y un poco incrédulo, haciendo que Kagome sonriera; ella sabía que quedarse si por si no sería justo y menos con la crisis que estaban sufriendo… ella no haría eso.

- No por supuesto que no… - respondió manteniendo su sonrisa, para luego abrir su bolso y buscar algo sacando un pequeño pañuelo de seda costosa (a la que todos observaban embelesados, pues si canjeaban eso podrían pagar sus sueldos) se lo tiro al jefe que lo alcanzo en el aire - ¿creo que cubre mi hospedaje por unos días no? – cuestiono.

Pein curioso abrió el pequeño pañuelo y sus ojos se abrieron milímetros en incredulidad al igual que el de los demás que saltaron de sus asientos (aunque no fueron tan modestos en esconderlo, a excepción de Itachi y Sasori) Dentro se hallaban lleno de oro en bruto y hermosas monedas de plata talladas con rubíes en forma del kanji "luna".

Esto no solo cubría unos días ¡sino hasta una vida entera viviendo en comodidades! , eran el pensamiento de la mayoría, después de todo nunca habían visto tanto dinero junto (aunque tal vez para Kagome no tuviera tanta importancia)

- Vamos Itachi… - dijo Kagome a lo que este asintió un poco aturdido y porque no decirlo… feliz, de ver la posibilidad de que le paguen todos sus sueldos y vivir más dignamente, antes de salir Kagome giro su rostro a Líder - ¡Ah! me olvide del tercero… es un placer hacer negocios contigo Líder – dijo con una sonrisa desvergonzada mostrando sus colmillos y desapareciendo con el Uchiha del cuarto.

Todos observaban la puerta cerrada – Wow… - dijo Deidara con admiración mientras los demás asentían – Y… ¿Qué relación tiene Kagome-san con Itachi? – pregunto con un nuevo respeto hacía la mujer que enfrento a Líder y gano a su ingenio.

- Bueno el es su ciervo – dijo con un encogimiento de hombros mientras sacaba nuevamente las cuentas con Kazoku, todos desencajaron sus rostros - ¡NAN! – gritaron, haciendo volar los pájaros cercanos.

Itachi y Kagome juraron escuchar un grito, sacudiendo la cabeza prosiguieron, solo debe ser su imaginación. Así que siguieron mientras Itachi daba información como los nombres de las personas que había conocido.

Había anochecido nuevamente y a Kagome no le quedo más que quedarse con Itachi, después de todo no había habitaciones disponibles ya que nunca antes el akatsuki había tenido huéspedes en él… pero como dice el dicho popular ¿siempre hay una primera vez para todo?

Abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio, Itachi entro primero – Puedes pasar – dijo secamente, después de todo compartirlo no era de su agrado. Al no escuchar nada giro su vista para ver a la muchacha con el rostro en blanco y mucho temor en sus ojos – Kagome – la llamo firmemente, cuando dijo su nombre por segunda vez pareció salir del trance.

- Itachi… - hablo suavemente como si lo reconociese – V-voy a quedarme afuera… - tartamudeo nerviosa, para luego mover su cabeza despejándose – después de todo no sería cómodo para mi quedarme – se compuso a lo que Itachi asintió aun un poco confundido por esa reacción, para luego verla salir.

- Konbanwa Itachi – lo saludo dándose vuelta para luego saltar desapareciendo rápidamente de su vista, el muchacho quedo viendo un momento la puerta para luego cerrarla suavemente después de decir un suave "Konbanwa Kagome".

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y aun Itachi no podía reconciliar el sueño, no lograba comprender del todo la extraña forma de actuar de la inu.

"Oh ¿dime que es lo que no entiendes? Yo podría explicártelo" dijo la voz de la perla en su mente, Itachi se movió incomodo, no creía a acostumbrarse a alguien que leyera todos sus pensamientos tan fácilmente. Al menos no después de todos los años que invirtió en crear su fría mascara, que demás esta en decir, estaba orgulloso.

Suspirando decidió probar – "¿Por qué ella se enfado tanto con Pein? Y ahora, ¿Por qué motivo quedo petrificada de esa manera en la puerta?" – por ahora era lo que más curiosidad sentía por saber.

"Bien, respondiendo a la primera cuestión es por que Kagome es un demonio perro, esta en su naturaleza el responder solo al alfa, por eso el ningen al querer decidir por ella es como si hubiera supuesto que ejercía poder sobre ella, siendo sumamente intolerable"

Itachi frunció el ceño en confusión – "Explícate" – le exigió oyendo un suspiro de la joya.

"Itachi-san, aunque Kagome-sama sea de naturaleza libre, los inu sobresalen en respeto y lealtad, por eso el que obedeciera a un hombre o macho solo sería a alguien superior (alfa) que en este caso es su padre… o a su mate, su compañero o pareja de vida" explico detalladamente a lo que el ninja asintió.

¿Su padre? Tenía sentido, debía ser alguien muy poderoso para considerarlo su superior (después de todo el nunca lo hizo con el suyo propio) – "¿Y la segunda cuestión?" – dijo.

"¿Tan desilusionado quedo que no se quedara contigo? Puedo entenderte Kagome-sama es la youkai más hermosa que haya visto, si siguiese vivo yo…" fue parado de su burla con un frío gruñido de Itachi – "Responde la pregunta" – exigió fríamente, sintiendo un pequeño calor en su rostro que ignoro, ya que casi podía sentir la sonrisa del idiota.

"Si insistes" dijo con voz divertida "Sabrás que Kagome-sama fue secuestrada por la serpiente hace dos años ¿no?..." pidió a lo que Uchiha asintió, creciendo su curiosidad al escuchar serio y con resentimiento por Orochimaru… tampoco era como si el fuese aficionado suyo luego que intento robar su cuerpo como buque.

"A lo largo de ese tiempo, la estuvo reteniendo en una habitación aislada del mundo, todos los días sin ningún tipo de salidas, estaba obsesionado con ella, la drogaban para mantenerla inactiva e incluso estuvo yendo cada día con sus pequeñas "charlas" para hacer con palabras crueles perdiese su espíritu y emocionalmente deje de querer la vida… si no fuera porque es una persona fuerte ella se hubiese rendido por sus continuas humillaciones"

Itachi ardía en ira y cólera hacia esa serpiente venenosa. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a realizar semejante cobardía con alguien tan bueno e inocente como ella?, pensaba apretando fuertemente sus puños y mordiendo inconscientemente su labio inferior haciendo que sangrara.

El, Itachi Uchiha juraba sobre esta misma noche matar a aquella sucia alimaña, pero antes lo torturaría y haría agonizar suplicando y arrepintiéndose mil veces por cada tipo de dolor, no importa lo mínimo que hubiese sido, que haya hecho a Kagome.

"No te preocupes no llego nunca lejos… aunque no dudo que lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ti" animo Kuronei a lo que el ninja asintió "sobre todo "él" no hubiera permitido que lo haga…" dijo casual.

- "¿Quién?" – exigió el pelinegro ¿a quien se refería con él? "Oh, creó que me pase… tendrías que averiguarlo por ti solo Itachi… además no es sano ser tan celoso" comento riendo a lo que Itachi gruño, ¿el celoso? ¡Ah! el nunca lo sería de una niña como ella ¿no?

"Hasta mañana Itachi-san" se burlaba Kuronei. El Uchiha quedo irritado, pero al menos había contestado sus preguntas, cada vez quedaba más impresionado con la fortaleza que Kagome tenía y su respeto hacía ella crecía. Inconciente comenzó a tocar el collar que le había técnicamente regalado, tal vez si le pusieran precio valdría ciertamente una fortuna con la delicadeza y material fino con que estaba hecho.

Por lo menos los demás no lo habían notado, si no, no dudaba que se hubiesen abalanzado como buitres hacía el, aunque ya quería ver que quisieran sacárselo el los mataría sin dudar, después de todo le pertenecía y nadie robo a Itachi Uchiha.

También poseía aquel pañuelo con que ella lo había curado. Era muy refinado y de seda, tenía una media luna de inscripción y el nombre Kagome en kanji, lo que significaba que era una pertenencia personal. Observando el reloj suspiro ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada, sería mejor que tratase de dormir, algo dentro de él presentía que mañana sería un día muy largo y agotador… tanto físicamente como mentalmente.

**A/N: **Ya editado el quinto capítulo no puedo estar más emocionada y satisfecha personalmente con los resultados… no solo eso ¡sino que fui capaz de colocar dos capítulos en una semana! Que de verdad es un logro para mí.

Sin más agradezco los comentarios de "Myrna Elva", y para tu duda la historia de quien se clasifico por la Shikon no tama esta prevista explicarla para un poquito más adelante y ¡me alegro que disfrutaras de esa perla parlanchina de Kuronei!, je, je, je.

¡Hola nuevamente "Gabby", y si ya reuní y Kagome tuvo su primera impresión de unos muchachos del akatsuki… ¡realmente espero que lo disfrutaras! Pero realmente me esforcé en dar un giro en como sería adecuado reunirlos.

Y finalmente "Shikon_chibi" ¡me puso muy feliz que te gustara! Y para mi Inuyasha también es uno de mis animes favoritos! Ojala también disfrutes de este quinto capitulo.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios! Son realmente muy gentiles en tomar su tiempo y dejarlos. Por eso siempre digo que son bien bienvenidas como las criticas constructivas. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, nos vemos nuevamente con la sexta entrega en esta ocasión, realmente espero que les guste… ¡aquí va!

**Capitulo VI:**

Llego una nueva mañana en la base del akatsuki, Itachi abriendo perezosamente sus ojos rojos comenzó a frotarlos, por alguna razón sentía que no debía levantarse de la cama, suspirando mentalmente lo hizo, sacando ropa limpia procedió a ir por un baño a las termas de los hombres. Un baño sería bien útil para despejar sus pensamientos y relajarse.

Al salir se encontró con Kagome esperándolo con una ceja planteada, el suspiro no es como si hubiera tardado tanto. La muchacha lo observaba él tenía puesto una remera negra mangas cortas con pantalones negros y sus sandalias ninja, junto con vendas en los brazos y piernas, en general se veía muy bien. Y no traía ese trapo encima (en realidad no tiene ninguno para utilizar…)

Asintiendo en acuerdo bajo de un árbol donde se encontraba a alado suyo – Ohaio Itachi – lo saludo a lo que este asintió, - ¿Dónde toman el desayuno? Tengo hambre – aclaro a lo que el muchacho sus piro mentalmente ¿Por qué le sonaba esto?

- Por aquí – la guió extrañamente con un tono menos frío que antes a lo que esta asintió, dando con unas cuantas habitaciones entraron en una sala que Kagome adivinado era… la cocina. Eso si no fuera por los servicios, la basura, mientras que las puertas de la alacena se encontraba abiertas de par en par… al igual que los ojos de Kagome… aprecio Itachi.

Allí adentro se hallaban Deidara y Sasori, que recordaba sus nombres, mientras la observaban un poco tensos – Ohaioo minna-san – saludo educada Kagome, a lo que ambos asintieron, aun quietos… - Bien… ¿Qué sirven de desayuno? – pregunto un poco incomoda, aunque manteniendo su fachada desinteresada.

Sasori desde la mesa señalo hacía una fuente de frutas en la mesada, acercándose la inu aprecio que más fueron frutas la semana pasada… suponiendo por el color marrón de la manzana y la mosca que volaba a su alrededor - ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto con un aparente tono tranquilo, los dos volvieron a asentir e Itachi suspiro mentalmente al ver venir lo que pasaría.

Volviendo su atención al hombre rubio hablo – Explica – le exigió a lo que Deidara comenzó a sudar frío – Bueno… un, últimamente no teníamos dinero y líder no compra los suministros desde hace tres días, sí – dijo rápidamente, esta niña daba el mismo miedo que Líder, si no es aun más.

Los ojos de Kagome se volvieron afilados, ¿aun con un niño presente aquí se atrevía a hacerlo sufrir de hambre? (ella se refería a Sasori…) aunque ella quizás no los conocía no podía permitir aquello, por kami-sama, ¿Qué había hecho con el dinero que le dio?

- Vamos Itachi – le ordeno aun con ojos endurecidos, - ¿Adonde? – exigió molesto para luego la niña gire su vista a él – Al mercado – afirmo arrastrando las palabras. Itachi asintió arrastrándose de la silla, seguramente no tenía idea de donde quedaba por lo que debía acompañarla, además que Líder le había asignado que se encargaría de ella.

Antes de irse la niña miro de reojo a los hombres que quedaban – Díganle a este "Líder" que espero verlo en su oficina con todos presentes, si no sufrirá… - advirtió susurrando lo ultimo a lo que ambos asintieron rápidamente para luego verla marcharse. Ellos no querían entrar por su nervio equivocado. Suerte que Itachi era el que la entretenía… bueno al menos para ellos.

Yendo una hora a una rápida velocidad Kagome iba repasando la lista de ingredientes que necesitaría. Ella había aprendido a cocinar por una conocida humana de su otou-san, de nombre Sango una mujer que sabía extraños platillos de ningen que aunque eran inusuales siempre le habían encantado por lo que le había mostrado como debía hacerlos. Suspiro melancólicamente, como la extrañaba.

En el mercado de un pueblo se encontraron con todo tipo de vendedores y promotores, Kagome los observaba curiosa mientras Itachi aburrido, no recordaba la ultima vez que fue de… compras.

- Primero deberíamos cambiar esto, bastara ¿no? – pregunto Kagome mostrando una moneda de oro, Itachi asintió, tomándola esto de seguro sobraría, ahora tendrían que encontrar un tesorero o sitio de cambio. Brevemente se pregunto cuanto dinero seguía teniendo.

Luego de lograr un gran canje (en el que Kagome lo repartió… de igual manera incluso sobraría a ambos), se decidieron a comenzar. Dispersándose entre la multitud de personas, fueron comprando todos los suministros desde carne, pescados, la panadería, hasta llegar para elegir las verduras.

Itachi observaba como la niña olía suavemente las verduras, para elegir las más selectivas. Se ve que ella solo elegía lo que sería más saludable, sin importar que costara un poco más.

Mientras ambos iban recorriendo el lugar ignoraban las miradas de admiración y curiosidad que le enviaban, incluso si fuera solo por su atractiva apariencia ambos estaban acostumbrados a estas atenciones, aunque fuesen incomodas.

Viendo un local en particular – Itachi ¿puedes comprar lo demás? Tengo que hacer algo – dijo a lo que este asintió, podría aprovechar para comprar algunas comidas envasadas y latas.

Separándose Kagome entro en un pequeño local en el que exhibían armas y ropas especialmente para ninjas, allí en el mostrador se hallaba una joven atendiendo, - Ohaio, ¿en que puedo ayudarla? – la saludo con una brillante sonrisa, la inu asintió.

- Quisiera ropa para mí, por favor – pidió educada a lo que la joven asintió complacida, acercándose a Kagome muy feliz - ¡Oh! Me encantaría ayudarte a elegir, eres tan bonita tal vez podría darte… - comenzó a revolver su mercancía a lo que Kagome cayo una gota de sudor por su entusiasmo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos se decidió por una camisa con estilo chino con mangas que se ataban en el antebrazo celeste y unos shorts hasta la mitad del muslo negro, quedando complacida por el resultado. Siguió observando hasta que fijo su mirada en un traje de hombre, pensando si elegirlo o no, tal vez no sea su estilo pero de seguro le quedaría bien a Itachi, - Envuelva esto también, onegai – pidió a lo que la niña sonrió picaramente.

- ¿Acaso es para su novio? – pregunto mientras lo guardaba, no dudaba que una chica tan linda lo tuviese; a lo que la niña la miro confundida. - ¿Novio? – pregunto confusa, "Novio para los ningen es lo mismo que futuro mate para los youkai" explico divertido Kuronei haciendo que la muchacha agrande sus ojos.

- No, no lo es – dijo rápidamente Kagome, - Kita-chan no molestes a la joven – la regaño un hombre anciano saliendo de la puerta interior del local, su nieta solo hizo un umph, mientras Kagome negó con su cabeza – No importa – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, de alguna forma este hombre le impartía cierta melancolía y tristeza.

Situándose en la parte de la instrumentaría observo a Kagome - ¿Le gustaría algo de aquí? – pregunto con suavidad con una sonrisa, mirando cuidadosa se dio cuenta que no estaría de más.

- Bien me gustaría kunais y… shuriken, ¿tienen con punta de plata? – pidió a lo que el hombre asintió – Hai, pero cuestan un poco más – explico mostrando una variedad de estas, Kagome eligió un hermoso conjunto totalmente de plata que venían con un forro gamuzado en rojo sangre.

- De estas, tres… tomos, onegai – pidió haciendo que el hombre habrá sorprendido sus ojos – H-hai – respondió, estos eran los más caros que poseía, y eran más como colección de lujo. Después de todo no cualquier ninja usaría algo tan caro para dejar clavado en su enemigo.

Envolviendo cuidadosamente sus cosas Kagome pago todo ello, - Arigatoo – dijeron el abuelo y su nieta, acompañándola a la salida de la tienda, la muchacha aprecio a Itachi observándola con un poco de enojo en sus fríos ojos rojos – Te demoraste – la reprendió a lo que la inu solo levanto una ceja - ¿Y? No es de tu incumbencia – respondió casual, a lo que el joven le mando una mirada molesta ¿con quien creía que hablaba?

- Ozii-san ¿no son la pareja más bonita que hayas visto? – pregunto ilusionada la niña con los ojos brillantes, - Hai, si lo son – le respondió asintiendo su abuelo. Haciendo que tanto Kagome como Itachi giren su vista avergonzados ¿Por qué todos pensaban eso?

Cuando iban a replicar, oyeron un grito cerca - ¡Deténganlo me ha robado! – oyeron decir al hombre, curiosos vieron a dos hombres atrapar a un pequeño niño tal vez de unos once años por los brazos mientras este trataba de huir, - ¿Con que pensabas huir no pequeño ladrón? – se burlaba uno ignorando el resplandor que el pequeño le dirigía.

Llegando el hombre quien grito en un principio, agarro y abofeteo al niño dejando su mejilla roja - ¿Cómo te atreves a robarme pequeño monstruo? – amenazo haciendo que agachara la cabeza ante el insulto. - ¿Qué sucede aquí? – exigió Itachi enojado con la escena, ¿Cómo es de cobardes golpear a un niño indefenso?

Los hombres ante el tono de hielo del muchacho temblaron – Este mocoso me ha robado por segunda vez… - comenzaba su despocritar, cuando fue interrumpida por Kagome – Itachi, págale lo que tomo – dijo tranquila mientras afilaba sus ojos aquellos ningens. Itachi hizo como le dijeron, que los hizo retroceder. Itachi lanzo fácil una suma de dinero que el hombre agarro de mala gana y se marcho malhumorado al igual que los otro que tiraron al suelo al chico, quien solo se paro y se dispuso a marcharse.

- Niño deberías darle las gracias a los viajeros… - regaño suavemente el anciano, el extraño niño solo giro un momento su rostro a los dos en lo que Kagome memorizo sus rasgos.

Con el cabello negro hasta media espalda maltratado y sucio con el flequillo que cubría completamente sus ojos, de piel pálida, de altura tal vez llegaría hasta su pecho, vestido con harapos, pero lo más singular eran sus ojos dorados como el mismo sol que miraban un poco apagados. Kagome abrió un milímetro sus ojos, podía sentir sangre de inu youkai en sus venas que aunque fuese diluido aun se hallaba allí.

Un segundo después el pequeño se dispuso a caminar, por alguna razón se sentía un poco incomodo en frente de esas dos personas, el de los ojos rojos le daba cierto temor, pero la muchacha… con ella algo le gritaba que tuviese cuidado con ella y la respetara.

Desaparecido la figura del niño el anciano suspiro, - Onegai, no se molesten con él es que aunque es un niño lleva una vida muy pesada… - comenzó girando su rostro en negación – sus padres lo abandonaron desde pequeño por el extraño color de sus ojos, pues dicen que es una maldición para todos… desde entonces vive como puede... – explico tristemente – y lo peor de todo es que no acepta que nadie se acerque ni intente ayudarlo… ya que a mi parecer es solo un talento natural – dijo esto ultimo susurrando que Kagome escucho.

Itachi quedo pensativo, tal historia le recordaba a la manera que los aldeanos trataban a aquel pequeño niño que contenía el kiubi, Naruto, cuando el servía como anbu en Konoha.

La muchacha asintió pensativa – No importa, pero ya debemos irnos, sayonara – saludo Kagome al igual que Itachi asintió, siendo despedidos por el abuelo y su nieta, que de verdad pensaban que sería bueno volver a ver estos dos jóvenes de buen corazón.

- Es interesante… - susurro pérdida en sus pensamientos la inu, que Itachi levanto una ceja curioso ¿de que estaría hablando? – sería bueno irnos ya ¿no? – pregunto con una sonrisa la niña, a lo que Itachi asintió. Dirigiéndose de esa manera hacía la base, con todos los paquetes de la compra.

Ya en la base, nuevamente en la cocina Kagome procedió a dejar los paquetes en la mesa, a lo que el pelinegro la siguió, para luego dar media vuelta para ir a la oficina - ¿No vas a guardarlo? – pregunto desinteresado Itachi a lo que la muchacha solo negó la cabeza – No hará falta, ahora no debemos hacer esperar nuestra cita ¿no? – respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa, Itachi la siguió con una ligera inclinación de sus labios, bueno sin duda sería entretenido.

Entrando a la habitación Kagome se encontró con el líder y los cuatro hombres que había conocido, pero además con uno desconocido. Observándolo curiosa dio cuenta que era un hanyou de tiburón… interesante, nunca había conocido uno igual. Tenía el cabello azul, su piel era de un color más claro, y sus ojos completamente negros, usando lo que fue ese manto… decía "fue" ya que parecía faltarle la mitad de ella. – Bien – dijo yendo a pararse junto al escritorio de líder que la miraba con una ceja planteada ¿ahora que tendrá planeado?

- ¿Qué sucede ahora Kagome-san? – pregunto Pein, aun marcado por su primera reunión, cerrando sus ojos irritado pues Kagome ignoro su pregunta completamente – Como ya se lo habrán comentado que hoy e visto la cocina ¿no? – cuestiono a lo que todos asintieron.

- Pues es completamente inaceptable… en este lugar se necesita más orden – dijo, ante esto algunos bajaron la cabeza y otros bufaron, claro que lo sabían no eran ciegos… pero no había tampoco dinero para la ama de llaves.

- Por eso e tenido que armar un plan de apoyo… - sonrió a lo que todos la observaban curiosos, - ¿Un plan de apoyo Kagome-san?... un – cuestiono Deidara a lo que ella asintió seriamente – Hai Deidara-san… - hablo a lo que este asintió con una sonrisa que recordase su nombre – desde ahora todos nos repartiremos la limpieza general de la cocina – dictamino a lo que ampliaron incrédulos sus ojos ¿no hablara en serio?

- Por semana se cambiaran por asear, sacar la basura ayudar en la cocina… - comenzó nombrando con sus dedos Kagome sin prestar atención a la incredulidad e irritabilidad que se sentía en los auras de los miembros del akatsuki.

- ¡De ninguna manera! – grito Hidan a los que los demás asintieron (menos Itachi que solo miraba aburrido) Kagome lo miro con una mirada inquisitiva – por ninguna mi… - detuvo su lengua al ver afilar los ojos de la inu y escuchar tronar sus dedos con amenaza – manera… voy a convertirme en la chica de la limpieza – siguió su queja, a lo que otros comenzaron sus comentarios de que ni muertos agarrarían un trapeador.

- ¡Oh! ¿Están seguros? – cuestiono Kagome a lo que todos asintieron tan fuerte que Kagome pensó que sus cuellos se romperían… por un segundo.

- ¿Y si dijera que Líder actualizara sus sueldos y lo que les debe? – ante esto todos quedaron callados y el mencionado agrando sus ojos ampliamente incrédulo, - además… ¿Qué tendrán ropa decente y tres comidas que no estuvieran podridas? – sus ojos ahora brillaban ensoñadores… - ¿Qué dirían? – dijo Kagome con una imperceptible sonrisa maligna que solo Itachi noto… ¿Quién hubiera dicho que sería tan sencillo?

- ¿Y como nos lo garantizarías? – cuestiono todavía desconfiado… era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- Yo les doy mi palabra – juro a lo que todos la observaron haciendo que Kagome entrecierre los ojos - ¿no dudaran de mi honor no? – cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos, a lo que todos rápidamente negaron.

Procediendo a sacar una pequeña bolsita de platico lo extendió – Colóquense en una fila, saquen un papelito, allí habrá la tarea que tendrán en la semana… al pasar se volverá a intercambiar para que no saquen la misma – explico a los que todos asintieron, Kagome con una sonrisa, en realidad es un juego que aprendió de pequeña pero le pareció divertido usarlo para esto.

- Pero que pasara con los que faltan – pregunto Hidan, a lo que la niña quedo pensativa – Bueno cuando lleguen lo adelantaremos, ¿no sería justo que no contribuyeran no? – pregunto a lo que asintieron conformes.

El primero fue Hidan, que le toco recoger la basura y sacarla. Maldijo mentalmente (si siquiera lo susurrara estaba seguro que Kagome lo callaría… literalmente) ¡esa cocina era un basurero!, suspirando todo sea por recuperar su querida adoración.

Luego fue Kazuko, de reojo tratando de mirar dentro pero una mirada asesina de la inu le sirvió para dejar sus intenciones, aclarando su garganta… sacando la notita le toco colocar y sacar la mesa, y lavar los platos, bueno no parecía tan malo.

Deidara, sonrió con el suyo limpiar los pisos no era mucho, Kagome lo despidió con una pequeña sonrisa.

El turno de Sasori, saco y le toco barrer y acomodar las sillas, la muchacha revolvió sus cabellos juguetón haciendo que tomara nuevamente un pequeño tono rosa por la manera familiar con que lo trataba, mientras sentía la mirada asesina… que podría jurar se trataba de Itachi a su espalda, haciendo que suspiraba.

Itachi siguió con su fría mirada al rey titiritero, ¿Por qué Kagome lo trataba de forma especial? Dio un pequeño gruñido, para luego calmarse, el solo tendría que vigilar al pequeño enano rojo, sacando su papel no pudo evitar sorprenderse… hacer las compras, - Parece que iremos al mercado mañana también ¿iie Itachi? – pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa a lo que este asintió, al menos no tendría que sujetar un trapeador… esta semana.

Kagome observo curiosa al tiburón con branquias, bueno el último que quedaba era… - ¿Ayudante de cocina? – pregunto con una ceja planteada, la niña asintió – Hai, sakana-san ¿Qué esperabas? – le dijo con una ceja levantada a lo que este tembló.

- ¡No soy un PESCADO! – gruño no le importara lo que líder dijo que es un youkai y todas aquellas estupideces no iba a permitir que lo insultase, asiendo la habitación con un nuevo silencio.

- ¡Ah! Qué eres ¿un pony? – pregunto divertida oyendo gruñir al sakana-san, mientras los demás no podían contener una divertida sonrisa (incluso líder, Sasori e Itachi, aunque parecía más una mueca), - ¡Claro que NO! – grito nuevamente - ¿Y entonces como te llamas? – dijo brillando sus ojos, el hombre adquirió un tono oscuro por el sonrojo de vergüenza – umm… Me llamo Kisame Hoshigaki – dijo torpemente, - Soy Kagome, mucho gusto Kisame-san – asintió con un tono cortes que este sorprendido solo asintió.

Aplaudiendo sus manos – Bien, después de comer en la tarde comenzaremos con nuestros turnos – dijo a lo que todos sintieron para luego salir comentando como sería aquello, y lo raro que miembros del akatsuki hicieran esto (cualquiera apostaría que si alguien se enterara que los mayores asesinos de clase S, limpiaran o siquiera agarraran una escoba morirían en el acto… o por lo menos quedarían traumatizados)

- Yo no le daré nada – susurro molesto Líder, el ya tenía planeado que hacer y en que invertir el dinero, Kagome dio la vuelta y lo observo con una sonrisa maligna y fría que haría al kiubi un pequeño zorro asustado en busca de su mama – Si no lo hace rompería mi palabra, usted no quiere eso ¿no? – cuestiono a lo que el hombre sudo frío – además a quien no le pague lo acordado estaré con gusto en darle su tarea para que lo realices tu – amenazo para luego irse.

Pein quedo con un escalofrío, el no se volvió líder de una banda de asesinos salvajes para terminar en la limpieza… suspirando saco nuevamente su bolsa, tendría que repartir los sobres del sueldo de cada uno además de apartar para los gastos generales. Bueno al menos podría probar una comida decente.

Estando en la cocina, Kagome dispuso a observar pensativa que cocinar, entrando Kisame la observo curioso para luego impacientarse - ¿Y bien? – cuestiono, después de todo era su ayudante, la muchacha lo observo un segundo para luego iluminarse sus ojos, - ¿Qué tal croquetas de pescado, con curri y tal vez un poco de sopa – dijo a lo que este asintió – ¿tu podrías preparar el sakana? – pidió a lo que volvió a asentir, eso era muy sencillo, después de todo era algo común en la aldea de la niebla.

A lo largo de la cocina, Kagome quedo impresionada con el tiburón incluso le pidió consejos al preparar el sakana que Kisame respondió con una sonrisa arrogante, luego de su primera impresión la niña no resulto ser tan mala, hasta era fácil de llevarse con ella.

Luego de una hora de preparar el platillo, Kagome pidió si podría colocar los platos y cubiertos (al menos los que se encontraban a salvo) y que avisase a los demás, que este asintió de acuerdo, ansioso de probar una verdadera comida.

Unos minutos después Kagome vio llegar a los miembros y tomar asiento mientras ella iba colocando la sopa en sus respectivos platos, con fuentes de croquetas y el arroz en pequeños envases con los palillos que había comprado con Itachi en el mercado, ya cuando se disponía a sentarse en el centro de la mesa (como había hecho de costumbre en su palacio) vio una mano tomar la silla, mirándolo vio a Pein sentarse - ¿Pasa algo Kagome-san? – la inu juro ver una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo en su cara.

- Kagome, ven siéntate – dijo fríamente con palabras lentas Itachi, el no permitiría que por una estupidez arruinaran su primera comida decente en meses.

La muchacha lo dejo pasar por ahora tomando asiento entre Itachi y Sasori, comenzó un silencio en la mesa, sin saber si deberían probarlo o no. Sin entender el porque Kagome comenzó a comer su arroz con elegancia y delicadeza, sonriendo en lo bueno que estaba, a lo que otros probaron dudosos para luego sonreír con ensueño (hasta algunos derramaron lagrimas de felicidad)

- Esta delicioso, un – elogio Deidara mientras tragaba sin respirar su comida… al igual que todos (menos líder que aunque disimulaba si se prestara especial atención podría ver que su ritmo era más acelerado que el natural e Itachi que no se rebajaría a comer como un cerdo como los demás, después de todo era un Uchiha)

- ¡Por Jashin-sama! Esta comida es celestial – exclamo mientras tragaba abajo la sopa Hidan, aunque la inu no entendió del todo el comentario sonrió al verlo como cumplido.

- Es muy bueno - ¡hasta líder le había gustado! No importa si Kagome-san era una niña grosera o no, el hecho de que su comida… era exquisita no tenía relevancia. Itachi y los demás asintieron en concordancia con las palabras del jefe.

Todos con el mismo pensamiento, como podrían haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo comiendo basura y sin la comida celestial de Kagome.

Kagome comía tranquilamente mientras veía asombrada desaparecer cada croqueta y tazón de arroz de su vista con tanta rapidez que no pudo evitar maravillarse de una extraña forma por como podían tragar tanto sin morir atragantados o de asfixia para luego bajarlo con agua.

Por un segundo, Itachi observaba comer a Kagome, aunque el lograba cierta cantidad de gracia al comer no alcanzaba su nivel, lo hacía con tanta elegancia, recordándole a una delicada princesa.

Terminados de comer todos agradecieron la comida, a lo que Kagome sonrió contenta, cuando se disponían a levantarse la muchacha los paro - ¿Dónde creen que van? Es hora de la limpieza – ordeno a lo que todos protestaban infantilmente – que lastima… entonces nadie comerá el postre – dijo con un falso suspiro la niña apoyando su rostro en su mano.

- ¿Un postre? ¿Cuál?... un – pregunto Deidara ilusionado a lo que Kagome sonrió con ingenio – Si terminan, podrán averiguarlo – dijo para luego levantarse e irse al igual que Itachi y líder.

Todos quedaron mirándose, en un acuerdo silencioso que si hubiera un concurso nombrarían a Kagome como la persona más astuta y manipuladora, sin más para luego dispersarse con el único pensamiento que mientras terminaran pronto el dulce postre llegaría antes a su boca.

Unas horas después cuando Kagome paso de vuelta a la cocina por un poco de agua se sorprendió al verla muy reluciente y ordenada, ahora podría apreciarse lo espaciosa y bien formada que estaba. Observando vio a todos tirados en la sillas de las mesas con una expresión muerta de cansancio en sus rostros. Preferían matar o sus misiones que volver a realizar una limpieza de esa pocilga… incluso juraron que había algo muerto allí.

- Muy buen trabajo – elogio aplaudiendo a lo que los demás asintieron moviendo sus doloridos músculos pero con una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria, - Quédense descansando llamare a Itachi y Líder para el postre – mando suave Kagome, mientras asentían un poco sorprendidos por su amable ofrecimiento.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y todos estaban nuevamente en la mesa, con una pequeña sonrisa la niña sirvió un planto a cada uno, colocando la fuente en el medio en caso de que quisieran más. Observando sintieron como su boca se hacía agua: un budín de manzana con pequeños trozos de durazno en las orillas. Rápidamente comenzaron a comerlo gozando del dulce y suave sabor en sus bocas.

- ¡Hey! Por que el Uchiha come el postre ¡no vi que ayudara en nada! – se quejo a lo que Itachi lo observo con sus fríos ojos rojos, - Técnicamente lo hice esta mañana – dijo con su voz aburrida para luego tomar una cuchara del delicioso postre después de todo lo que dijo era cierto. Hidan gruño, podría ver una ligera sonrisa de burla y arrogancia del Uchiha, estupido niño.

Ya había anochecido y todos ya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar del arduo trabajo, como la noche anterior Kagome se había negado a entrar a descansar en la habitación de Itachi, así que solo le dio las buenas noches, y había subido a la rama de un árbol, mientras contemplaba la hermosa luna nueva.

Suspirando tristemente no podía creer que le tuviera temor a algo tan ridículo como un cuarto. "Sabes que tendrás que superarlo tarde o temprano ¿no?" aconsejo suave Kuronei a lo que la muchacha gruño – "Ya lo se" – respondió con cierto fastidio, quedando unos segundos en silencio observo las kunais que había hoy comprado.

"¿Con que son para Itachi-san?" dijo divertido la perla a lo que Kagome asintió un poco avergonzada – "Aunque no se cuando regalárselas" – admitió con pena mientras suspiraba suavemente, desde que se había hecho presa de Orochimaru ella tenía cierto temor a expresarse y abrirse a diferencia de antes. Temía mucho que la rechazara y la lastimara.

"No te preocupes Kagome-sama, la ocasión se presentará sola, ya lo vera" la animo con lo que la inu aprecio un tono suave, le recordaba tanto a su padre. – Arigatou… Kuronei – susurro la muchacha cerrando sus parpados cansados, mientras descendía una única lagrima por su mejilla al recordar a su otou-san.

"Dooitasimasite Kagome" le respondió suave, mientras la perla brillaba de un tono rojo como tratando de dar consuelo de alguna manera al triste corazón de su guardián.

**A/N: **Ya terminado el sexto capitulo, fue uno de los más interesantes para mi… aunque trate de centrarme en como Kagome podría convivir con el akatsuki en tareas básicas como mantener la base… ¡me divertí mucho al imaginarlo!

Ahora daré las gracias por sus comentarios a "Shikon_chibi", que me alegro que te gustara como voy con el personaje de Itachi, ya que aunque es el principal aun no puedo tomar mucho de su carácter para escribir de él… es el más complicado a mi parecer.

A "Gabby!", también me causo gracia su nueva relación, aun más de Pein y Kagome chan… como "hospedero" y "clienta", je, je, je… pero aun así me esforcé en este capitulo mucho más en ellos… ¡gracias por los ánimos!

Y "Myrna Elva", me pone muy feliz que te guste tanto mi fanfic!, me animas siempre tanto y tus comentarios son muy frescos… y sin duda aun hay mucho que Itachi kun tendrá que superar al ser tan cerrado… y por lo tanto posesivo… ¡pero en eso estamos!

¡Ah! no se como agradecer tanto sus ánimos, así que de verdad muchas gracias! Ya que sus comentarios y criticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidos!

¡Nos vemos en el capitulo siete!


	7. Chapter 7

Les presento ya el séptimo capitulo de este fanfic… ¡como ven es el mas largo que he escrito hasta la fecha! ¡así que son bienvenidas de disfrutarlo!

**Capítulo VII:**

Itachi acababa de despertad al sentir los rayos del sol en su rostro, levantándose como sonámbulo se dirigió al tocador para lavar su cara y despejar el sueño que aun le quedaba, examinándose en el espejo no pudo evitar profundizar su ceño. Si seguía de aquella manera no podría evitar quedar ciego, calculaba si solo utilizara una vez más una técnica como el Mangekio Sharingan, como mínimo. Sacudiendo la cabeza despejo sus inquietantes pensamientos, sería mejor que buscase a Kagome, después de todo le parecía raro que no lo buscase por ahora.

Después de buscarla unos minutos, se encontró entrando en la cocina encontrándose con todos los miembros del akatsuki en ella. Dando una mirada interrogativa, - Kagome-san dijo que prepararía el desayuno, sí – respondió con una sonrisa Deidara a lo que Itachi solo asintió, al parecer la inu fue la nueva proclamada cocinera de la base.

Y la verdad no se quejaba, pues su cocina era verdaderamente buena.

Kagome al traer el desayuno observo que había llegado Itachi – Ohaioo Itachi – lo saludo con una sonrisa, - Ohaioo – asintió con otro saludo, mirando su desayuno quedo gratamente sorprendido, se trataba de una ensalada con variedades de frutas.

Luego tomo asiento al lado de Itachi, probando el suyo con una sonrisa, ¡como le encantaban las frutas!

- ¿Líder no desayunara Kagome-san?, un – pidió Deidara mientras tomaba su ensalada con la cuchara, la muchacha negó suavemente la cabeza – Por hoy lleve el suyo a su oficina – explico a lo que este asintió conforme con la respuesta volviendo a su delicioso desayuno - ¡ah! por cierto me pidió que dijera que todos se reunirían en su oficina luego del desayuno – anuncio a lo que la mayoría se observaban entre ellos confundidos, ¿será que líder tendrá alguna misión para ellos?

Terminados su desayuno (y luego que Kazuku lavó los pequeños tazones) al llegar a la oficina de líder, solo lo vieron sentado con una serie de sobres en su escritorio. Al instante quedaron petrificados, no podría ser… algunos incluso pellizcaron sus brazos por si estaban soñando.

Kagome se coloco al lado del jefe con una sonrisa divertida, - Fórmense en una fila, onegai – aplaudió con las manos, rápidamente se colocaron como les mandaba, el primero Deidara recibió el sobre con un "Arigatoo por sus esfuerzos" a lo que acepto con una sonrisa brillante, ¡oh! Como había soñado con esas palabras.

Así siguieron pasando, Kazuku, Hidan, Itachi (quien observaba fijamente el sobre con sus ojos fríos como si fuese a desaparecer) y por ultimo Sasori a quien forcejeaba con líder por su sobre, afilando sus ojos y una mirada de advertencia de Kagome le sirvió para suspirar imperceptiblemente – Gracias por tus esfuerzos, Sasori-san – dijo a lo que este asintió y se retiro.

Después de ello todos se habían dedicado a hacer sus propias actividades, ya sea entrenar, ver televisión o lo que fuese, ya a mediodía fueron llamados por Kagome y Kisame para el almuerzo que fueron gustosos.

En la tarde Kagome después de tomar un baño en las termales de la base que había para mujeres (quedo sorprendida al enterarse) había decidido a tomar un poco de sombra sentada bajo un árbol, sintiendo la suave y refrescante brisa suspiro contenta cerrando sus ojos y relajándose.

Itachi al verla decidió sentarse a su lado, después de todo luego de un arduo entrenamiento que había tomado necesitaba algún tipo de relajación y de alguna manera el estar al lado de Kagome lo relajaba de una forma que no había podido disfrutar desde años.

Abriendo los ojos Kagome dio cuenta que serían las cinco de la tarde, con un pequeño suspiro jiro la vista al ninja a su lado - ¿Será que podemos ir al mercado? – pregunto con una ligera inocente inclinación de su cabeza.

Itachi observo de reojo la linda expresión y asintió colocándose de pie, seguido por la niña que recogiendo su bolsa de monedas que habían cambiado el día anterior se dispusieron a ir.

Al llegar allí se sorprendieron un poco al ver la calle desolada, comparándola con la primera vez que habían ido – Itachi ¿Qué habrá sucedido? – pidió Kagome, el muchacho solo negó suavemente con la cabeza, calculando con ojos afilados mientras seguían recorriendo el alrededor.

Al pasar por la tienda anterior al ver la puerta destrozada, oyendo pequeños lloriqueos Kagome entro rápidamente encontrando en un rincón a la niña llorando mientras su abuelo iba desangrándose - ¡Kagome-sama! – la reconoció con un pequeño alivio en su rostro – ayude a mi abuelo, onegai – lloraba a lo que la inu lo observo tenía un kunai en su estomago, colocando una mano en la cabeza de la niña logro tranquilizarla.

El anciano solo tocio sangre a lo que la muchacha retiro rápidamente la cuchilla y junto su youki en su mano, colocándola en su herida y sanándola lentamente. La muchacha dio un grito de alegría al ver como lograba curarlo, viendo a su abuelo abrir con confusión y temor en sus ojos – ¿Kita-chan? – la llamo a lo que ella procedió a abrazarlo suavemente, llorando en sus brazos mientras el anciano acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos sonriendo para tranquilizarla. Kagome solo observaba con melancolía la escena.

Itachi observo con shock los poderes de Kagome, con que fue de esa manera que ella curo su brazo, pensaba hasta donde llegaría esa capacidad pues era mucho más poderosa que el de los médicos ninja, ¿será que podría curar sus ojos? Luego vio la melancolía en sus ojos al ver la escena del anciano y su nieta.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? – exigió con frialdad haciendo saltar a los dos vendedores, - Joven, unos ninjas malvados vinieron a este pueblo e intimidaron a todo el mundo, luego vinieron a mi tienda exigiendo que les de toda la mercancía y dinero y como me negué arrojaron un kunai en… - de repente reacciono, observando su herida amplio sus ojos en la incredulidad.

- Ozzi-san, Kagome-sama lo sano con su cha-chakra… ¡Kagome-sama es un tenshi! – exclamo sonriendo ampliamente a Kagome que la observo con evidente shock y sorpresa.

- No, no soy un ángel, solo utilice mis facultades de curar – explico tosiendo ligeramente avergonzada, ¡por kami! ella era un demonio no un ángel, no sabía si tomarlo como un halago o un insulto. Itachi observaba con diversión en sus ojos su reacción, pero no podía estar más de acuerdo con la niña, de verdad parecía uno.

- Ahora que recuerdo, todos tenían una banda como la suya… pero con una nota musical – exclamo la niña apuntando a la banda del Uchiha. Esto hizo endurecer a ambos mientras solo un pensamiento cruzo sus mentes… nin del sonido.

- ¿No vieron por donde fueron? – pregunto fríamente Kagome, ambos negaron, a lo que Kagome cerro los ojos, su hedor aun continuaba en el aire. – Itachi vamos – hablo a lo que este asintió.

Saliendo la muchacha estiro la nariz en el aire – Es por aquí – informo para luego proceder a correr seguido por el Uchiha. No muy lejos de allí vieron a seis del sonido viendo con diversión como el séptimo atacaba y jugaba con el niño que habían visto el día anterior.

Kagome afilo sus ojos al ver como aquel pequeño niño se movía con una muy buena velocidad, aunque sus movimientos eran torpes si se entrenara sería extraordinario. Itachi también hacía su propio examen, si fuese un ninja sería calificado como prodigio por su excepcional talento en lucha, aunque salió de sus pensamientos al ver el siguiente movimiento de la muchacha.

El niño se hallaba luchando como podía contra aquel idiota ninja, de una u otra manera había terminado con siete ninjas hostigándolo sin un verdadero sentido, y ahora luchaba pues sino no dudaba que lo matarían.

- ¡Con que este es el pequeño demonio que nombraban! ¿no? – se burlaba lo que parecía el líder, para luego aparecer en segundos a centímetros de él – Que desilusión, pero al menos nos servirá como juguete unos segundos ¿no lo creen? – se burlo a los que lo otros reían oscuramente.

- Déjenme en paz… - exigió fríamente el niño con un pequeño gruñido a lo que este solo volvió a reír, aprovechando salto y logro encestarle una patada en el rostro que hizo retroceder al hombre sorprendido por su fuerza, para luego gruñir frotando su dolorida y sangrante mejilla.

- ¡Pequeño bastardo! – gruño lleno de ira, – parece que el juego termino – dijo mostrando dos shuriken en ambas manos para luego lanzarlos directo a su corazón; sin oportunidad de esquivarlos el niño solo cerro los ojos, quizás era el momento de dejar el cruel mundo en el que nació. Al no sentir el impacto solo abrió sus, para luego ampliarlos con sorpresa.

La misma muchacha que había visto el día anterior se había interpuesto y recibido el golpe en su brazo derecho, ella observaba con pura frialdad a los ahora petrificados del sonido.

- Así que ¿quieren jugar con demonios? – cuestiono en una voz mortífera la hermosa muchacha para luego sonreír con pura frialdad. Los otros solo retrocedían temblando ante la oscura atmósfera que había a su alrededor.

Gozando de su miedo, ella saco los shuriken de su brazo sin siquiera pestañear ni cambiar esa sonrisa sanguinaria – bueno, ya que soy un demonio puro, no les importara que "juegue" – siguió girando la cuchilla para luego lanzarla en un segundo y clavarla en el árbol que se encontraba detrás del que los arrojo dejando una fina línea de sangre en su camino.

- ¿Q-quien eres? – tartamudeo uno dando un paso adelante tratando de hacer el valiente, aunque fallando miserable al temblar de miedo, - Tch, no hace falta que se lo diga a escorias como ustedes – se burlo Kagome haciéndolos enfadar.

- No me importa quien demonios eres, pagaras por meterte con nosotros – todos asintieron, así que haciendo clones se lanzaron con kunais en sus manos, a los que Kagome esquivo fácilmente, para luego moverse y matarlos con sus garras, uno solo había escapado en el momento justo dejando a los demás atrás al darse cuenta que no solo la niña no parecía humana sino que había visto a Itachi Uchiha a su lado (aunque al principió no lo había reconocido al no tener su manto), esto debía de informárselo inmediatamente a Orochimaru-sama.

Miro los cadáveres y sus garras con sangre con desagrado, tuvo que ensuciarse con la sangre de aquellos cobardes, luego paso a observar con sus ojos fríos al niño que la miraba petrificado y sin moverse, - "Tal vez me teme como a un monstruo" – fue el triste pensamiento de Kagome, - Debes tener más cuidado kodomo – aconsejo con su voz fría para luego darse la vuelta e ir al lado de Itachi.

- Vamos Itachi – le susurro a lo que este asintió observando el brazo sangrante de la muchacha con cierta preocupación en sus fríos ojos rojos, dando cuenta de esto ella lo saco de su vista, cuando habían dado unos pasos, sintieron a alguien acercarse corriendo.

El niño había corrido al lado de Kagome y se había aferrado fuertemente a la manga de su brazo lastimado, - ¿C-como te llamas? – susurro quedamente con su cabeza gacha, la muchacha lo observo por un segundo – Soy Kagome ¿y tu? – respondió con su voz helada, - Sitoshi, arigatoo gozaimasu Kagome-sama – le agradeció con voz temblorosa aferrándose aun mas a su manga, sintiendo como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos dorados ¿tal vez ahora lo dejaría y lo abandonaría como los demás?

Prencintiendo el temor del pequeño Kagome puso una confortable mano en su cabeza haciendo que la levantase y la mirase con sus ojos dorados confundidos, - Vamos – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa hacía él haciendo que un pequeño rubor aparezca en su rostro y sus ojos adquieran un nuevo brillo en ellos asintiendo con una brillante sonrisa para ella comenzaron los tres la marcha.

Itachi observaba la escena con ojos suaves, en su vida había podido presenciar pocos momentos que manifestasen verdadera ternura como ahora, y cada vez dentro suyo crecía mayor el sentimiento de protección hacía la muchacha… ella realmente era de un tierno corazón.

Sitoshi no podía dejar de sonreír con felicidad, yendo a su lado y mirando a la bonita muchacha a la que iba aferrado, había encontrado a alguien como él… y ya no volvería a estar solo.

Llegando a la base Sitoshi vio sorprendido como Itachi colocaba su anillo para ingresar a la base, aun aferrado a su Kagome-sama se movía con mucha cautela, después de todo se trataba del akatsuki, la guarida de los ninjas renegados s que había escuchado hablar a los mercantes… incluso tendría que morir por siquiera estar aquí. Aunque si Kagome-sama estaba aquí no debería ser tan malo, o de cualquier manera tenía plena confianza en que ella lo protegería si algo ocurriera pues era sorprendentemente fuerte, pensaba con más confianza.

En unos de los pasillos se encontraron con Kisame y Deidara, que los miraban con una sonrisa para luego fruncir su seño por dos cosas, el brazo que sangraba de Kagome y ver a un extraño y sucio niño aferrado a ella con lo que parecía un agarre de muerte, - ¿Qué te sucedió Kagome? – pregunto con cierta preocupación el primero.

La muchacha negó su cabeza – Solo unos estorbos del sonido – dijo como si nada, por las gotas de sangre en sus garras tenían la certeza que se deshizo de ellos, pero no les importaba después de atreverse a lastimar a (prácticamente) alguien parte de ellos no merecían menos.

- ¿Estas bien?, un – pregunto suavemente tratando de revisar su brazo parado en seco por la muy fría y amenazadoramente mirada del niño que solo logro agarrarse más fuertemente (si eso era humanamente posible) a la manga.

Antes que la muchacha conteste se le adelantaron – Estará bien, ahora vamos – dijo Itachi agarrando la mano libre de Kagome y tirando de ella haciéndola parpadear confundida, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Deidara que trago en seco con una pequeña nerviosa sonrisa – Bien… - dijo nervioso pues nunca había visto tan amenazante al Uchiha.

Kagome pareció recordar algo – Kisame-san comience con la cena – logro decir antes de desaparecer en la puerta, este parpadeo y asintió.

Mirándose entre él y Deidara - ¿No será que… - comenzó uno - …Itachi-san? – continuo para luego sacudir rápidamente la cabeza, el arrogante Uchiha no podría estar celoso ¿no? Aunque no había otra manera razonable de explicar su sobreprotección con Kagome…

Mirando que ya eran las siete Kagome suspiro – Itachi lleva a Sitoshi por un baño, ¿onegai? – pidió después de todo ella quería lavarse sus manos y curar su herida, ante lo que este levanto una ceja ¿Cuándo se convirtió en la niñera del mocoso? Sitoshi tampoco era feliz el no quería separarse de Kagome-sama y el no confiaba en aquel tipo con ojos rojos.

- ¿Onegai? – volvió a pedir con ojos de cachorro a lo que Itachi suspiro inaudiblemente, no podía negarse a ese gesto tan inocente, - Ve con el Sitoshi – mando Kagome a lo que el niño asintió inseguro soltando a duras penas su manga para luego recibir un pequeño gesto en su cabello – Hai Kagome-sama – contesto con una brillante sonrisa para luego girar su rostro a Itachi y mirarlo fríamente.

Ante esto el Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos ¿Qué pretendía este niño? – Vamos – ordeno con frialdad a lo que este lo siguió a renagadientes. En el balneario de los hombres mostró desinteresado las cosas que utilizaría a lo que solo asintió aburrido.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – cuestiono casual el niño a lo que Itachi tembló su ceja – Itachi Uchiha – contesto fríamente viendo satisfecho como tuvo un escalofrío por su tono, para luego hacer una burla hacía el.

Cosa que ignoro completamente, el no se pondría al nivel de un tonto niño, lo que si tendría que buscarle algo de ropa. Regresando con las prendas en su mano, suerte que había guardado algo de su ropa cuando había llegado al akatsuki, una simple remera negra con unos pantalones cortos tal vez le quedaría un poco grande pero sería provisorio.

Al ver secarse al niño dejo la ropa al costado, cuando iba a cruzar la puerta escucho un "Arigatoo" en forma de susurro, girando su rostro asintió como aceptación para luego terminar de retirarse.

Saliendo afuera vio a Kagome debajo de un árbol, estando un segundo después a su lado - ¿Qué tratas de hacer? – cuestiono cruzándose de brazos, la niña levanto su vista sonriendo apenada - Bueno yo… - rió a la ligera, pues se estaba colocando una ligera venda en su brazo lastimado… mientras este sangraba por los dos intensos cortes que tenía en él.

- Quédate quieta – exigió a la ligera a lo que Kagome asintió rápidamente, no quería hacerlo enfadar más, unos segundos después apareció con una nuevas vendas, algodón y un pequeño pote con lo que parecía agua.

Agarrando con suavidad su brazo saco esas provisorias vendas, y comenzó a observar calculador su herida, colocando el agua oxigenada en el algodón se propuso a acercarlo a ella – No te muevas… - advirtió a lo que esta asintió un poco confundida, pero al comenzar a limpiar con ella la herida la princesa abrió ampliamente sus ojos.

Retorciéndose por el dolor - ¡Hay duele! – se quejaba sin dejar de moverse, Itachi irritado giro su rostro a ella – Te dije… - comenzó pero al ver sus ojos con pequeñas lagrimas se reprimió, - Tch, ya falta poco, esto curara las infecciones – se burlaba con suavidad a lo que ella asintió, una vez limpia la herida desecho el algodón, oyendo para su diversión un pequeño suspiro de alivio de la niña. Quedando solo vendarlo, que lo hizo con suavidad.

Una vez terminado observo con satisfacción, - Arigatoo Itachi – agradeció la princesa suavemente a lo que este giro su rostro rápidamente al sentirlo caliente, luego la escucho dar una risita - ¿Nan? – cuestiono interrogativo.

- Bueno… - ella dudo por un momento – nunca nadie ha curado mis heridas, de hecho ningún youkai se deja tratar por alguien más pues para nosotros es un signo… de intimidad y compromiso – explico sonriendo nerviosa con un pequeño sonrojo.

Itachi quedo sin palabras, sin terminar de procesar lo que le decía al observar maravillado la tierna y bella imagen que ella daba con aquel sonrojo… pero aquel íntimo momento fue interrumpido por un pequeño niño que los miraba confundido.

- ¿Kagome-sama? – cuestiono confundido a lo que la muchacha giro su rostro con una sonrisa, tomando nota del niño ahora limpió, era mucho mas bonito que antes, ahora lo único que faltaría sería… - Itachi ¿puedes buscarme una tijera y peine? Onegai – pidió con una dulce sonrisa, un poco apenado le dio las tijeras que había en el botiquín y un peine que tenía consigo mismo.

- Bien Sitoshi siéntate aquí – ordeno a lo que este asintió rápidamente, comenzando a peinar suavemente su pelo mojado se sorprendió por lo suave que en realidad era, para empezar a recortar lo sobrante de cabello mientras el pelinegro serraba sus ojos relajado con el suave masajeo que le impartía, unos minutos después paro – listo, mite… - pidió a lo que el niño al mirarse en un pequeño espejo quedo plasmado.

Su pelo antes largo y enredado ahora lucia suave y admitió que le quedaba mejor el pelo corto, la muchacha lo había cortado hasta su cuello y su flequillo hasta llegar casi a sus ojos. - ¿Te gusta? – pregunto mientras acariciaba con suavidad sus cabellos, en realidad a ella si le gustaba mucho.

- Hai, Kagome-sama – sonrió brillantemente en ella, cuando de pronto un ruido sonó de él, bajando su cabeza avergonzado. Itachi aclaro su garganta – Será mejor que vallamos a cenar – sugirió con una mueca divertida que el niño envió una mirada asesina y Kagome asintió.

Levantándose se dispusieron a ir cuando Sitoshi rápidamente agarro la mano de la muchacha, mirando hacia abajo la niña revolvió sus cabellos con una pequeña sonrisa que el devolvió gustoso, para luego girar su rostro y dar un gesto de burla a Itachi que lo miraba con ciertos celos escondidos por aquella libertad.

Al llegar a la cocina encontraron a todos mirándola con duda entre su brazo y el niño, - ¿Quién es el niño Kagome-san? – cuestiono con tranquilidad Pein, todos levantaron una ceja al ver como el niño ignoraba burlonamente a líder y los observaba con aburrimiento.

- Preséntate – le hablo a lo que este asintió tomando un paso adelante, - Watasi wa Satoshi desu… - dijo con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, haciendo una mueca de burla después hacía ellos con sus fríos ojos para luego volver al lado de la muchacha.

Todos parpadearon ante esto, mirando a Itachi para luego al niño y volver al Uchiha, comenzaron a sudar frío, podrían jurar que se trataba de la copia en miniatura del arrogante Uchiha, y lo que menos ellos querían era otro arrogante creído prodigio en el akatsuki.

Sentándose en la mesa (con Itachi a su derecha y Sitoshi a su izquierda) Kisame sirvió la cena (en realidad era el mismo que ella cocino en el almuerzo pero con pescado frito para acompañar)

Con la comida servida todos comenzaron a comer (o mejor dicho tragar la comida) el niño al verlos también comía rápidamente y sin ninguna clase de modales, Kagome al verlo frunció el seño ella no quería que terminara comiendo como un cerdo, mirando a los hombres enfrente suyo se estremeció al imaginarlo.

- Sitoshi… - lo llamo a lo que este la miro aun con la boca llena, - siempre debes mostrar tus modales al comer y eso también muestra respeto por los demás y el anfitrión… - lo reprendió a lo que el niño agacho la cabeza apenado, viendo su alrededor en busca de un ejemplo sonrió – observa a Itachi ¿ves como destaca por su gracia? – pregunto a lo que este observo con ojos entrecerrados al muchacho. Es verdad el lucia digno.

Itachi seguía comiendo sin dar cuenta de las miradas que recibía aunque si se observaba de cerca se podría ver un imperceptible sonrojo por el halago… que Sasori noto haciendo que amplié enorme sus ojos de pura incredulidad, para luego girar pensativo su cara… no, debía de estar imaginando cosas, se repetía sacudiendo su cabeza para sacar esa perturbadora imagen de su mente.

Volviendo a comer Sitoshi trataba de imitar la forma de comer de la muchacha, después de un momento pudo acostumbrarse lo suficiente y adquirir gala mientras degustaba la comida, haciendo sonreír orgullosa a Kagome.

Mientras todos los demás miembros habían escuchado la pequeña lección y sintiéndose un poco apenados se corrigieron un poco comiendo con más tranquilidad, haciendo de esta la primera comida tranquila y… decente que el akatsuki había tenido.

- Estuvo deliciosa Kisame-san – elogio Kagome haciendo que el hombre con branquias se sonroje y rasque su nuca con pena, - Es… aceptable – dijo el niño a lo que la muchacha acaricio su cabeza, haciendo parpadear al sakana, - Hn – Itachi concordó, ya haciendo que la ceja de este tiemble, ¡juraría que eran dobles!

- Bien, ¿crees que Satoshi-san quedara contigo Itachi-san? – pidió Pein (o más bien sabía Itachi que era una orden) después de todo las demás habitaciones estaban ocupadas y después de todo fue él el que permitió que viniera en primer lugar.

- Hai Líder – arrastro las palabras, mientras enviaba miradas asesinas a este, que no pudo evitar toser incómodamente.

Una vez que se dirigían hacía la habitación de Itachi el niño paro de seguir a Kagome - ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto un poco preocupada a lo que el asintió.

- Puedo quedarme contigo Kagome-sama – pregunto agachando su cabeza, la niña lo miro confundida – Pero duermo al aire libre aun así… - dijo un poco apenada a lo que este asintió fuertemente, después de todo ya se había acostumbrado a dormir bajo las estrellas como se trataba de un huérfano, aunque brevemente se pregunto porque Kagome-sama lo haría… pues no pensaba que la obligarían pues parecían apreciarla… debe de tener un motivo personal.

- Bien entonces por esta noche – decidió que sería bueno darle cierta comodidad por una noche, a lo que asintió con entusiasmo – Sitoshi entonces quedara conmigo Itachi, konbanwa – lo saludo a lo que este asintió mirando irse con el niño tomado de su mano y la mueca de burla que este le daba y haciendo que gruñera interiormente, entrando en su habitación suspiro ella aun no quería entrar en la habitación, pero además ¿Por qué trataba tan bien al niño aquel?

"Bueno es obvio el porque" Itachi gruño a la voz, ya sabía el porque sentía que su mente había estado con tanta tranquilidad "yo también extrañaba su amena atención Itachi-san" dijo con ironía.

- "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – exigió jurando oír un suspiro "Kagome-sama… es una inu youkai por lo que tiene un instinto de protección por los de su raza, en especial los niños" explico a lo que Itachi profundizo su seño.

"El kodomo Sitoshi, tiene sangre inu en sus venas que aunque sea diluida con las generaciones aun esta allí lo que explica su exótico color de ojos" dijo despacio como si hablara con el mayor de los tontos, a lo que Itachi gruño amenazador.

"Además" continuo sin dar cuenta de su gruñido "Kagome-sama de pequeña también era rechazada por las personas por ser un youkai, solo era aceptada por muy pocas incluyendo su padre" – "¿Y eso porque?" – volvió a pedir.

"Como aquí al kiubi, allá los youkais somos considerados en general monstruos sin corazón, lo sean o no, y su caso es el doble ya que por ser de la nobleza nunca se atrevieron a acercársele, contando que su padre es muy sobre protector suyo…" dijo esto ultimo con diversión.

Itachi asintió, su niñez ha sido muy difícil, en cierta medida le recordaba a como lo alejaban o excluían por tratarse de un Uchiha y más su prodigio. Aunque para ella debió de ser aun más difícil. De pronto otra cuestión surgió en su mente – "¿Con su chakra ella podría curar mis ojos?" – pidió con ciertas esperanzas de que no quedara a ciegas.

Kuronei parecía meditarlo por un segundo "En realidad los youkais no tienen chakra sino es youki, su energía vital y… si sería posible ya es una inu muy poderosa, pero ese labor gastaría la mitad de su fuerza si no más ya que es muy avanzado ya el progreso, y no solo eso si no que es una enfermedad entrelazada con sangre youkai no una de ningen" dijo con tono aburrido.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron ampliamente – "¿Cómo lo sabes?" – le exigió, ese era el mayor secreto de los Uchihas que contenía el sharingan ¡y ahora una perla parlante lo sabía!

La perla rió en su mente "¡Oh! Itachi-san para mi es sencillo saber esos pequeñas detalles, lo que me sorprendió fue que Kagome-sama aun no lo supiese… pero tarde o temprano de seguro lo sabrá" le aseguro a lo que este por una razón se inquieto "Konbanwa" se despidió casual.

Itachi cerro, si era posible que sus ojos curaran, ahora solo debía encontrar la manera de pedírselo ya que se trataba de un tema muy delicado pues no podía decirle su debilidad secreta así como así. Además también había aprendido un poco más sobre ella y su pasado.

Afuera Kagome había puesto una manta en el piso y acomodarse junto con Satoshi allí, después de todo a diferencia suya los ningen eran frágiles y más los niños. Luego sintió que el niño se acurrucaba a su brazo, acomodando otra manta en ambos acaricio suavemente sus cabellos.

- Konbanwa, Sitoshi – susurro para luego besar suavemente su frente haciendo que el pequeño se sonroje por la tierna muestra de afecto y sonriera feliz, - Konbanwa Kagome-sama – saludo a contraparte mientras cerraba sus ojos. Por primera vez tuvo sueños tranquilos, teniendo lo que siempre deseo junto a él… una calida familia.

En la base de los nin de sonido

El nin que había logrado escaparse logro llegar a la base entrando rápidamente en la oficina encontrando allí a Orochimaru y Sasuke.

Al ver la cara llena de disgusto y molestia en este rápidamente de doblego – Orochimaru-sama, tengo graves noticias – dijo a lo que este dio un gesto que continuara – cerca de una aldea al sur del país del fuego ante nosotros apareció una muchacha… - comenzó a lo que la serpiente levanto una ceja molesto.

- ¿Y se puede saber como es eso grave? – cuestiono tratando de mantener su burlón tono de voz, - ¡Ella derroto a seis de nosotros en segundos! No solo eso sino que solo utilizo sus garras… - comentaba temblando al recordarla – su alrededor era cubierto por un aura oscura… era un demonio – exclamo horrorizado.

Ante esto la serpiente como Sasuke dio toda su atención - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – cuestiono impaciente, - Ella misma nos lo dijo… y además Itachi Uchiha se hallaba con ella, al parecer estaban juntos – dijo esto ultimo como una afirmación.

Orochimaru ardía, en un ataque de cólera impulsivo asesino al nin, a lo que Sasuke ni se inmuto después de todo en los días que su preciosa obsesión enfermiza (alias Kagome) había desaparecido se hallaba enloquecido matando a cualquiera que se cruzase con el en el minuto o segundo equivocado.

Lo que realmente le disgustaba era que ella estuviese con ese asesino de Itachi, pues había desarrollado amistad con la niña (de hecho era la única de confianza que había encontrado en esta pocilga de víboras) y no soportaba la idea que estuviese con ese homicida.

- Parece que tendré que recuperar mi preciada Kagome de su querido hermano ¿iie Sasuke-kun? – se burlo con una risa oscura a lo que el menor de los Uchiha lo observo con sus fríos ojos. El mismo sabía que había sido loco desde que llego de un viaje de dos días para verificar cierta información y al querer ver a su hermosa youkai lo único que había encontrado fue al idiota de Kabuto agonizando. Y al darse cuenta de que había permitido que escapase lo había matado él mismo, lo menos que necesitaba eran marionetas inútiles que no podrían cumplir una simple orden.

¡Ah! pero ahora había descubierto el escondite de su pequeña Kagome-chan e iba a traerla de vuelta asegurándose que no saldría de su lado nunca más, matando también a ese maldito Uchiha quien se la había sacado. – Aprenderá que nadie saca lo que es mió – susurro con una sonrisa llena de locura y sangre que Sasuke no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos.

Como había dicho Kagome, cada vez desconfiaba más de la cordura de la serpiente, y en cuanto a poder ya lo había superado por lo que buscaba era la oportunidad de matarlo o escapar de este sitió. Y luego buscaría a Itachi para matarlo y hacer pagar la masacre de su clan y salvar a su amiga de sus corruptas garras.

Cada uno tenía distintos planes sin saber lo que realmente el destino les deparaba.

**A/N: **Por ahora tengo que comunicar estoy en un "pequeño" aprieto… uff, pues con esto de las clases y los estudios voy a tener que dejar de escribir un poco… al menos el mayor tiempo que le dedico (una de las razones por la que este capitulo fue medio largo…) Pero quiero garantizarles que voy a mantener mi palabra y tratar de editar por lo menos un capitulo por semana… y en ocasiones especiales dos, pero no puedo garantizar esto por ahora.

Pero basta de temas deprimentes!... ¡Voy a dar las gracias por los comentarios de "Myrna Elva" que me alegro que te gustara el capitulo… ¡siempre logras animarme tanto!

Y "Gabby", veo que por un "poquito" me pase en los akatsuki, je, je, je… ¡p-pero no pude evitarlo! ¡me daban tanta risa cuando los leía!, pero agradezco mucho tu comentario! Realmente siempre me alegran que gustaran al leer mi fanfic.

¡Y sin más me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo! ¡Hasta luego!


	8. Chapter 8

La entrega nuecero ocho… esta es más larga que el anterior por el tiempo que tarde haciéndolo pero espero que lo disfruten! ¡Ahora aquí esta!

**Capitulo VI****II:**

Sitoshi sintió los rallos del sol en su rostro, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, pues tenía miedo de abrirlos y descubrir que su Kagome-sama y todo habría sido un sueño. Moviéndose en su lugar de repente abrió ampliamente sus ojos, él no se encontraba debajo del árbol sujetando el brazo de la inu sino que en cambio, estaba en una cómoda cama cubierto con colchas y apretando una almohada.

Olfateando el aire (ya que el tenía fuerte sentidos por su diluida sangre de inu) dio cuenta que se trataba del aroma del tonto Uchiha. Levantándose rápidamente acomodo sus ropas y el pelo colocándose sus sandalias, siguió el dulce aroma de la muchacha hasta llevarlo a una pieza que el recordaba era la cocina.

Entrando allí vio a la persona que buscaba preparando algo en la cocina mientras que sentados estaban el Uchiha, el hombre rubio… Deidara y el de cabello pálido Hidan. Ignorando la presencia de todos estos se dirigió a la inu.

Jalando de su manga llamo su atención - ¿Kagome-sama? – cuestiono llamando su atención, ella le sonrió – Sitoshi, despertaste… ¿dormiste bien? – pregunto con una mano en su cabeza que este asintió con una brillante sonrisa.

Los otros miraban sonrientes la escena, hasta Itachi suavizo los ojos, - Siéntate ya serviré el desayuno – le mando que este dijo un "hai", tomando asiento al lado del tipo con cabello amarillo, – Ohaioo, Sitoshi-kun – saludo con una de sus sonrisas Deidara, queriendo ser amable; el niño solo lo observaba con aburrimiento en sus ojos dorados, haciendo que su sonrisa se volviera nerviosa ¿habrá hecho algo malo?

Kagome se acerco moviendo la cabeza en negación – Debes ser más respetuoso con Deidara-san por su amabilidad ¿no Sitoshi? – cuestiono colocando su postre, el niño sonrió brillante a ella – Hai, Kagome-sama – respondió a lo que ella agito sus cabellos con una sonrisa de orgullo. Todos observaban al niño con una gota de sudor, ¿acaso era bipolar?

Cuando Kagome fue a traer las demás bandejas, el pequeño pelinegro giro su rostro al pelirrubio, inclinando unos centímetros su cabeza en reconocimiento, - Ohaioo Deidara-san – dijo con voz desinteresada, haciendo que este tiemble su ceja, lo había despedido como si nada, Hidan sonreía burlonamente mientras Itachi tenía una mueca divertida, al menos el mocoso sabía como entretener su día.

Sitoshi observando su plato sintió como su boca se hacía agua, un pedazo de pastel de chocolate con un baso de leche, recordando la lección que Kagome-sama le había enseñado a él, comió con tranquilidad, el lo que menos quería era ofenderla.

Kagome observaba sonriente al pequeño niño. Ella esta mañana había hablado con líder sobre los asuntos pendientes sobre su estadía en la base, incluso Itachi los había acompañados y cuando el colorado había dicho como loco era la idea de que un niño quedase en la base de asesinos como el Akatsuki.

Se sorprendió cuando Itachi lo había defendido contando como él kodomo era huérfano sin hogar y los aldeanos lo rechazaban al ver sus características diferentes por tener cierta sangre youkai en sus genes. Ante esto vio como los ojos de Pein se volvían suaves y con cierta melancolía, haciendo que reflexione tal vez recordara un suceso doloroso de su pasado.

- Esta bien, pero estará en su estricta vigilancia ¿entiende Itachi-san? – mando volviendo a su fachada tranquila y indiferente, este asintió firmemente mientras Kagome sonreía con mucha felicidad.

- Arigatoo Líder – dijo sonriendo con una pequeña reverencia que este desestimo con su mano, - ¡Ah! entonces preparare un especial desayuno el día de hoy, ¡ja ne! – saludo agarrando la mano de Itachi y arrastrando a un sorprendido Uchiha, mientras líder asentía divertido con una pequeña sonrisa por la escena que el Uchiha fuese capaz de ser sorprendido.

Tal vez no era tan mala la idea de tener nuevos miembros en el akatsuki, aunque internamente dudaba que Kagome-san quisiese colocarse el manto con nubes rojos, riendo mientras tan solo lo imaginaba.

Mientras iban hacía la cocina, ignorando completamente los sentimientos encontrados que surgían en el Uchiha por sostener su mano, paro de repente a lo que el pelinegro la observo inquisitivo, girando su rostro le brindo la sonrisa (que según su opinión) era la más calida y dulce que había visto, haciendo que sonrojo imperceptible en sus pálidas mejillas.

- Arigatoo, Itachi por ayudarme – dijo tiernamente a lo que el solo asintió suavemente con los ojos suavizados – Dooitashimasite Kagome – respondió con tono suave y una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que la muchacha asintió rápidamente para luego seguir su camino de las manos, con un sonrojo en su rostro, mientras sentía su corazón acelerar por la sonrisa que había visto, nunca antes lo había visto sonreír y se sentía muy feliz de haber podido verla.

Al llegar se dispuso a preparar un delicioso pastel para recibir a Sitoshi, los primeros en desayunar fueron Kazuku y Sasori para luego retirarse a realizar sus cosas, en cambió Deidara e Hidan habían quedado sentados al parecer un poco aburridos e Itachi esperando que el niño despertara y desayunara.

Ya que le había dicho que iría con él al mercado para darle una sorpresa e Itachi se había ofrecido a acompañarla ya que según dijo no tenía nada mejor que hacer (aunque más se debía a que evitaría que cualquier idiota se acercase a la tenshi, que estaba provocando estos extraños sentimientos surjan en él)

Viendo que el pequeño ojidorados había terminado su desayuno lo llamo – Sitoshi, hoy iremos por unas pequeñas compras al mercado, ¿si? – hablo suavemente a lo que este asintió un poco con duda, él no quería volver a aquel pueblo donde tanto lo habían rechazado y humillado.

- Además adivina que Itachi también ira – dijo tratarlo de emocionarlo, pues cada niño necesitaba un modelo a seguir, ¿y que mejor que un gran guerrero como Itachi para ello?

El ojidorado observo a Itachi unos segundos para luego girar su rostro y suspirar hondamente en resignación, haciendo al Uchiha temblar su ceja por aquel mocoso engreído. Aunque por un momento paso por su cabeza que podría en años atrás haber sido un Uchiha sino fuera por sus singulares ojos, aunque si lo fuese ya hubiera estado muerto por sus manos en la masacre; algo que ahora le era imposible sin conseguir los ojos llenos de furia y odio de la muchacha… no es que le importase lo que pensara de él.

Todo el camino al mercado el pequeño iba aferrado a la mano de la inu con nerviosismo que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos. Al llegar allí nuevamente fueron victimas de las miradas de las personas, aunque ahora la mayoría de estas iban hacía Sitoshi, ellos podían escuchar sus murmuraciones, como "¿no es aquel el huérfano que había desaparecido?" o "no podría ser el mismo mocoso inadaptado" todo esto hizo que él pequeño en un intento desesperado bajara su cabeza para alejar la atención de él, un repentino apretón de su mano dirigió su atención de Kagome.

- Nunca bajes tu cabeza por estas pequeñeces, eso es signo de debilidad que nunca debes mostrar, mantenla en alto mostrando orgullo y confianza en tus pasos – susurro sus palabras sabiamente, las mismas que su padre le había dicho de niña, mientras apretaba su mano para transmitirle con ello fuerzas.

Sitoshi abrió ampliamente sus ojos para luego sentir hundir sus palabras en el, así que armándose de valor levanto su barbilla, mostrando más que confianza y frialdad en esos dorados ojos… los mismos por lo que muchos lo habían rechazado y hostigado.

Itachi escucho atento su consejo asintiendo mentalmente luego al valor del niño, personas como estas solo podrían aprovechar cualquier signo de debilidad que mostrara, pensaba enviando una de sus frías miradas asesinas a los que murmuraban haciendo que estos callaran rápidamente por el miedo a este temerario shinobi.

De repente Kagome se detuvo en un reconocido local, - ¿Kagome-sama? – cuestiono confundido el niño inclinando su cabeza lindamente, - Entremos – dijo con un tono contenta, al entrar fueron recibidos por el anciano y su nieta dueños de este local.

- ¡Kagome-san! – dijo la muchacha acercándose a ella con una enorme sonrisa, al igual que el hombre para luego observar al niño que iba bien aferrado a su mano. Ampliando sus ojos en reconocimiento se acerco a él para ver sus ojos viendo como se tensaba ante la cercanía.

Volviendo su atención a la muchacha con un rostro confundido – Todos creíamos que esos nin lo habían matado ¿ahora viene con usted? – cuestiono a lo que Kagome dio una pequeña sonrisa.

– Hai, él ahora se encuentra bajo mi protección – afirmo mientras observaba al niño, ambos parientes sonrieron calidamente al ver el buen corazón de estas personas y como aquel pobre pequeño ya no sufriría en la dura calle – preséntate – mando suavemente a lo que este accedió.

- Watasi wa Sitoshi desu – dijo con un tono frío y ligera inclinación de cabeza para luego volver con Kagome, ambos observaban con una sonrisa nerviosa y asintieron, - Quisiera ropa especialmente para él – dijo la muchacha a lo que la niña asintió, - Por aquí Sitoshi-san – dijo con una feliz sonrisa.

El niño solo observaba incrédulo lo que pasaba ¿ropa para él?, observaba como Kagome iba sacando lentamente su mano, ¡él no quería salir de su lado! Pensaba dirigiendo una mirada suplicante como ultima opción a Itachi que solo lo observaba divertido y con una pequeña mueca burlona mientras hizo un ligero gesto hacía adelante; Sitoshi gruño al odioso Uchiha solo logrando que la diversión de este aumentara.

- Ve Sitoshi – dijo con una sonrisa la muchacha que este asintió con un pequeño suspiro. Una media hora después el muchachito salio puesto una remara mangas cortas negra con pequeños bordados dorados en las mangas y el cuello, unos pantalones hasta las rodillas con el mismo diseño y sandalias ninja oscuras, con las tradicionales vendas blancas en los brazos y las piernas.

Kagome al igual que Itachi lo examinaron unos segundos, haciendo que este gire el rostro por el pequeño sonrojo de pena que aparecía en su rostro – Es perfecto en ti Sitoshi – lo elogio a lo que este asintió con una sonrisa brillante hacía ella por recibir su halago además que realmente le gustaba el estilo y la comodidad que brindaba, – déme dos más de estos, onegai – pidió a lo que la niña asintió y sonrió.

Sitoshi solo amplio sus ojos y observo a Itachi interrogativo, este solo suspiro inaudiblemente y luego hizo un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, él ya se había acostumbrado a los extraños impulsos que la muchacha tenía.

Al salir del local, los dueños los despidieron con una sonrisa felices de saber que ese pequeño ya no estaría solo al ver como sonreía solo a Kagome-san notaban que sentía mucha gratitud y apego por la dulce muchacha, y como enviaba miradas asesinas a Itachi mientras este se burlaba, parecían una pequeña y calida familia. Era bueno saber que aun existía buena gente.

Cuando se encontraban en la colina de repente Sitoshi observo la pequeña vista que este proporcionaba de la aldea, formándose en su rostro determinación, girando su vista a Kagome que lo observaba con curiosidad – Kagome-sama yo… quiero volverme más fuerte, ¡demostrarles que no soy débil! – dijo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, a lo que la muchacha endureció sus facciones.

- El indicado para entrenarte es Itachi, ya que al que debes pedírselo es a él – dijo la verdad, después de todo era un ningen como el pelinegro, sería mucho mejor - aunque es su decisión si lo acepta o no es su decisión – aclaro seriamente mientras observaba de reojo al Uchiha que aunque tenía un rostro libre de emociones vio un poco de sorpresa en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Sitoshi amplio sus ojos para después girar su rostro al frío Uchiha, así que tragando su orgullo se inclino de rodillas a Itachi – ¡Por favor Itachi Uchiha se mi sensei! – rogó a lo que este no se inmuto, - Tch, ya levántate – se burlo fríamente un poco incomodo, este obedeció malhumorado

- ¿Eso es si o no? – cuestiono molesto a lo que aprecio una pequeña sonrisa fría – Es un si, aunque desearas que nunca lo hubieras preguntado – respondió con una voz oscura que el pequeño ojidorados no pudo reprimir un escalofrío en su columna, esto le daba un mal presentimiento.

Kagome veía todo con una sonrisa, - Bien, es hora de regresar para preparar el almuerzo – invito a lo que Sitoshi le sonrió cariñosamente tomando su mano derecha, - vamos Itachi – animo la muchacha aun conmovida por que aceptara al niño para luego tomar su mano, haciendo que este abriera sus ojos sorprendido unos milímetros.

Sitoshi observo esto con una ceja planteada, al parecer al Uchiha le gustaba su Kagome-sama, aunque podría afirmar que ni el mismo definía que sentía realmente, de repente sonrió maliciosamente una pequeña ayuda no estaría de más. Y si el tendría que elegir a alguien para que protegiese a su Kagome-sama (aunque detestara admitirlo) este shinobi era el más apto e indicado que alcanzaría el puesto y que la quiérase era… perfecto.

Al llegar a la base, la muchacha se dispuso a preparar con tranquilidad el almuerzo, con su mano derecha Kisame, una sopa y unos rollitos de arroz fueron el aperitivo ligero para la comida. Todos comieron la comida gustosos, dando de vez en cuando elogios que Kagome agradeció con una sonrisa, (aunque observaban curiosos como el niño había dicho abiertamente cuanto le gusto su comida a la inu con una sonrisa)

Terminando su comida y después de agradecerla Itachi se levanto – Sitoshi vamos – ordeno a lo que este lo miro con confusión, - ¿Adonde Uchiha? – respondió con una mueca de burla a lo que este le envió una mirada fría (todos por lo menos esperaban ver la cabeza del infante a unos metros de su cuerpo como muchos que habían hecho cosas mucho más pequeñas, aunque estaban seguros que la presencia de Kagome impedía todo esto… que no estaban muy lejos de la verdad)

– Este Uchiha no lo repetirá – contesto entre dientes a lo que Kagome entro en reconocimiento – Sitoshi sigue a Itachi y obedécelo – mando al niño recibiendo un guiño de agradecimiento del muchacho, aun sin entender el pequeño asintió – Hai, Kagome-sama – le sonrió a lo que esta desordeno juguetona sus cabellos, viendo como ambos desaparecían de la habitación.

Todos observaron con confusión la situación, Kagome dio una pequeña sonrisa – Itachi acepto ser el sensei de Sitoshi, y creo que ya comenzaran – explico con naturalidad para continuar con su sopa sin prestar atención a las miradas incrédulas que le daban. ¿Acaso ya venía el fin del mundo y no recibieron la noticia? ¡Ni el infierno el Uchiha "nadie merece siquiera tomar mi mismo aire" dedicaría tiempo a otro ser humano!

Observando la expresión feliz de Kagome cambiaron su conclusión, al parecer el Uchiha no dedicaría tiempo a ningún otro ser humano… a excepción que su dulce Kagome fuera la implicada.

Con Itachi y Sitoshi

El niño se hallaba con los brazos cruzados en medio de un campo que llego a la conclusión era de entrenamiento, un campo vació rodeado por unos árboles.

Itachi entrecerró sus ojos ante su postura retadora – Desde ahora comenzaremos el entrenamiento – comenzó llamando su completo atención – empezaremos para evaluar tu resistencia con dieciséis vueltas rodeando el campo y el bosque – mando fríamente, este solo abrió ampliamente sus ojos.

- ¿Estas demente? – pregunto de la manera más sincera posible… la expresión de Itachi no cambio, - Soy su sensei desde ahora por lo que me hablara con el debido respeto… o sufrirá las consecuencias – advirtió con un tono oscuro que helo a Sitoshi.

- D-demo… - comenzó pero siendo cortado, - Dará veinte vueltas -, - Uchi… -, - Treinta -, - ha… -, -Treinta y cinco – ordeno ya viendo al mocoso pálido, para luego reaccionar asintiendo con la cabeza y comenzando a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, ¡no quería dar más razones al loco para torturarlo!

Llegando casi a las treinta se podría ver yendo con dificultad aminorando enormemente su paso, casi salto cuando vio a Itachi a lado suyo – Que patética imagen das – se burlaba fríamente de él, gruñendo comenzó a aumentar nuevamente su ritmo, el no permitiría al Uchiha llamarlo de aquella manera.

Por fin termino las vueltas, con la respiración agitada se enderezo rápidamente al verlo aparecer, Itachi lo miraba impasible – ahora quiero sesenta ejercicios de fuerza en piernas y brazos – ordeno a lo que este asintió – cuando de una orden quiero que contestes, darás ochenta – aclaro con vos tranquila, haciendo que este apretara la mandíbula

– Hai, Itachi-sensei – escupió la palabra recibiendo una fría mirada de este.

Poco después de unas ordenes más, Sitoshi quedo doblado en sus rodillas jadeando, mientras Itachi lo observaba impasible - Es vergonzoso, su resistencia apenas alcanza a un shinobi en entrenamiento ni siquiera un chuunin medio – siguió su discurso tranquilamente – deberías de ser mejor por tu sangre… solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo – concluyo cerrando sus ojos y dando media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse.

Todo lo que ocurrió fue en cámara lenta para Sitoshi, serrando sus puños en la tierra, el no era débil, el sería alguien fuerte para proteger a Kagome-sama no ser una vergüenza para ella y causa de arrepentimiento por haberlo salvado aquel día – ¡Detente! – grito a lo que Itachi paro su marcha pero sin girar su rostro.

- ¿Por qué debería? – cuestiono sin abrir sus ojos, - Haré lo que me pidas, solo entréname Itachi-sensei – rogó colocándose de pie, quedando parado firmemente, el muchacho permitió una fría sonrisa cruce por sus labios, - Bien, será la ultima oportunidad, si apruebas mi prueba te entrenare – dijo firmemente a lo que este asintió.

Esperando que sacara armas o algún truco parecido se sorprendió al verlo sacar una…. ¿roca?, el niño lo observaba confundido, - Deberás encontrar esta piedra del bosque en máximo una hora – aclaro mostrando que en el centro se hallaba el kanji "hi". Sitoshi asintió muy confiadamente, con sus sentidos sería muy sencillo.

Cuando Itachi tiro la roca, el cerro sus ojos escuchando atentamente la distancia y el punto al caer – Lo encontré – pensó con una sonrisa para luego correr hasta allí, a los pocos metros sintió un chirrido acercándose a él, en el ultimo segundo esquivo cuatro kunais que iban directo a su cabeza, alzando sorprendido el rostro se encontró con su "sensei" sentado tranquilamente en una rama mientras giraba una cuchilla en su mano.

- El tiempo corre – advirtió haciendo que este asintiera y volviera a correr, el Uchiha internamente sonreía él nunca dijo que la prueba fuese sencilla.

Tratando desesperadamente de llegar, Sitoshi fue esquivando toda clase de armas y jutsus en su camino, muchas veces hasta lo desviaban del camino en que debía seguir, casi… casi llega; mientras Itachi contaba el tiempo tan solo faltaban diez minutos, casi llegaba pero dudaba que lo lograse… aunque nunca fue de los que creía que algo fuera imposible.

Por fin Sitoshi llego donde había caído la roca, pero sus ojos se ampliaron horrorizados al ver que en lugar de una se hallaba una enorme pila con la misma inicial. Desesperado comenzó a escarbar en la pila, sin saber cual podría ser.

- Solo faltan cinco minutos – advirtió Itachi indiferente, el pequeño ojidorados reacciono al sentir su voz, el tendría que calmarse, se repetía para luego cerrar los ojos y aclaro su mente siguiendo su olfato trato de hallar su objetivo.

- Cinco – contó mientras el niño trataba de concentrarse "4" casi lo encontraba "3" solo un poco más "2"abrió sus ojos, por fin lo había hallado "1", termino el conteo.

Todo quedaron en un silencio – El tiempo se acabo – dijo Itachi dispuesto a irse, - Lo encontré – anuncio Sitoshi con una sonrisa – lo trae en su bolsillo Itachi-sensei – afirmo a lo que Itachi sonrió internamente, sacando la piedra de su ropa.

Sitoshi frunció el ceño enojado consigo mismo, estuvo frente a sus ojos todo el tiempo y nunca dio cuenta de ello, - Es porque utilice una ilusión – respondió a la pregunta silenciosa Itachi – cualquier ninja puede utilizar un truco tan sencillo, si quieres convertirte en un shinobi la primera regla es: nunca muestres tus emociones – dijo exigentemente, haciendo al joven asentir con firmeza.

- Bien, continuemos – volvió a su fachada fría – ahora entrenaremos con kunais – mando a lo que Sitoshi asintió seriamente con un "hai sensei" con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Antes de dar la vuelta, Itachi levanto su cabeza a un árbol, confundido el niño siguió su movimiento quedando sorprendido al ver a Kagome mirándolos divertida, ¿Cómo no la había sentido? – ¿Necesitas algo Kagome? – cuestiono con una divertida ceja planteada hacía ella.

La muchacha negó suavemente manteniendo su sonrisa – Solo sentí curiosidad por ver su entrenamiento – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – ganbatte kudasai Sitoshi, hasta luego Itachi – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, a lo que el niño asintió más animado para luego verla desaparecer.

Ambos quedaron observando el lugar donde la muchacha había sido – Tch, vamos – ordeno un poco divertido Itachi, seguido por el niño.

Después de unos minutos de practica, Sitoshi se hallaba concentrado en el objetivo de lanzamiento, observando de reojo a su sensei vio observándolo con el mismo gesto de aburrimiento, dudoso entre preguntarlo o no se arriesgo.

- Itachi-sensei… - lo llamo a lo que este giro su rostro en señal de atención - ¿Por qué Kagome-sama no entra en los dormitorios? – cuestiono curioso viendo como el Uchiha se tensaba y sus ojos se oscurecían. Ambos permanecieron en un incomodo silencio.

- Comenzaremos con los combates – informo Itachi sin intentar responder su pregunta, Sitoshi frunció el seño pero de todas maneras asintió, unas señales con sus manos y al instante apareció un doble de su sensei.

- Quiero que ganes a esta copia nin – mando con su helada voz para luego desaparecer en un circulo de hojas, el niño tenía los ojos ampliados horrorizado, ¿ganar a Itachi-sensei? ¡Eso es imposible!, salio de sus pensamientos al esquivar la patada que "Itachi" había mandado, aunque se movía ágilmente aun no lograba esquivar unos cuantos golpes lanzándolo volando al aire para luego encestar una patada en su estomago antes que cayera al suelo haciendo que tocara el suelo, saliendo unas gotas de sangre de su boca.

Quedo jadeando derrumbado en el suelo, tensándose preparo para dar un puño cuando fue parado por Itachi para luego ser acorralado por el cuello en un árbol – Estupido niño eres tan patético, esta copia solo equivale al cinco por ciento de mi poder, y no puedes siquiera tocarlo – declaro insensible sin prestar atención al gesto de horror que el niño mostró.

Luego de unos segundos de observar sus ojos una pregunta surgió - ¿de verdad quieres la respuesta? – cuestiono a lo que este lo observo desconcertado y con un poco de miedo, (después de todo estar a un paso de ser estrangulado por Itachi Uchiha es algo… que simplemente el no recomendaría a nadie), cuando su mente hizo clic… Kagome.

Sitoshi asintió lo más firmemente que podría con una mano quitando el aire de sus pulmones, - Kagome por dos años fue puesta prisionera encerrada en una habitación aislada por un nin desaparecido obsesionado con ella… - mientras explicaba con sus frías palabras Itachi podía sentir como el niño comenzaba a gruñir lleno de ira.

Soltando su cuello cayo de rodillas al suelo aunque parece que no lo noto debido a que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos - ¿Quién es? – lo escucho cuestionar con voz ronca, - Su nombre es… Orochimaru – escupió el nombre como veneno, - ¿Orochimaru? – cuestiono dudoso, Itachi asintió.

- Y no dudo que regrese por ella… es un enfermo – reflexiono afilando sus ojos, el tenía el presentimiento que algo ocurriría, pero el lo mataría… no permitiría que se llevase a Kagome de su lado, - por ello debes convertirte mucho más fuerte… ya que tendrás que luchar aquel día – hablo tranquilamente haciendo reflexionar a Sitoshi.

Volviendo a levantarse tambaleando asintió firmemente – Hai Itachi-sensei ¡seré mucho más fuerte que ahora y protegeré a Kagome-sama de aquel nin! – dijo con mucha convicción a lo que el Uchiha asintió satisfecho, - Sigamos – ordeno helado para luego bajar de la rama nuevamente el clon y comenzar con la batalla.

Sitoshi esta vez utilizaba todas sus fuerzas, defendiéndose de cualquier manera, sería más fuerte, él no abandonaría a Kagome-sama con aquel enfermo la lleve contra su voluntad, ella le había dado todo, un propósito, un hogar… ya no estaba solo sino que ahora tenía una familia, ¡y era su turno de ayudarla!

Itachi observo la pelea desde un árbol con una expresión satisfecha, parece ser que este pequeño incentivo había funcionado, pues ahora sus movimientos mejoraron considerablemente. Además, él sabía muy bien que podría dar esto y mucho más… pues era sorprendente la cantidad de shakra que contenía en su interior.

- Bien es suficiente – dictamino Itachi con una pequeña mueca engreída al ver como jadeaba y trataba de mantenerse en pie, bueno el mismo se lo había advertido.

- Hai, sensei – respondió el ojidorado, mientras pensaba que en el mundo lo llevo a pedir una tortura como esta al mismo diablo.

- Vamos – mando pues ya por lo menos sería la hora de cenar, - Hai, Itachi-sensei – respondió obediente, - Puede dejar de decirme maestro… es molesto – gruño en voz baja sin poder ver la pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria de Sitoshi en su rostro, no es como si el lo dijera por gusto tampoco.

Llegando tropezando y casi cayendo al suelo sino fuera por una rápida maniobra alcanzo a sentarse en una silla para suspirar aliviado, sintiendo las miradas en él vio a los demás observarlo con curiosidad y/o diversión en sus ojos enviándoles miradas asesinas a todos.

Haciéndose los desatendidos giraron su rostro del maltratado y (literalmente) medio destrozado niño, esta vez su mirada de reojo al Uchiha para verlo mirar el vació desinteresadamente (como siempre), inteligentemente nadie hizo ninguna pregunta… nadie quería perder una extremidad por cuestionar alguna acción de Itachi.

Kagome recibió a ambos con una sonrisa sirviendo la cena, ella de verdad le gustaba cocinar (cosa que le era imposible hacer como princesa en su castillo) y además se sentía feliz de poder aliviar su día con algo tan sencillo.

Después de la cena y las buenas noches, Sitoshi le tocaba compartir la habitación con Itachi (para doble disgusto de ambos) siendo su turno para tomar una refrescante ducha, aliviando sus doloridos y tensos músculos, para luego entrar al cuarto y ver al Uchiha acostado en su cama viendo el techo en lo que parecía pensando profundamente… pero por su rostro normalmente en blanco uno nunca podría asegurar nada.

Alzando una ceja noto un fluton en el suelo con una manta y una almohada en él, con un pequeño suspiro procedió a acomodarse y tratar de conciliar el sueño, aunque estuviese muerto de cansancio dormir en la misma habitación de tal vez el mayor asesino buscado no ayudaba mucho… realmente.

Itachi había escuchado al chiquillo entrar pero lo había ignorado completamente ya que se hallaba pensando… ¿Por qué se hallaba tan interesado en el bienestar de la inu? Con solo pensar en que la sacaran de su lado su corazón apretaba… y nunca se había sentido así.

"De verdad para ser considerado de los shinobi con mayor inteligencia que hallan existido es un poco lento de mente ¿no?" se burlo alguien en su mente haciendo que tragara un gruñido en su garganta.

- "¿Acaso no tienes a alguien más que fastidiar?" – pensó apretando la mandíbula al escuchar su risa, "A las únicas personas con que me comunico son Kagome-sama y usted mismo Itachi-san… y dado que usted es el que ahora más me necesita" aclaro casual.

- "¿Y se podría saber en que necesitaría a un objeto muerto?" – se burlo el pelinegro oyendo complacido un gruñido de disgusto.

"Mas de lo que piensa Uchiha… solo piense en esta pista: si nunca antes se había interesado en alguien como lo hace con Kagome-sama ¿Por qué sería? La respuesta es muy sencilla, y si no lo consigue entonces es más tonto de lo que pienso" se burlo haciendo que se moviera incomodo.

- Ya cállate – gruño para luego no escuchar nada pero sintiendo una mirada en el giro su rostro viendo a Sitoshi sentado observándolo con nerviosismo, le dio una mirada interrogante.

- Um… Itachi-san ¿no necesitaría una pastilla o algo parecido? – cuestiono nervioso, tal vez necesitaba alguna dosis… después de todo el había escuchado que algunos shinobi podrían terminar en la locura… y no es que lo viera muy cuerdo.

Solo recibió una mirada de muerte de Itachi, haciendo que de un rápido "konbanwa" y se acostara nuevamente tratando sutilmente de separarse aunque fuere al otro rincón de la habitación para estar lejos del mentalmente inestable shinobi.

Itachi gruñía internamente maldito Kuronei… maldito mocoso agregado… pero sobre todo maldita niña caprichosa que logro atrapar tan fácilmente su atención a ella.

Mientras muchas anteriormente se desvivían intentando capturar su mirada… ella sin siquiera saberlo ya lo tenía atrapado, con sus ingenuos actos de bondad y su inocente corazón lo había hipnotizado y por primera vez sintió un poco de inquietud luego de muchos años… pues no lograba saber que debería realmente hacer con estos sentimientos que surgían en su interior.

En la oficina de Líder

Pein se encontraba dando los últimos toques a unas misiones pendientes cuando escucho entrar la brisa, tensándose rápidamente saco una kunai en su mano, - Ahora Pein-san no hay necesidad de ser agresivo – dijo una oscura voz lleno de burla.

Estrechando sus ojos en la sombría figura el pelirrojo bajo su cuchilla aunque su postura aun era tensa - ¿A que debo su visita… Madara-sama? – cuestiono desconfiadamente.

- Llego a mi conocimiento los nuevos integrantes del akatsuki… en especial Kagome-san – hablo con una mórbida sonrisa al ver como se tensaba aun más.

- Hai, Kagome-san llego hace tres días e Sitoshi-san dos días… aunque no son realmente miembros del akatsuki – explico teniendo un mal presentimiento a donde se dirigía esta conversación.

- ¡Ah! Kagome-san, la hime inuyoukai… - dijo oscuro mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Pein, - será crucial para nuestros planes – concluyo.

- Demo… Kagome no accedería a ayudarnos en ello – dijo con una ceja planteada tratando de descifrar sus intensiones, la sonrisa de este solo se ensancho.

- No te preocupes por ello… ella no tendrá ninguna opción – hablo con cierta locura en su voz sin prestar atención al estado de shock en el rostro de Pein – volveré nuevamente en tres días – dictamino desapareciendo con el mismo silencio inquietante en el que apareció.

El líder quedo paralizado en su escritorio… ¿Qué había querido decir con aquello? Dudaba mucho que alguien pudiera someter a la fuerza a un ser tan poderoso como la inuyoukai que se hospedaba en aquel lugar con ellos…. - ¿Qué planeas Madara? – murmuro oscuro Pein. Estando confundido sobre lo que debería de hacer hasta llegar estos tres días.

Desconocido para ambos es que alguien o mejor dicho "algo" más había escuchado su conversación.

"Parece que nuestros planes tendrán que adelantarse antes de lo previsto" pensaba la joya de shikon mientras brillaba en rojo rogando que todo saliera bien en el futuro de su durmiente guardián "mañana será un agotador día" decía seriamente.

**A/N: **Este capitulo pudo ser editado por fin, como comente mi pequeña traba por comenzar el colegió… solo digamos que hasta el día de hoy realmente pude siquiera pensar en terminarlo y sin darme un segundo pensamiento colocarlo… ¡ah! pero al menos pude, je, je, je…

Sus comentarios son primordiales para mí, por lo que sería muy grosero no darles el agradecimiento merecido:

"Myrna Elva", pues gracias… y si, ¡uno de mis objetivos para este fic es que Itachi sea tan celoso como sea posible!, aunque también creo que sería bueno comenzar a colocar más momentos entre él y Kagome chan… ¡pero eso es tema para más tarde!

"Shikon_chibi" ¡muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos!.. ya que a decir verdad este año para mi va muy duro… en especial una nueva materia relacionada con matemática (muchas lágrimas dramáticas)… pero pienso que te ira bien en tu nuevo colegio… ¡solo piensa en las nuevas personas que conocerás!... realmente espero que te valla bien… ¡hasta luego!

Y "Gabby!", a decir verdad Shitoshi kun resulto uno de mis personajes favoritos (hasta me recuerda a la versión de Rin hacía Sesshoumaru solo que versión masculina y que muestra afecto solo a Kagome…) y aunque no pensaba poner personajes inéditos estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado… ¡también espero que disfrutes este capitulo! ¡adiós!

Bueno, bueno… aquí voy remando contra la corriente pero muy feliz con lo que va saliendo… también estoy preparando otros fic para ver cuando los publico… pero eso aun no esta dicho… mmm… bueno creo que por ahora es todo… ¡nos vemos en el capítulo nueve!


	9. Chapter 9

Aquí pude terminar la novena entrega… ¡así que espero que les guste el resultado!

**Capitulo IX:**

Sitoshi se hallaba durmiendo tranquilamente luego que haya logrado conciliar el sueño pensando en el medio loco shinobi que "dormía" en la cama de al lado… de repente despertó al escuchar un rápido zumbido hacía él saltando instintivamente de su cama, mirando frenético hacía abajo encontrando un kunai clavado justamente donde se hallaba antes su cabeza con una nota en él…

Alcanzando leyó desconfiadamente la pequeña nota que decía:

_Entrenamiento ahora…_

_No desayunes…_

Torturo el pequeño papelito en sus manos, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y su ceja temblaba violentamente, ¿él lo había casi asesinado con un kunai solo para decirle que entrenarían? ¡Oh! Claro que sabía muy bien de quien se trataba… maldito y engreído Uchiha.

Despejado del todo comenzó a arreglarse rápidamente… tampoco quería dar a su "sensei" más razones para rematar su corta vida…

Y allí se hallaba Kagome, observando curiosamente el entrenamiento que Itachi daba al pequeño Sitoshi junto con Deidara y Sasori quienes hoy digámoslo sinceramente… no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Todos veían sorprendidos como el ojidorados luchaba contra un clon del Uchiha y hacían muecas de dolor y lastima luego de ver los dolorosos golpes y caídas que el niño sufría. Observando de reojo a la muchacha la vieron observando la batalla concentrada.

- Un… ¿Kagome-san? – la llamo suavemente Deidara obteniendo su atención… aunque uno podía afirmar que nunca quito la atención total de la pelea - ¿no cree que es mucho para Sitoshi-san? Quizás debería hablar con Itachi… si – dijo lentamente mientras Sasori asentía también un poco de lastima por el chiquillo… si había alguien que pudiera pedir algo como ello a Itachi Uchiha sin perder su vida en el proceso sin duda era Kagome-san.

Esta quedo unos segundos en silencio para luego sonreír serenamente – No… - contesto haciendo ampliar sus ojos – estoy segura que Sitoshi puede manejar esto y mucho más pues tiene sorprendentes habilidades escondidas y es la única manera que los pueda despertar… lo se… e Itachi también – explico observando la batalla mientras los dos hombres asentían lentamente en comprensión, de repente la niña cambio su sonrisa a ellos por una picara.

- Además si se que realmente esta abusando del entrenamiento… lo castigare personalmente – bromeo con una risita feliz girando su rostro un segundo a un árbol sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, mientras alborotaba los cabellos de Sasori y tocando ligeramente el brazo de Deidara juguetona, para luego girar y dirigirse a la cocina… después de todo la hora del almuerzo se acercaba.

Ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente y sonrieron al imaginarse aquello, pero cuando dieron la vuelta para seguir a la muchacha sintieron que alguien los asesinaba con la mirada, girando su vista a los costados no notaron nada pero la sensación de la oscura aura persistía haciendo que aumentaran sus pasos para alejarse rápidamente de allí.

Itachi había observado curioso la pequeña conversación que la muchacha de sus pensamientos tenía con los otros dos miembros del akatsuki… tuvo que reprimir la pequeña sonrisa divertida al escuchar como ella lo castigaría… aunque por alguna razón el imaginárselo le producía emoción.

Pero luego su humor se transformo en un gruñido amenazador en su garganta al ver como ella los había tocado (ligeramente pero aun "tocado") y ver a aquellos idiotas ruborizados… no pudo evitar clavar su fría y molesta mirada en ambos hasta que no podía reconocer sus figuras.

Pero aun no lograba calmarse ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan amigable? ¡Ella solo debía de tomar esas libertades con _él_! De repente sus ojos se ampliaron un milímetro por este pensamiento.

¿Acaso estos eran celos? Cada vez que cualquiera se acercaba a ella no podía dejar de molestarse… nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de sobreproteger de esa manera a nadie, ¿tanta era su importancia par él, Uchiha Itachi que nunca antes había valorado tanto a alguien?

Salio de sus pensamientos confusos al escuchar una pequeña explosión observando a Sitoshi jadeante y con una engreída sonrisa la pequeña hoja que había quedado de su antigua copia, sacudiendo la cabeza se despejo… luego podría pensar más en ello.

La cena paso con mucha tranquilidad, pero Kagome había notado que líder casi no había tocado su comida y que no había desayunado sino que parecía… como perturbado por sus pensamientos. De repente se levanto disculpándose y agradeciendo la comida.

- Espera Líder-san – lo llamo haciendo que se detenga, - ¿Si Kagome-san? – cuestiono tranquilamente, la inu se levanto y saco una rebanada de pastel de una bandeja – No pudo probarlo en el desayuno por lo que lo conserve – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa… este parecía un poco sorprendido por el gesto.

- Arigatoo Kagome-san – hablo agarrando el plato pero desviando la mirada de sus ojos… que Kagome observo confusa ¿había hecho algo malo? O tal vez solo fuese el estrés… después de todo se trataba del líder debía de ser mucha presión.

Todos observaron la pequeña interacción un poco sorprendidos por el repentino aislamiento del jefe (incluso algunos con horror por rechazar comer el delicioso almuerzo) pero rápidamente se encogieron de hombros, continuando con su comida.

Luego de terminados todos su comida quedaron en unos segundos de silencio hasta que escucharon un suspiró dando toda su atención a la muchacha que lo produjo.

- ¿Ocurre algo Kagome-sama? – pregunto curioso Sitoshi a lo que la niña lo observo frunciendo el seño, - Estoy aburrida… - dijo colocando perezosa su barbilla en su mano derecha… a todos se les cayo una gota de sudor por esto… sin saber que decir a un demonio que sufriera de aburrimiento.

Kagome asintió, parecía pensativa cuando de repente paro de su asiento y sonreía muy contenta - ¿Qué tal un paseo fuera de la base? – propuso feliz a lo que todos saltaron por su rápido cambió de humor – nunca he visto realmente los bosques de aquí… ¿Quién quiere ir? - dijo con otra sonrisa… Sitoshi también se levanto.

- Sería fantástico Kagome-sama – sonrió brillante en ella el pequeño, para luego girar su rostro aburrido a los demás para esperar su respuesta… haciendo que otra gota de sudor baje, parecían hermanos. Los otros solo desestimaron la oferta, tenían que atender sus propios asuntos, Itachi estaba en silenció.

- ¿Itachi iras con nosotros? – pregunto inclinando su rostro y colocando sus brillantes e ilusionados ojos en él, que lo hizo suspirar mentalmente por la facilidad con que esta chica lograba controlarlo con un solo gesto tierno.

- Tal vez para Itachi-san resulte algo aburrido, Kagome-sama – dijo con una mueca de burla hacía el Uchiha que devolvió una mirada asesina hacía el.

- Iré – determino con un ligero gramo de calidez (que no paso desapercibido para nadie que lo observaban con incredulidad sin disimular un poquito… que el solo ignoro completamente) al dirigirse a la muchacha que solo sonrió muy feliz.

Emocionada agarro la áspera mano del Uchiha con la suya y suave propia – Vamos – dijo arrastrando al muchacho detrás suyo que gustoso se dejo por el agradable contacto de sus manos entrelazadas, aunque por fuera solo mantenía su desinteresada expresión.

Detrás de ellos iba Sitoshi con las manos en los bolsillos y con una presumida y satisfecha sonrisa en su rostro, cuando los tras desaparecieron de la cocina todos se observaron entre ellos congelados con duda en sus ojos de lo que había pasado: solo dos cosas tenía sentido para ellos.

Uno que el Uchiha estaba cayendo por el encanto de la inu la única razón por la que dejaba que otro ser viviente lo tocase (sin ser un sacrilegio para su linaje Uchiha) y no muriese al siguiente segundo y la siguiera como un cachorro perdido. Y dos aquel niño tenía algo entre manos, ¡ni siquiera disimulo su sonrisa de ellos!

Estaba confirmado para ellos… que su mundo se había volteado totalmente.

Con Kagome y los demás iban en su tranquilo paseo, no pudo resistir el cerrar sus ojos en la refrescante brisa que soplaba en los árboles y la calidez del sol tocando su rostro. Era sencillamente maravilloso.

Girando su rostro hacía atrás vio a Itachi observarla intensamente lo que no pudo retener un pequeño sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas para luego sonreírle tiernamente y tomar su mano en la suya, continuando el tranquilo y confortante paseo.

Itachi observaba de reojo a la belleza de cabellos negros a su lado, la sensación de relajamiento rápidamente se dispersaba en él al sentirla a su lado. Nunca antes recordó una escena o situación el la que había estado con tanta paz y serenidad atreviendo a decirlo… feliz.

Siempre rodeado de sangre y desconfianza había olvidado la calidez de un toque humano ¿o es especialmente el suyo que transmitía esta tibieza en su frío corazón? Todo gracias a la pequeña muchacha que había roto tan sencillamente su capa de hilo alrededor de sí mismo… y por tratarse de ella no le disgustaba. Inconscientemente apretó el agarre de su mano a la suavidad de la suya más pequeña.

El paseo se realizaba muy bien, mientras Itachi explicaba las aldeas en que direcciones se encontraban, Kagome vio con confusión como al nombrar la de Konoha había un pequeño brillo de tristeza en sus bellos ojos rojos que un segundo después había desaparecido.

Unos pasos más Sitoshi consiguió unas manzanas trayendo una para cada una, Kagome observaba la suya con melancolía y una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa, cosa que noto Itachi.

- ¿Nani? – cuestiono Itachi observando profundamente su mirada, la muchacha al levantar sus ojos sus miradas se encontraron quedando unos segundos perdidos en los ojos del otro, al darse cuenta de ello el rostro de la pelinegra adquirió una tonalidad rosa – Yo… me recuerda a él… - trato de encontrar las palabras haciendo crecer la confusión en Itachi ¿de quien hablaba? ¿Alguien especial para ella? ¿Quién es este "el"? ¿El mismo que Kuronei mencionó? Esta suposición hizo que su pecho de un apriete y creciera en ansiedad.

Mientras la inu se hallaba encerrada en sus propios pensamientos del porque su corazón latía tan desesperadamente ante la mirada de Itachi o su rostro se sentía tan caliente, cuando de pronto fue sacada de sus reflexiones por sentir una mano levantado suavemente su barbilla haciendo que se encontrara con aquellos ojos color sangre que la perturbaban, y la observaban con cierta inquietud y agitación en ellos.

- Kagome… - la llamo con suavidad sin poder quitar sus ojos de los suyos o su palma de la tersa piel de su rostro.

Mientras Sitoshi observaba todo sin poder controlar una sonrisa satisfecha y una mirada contemplativa con un pequeño rubor en su joven rostro por la intima escena que se encontraba contemplando… al parecer se habían olvidado de su presencia (hasta dudaba que siquiera se acordase que existiese), de hecho podía apostar que si el mundo acabase aun no darían ni un segundo de atención de ellos.

Todo era demasiado perfecto, reía interiormente… incluso si tenía suerte podría sobornar luego a Itachi-sensei con darle menos vueltas por el campo de entrenamiento por su discreción (aunque estaba más seguro que solo cortaría su lengua para asegurarse de eso)

Aun perdidos en el momento la oreja de la inu tembló de repente colocándose tensa al igual que Itachi… ellos no estaban solos, separándose miraron frenéticos los alrededores, esquivando con un salto en el ultimo segundo una serie de shuriken que iban destinados a ellos. Sitoshi corrió a su lado rápidamente colocándose en una posición defensiva con los kunais en sus manos.

Dentro del bosque se escucharon muchas risas histéricas, de entre los árboles salieron unos quince miembros del nin sonido observándolos con burla y engreimiento – Siento haberlos interrumpido – hablo el líder viendo fijamente a quien "había molestado" abriendo ampliamente sus ojos y dar un paso atrás al ver de quien se trataba… no podía ser… Itachi Uchiha ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Jamás, él tendría que tener su manto de la akatsuki… además ¡ni por todos los infiernos el vanidoso Uchiha fijaría su vista en alguna niña! Aunque cambió rápidamente de opinión al ver la mirada que prometía muerte y puro dolor hacía ellos… haciendo que rápidamente temblara de terror.

Itachi prácticamente echaba fuego y azufre de sus rojos ojos hacía los idiotas que habían osado interrumpir su tiempo con Kagome. ¡Oh! Como gozaría de torturarlos lentamente y dejar que agonizaran… al menos ello podría sacar un pequeño gramo de la frustración y enojo que sentía.

Las miradas que prometían muerte aumentaron el doble… arrancando la poca cordura de los nin – Rápido ¡ataquen con todo! – grito desesperado el sujeto, haciendo que todos formaran tres clones de si mismos y se abalanzarán contra ellos.

Kagome rápidamente comenzó a ir con su velocidad demoníaca matando a diez de una sola maniobra de su muñeca haciendo que desapareciera la ilusión y aparecieran seis nin muertos.

Itachi con tan solo el lanzamiento de unos shuriken mato a cinco junto con sus clones, patético era su único pensamiento mientras analizaba la situación, Sitoshi aunque le costase se había empeñado en destruir tres nin, - "Tch, al menos no fue una total perdida de tiempo" – pensaba un poco satisfecho con su adelanto.

De pronto los ojos de Itachi se ampliaron ligeramente en el horror, pues un shuriken iba directamente hacía el corazón de Kagome. Todo parecía ser en cámara lenta… la estrella acercándose a ella… Kagome abriendo sus ojos sin poder reaccionar… Sitoshi gritando por ella.

De pronto lo menos impensable para Itachi ocurrió, algo bloqueo el shuriken haciendo que se desviara y el objeto causador cayera en el suelo… observándolo se sorprendió ¿acaso es… un hueso?

Kagome también lo observo aturdida esto, no podía ser… ¿por fin había vuelto? - ¿Kimimaro?... – dijo a la nada sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Itachi y Sitoshi llegando a su lado.

Como si lo hubiese convocado una figura apareció detrás del nin que había lanzado el ataque, colocando una cuchilla en su cuello y haciendo que este tiemble al ver sus esmeraldas heladas y oscurecidas de ira – P-por favor no me mates… - rogó temblando, este lo observo impasible – Todo el que intente dañar a Kagome-sama no merece menos que… la muerte – dictamino cortando su garganta sin remordimiento.

El sujeto cayó al suelo inmóvil rompiendo los clones restantes por esto, Itachi entonces tomo nota del muchacho, de tal vez dieciocho como el mismo de piel pálida, con el cabello blanco hasta centímetros debajo de sus hombros con mechones atados. Su rostro tenía dos lunares carmesí en su frente del mismo color que las marcas debajo de sus ojos de color verde. Traía puesto una camiseta plata con mangas holgadas y pantalones negros con una cinta plata en su cintura y sandalias negras.

Sus ojos celebraban casi tanta frialdad como los suyos, girando hacía ellos lentamente su cuerpo se tenso nuevamente… no podía confiarse después de ver aquel espectáculo de sus habilidades.

De pronto sintió a Kagome moverse vacilante hacía el extraño – Kagome… - la llamo esperando que parara sus intenciones, preocupado por ella. La muchacha ignoro su llamado acercándose a él extraño - ¿Kimimaro? – dijo vacilante a lo que el Uchiha calculo que los ojos de este se suavizaron considerablemente.

- Kagome – susurro su nombre suavemente haciendo que ella sonriera, ambos en frente ella acaricio con suavidad su mejilla mientras él se inclinaba necesitado al tacto, - Regresaste… - en esto él la abrazo con suavidad mientras ella correspondía con cariño.

Itachi ya no soporto más la confusa e insoportable escena frente a sus ojos, era… era… ¡era realmente molesta! Sin darse cuenta emitía gruñidos amenazadores desde lo profundo de su garganta, sentía como su sed de sangre se desataba ¡¿Cómo se atreve a abrazarla? ¿Cómo se atreve… a siquiera tocarla o pronunciar su nombre?!

- ¿Quién eres? – exigió con la voz más helada y amenazadora que había utilizado nunca, Kimimaro ante el tono volvió a tensarse… pues sabía quien era "Itachi Uchiha" un miembro de la organización de asesinos akatsuki ¿Qué hacía Kagome con él?

Kagome desato el abrazo con una sonrisa, - Me llamo Kimimaro Kaguya – respondió con voz helada y fríos orbes esmeralda hacía él.

Una creciente tensión creció en el ambiente, de repente alguien tosió – Soy Sitoshi ¿Cómo sabes de Kagome-sama? – el niño dijo con su fría mirada hacía el mientras se acercaba a la muchacha y tomaba su mano en la suya aun con desconfianza.

Kimimaro solo observo este gesto con curiosidad y un poco de diversión… es como si quisiera decir que no se acercase a la niña… justamente lo que el odioso Uchiha quería lograr con sus "intimidantes" miradas hacía él.

Kagome dio una risita nerviosa, pues ella nunca había hablado de su hermano a nadie ni siquiera a Itachi, - Será mejor que volvamos allí aclararemos las dudas ¿bien? – dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Sitoshi asintió un poco inconforme.

- Hai, Kagome – dijo con una pequeña dulce sonrisa para ella a la que correspondió comenzando a marchar, Itachi solo iba a unos pasos prudentes de ellos sin poder evita enviar puñales a la espalda del tal Kimimaro.

Esperaría a llegar a la base para que responda a todas sus respuestas… y si no lo convencía lo mataría por su atrevimiento.

En la base del akatsuki todos observaban con ojos estrechos la tensión que había en el grupo (más un extraño) que habían salido por un paseo tranquilizador (nótese el sarcasmo)

Luego de unos minutos todos los integrantes del akatsuki y el extraño individuo. Pein aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de todos y desatando un poco la atmósfera asfixiante (generalmente entre el Uchiha y el sujeto) – Kagome-san ¿Quién es este individuo? – cuestiono a lo que ella sonrió.

- Es Kimimaro Kaguya – dijo simplemente, el líder asintió "clan Kaguya" creían que estaba extinto pero al parecer aun había sobrevivido uno… ante este razonamiento resistiendo la necesidad de masajear su cabeza decidió girar el rumbo de la pregunta – Kimimaro-san ¿Qué lo trae a la akatsuki? – cuestiono tranquilamente.

Su respuesta es inmediata – He venido en busca de Kagome-sama y dado que se encuentra aquí es donde llegue – explico brevemente sin muchos detalles, sintiendo como la mirada asesina a unos de sus costados se duplicaba el doble.

- Podría preguntar su relación con Kagome-san… - cuestiono lentamente, este cayo unos segundos, interesantemente vio como este giro de reojo sus ojos a la muchacha que dio un pequeño guiño de aprobación.

- Yo… - el dudo primeramente – era un nin del sonido – dijo, toda la sala se tenso el doble – cuando Kagome-sama fue aprisionada por Orochimaro fui encargado de asegurarme de su alimentación, luego de un tiempo me di cuenta de lo honorable de ella y lo sucio y traidor de esa serpiente – sus ojos oscurecieron ante la memoria del nin desaparecido – con Kagome-sama nos hicimos amigos por lo que logre escapar de ese sitió – explico suavizando sus ojos al ver a la muchacha.

Por supuesto dejo sin mencionar que ellos compartieron un ritual de sangre y que ahora eran hermanos… pero era demasiada información para desconocidos, si Kagome-sama decidía decírselo luego cuando sea oportuno el no se opondría.

Pein solo asintió, había observado sus palabras detenidamente, estaba seguro que no mentía pues se notaba el apreció sincero que sentía por la muchacha en sus ojos… aunque no podía bajar la guardia – Y ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensa permanecer Kimimaro-san? – cuestiono sabiendo de antemano la posible respuesta… que estaba seguro traería problemas con cierto muchacho de ojos rojos.

- Permaneceré el tiempo en que Kagome-sama lo haga, pues mi deber es estar a su lado – aclaro firmemente recibiendo una sonrisa nerviosa de esta, aun la decía "sama" en vez de "onee-san".

Volviendo a asentir se disperso el pequeño comité, presentándose cada uno con el nuevo "hospedado" del lugar, mientras observaban nerviosos el aspecto de muerte que Itachi le daba. Era mucho más escalofriante que el normal.

Kagome y Kimimaru se habían disculpado para luego ir a tomar un poco de sombra sentados debajo de un árbol y poder conversar un poco del año en que habían estado separados. - ¿Cómo escapaste Kimimaru? ¿Qué hiciste durante este tiempo? – cuestiono Kagome a lo que este sonrió en su inocente expresión.

- Justo en un momento de la batalla contra el buque del Hachibi, Gaara logre realizar una falsificación de mi repentina muerte – explico a lo que Kagome abrió sus ojos en sorpresa – supongo que fue lo que Orochimaru oyó – dijo a lo que ella asintió.

- Luego estuve viajando en el país del fuego, pude comprar ropa para ambos y de allí volví a explorar nuevamente, y cuando sentí tu youki vine inmediatamente donde te encontrabas – explico a lo que ella asintió entusiasta.

- ¿Y tu Kagome? – ella miro pensativa, - Pude salirme hace pocos días… durante una distracción en la base y la estupidez de la rata… - ante esto Kimimaro entendió que fue un error de Kabuto, siempre supo que aquel idiota era solamente un fanfarrón – en el bosque me encontré con Itachi que me libero del sello… - el peliblanco abrió sus ojos unos milímetros, para hacer tal hazaña debía de ser muy poderoso.

– En un momento a otro… se convirtió en mi ciervo – tuvo una risita nerviosa que el muchacho no pudo dejar de sonreír divertido, solo Kagome se le podría ocurrir hacer algo así con Itachi Uchiha – el me trajo a la akatsuki y me convertí en su huésped… luego encontré a Sitoshi que aunque era huérfano es muy poderosos ¿no lo crees? De cierta manera me recordaba a ti… aunque ahora tiene más parecido a Itachi – tuvo una risita divertida en el pensamiento con sus ojos brillantes.

Kimimaro observaba intensamente a Kagome, siempre había soñado con verla tan natural y feliz como ahora mismo… es como si hubiese vuelto el brillo a su vida. De repente nuevamente trajo a la niña en un suave abrazo… como había extrañado a su onee-san, había estado tan preocupado por ella.

Kagome sintió su preocupación y devolvió nuevamente el abrazo con cariño, ella no quería preocuparlo tanto, y también lo había extrañado… su onii-san.

Oculto en un árbol lejano se encontraba un no muy feliz Itachi por el tiempo en que ambos adolescentes tenían a solas en unos metros adelante suyo. Estrechando sus ojos trato de leer sus labios para saber de lo que conversaban, ya que se hallaba a una distancia prudente tanto para que Kagome no lo sintiera con sus agudos sentidos ni su chakra.

No quería que piense que la estaba espiando o estaba preocupado por ella… solo seguía las ordenes de Líder de mantener un ojo sobre el nuevo individuo, el idiota de Kaguya… Pero, ¿Por qué ella sonreía tanto? Pensaba apretando su mandíbula.

De repente vio como la abrazo sintiendo su sharingan activándose, ¡otra vez se atrevía a tocarla! La escena parecía como el de amantes reencontrados, rechinaba sus dientes en el pensamiento, mientras inconsciente deslizaba lentamente un kunai entre sus dedos… un solo acierto en medio de su cabeza y ya nunca se acercaría nuevamente a ella… uno solo.

"No creo que matando a Kimimaro-san logre calmar sus celos… aun así muchos de seguro querrán acercarse a ella… y no creo que sea feliz contigo si matas a cada hombre en cada metro" se burlo Kuronei haciendo que gruñera y saliera del pequeño trance en que se sumergía.

- "Tch, yo no me encuentro celoso de alguien como él" – se burlaba sin siquiera quitar la vista de la imagen aliviándose bastante al ver que se separaban y Kaguya volvía a hablar con ella.

"¡Oh! Y supongo que el que su sharingan este activado es solo coincidencia" dijo burlón a lo que Itachi gruñera y cerrara los ojos tratando de calmarse logrando satisfactoriamente desactivarlo, sentía a la joya reír histérico en su mente – "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – se quebró escuchando otra risa.

"No lo se… son muchas razones como que Itachi Uchiha sea alguien tan posesivo o celoso, o lo cómico que será su cara al enterarse de la verdad" el muchacho entrecerró sus ojos – "¿Qué verdad?" – cuestiono confundido, "Es un secreto…" respondió con voz casual Kuronei haciendo que el Uchiha de un ultimo gruñido saliera del lugar y fuera hacía el campo de entrenamiento.

Necesitaba sacar su molestia de algún modo así que practicaría sus ataques y lanzamientos.

Al separase del abrazo ambos habían quedado en un cómodo silencio hasta que Kimimaro dio cuenta de algo… su onee-san nombraba mucho al Uchiha ¿acaso podría ser…? – Kagome onee-san… ¿Qué sientes por el Uchiha? – pregunto lentamente viendo como Kagome se sonrojaba levemente y colocaba un rostro confuso.

Negó suavemente su cabeza – No lo se, me preocupo mucho por él, también le tengo un gran respeto, le tengo cariño como a Sitoshi y a ti… pero al mismo tiempo siento que es diferente y especial… - trataba de decir con palabras lo que sentía para luego suspirar pesadamente – yo… no entiendo estas sensaciones… son nuevas… ¿tu sabes lo que son? – rogó a lo que Kimimaro sonrió tiernamente en la inocencia de su hermana para luego acariciar suavemente su cabello.

- Ya veras que lograras entenderlos… solo ten paciencia… - aconsejo con una dulce sonrisa que ella devolvió aun un poco confundida, el si parecía saber lo que le pasaba entonces ¿Por qué no se lo decía? Pero cuando iba a preguntárselo algo la golpeo mirando la hora… faltaba poco para la cena.

De repente se levanto – Vamos onii-san, dentro de poco es la cena – dijo Kagome a lo que este asintió un poco dudoso. Siguiéndola ambos llegaron a la cocina encontrándose allí con Sitoshi con una cara en blanco… y un Deidara e Hidan charlando un poco tensionados.

**A/N: **Este capítulo en especial esta medio cortito… ¡pero es que el tiempo se me corto mucho! Además realmente quiero cumplir con la entrega de por lo menos un capí por semana… en fin, ¡por fin pudo regresar nuevamente Kimimaro!... aunque Itachi no parece quererlo mucho!!!... je, je, je… personalmente me encanta como me quedo y espero que también les allá gustado…

Bueno, ahora me encantaría agradecer los comentarios… a "Myrna Elva" me alegro que te gustara… y bien dicen que sin dolor no hay resultados!!, pero bueno… si Itachi quiere pasar la raya sin duda Kagome chan le pondrá limites… gracias por seguir el finc, realmente me animan tus comentarios.

A "Shikon_chibi", realmente no pasa nada… ya que para mi también el tiempo lo tengo como si fuera oro!... y con respecto a Inuyasha también fue una de mis series más importantes… junto con Samurai X… y de allí me encanto el personaje de Kagome (donde en todos mis fic esta como protagonista) ¡muchas gracias por el aliento que me brindas en cada comentario!

Y "Gabby!" y por la preguntita… si van a ver otras parejas… aunque un poquito más adelante y seguro también los ninjas de Konoha… pues unos cuantos de allí son mis favoritos, pero hasta ahora no quiero dar muchos detalles para no meter la pata, je, je… ¡estoy muy contenta que te gustara el capitulo! Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí.

Gracias a todos por brindarme sus ánimos y apoyo ya que en estos meses llenos de trabajos y evaluaciones los necesito más que nunca… ¡nos vemos en el capítulo 10! ¡hasta luego!


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí pude terminar la décima entrega!… ¡y como dice el dicho "mejor tarde que nunca"!, ¡espero que lo disfruten!...

**Capitulo ****X:**

Kimimaro vio confundido como Kagome comenzó a pelar los vegetales mientras colocaba a calentar un poco de agua… de repente sus ojos se oscurecieron en un pensamiento – Kagome… - la llamo a lo que ella giro su atención a él – acaso te están obligando a realizar los deberes – pregunto lentamente y con cierto tono peligroso que todos en la sala apreciaron asiendo que se endurecieran.

Apretó sus puños inconcientemente, el no permitiría que nuevamente trataran de controlarla como Orochimaru había hecho… el prefirió morir antes que eso ocurriera nuevamente. La muchacha quedo unos segundos procesando la información para luego sonreír – No, no, soy la que me ofrecí… además que de verdad me agrada y no me canso de hacerlo – aclaro con un tono contento que relajo al peliblanco… y en consecuencia a los demás.

El le dio una pequeña sonrisa, para luego acariciar sus cabellos – Bien… entonces te ayudare – dijo lavando sus manos en el grifo, ella asintió entusiasta y comenzaron a repartirse las tareas.

Los otros veían curiosos la tierna escena que había en su cocina… este muchacho parecía ser muy sobre protector de Kagome como el Uchiha… que por lo que calcularon, Itachi ya lo detestaba por acercarse a la muchacha… no se sorprenderían si de repente ambos se matasen entre si o por lo menos a los demás chicos que quisieran acercarse un centímetro de ella.

Sitoshi en cambió tenía pensamientos muy distintos… observando asesinamente la espalda del peliblanco con ira y… celos.

¡Todo había sido perfecto! Se repetía, Kagome-sama e Itachi-san ya en este tiempo tendrían que ser por lo menos una pareja (si supiese lo mucho más complicado que en realidad era…) claro el estaba agradecido que ayudase a la niña de aquel shuriken… pero aun así estaba seguro que Itachi-san la hubiese salvado, se repetía obstinadamente, pues es el mejor shinobi que existe y su sensei ¿no? (¿de donde habrán salido esas adulaciones para el "maldito" Uchiha?)

Además ese Kaguya estaba todo el tiempo a su lado y Kagome-sama no le prestaba atención como antes… era como si ese sujeto quisiese ocupar su lugar, pensaba tristemente pero luego comenzó a sacudir su cabeza fuertemente… el no le dejaría, tal vez sea amigo de ella pero ahora se encontraba con ellos.

Decidido se levanto de la mesa y fue a la muchacha jalando suavemente su manga y llamando su atención – Sitoshi… ¿ocurre algo malo? – pregunto suavemente, el agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

- ¿Puedo… ayudar también? – pregunto con un ligero tono rosa mientras apretaba más su agarre, los ojos de Kagome se suavizaron y sonrió tiernamente, - ¡Claro! Ven ayúdame con esto – dijo a lo que mostró a preparar bolas de arroz.

Kimimaro veía curioso esto, el niño parecía muy pegado a Kagome, luego sonrió brillante a ella pero al sentir su mirada solo le dio una mirada asesina y luego una sonrisa engreída y burlona, haciendo que frunciera el seño de confusión para luego seguir en su labor.

Al terminar de preparar la cena, Kisame se ofreció a llamar a los otros para que viniesen entrando todos vieron ya la mesa que estaba servida, sentándose rápidamente el ultimo en llegar fue el Uchiha que antes de sentarse lavo sus manos tirando el papel en el grifo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa Uchiha? ¡claro soy el que lo limpia no! – dijo Hidan arrebatado mientras asesinaba con la mirada al engreído muchacho.

- Tch… - se burlo de él pero recogiendo el papel y tirándolo de todas maneras en el basurero, acercándose a tomar asiento vio que no había sitio al lado de la muchacha ya que el suyo lo tomaba el sujeto, "maldito Kaguya", fue su pensamiento rápido sentándose al lado de Sitoshi que también enviaba puñales al recién llegado.

Comenzando a comer no pudieron dejar de elogiar la comida que estaban degustando, - Esto lo preparo Kimimaro ¿verdad que es exquisito? – elogio Kagome con una sonrisa orgullosa a lo que todos asintieron haciendo aparecer un imperceptible sonrojo en el peliblanco por esto.

Sitoshi en cambio vio endurecer a su lado a sensei, viendo como dejo de lado lo que el "Kaguya" había cocinado, llamo su atención a lo que le dio una mirada interrogativa – Estos los prepare yo Itachi-san – le informo acercándole una pequeña bandeja con bolitas de arroz.

Este dio un guiño de agradecimiento por el extraño gesto del niño, agarrando uno y probándolo – Es… bueno – lo elogio viendo como salía una sonrisa brillante en su rostro… después de todo tener un cumplido del Uchiha era una hazaña que hasta ahora solo muy pocos habían logrado (en realidad solo Kagome-sama y ahora el mismo)

Luego de unos segundos en que conversaban entre ellos, uno de ellos se animo a preguntar la cuestión del año – Por lo tanto… Kimimaro-san… ¿es tu novio Kagome-san? – dijo suavemente Kisame a lo que todos pararon de comer esperando atentos la respuesta… en especial cierto Uchiha y Sitoshi.

Kagome en ese momento justo había comido un pedazo de arroz agachando su cabeza en lo que todos entendieron como vergüenza de ser descubierto, Itachi apretaba fuertemente sus puños dispuesto a levantarse cuando algo lo detuvo… una risa.

La muchacha al poder tragar comenzó a reír sin control de ello, tapándose desesperada con una mano mientras todos veían confundidos y un poco divertidos como salían lagrimas de sus ojos, girando su vista al Kaguya lo vieron sonreír divertido mientras parecía retener una risa que amenazaba con salir.

Calmándose un poco la niña sonrió – El no es mi pareja… ¡sino que es mi hermano! – aclaro a lo que todos abrieron sus ojos como platos en la incredulidad, girando su vista entre ambos una y otra vez ¡no tenían nada en común!

- Es imposible… Kimimaro-san no es un demonio – dijo desconfiadamente líder, a lo que el peliblanco respondió esta vez – Kagome onee-san… me ha adoptado como parte de su familia… su hermano mayor – explico tranquilamente brillando sus esmeraldas en la diversión ¿por ello el Uchiha lo detestaba y tenía un deseo de muerte hacía él? ¿tenía celos por su hermana?

Todos miraron a Kagome quien asintió animosa en acuerdo, haciendo que se les caiga una gota de sudor. Y ellos que esperaban un triangulo amoroso y una pelea a muerte por ella… bueno no siempre se ganaba ¿no?, se decían con una sonrisa juguetona.

Mientras Itachi no podía reaccionar de su estupor ni sacar la incredulidad de sus ojos rojos, ósea que todo este tiempo el estuvo molesto y… celoso con ¿su hermano? De pronto escucho una risa en su mente "Te lo dije su rostro no tendría precio" se reía a lo que Itachi volvió a colocar su rostro en blanco.

- "Podrías habérmelo dicho" – reclamo entre dientes, casi podía sentir su socarrona sonrisa "¿Por qué? Ni por los infiernos me hubiera perdido la cara de celos de un Uchiha porque su novia estaba con alguien más… que resulto ser solo su hermano mayor" volvió a reírse, Itachi se sonrojo imperceptiblemente en la parte de "novia" pero volvió a gruñir.

- Bueno… - líder rompió los pensamientos de Itachi - ¿Dónde deberíamos colocar a Kimimaru-san? – pensó en voz alta colocando su mano en su mentón, su mirada instintivamente fue al Uchiha que estrecho sus ojos con una mirada de advertencia hacía el… mientras los demás se alejaban disimuladamente al otro extremo de la mesa… no se sentían atraído por la idea de tener que compartir su habitación con un ex nin del sonido.

Líder suspiro – Con Itachi-san debe bastar… - su reflexión se cortó por el muchacho de cabellos blancos.

- Con gusto quedare con Kagome-sama… y para que tengan en cuenta es la única que puede decidir y mandar sobre mí – aclaro con ojos estrechos en el pensamiento que quisiesen controlarlo como Orochimaru había hecho, el solo debía su lealtad a Kagome-sama.

La niña rió nerviosa al ver los rostros sorprendidos de todos y el tic del jefe al recordar haber escuchado algo muy parecido antes, - Bueno creo que ya es tarde… - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que todos asintieron, girando su vista vio a Sitoshi con el rostro medio bajo ¿quizás este cansado? Después de todo hoy habían pasado muchas cosas.

- Me adelantare con Sitoshi… - dijo llamando la atención a este que le dio una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban apagados por la tristeza, Kimimaro asintió – Luego los alcanzaremos con Uchiha-san – aclaro con firmeza observando al Uchiha fijamente que asintió silenciosamente.

Kagome asintió un poco dudosa saliendo de allí con el niño al dirigirse a la habitación de Itachi vio como de repente se detuvo - ¿Qué sucede Sitoshi? – pregunto suavemente mientras se agachaba quedando a su nivel, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

El agacho su cabeza, su flequillo impidiendo ver sus ojos dorados, - ¿Tu no me quieres Kagome-sama? – pregunto quedamente, quizás al tener a su hermano de vuelta ya no quería que este allí con ella.

La muchacha lo miro sin comprender para luego suavizar su mirada en el – Por supuesto que te quiero Sitoshi, te quiero mucho – dijo con mucha sinceridad subiendo la barbilla del pequeño pelinegro que la observo con una sonrisa - … es más ¿quieres saber un secreto? – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que este asintió entusiasmado – siempre he querido un hermano menor… y al verte no puedo imaginarme a alguien más que tu como el – dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa que hizo al pelinegro abrir ampliamente sus ojos en la declaración.

Sitoshi sentía mucha calidez en su corazón al escuchar las palabras de la inu - ¿P-puedo decirte onee-san? – pidió con esperanza mientras la miraba con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos dorados, fue el turno de Kagome de sorprenderse.

- ¿Quieres serlo?... ¿aun cuando podría ser un monstruo? – expreso sus pensamientos en voz alta con tristeza, el niño se congelo ¿Quién había dicho aquella atrocidad a su Kagome-sama? ¡ella era el más maravilloso ángel para él!

- Kagome-sama no eres un monstruo… ¡para mi eres la persona más buena y maravillosa que he conocido! – dijo sorprendiéndola al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y por no considerarla eso… haciendo que sonriera contenta.

- Solo era una broma Sitoshi… - el asintió aunque no parecía muy convencido - y si me encantaría ser tu hermana si me dieras el honor de llamarte otooto-san – dijo con ojos brillantes a lo que el salto a sus brazos.

- Hai… onee-san – hablo emocionado, para luego ver confundido como ella sacaba uno de los collares de su cuello; - Ten… es algo muy preciado para mí, y como mi hermano menor me honraría que lo tuvieses como un regalo de hermanos – aclaro con una sonrisa, este sintió que las lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos limpiándolas antes que cayeran porque llorar no era de hombres, sintiendo como ella lo colocaba en su cuello.

Viéndola en su mano (ya que le colgaba un poco larga) quedo maravillado con lo hermoso que era, una media luna totalmente blanca con brillantes piedras en él, que apuntaba a la izquierda – Arigatoo onee-san – dijo para abrazarla fuertemente que ella correspondió para luego besar su frente, ahora… era parte de una familia, y no solo eso tenía una hermana, su Kagome onee-san.

- Bien Sitoshi otooto-san, será mejor que te prepares para dormir… ¿mañana tienes que entrenar con Itachi? – pregunto a lo que este asintió brillando sus ojos por llamarlo hermano menor – por cierto… quede muy sorprendida de cómo te defendiste hoy estas muy fuerte – lo elogio en lo que este se sonrojo para luego colocar una sonrisa engreída que recordó a la muchacha de Itachi… por cierto se preguntaba que debía hablar su onii-san con Itachi, pero se encogió de hombros supone que pronto lo averiguaría.

- Vamos otooto-san – dijo Kagome a lo que este asintió tomando su mano mientras iban dirigiéndose nuevamente para que descansase… también Kagome quería tomar un refrescante baño (solo digamos que el día de hoy fue un "poco" estresante).

Con Kimimaro e Itachi

Itachi había seguido al "onii-san" de Kagome a un lugar alejado para que conversara con él, parando de repente el estrecho sus ojos en la figura que lo observaba con frialdad ¿Qué planeaba?

- Uchiha, ¿Qué intenciones tienes… no ¿Qué sientes por mi hermana? – cuestiono directamente a lo que este quedo en silencio pensando como pudo haberse dado cuenta – no creas que pase por alto tu actuación para con ella – aclaro estrechando sus propias esmeraldas, Itachi solo lo miraba sin entender donde quería ir.

- Para mi Kagome-sama es mi principal razón de existencia y vida… - comenzó a lo que el Uchiha vio con shock como Kaguya desataba su manga revelando en su hombro derecho la marca de una media luna muy parecida a la de Kagome.

- Orochimaru había puesto una marca en mí como señal de esclavitud y tenía la carga de una enfermedad hereditaria de mi clan que me llevaría a una segura muerte, yo no tenía ninguna esperanza para vivir ni de querer hacerlo… - comenzó a explicar en lo que el pelinegro noto sus ojos se oscurecían en el recuerdo – pero luego llego Kagome-sama y me mostró lo que es el honor y la ternura inocente… creciendo el más profundo respeto hacía ella, incluso me dio la oportunidad de tener una familia de tenerla como hermana… - sus ojos se suavizaron.

- Ella desapareció el único signo de oscuridad que tenía y la reemplazo con esta que transmite la calidez de una familia, aun cuando había arriesgado su vida salvo la mía de la muerte, mucho más que lo que había merecido en mi vida de ella – recordó acariciando con suavidad la media luna – por eso trato de llevar una vida completa y feliz y también protegerla de todo mal como su hermano mayor… - aclaro con fuego en sus ojos a lo que Itachi aseguraría que así lo haría, y quedando muy impresionado con la bondad y ternura que su dulce Kagome tenía en su corazón.

- Por ello te lo preguntare una vez más Uchiha… ¿Qué sientes por Kagome? – dijo acomodando nuevamente sus ropas, mientras escudriñaba los ojos del Uchiha.

Itachi quedo unos segundos en silencio - Yo… - paro un segundo ¿Qué es lo que sentía realmente por Kagome? En su cabeza pasaron todos los recuerdos en los que ella lo cuido, le sonreía, el suave tacto de su mano – no lo se… no entiendo estos sentimientos que tengo hacía ella… - dijo con su rostro en blanco pero Kimimaro noto un poco de perturbación en las profundidades de sus ojos.

- Entiendo… entonces me la llevare de aquí – dictamino con frialdad – no puedo dejarla al cuidado de alguien que no comprende la importancia que ella es en su vida – dijo cerrando sus ojos y dando media vuelta para un segundo después encontrarse con un kunai apretando su garganta.

- Tal vez no lo entienda… pero aun así no dejare que "nadie" la aparte de mi lado – dictamino con su voz al borde amenazante, el no dejaría que la llevasen de él, ni siquiera un hermano que apareció de la nada.

Kimimaro gruño – Entonces no eres diferente del egoísmo de Orochimaru – escupió con molestia haciendo afilar los ojos de Itachi, al ver desaparecer al peliblanco y saltando rápidamente ante el lanzamiento de algo, era… ¿otro hueso?

Dando rápidamente la vuelta se encontró con aquellas frías esmeraldas – Nunca seré como aquella serpiente – escupió con veneno… el no haría jamás sufrir a la dulce e inocente muchacha que le brindaba tanto sin pedir nada a cambió.

De repente el peliblanco saco una pequeña sonrisa – Si logras derrotarme no me la llevare de aquí – propuso tranquilamente para luego cruzar sus brazos frente a su pecho – Karamatsu no Mai (Danza de los pinos) – dijo e Itachi vio con sorpresa como un hueso se desprendía de cada uno de estos quedando como cuchillas.

Tomando una kunai en cada mano se preparo, viendo como Kimimaro desaparecía y reaparecía a su costado que logro esquivar el corte a su pecho a unos segundos, durante un movimiento el collar que Kagome le había dado e Itachi mantenía salió al descubierto. El peliblanco lo observo sorprendido en silencio.

- ¿De donde lo sacaste? ¿acaso se lo has quitado? – dijo a la defensiva escuchando un fuerte gruñido del pelinegro.

- Jamás me rebajaría al nivel de un ladrón y menos hacía Kagome – hablo firmemente mirando el collar por un segundo – ella… me lo dio al hacerme… su ciervo – aclaro un poco rápidamente, no es como si contar a otros el tema que lo habían esclavizado fuera de especial agrado para él.

De golpe escucho una fría risa de Kimimaro – Para ser un Uchiha eres un tonto… - dictamino haciendo que Itachi gruñera nuevamente - ¿acaso sabes lo que cuelga en tu cuello realmente? – cuestiono a lo que recibió una mirada interrogativa, haciendo que suspirara mentalmente por su descuido.

– Cada inu de la familia real recibe dos collares desde su nacimiento con la marca de su linaje, son las posesiones más importantes para los inu… mientras una se la dan a su mejor amigo o de confianza como la familia, la izquierda - comenzó a explicar que Itachi escuchaba intensamente – la otra ira destinado a su pareja o esposo elegido… justamente la que tienes en tu cuello la derecha – indico con una cuchilla apuntando a la gargantilla en su cuello.

Itachi veía ahora con shock gravado en sus ojos la medalla en su mano ¿eso era cierto?... ¿entonces porque se lo había dado? Acaso…

- Deberías pedir la cuestión a Kagome-sama, sin embargo… - dijo el peliblanco curioso… al parecer inconscientemente (tanto para la misma hime) había de alguna manera elegido al Uchiha como su compañero, estas palabras sacaron al Uchiha de sus pensamientos mientras asentía en un acuerdo silencioso y guardaba nuevamente su preciado tesoro bajo su ropa.

Regresando a la pelea Kimimaro fue el primero en volver a atacar – Y dime ¿Cómo sabes que no eres como él? – cuestionaba decidido a sacar sus dudas sobre las intenciones del hombre frente suyo sobre su hermana menor, mientras atacaban y esquivaban los golpes del otro, chocando fuertemente para después separarse.

Itachi no dijo nada sino que mantenía su frío rostro – Porque yo solo perseguiré su felicidad – dijo haciendo que este abriera un milímetro sus ojos en sorpresa viendo como el Uchiha volvía a desaparecer paro un ataque a su espalda logrando que perdiera sus armas – mientras ella este conmigo y sea feliz… destrozare y matare la vida de cualquiera que intente dañarla o separarla de mí – dijo amenazante colocando una cuchilla en su cuello y otra en su corazón.

Kimimaro solo sonrió complacido, - Al parecer sabes bien el significado de Kagome-sama para ti… Uchiha-san – hablo con respeto a lo que este lo soltó y aprovecho para dar la vuelta y enfrentar su mirada – dejare a tu cargo a Kagome-sama, pero si la dañas o lastimas… juro que te matare de la manera más cruel sin resentimiento alguno – indico a lo que Itachi solo hizo un gesto de burla para luego salir caminando con su habitual elegancia de allí.

- Tal vez deberías quedar con ella para hablar… - ofreció el peliblanco a lo que Itachi solo asintió aun de espaldas para luego verlo desaparecer en un manojo de hojas – "con que Itachi Uchiha, aunque… estoy tranquilo que protegiese a Kagome-sama ya que de verdad la quiere… pero no deja de ser un engreído" – pensaba con una sonrisa divertida para luego desaparecer también para descansar.

Llegando a la habitación que supuso era la del Uchiha ya que se había enterado el niño Sitoshi también estaba y siguiendo su aroma llego aquí encontrándolo satisfactoriamente allí. Quedando ambos en un tenso silencio - ¿Dónde… esta Itachi-san? – cuestiono desconfiadamente el pequeño niño, haciendo que Kimimaro levante una ceja en esto.

- Me quedare solo por esta noche… ya que debe de charlar con Kagome-sama – dijo despectivamente, no contento con tener que darle explicaciones a un pequeño niño, y viendo extrañado como un brillo aparecía en sus singulares ojos dorados.

Sitoshi sonreía internamente… ¡tal vez era la oportunidad que había esperado! Seguramente en la mañana anunciarían su noviazgo.

Girando de reojo su vista al shinobi, dio una sonrisa astuta – Dado que Itachi-san no esta en la habitación… y soy su aprendiz es justo que tenga la cama – dictamino colocándose en ella sin esperar respuesta alguna con una sonrisa engreída.

El peliblanco solo lo desestimo, no era como si peleara infantilmente por una cama… con el fluton bastaba luego de las noches pesadas que había tenido en su vida, pero algo llamo su atención… - El collar de Kagome-sama… - dijo suavemente.

Sitoshi inconciente se había puesto a observar detenidamente los detalles de su nuevo y más preciado tesoro – Hai, Kagome onee-san me lo ha obsequiado – dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa que no paso desapercibido para el muchacho.

- ¿Onee-san? – cuestiono, no había escuchado que Kagome dijera que era su hermano menor cuando le había contado de él esta tarde.

Sitoshi asintió fuertemente – Ella dijo que desde ahora sería mi hermana mayor – comento con una brillante sonrisa haciendo que el suavizara sus ojos.

- Veo que la quieres mucho – hablo con mayor suavidad, viendo al niño brillar sus ojos, - Kagome onee-san fue la que me saco de la calle y me dio un hogar y… una familia, es la persona que más quiero – dijo firmemente en lo que Kimimaro asintió como aceptación.

- Ya veo… bien ya es muy tarde será mejor que durmamos otooto-san – dijo divertido el muchacho viendo como el niño habría ampliamente sus ojos, acomodándose en el fluton vio colocarse en el borde de la cama y verlo confundido.

- ¿Otooto-san? – cuestiono no muy seguro si había escuchado bien, el muchacho asintió – Si tenemos la misma hermana, es la misma familia, por lo que somos hermanos – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cómica y ojos brillantes.

Sitoshi coloco una feliz sonrisa en su rostro para luego cambiarla a una de burla – Tch… - dijo engreídamente haciendo acordar al peliblanco cierto Uchiha, ahora entendía el comentario de Kagome… parecía un pequeño clon de Itachi; - Kobanwa… onii-san – dijo Sitoshi para acomodarse en la cama, Kimimaro sonrió inconscientemente – Kobanwa otooto-san – lo saludo quedando de esa manera una tranquila noche.

Con Itachi y Kagome

Itachi había llegado a donde sentía el extraño chakra de Kagome encontrándola arriba de una enorme rama en un árbol, subiendo con extrema facilidad se encontró con sus bellos ojos azules plateados que lo observaban con cierta confusión en ellos.

- ¿Itachi… que haces aquí? – cuestiono confusa, ¿acaso no tendría que estar con Sitoshi? Se preguntaba confusa al verlo acomodarse en la rama a su lado.

Itachi no podía pensar realmente en las palabras que decía, solo observaba su hermoso rostro al ser iluminado con la luz de la luna… le daba un aspecto aun más etéreo que el que lucía con los rallos del sol.

- Kaguya quedara esta noche – dijo con un poco de suavidad en su tono normalmente frío.

Kagome sonrió para luego sonrojarse levemente en la intensa mirada que este le daba… la hacía sentir tan nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez, girando repentinamente su vista nuevamente al nocturno cielo.

- Tsuki… - susurro de repente llamando la atención de Itachi que giro también para contemplarla – en el palacio de la luna… en sus jardines solía contemplarla junto a mi padre, es de los momentos más apreciados que tengo junto a él – comenzó a explicar mientras Itachi observaba la melancolía en sus ojos.

- Como gobernante, a veces no llegaba durante el día por lo que siempre prometía que observaríamos la luna en la noche… siempre cumplía sus promesas… - lagrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus ojos – bueno hasta el día en que caí en aquel pozo… - ya no pudo controlar más el sollozo tratando de retener con su mano las lagrimas desesperadamente, hasta que sintió unos brazos rodearla en un abrazo y estrecharla sobre un calido pecho.

Itachi había sentido las lagrimas en los ojos de la tenshi para luego verla llorar al recordar a su padre… ¿tanto lo extrañaba? El nunca había estimado realmente a su padre por lo que no podía entender su pérdida…pero cuando la vio sollozar sintió como su interior se rompía con cada lágrima y el dolor que manifestaba.

Instintivamente la tomo entre sus brazos y la estrecho contra sí mismo tratando de dar de alguna manera alivió a su corazón como ella le brindaba al suyo con su mera presencia, sintiendo como se relajaba en sus brazos acarició suavemente su sedosa cabellera negra, para consolarla – No te preocupes Kagome yo te protegeré – le dijo a lo que ella se separo lo suficiente para observarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que la hacían sentirse tan segura y feliz - ¿Lo prometes Itachi? – pregunto con un leve temor en su voz.

Itachi coloco una pequeña y suave sonrisa en su bello rostro – Lo prometo Kagome – respondió viendo maravillado la tierna sonrisa y el pequeño sonrojo que aparecía en su rostro.

- Arigatoo Itachi… - respondió Kagome volviendo a abrazarlo con necesidad, como una niña perdida aferrandose a su única salvación, para luego acomodarse en su hombro mientras el seguía abrazándola con suavidad, pasaron unos segundos de agradable silencio disfrutando del momento.

- Kagome… - la llamo a lo que esta dio un pequeño y tierno bostezo que le hizo tener diversión en sus ojos, - ¿Hai Itachi…? – pregunto sintiendo como sus ojos se cerraban al sentir la calidez y tranquilidad que el cuerpo abrazado al suyo le brindaba.

- ¿Qué significa realmente el collar que me diste? – pregunto con un imperceptible sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas al recordar las palabras del Kaguya… el quería confirmarlo por ella.

- Ese collar es… - dijo antes que su voz se apagara, al bajar su vista el Uchiha dio con la serena imagen de la muchacha durmiente, suspirando mentalmente para luego ver su sueño.

Se veía tan tranquila y relajada… como si estuviera segura que en sus brazos nada malo le pasaría… teniendo tanta sangre derramada, muertos y toda clase de atrocidades en las mismas manos que ahora la abrazaban y en el que ella descansaba como un sereno ángel.

De repente se encontró delineando sus marcas violetas con cuidado para luego llegar a la media luna índigo en su frente "¿Qué es lo que sientes por Kagome?" las palabras de Kimimaro resonaban en su mente para luego hacerlo suspirar casi con resignamiento.

- Yo… "amo a Kagome" – dijo con firmeza en su mente para luego acercarse y dar un tierno bezo en su frente… justo donde se hallaba su marca, - Oiasuminasai watashino Kagome – susurro sintiendo como ella en sueños se aferraba más a él haciéndole sonreír nuevamente para luego recostarse en el tronco y dormir como nunca lo había hecho… en tranquilidad.

En el mundo de Kagome, el castillo de la Luna

El señor de aquel castillo se hallaba observando la luna desde un árbol en los jardines, su rostro normalmente frío reflejaba pura tristeza en sus apagados ojos dorados… dos años, ya habían pasado dos años… desde entonces casi nunca había dormido ni comido y se había distanciado de todo y todos, solo la esperanza de volverla a ver lo mantenía con vida, así que… ¿Cuándo responderá a su petición?

De repente una luz segadora apareció debajo haciendo que en un pestañeo bajara y tuviera su fiel espada Tokijin en su brazo derecho, colocando su habitual mascara de frialdad en el, solo su pequeña era capaz de ver su parte calida nadie más. - ¿Cómo osas perturbar mis tierras espíritu? – dijo en una helada voz que congelaría al infierno pero que extrañamente hizo sonreír cómico al mencionado.

Se podría ver la imagen de un magnifico zorro plateado, con orejas y cola color nieve y ropajes blancos con una aurora en la cabeza… que era lo único que mostraba su condición de muerto – Me has olvidado que decepción… y pensar que traje este pequeño regalo para nuestro reencuentro como muestra de amistad – dijo simulando un tono dolido pero reflejando pura diversión en sus ojos dorados.

Los ojos igualmente dorados del señor se estrecharon para luego abrirlos un milímetro en sorpresa - ¿Youko?... – cuestiono en reconocimiento a lo que este asintió procedió a enfundar nuevamente su espada, luego tomo un tono de ansiedad - ¿me has traído lo que te pedí? – cuestiono bruscamente con cierta esperanza en sus matices dorados.

La postura del kitsune ahora reconocido como "Youko" adopto más seriedad – Hai, una es para que la rodees en el pozo… y el otro deberá de tomarlo ella – informo entregando una bolsita que contenía los dos envases.

El demonio los atrapo con facilidad sin poder creer que las respuestas a sus oraciones estuvieran en su mano – Arigatoo Youko – dijo con mucha sinceridad que hizo sonreír al zorro, - Nuestra deuda esta saldada, por cierto saluda de mi parte a Kagome-chan y dile a Kuronei que lo estaré esperando,… Sesshoumaru – dijo con un simple movimiento de despedida hacía el que asintió en saludo, desapareciendo de la misma manera que apareció.

Le hubiera gustado molestar por más tiempo al inu, pero también existía la posibilidad que lo descubriesen… y no se sentiría muy a gusto con el ser castigado en prisión… o algo peor.

Apenas desapareció el espíritu del kitsune, el señor demonio reconocido como "Sesshoumaru" se dirigió rápidamente al pozo devora huesos llegando allí en unos pocos minutos por la extrema velocidad que había utilizado. Desechando una botella en el marco como le había dicho observo que brillaba un segundo para luego volver a la normalidad.

Sin un segundo pensamiento entro en él viendo como se sumergía en un profundo mar color rojo. En un parpadeo quedo en el fondo, saliendo de un simple salto arriba se sorprendió al ver que el bosque donde se hallaba no era el mismo… y que los olores de demonios no existían sino que dominaban el de los ningens y ya se encontraba amaneciendo.

Olfateando en el aire sintió un leve aroma familiar no muy lejos de allí que hizo ampliar levemente sus ojos en sorpresa, era ella, lo había conseguido. Yendo con su velocidad demoníaca nuevamente solo tenía un único pensamiento – "Pronto nos reencontraremos… Kagome musume-san" – con determinación y comenzando a aparecer un brillo en sus antiguamente apagados ojos dorados.

Sin saber que es lo que este nuevo día esperaba para todos. ¡Oh las queridas sorpresas! ¿No?

**A/N: **¡Es mi décima entrega! Así que en especial estoy muy emocionada por esto… aunque por los horarios y la tarea casi no tenga tiempo para escribir, pude hacer algo y aquí esta, y a decir verdad me fue mejor de lo que pensaba porque al comenzar a escribir aunque cambie muchas cosas que pensaba colocar también me adapte a nuevas que no tenía idea de cómo avanzar!... ¡uf!

Japonés/ Español:

_Musume_: significa hija/ hija mayor.

_Otooto_: hermano menor/ hermanito.

¡Si necesitan algo más háganmelo saber sin problemas!

Bueno, ahora agradezco los comentarios preciosos que recibí! De "Myrna Elva" no haya dramas ya que estoy planeando muchos momentos de Itachi con Kagome… en especial también en este salio uno que es mi favorito! ¡Gracias por los ánimos y seguiré tratando de mejorar!

"Shikon_chibi" Y sí, la verdad es que con Shitoshi kun es con quien muchas veces me salen más fácilmente las partes cómicas… ¡pero también el lado tierno entre él y Kagome que se consideran hermanos!... ¡muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos!

Y "Gabby!"y bueno, Itachi kun realmente es muy celoso de Kagome chan… (y a decir verdad como secretito ¡me encanta que lo este!), en especial el siguiente capítulo tiene la entrada de un gran personaje… aunque sería adelantarme ya más o menos deben tener idea ¿no?... bueno, ¡también cuídate y gracias por el comentario!

De nuevo perdón por tardar tanto…¡y nos vemos en el capitulo once!


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí pude terminar la décimo primera entrega!… ¡y como dice el dicho y aunque me tarde bastante también lo recompense con lo largo que es!, ¡espero que lo disfruten!...

**Capitulo ****XI:**

Nuevamente había amanecido e Itachi fue el primero en despertar por los rayos del sol que tocaban su rostro, inconcientemente apretó más estrechamente contra sí mismo la suave fuente de calor cerrando molesto los ojos sin querer todavía despertar… nunca había tenido un sueño tan agradable en todo esos años…

De repente escucho un suave quejido en sus brazos haciendo que abriera de repente sus ojos rojos observando con sorpresa a la muchacha dormir con tranquilidad en su hombro mientras el la abrazaba con un brazo.

Todas las memorias de la noche anterior llegaron a él haciendo que suavizara sus ojos, y trazara nuevamente sus marcas con suavidad de la muchacha que la noche anterior había descubierto los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella. Pero todavía debía averiguar lo que ella sentía por él… que tenía ciertas sospechas que le eran favorables.

Suspirando pesadamente, todo lo bueno debía de terminar ¿no? De repente una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa llego a su bello rostro – Es hora de despertar hime durmiente – le susurro suavemente en su sensible oído haciendo que la muchacha de un pequeño saltito perpleja y casi cayera hacía abajo… eso si unos brazos no la hubieran salvado y estrechando contra el mismo calido pecho que había dormido la noche anterior.

Mirando el rostro de su salvador vio el rostro indiferente de Itachi… que sus ojos brillaban con mucha diversión y travesura tomando rápidamente un tono matiz en sus mejillas y su corazón se acelerada, el Uchiha se acerco aun más a su rostro quedando a milímetros del suyo – Konnichiwa Kagome – dijo con una sonrisa que la muchacha vio era seductora… haciendo que su rostro se sonrojara aun más.

- Konnichiwa Itachi… - saludo suavemente con una nerviosa sonrisa por la poca distancia que tenía entre ambos, el actuaba extrañamente… no es como si no le gustase la cercanía pero era algo que no estaba acostumbrada.

Cuando Itachi iba a continuar con su cruel juego una voz llamo su atención - ¿Kagome-sama? – llamaba desde abajo Kimimaro… un poco confundido que ella no bajase y sin darse cuenta dando una cuerda de salvación a la muchacha de las jugadas del Uchiha.

Kagome dio una risita nerviosa saliendo con admirable flexibilidad de sus brazos – Nos vemos en el desayuno Itachi – saludo con su mano para bajar rápidamente, dando un buenos días rápido a su hermano para luego desaparecer rápidamente al tocador… debía lavar de su rostro para bajar el calor de su rostro y tratar de controlar su agitado corazón.

Kimimaro vio un poco confundido la extraña conducta de su hermana para luego ver bajar al Uchiha del mismo lugar con una mirada de muerte hacía él – No la habrás molestado ¿no? – hablo estrechando sus ojos escuchando un gruñido molesto del pelinegro.

Itachi solo dio una de sus heladas miradas, de aquellas que hacen suplicar piedad o una rápida muerte a sus desafortunadas victimas, "¿Su juego con su amada Kagome hime-chan fue interrumpido Uchiha?" se burlo una voz en su mente, el muchacho solo cerro pesadamente sus ojos pidiendo fuerza a cualquier deidad que pudiera escucharlo.

"Ahora solo tendrá que cortejar a Kagome-sama" hablaba casual llamando la atención del Uchiha, - "¿Cortejarla…?" – pidió levantando una ceja, casi podía sentir la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Así es y yo que tu me apresuraría antes que alguien más lo intente… considerando lo dulce y hermosa que Kagome-sama es no dudo que valla a tener muchos pretendientes en su camino" advirtió con diversión y una astuta sonrisa.

Itachi quedo pensativo en sus palabras… de cierta manera la estupida piedra tenía razón, aunque él, Itachi Uchiha no dejaría que nadie arrebatase el inocente corazón de Kagome de sus manos… cualquiera que lo intente, sin embargo, enfrentaría una muerte segura.

Con esos pensamientos en mente desapareciendo luego en un manojo de hojas… ya era hora de "despertad" a Sitoshi para su entrenamiento.

Sitoshi se hallaba dirigiéndose hacía el lugar de entrenamiento sosteniendo con molestia el shuriken en sus manos que lo habían despertado (en realidad haciéndole saltar casi con un ataque al corazón) con el pequeño "mensaje" del diablo (alias Itachi-sensei) que con coincidencia había parado en la misma dirección donde hubiera estado su espalda… si no se hubiese movido.

Suspirando se dirigió con una nueva sonrisa, aun así el maldito Uchiha no arruinaría su día, más cuando la noche anterior Kagome se había convertido en su onee-san. Si era un muy buen día.

Itachi observaba aburrido como Sitoshi intentaba hacer clones de sí mismo… viendo un poco divertido las cómicas escenas que hacía por enfado. Mirando el celeste cielo de repente frunció el seño… de alguna manera sentía que hoy pasaría algo… pero lo desestimo rápidamente. Bajando del árbol junto a su aprendiz que celebraba una sonrisa engreída al igual que su nuevo clon.

Ya todos se encontraban desayunando con tranquilidad incluso la tensión que se sentía entre el Kaguya y el Uchiha había disminuido siendo casi… estable (aunque casi era la palabra clave) en unos pocos silencios más, Sitoshi hablo aburrido del silencio.

- Kagome onee-san… - la llamo haciendo que gire su atención a él al igual que los demás que lo observaban con los ojos ampliados en la sorpresa, haciendo al niño que solo les dio una mirada de alarde - ¿Cómo princesa te enseñaron a cocinar tan delicioso? – pidió inclinando su cabeza, todos miraban interesados en la respuesta queriendo saber más sobre ella. Kagome sonrió.

- No la que me enseño fue la esposa de una pareja que eran amigos de mi padre… aunque nunca lo había practicado hasta llegar aquí – dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo contenta… a todos se les caía una gota de sudor en esto… o sea que habían sido sus conejitos de indias… ¡naa! Al menos resulto ser buena en ello.

- ¿No te enseñaron allí? – pregunto confundido Sitoshi, el pensaba que si, Kagome negó fuertemente su cabeza – Si mi padre se hubiese enterado… hubiera estado en graves problemas – dijo con un pequeño escalofrío en su espina.

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿acaso le molestaría?, un – pregunto esta vez sumándose Deidara, la muchacha asintió.

– Mi padre es un lord de los youkais, por lo que es muy orgulloso y perfeccionista como tal, también es alguien muy respetado por lo que siendo su única hija y heredera digamos que era un poco… - comenzó sintiéndose un poco nerviosa.

- Un perro sobre protector – dijo Hidan con su habitual delicadeza en palabras, Kagome asintió lentamente pero aun sin estar de acuerdo del todo con la expresión… la verdad ni ella misma lo hubiese dicho mejor.

- Incluso una vez cuando tenía siete años había mandado al calabozo a un neko youkai porque me había ordenado que moviese una silla al lado… aunque en ese momento no entendía a que se refería con calabozo y al preguntárselo me había dicho "Es un lugar donde le enseñaran a ser bueno y respetar sus señores Kagome musume-chan" – contó con una sonrisa divertida al recordar lo cómica que ahora resultaba la situación.

En cambió a los demás les caía sudor frío en sus nucas… ¿Cómo podría haberle dicho eso de una sala de torturas a su hija?... en pocas palabras si se enterase que la hacían cocinar para ellos lo más probable es que… (Por todos pasaba la imagen de un gigantesco perro monstruoso que sonreía cruelmente mientras los torturaba y los mataba lentamente por usar de una manera tan deshonrosa a su preciada princesa mientras la muchacha era vista desde un pedestal hecha de oro bien alto) esto fue suficiente para que hasta el frío Uchiha sufriera un escalofrío en su columna.

Luego de la pequeña charla todos terminaron su desayuno y se retiraron cada uno a sus actividades personales, la muchacha se levanto.

- Itachi… ¿podemos ir al mercado? – pidió con sus brillantes ojos hacía el a lo que este asintió en acuerdo, también a este se le sumo Sitoshi aunque un poco molesto por que aun el lento del Uchiha no se confesase con Kagome onee-san, podía planear maneras de ayudarlo en el camino…

- ¿Necesitas algo del mercado Kimimaro onii-san? – pregunto cortésmente a lo que este negó suavemente con su cabeza, - Iee, solo tengan cuidado en el camino – aconsejo a sus hermanos menores… el Uchiha era ya lo suficiente mayor para saber que sería mejor que los cuidase.

Ambos asintieron procediendo a retirarse, al llegar esta vez Sitoshi mantenía su presencia en alto, de camino fueron a su negocio habitual y compraron algunos kunai para su entrenamiento, luego algunas compras para el almuerzo y frutas para comer en el camino.

Regresando de camino hacia la base ya se encontraban muy cerca cuando Kagome procedió a olfatear algo – Es un lago… ¿quieren acompañarme a tomar agua? – cuestiono a lo que Sitoshi asintió un poco sediento, pero Itachi se negó.

- Espéranos ya regresamos Itachi – pidió Kagome a lo que asintió con aquella expresión en blanco que lo caracterizaba – Una carrera Sitoshi… - dijo Kagome divertida para luego desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con el niño detrás de ella riendo.

Quedando unos segundos en silencio Itachi aun pensaba en lo que la muchacha había dicho de su padre ¿de verdad era tan extremista?

"Hai, el lord siempre fue extremo en el cuidado de su adorada Kagome, de hecho apenas a los de su mayor confianza permitía que se acercasen a ella" explico paciente Kuronei, el muchacho frunció su seño.

- "¿Es tan intransigente?" – pensaba tocado por el raro comportamiento, "Kagome-sama es su mayor tesoro… el daría todo por su una sola sonrisa de su hija" dijo con mucha seriedad a lo que Itachi asintió lentamente.

"Además mira quien habla el celoso Uchi…" Itachi gruño a donde iba su burla para luego no escucharlo terminar, cuando se disponía a llamarlo sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba en su lugar.

Un enorme shakra se acercaba directamente a donde se hallaban a una velocidad inimaginable… nunca había sentido algo como aquello… se sentía como si fuera un pequeño gato que se hallaba amenazado por un feroz y sanguinario león.

Petrificado no escuchaba los gritos de Kuronei "¡Muévete Itachi! ¡Corre, corre!" una figura apareció en frente de sus ojos. Algo, un hombre con cabellos plateados hasta los tobillos en una cola alta, con piel pálida, ojos dorados fríos como la misma muerte que gozaban de sabidurías de siglos y muchas batallas, y ropajes blanco antiguos que tenían octógonos rojizos en sus hombros y mangas, botas negras con una armadura y dos espadas atados en su cintura, junto con las marcas de Kagome solo que sus líneas eran magentas y su media luna un azul profundo. Era un… demonio.

- Tu… - comenzó a decir con su helada voz a lo que Itachi tembló – tienes su perfume… ¿por… - en este segundo escucho a la joya seguir gritándole.

"¡MALDITA SEA ITACHI HAZ ALGO O TE MATARA!" con voz desesperada a lo que reacciono… lastima que bastante tarde pues se hallaba sujetado y/o asfixiado por una de sus garras.

- Dime ningen ¿Por qué tienes su perfume en ti? – amenazo con voz tranquila aunque Itachi sabiamente detecto la viva amenaza en él.

Antes que esto llegara a mayores un látigo de brillante energía azul golpeo contra el extraño, saliendo un segundo antes de una herida mortal casi segura - ¡Itachi! – dijo Kagome, rogando que no haya llegado demasiado tarde luego de sentir ese tremendo youki se había acercado lo más rápido posible a él - ¿estas bien? – cuestiono con mucha preocupación.

Itachi asintió mientras trataba de conseguir nuevamente su respiración mientras masajeaba su torturado cuello, llegando Sitoshi también a su lado, enfurecida con quien había osado a dañar a Itachi dio vuelta gruñendo a la figura frente suya - ¡Tu! Como te atreves… - dijo para luego quedar helada… esa persona no podía ser… ¿Cómo? Su querido…

- ¿Otou-san? – pregunto en un susurro dando un paso hacía atrás mientras los otros dos ampliaban sus ojos sin disimular la incredulidad en ellos ¿su padre?

El demonio asintió lentamente – Kagome musume-san… - susurro lentamente a lo que la muchacha rápidamente corrió y se lanzo a sus brazos, dándole un necesitado abrazo mientras sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. El hombre solo acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos tratando de calmar su dolor mientras sus ojos se ablandaban con cariño y tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

De repente Kagome comenzó a golpear débilmente su pecho - ¿Por qué no viniste antes? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? – cuestionaba dolorosamente, ella tantas noches había rogado con que viniese y la rescatase de esa cárcel… solo para que apareciese solo cuando se hallaba en libertad y feliz con sus hermanos… e Itachi.

Sesshoumaru sintió romper su corazón en el dolor de su hija – Desde que ocurrió e intentado buscar la manera de cruzar pero no había forma alguna… excepto por la noche en que realmente por fin pude – dijo con suavidad, Kagome miro sus demacrados y cansados ojos viendo la verdad en ellos, haciendo que volviera a abrazarlo.

- Te extrañe Sesshoumaru otou-san – suspiro en su perfume mientras Sesshoumaru hacía lo mismo… antes que la escena se rompiese por la presencia de los dos ningens.

- Por cierto Kagome ¿Quiénes son los ningens? – dijo con su tono frío estrechando sus ojos imperceptiblemente en el macho que su hija había defendido tan ardientemente.

Kagome sonrió muy feliz – El es Uchiha Itachi… y el pequeño Sitoshi y es mi hermano menor – dijo muy contenta a lo que el inu levanto una ceja, ambos tenían sangre de youkais en si aunque algo diluidas… mientras que el pequeño era de inu… el tal Uchiha era… suspiro en reconocer la raza, aunque para su suerte no parecían iguales.

- El es mi padre Sesshoumaru lord de la Casa de la Luna y del clan inu – lo presento a lo que ambos dieron una reverencia de respeto (Sitoshi casi mecánicamente y Uchiha una leve)

- Tendrás que darme muchas explicaciones niña… dime ¿en que reino de este mundo estas quedando? – cuestiono firmemente a lo que Kagome y los otros dos se pusieron nerviosos haciendo que este levantase una ceja.

- Primero tendré que hablar con ellos otou-san, con su permiso – dijo con una inclinación de cabeza para llegar separado a ambos que la miraban sin comprender – tenemos que advertir a los demás de mi padre, que arreglen la base para que llegue… - susurro muy bajo con cierto temor.

Itachi pensaba frenético – Sitoshi… recuerdas la clase de hoy – era más una confirmación que una pregunta, este asintió – ve a la base y di al Líder sobre esto lleva… - dudo un segundo en entregar su anillo que lo identificaba como miembro del akatsuki, él nunca se lo había sacado desde que entro en él… pero era un caso extremo – esto y entra en allí ¡rápido! – ordeno a lo que este asintió frenético… temblando levemente al ver el temido hombre o otou-san de Kagome, nunca había sentido tanto miedo como ahora.

Colocándose velozmente detrás de un árbol hizo los movimientos de su mano logrando crear una brillante copia de si mismo, para luego correr como alma perseguida por el diablo hacía la base… que no distaba mucho de la realidad.

Kagome sonrió muy agradecida a Itachi soportando las ganas de abrazarlo… la había salvado, regresando ambos con el inu un poco irritado con él ser ignorado – Padre… - lo llamo suavemente a lo que le dirigió su atención con ojos suavizados – no es exactamente un reino… sino un hospedaje… - lo más cercano a la verdad, echando un vistazo a Itachi que le ayudase.

El Uchiha aclaro su garganta llamando desafortunadamente los fríos ojos dorados hacía él… resistió el impulso de dar un paso atrás – Si me siguiera, lo escoltare hacía el akatsuki… Sesshoumaru-sama – dijo con voz grave y respetuosa manteniendo su rostro serio.

Sesshoumaru asintió levemente mientras al caminar lo observaba, complacido al afirmar que ciertamente este no se parecía en un mínimo al otro, y también gratamente sorprendido con sus buenos modales y movimientos dotados con cierta elegancia que poseía para ser un ningen.

También por su físico y gran poder que podía sentir en él, al parecer un gran luchador y un guerrero que confirmo al ver en sus ojos muchas batallas y ver la muerte. Luego giro su vista a su amada hija.

La recordaba tanto a ella, se había convertido en la youkai más hermosa que había visto. También noto como su actitud había madurado el de una niña al de una muchacha fuerte… pero sentía un poco de inquietud y desconfianza (más bien celos paternos) al ver la ternura y confianza con que observaba al humano. También le intrigaba que llamase al niño "hermano menor", pero estaba seguro que al llegar a la "akatsuki" sus dudas se responderían. De una forma… u otra.

En la base

Sitoshi había llegado a la base luchando por colocar el anillo como Itachi había hecho muchas veces hasta dar un gesto de triunfo al lograrlo dejando detrás de sí la puerta abierta para los otros.

Corriendo llego a la cocina encontrando allí a Hidan, Deidara y Sasori tomando tranquilamente un poco de te en una pequeña mesita para luego comenzar a limpiar y hacer las labores.

Sitoshi observaba con la boca abierta el enorme desorden que era aquel lugar al igual que el pasillo palideciendo en el momento – Sitoshi-san ¿ocurre algo?, un – pidió un poco preocupado con el niño Deidara al verlo tan blanco como un fantasma.

Con esto exploto - ¡Hay que limpiarlo! ¡Llamen a líder rápido es una emergencia! – gritaba mientras corría de un lado a otro tratando de arreglar las sillas o colocar los platos sucios en la pileta. Todos lo observaban alarmados y como si hubiera perdido su mente… que con entrenar con Itachi era técnicamente posible.

De repente entro Kimimaro viendo al niño correr de aquí para allá mientras gritaba incoherencias sobre como iban a morir sino limpiaban esto y aquello… cuando lo vio correr cerca suyo logro agarrarlo sujetándolo de los hombros – Sitoshi dime que sucede ¿Dónde esta Kagome? – cuestiono con firmeza ya asomándose un poco de preocupación por su hermana menor.

Con esto el niño logro entrar en razón – El padre de Kagome de alguna manera llego aquí… y viene a la base para ver donde vive… ¡si la ve de esta manera no se que pasara! – dijo con un cierto temblor de miedo.

Todo el mundo era una tumba. El padre de Kagome… no, el monstruo perro sobre protector y perfeccionista se acercaba a allí para inspeccionar la base… pensaban blancos mientras observaban el agujero en que estaban.

- Llamen a líder – repitió Sitoshi en el que Sasori pronto se dispuso a hacerlo mientras los otros lucían desesperados… hoy de seguro morirían.

Colocándose todos comenzaron a limpiar como si no hubiera mañana, parecían profesionales que harían avergonzar a la mejor madre del mundo con su alto desempeño, mientras limpiaban, lavaban los platos, barrían y por ultimo Hidan no supo donde tirar la basura para ello debía de salir fuera de la base y ya casi estarían allí… tirándolos y llenando precipitadamente dentro de una puerta de la alacena.

Arreglándose como podían en su aspecto se colocaron en fila en el pasillo con líder en el centro, esperando nerviosos y temblando la mayoría al sentir el tremendo y amenazante chakra entrando y dirigiéndose hacía ellos dando allí con aquel imponente hombre que se acercaba a ellos.

Con su rostro impasible y una Kagome nerviosa junto con un muy tenso Uchiha se acercaron a ellos. El líder como los otros dio una reverencia que el inu asintió levemente.

- Watashino haha (Mi padre), Sesshoumaru lord la Casa de la Luna y del clan inu – lo presento, - Soy Pein, el líder del akatsuki y estos son mis subordinados – presento a todos que estaban los presentes que se inclinaban un poco temeroso de este.

Sesshoumaru escudriñaba el lugar aunque no era un lujoso lugar, por lo menos era mantenido responsablemente y arduo por los empleados.

- Quiero algunas respuestas sobre este lugar de hospedaje – hablo directamente el señor haciendo temblar a todos por su helado tono… es demasiado decir que ni el Uchiha intimidaba tanto.

Pein asintió solemne – Entonces tomaremos un pequeño te hasta el almuerzo – ofreció a lo que procedió a llevarlo hacía la amplia cocina en donde se hallaba la pequeña mesa de te en el, sentándose el invitado a la cabeza, los demás miembros observaban desde la puerta corrediza el desenlace.

Mientras Deidara se disponía a hacer un te abriendo una puerta de la alacena quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Allí se hallaba apretada una enorme bolsa de basura - ¿Un…? – dijo girando su rostro y dando con la mirada del demonio que levanto curioso una ceja en esto haciendo que cerrara rápidamente la puertita y diera una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza e ira… el haría pagar a Hidan.

Al llegar a la apartada habitación se sentaron el lord, Kagome, Itachi, Sitoshi, Kimimaro y Líder, dispuesto a charlar. – Bien otou-san… como sabes el es Sitoshi mi otooto-san y este es Kimimaro Kaguya mi onii-san – lo presento en lo que este levanto una ceja.

- ¿Se puede saber como es eso posible Kagome? – dijo exigente, - Bueno durante mi llegada aquí a este mundo de ninjas – en esto Sesshoumaru memoriza… todos eran ninjas ¿no? - tuve un… viaje en el que caí por mi inexperiencia en una emboscada y Kimimaro me ayudo y cuido en estos dos años en el que lo adopte como mi hermano… luego tuvo que irse por una urgencia y al querer escapar de una trampa fue Itachi el que me salvo y desde entonces he quedado con su equipo el akatsuki donde resolví los pequeños asuntos con Pein-san el líder (Pein tuvo que toser para retener la sonrisa por el "pequeños asuntos")

Aquí entro Deidara con las tasas de te, permitiendo a Kagome dar un respiro y una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento que este devolvió una nerviosa, para luego salir de allí rápidamente e instalarse a una distancia prudente para escuchar con los demás.

- unos días después me encontré con Sitoshi y por circunstancias termine adoptándolo como mi hermano menor y se convirtió en aprendiz de Itachi y nos reencontramos con Kimimaro, estando el día de hoy reunidos… en resumen – dijo esto ultimo susurrándolo,

Sesshoumaru proceso toda la información yendo de una a mil situaciones que su pequeña e indefensa Kagome había sufrido en este retorcido mundo… luego dio una mirada de reojo que ella había nombrado viendo con un poco de satisfacción como se retorcían bajo su mirada.

Aunque ella parecía bien en este lugar aun no lograba convencerle… sabía bien que ella le guardaba información sin decírselo… sus ojos siempre fueron como ventanas abiertas para él.

Viendo que el padre de Kagome se mantenía en un silencio incomodo la muchacha de pronto aclaro su garganta – Otou-san debo ir a verificar ciertos asuntos vuelvo en un minuto… - dio una suave sonrisa haciendo que este asintiese, - La acompaño Kagome-san – dijo rápidamente Pein con su calma característica yendo detrás suyo.

Itachi vio internamente inquieto como ambos se habían marchado dejando al señor junto con Kimimaro que se movía un centímetro cada cierto tiempo inquieto y Sitoshi que literalmente podía sentírsele temblando y congelado en su postura.

Sesshoumaru jiro su vista a este ultimo – Kodomo… - lo llamo a lo que este giro su vista – Hai – dijo lo más firmemente que podía haciendo sonreír internamente a Sesshoumaru… tenía valor – Dime… ¿Qué es Kagome para ti? – pregunto a lo que este pensaban confundidos en lo que quería decir.

- Bueno… Kagome- sama fue la que me saco de la calle y me dio un hogar – dijo sin entender lo que quería decirle por lo que repitió lo que la muchacha había dicho anteriormente. – Entonces solo sientes mera gratitud con ella… - dijo aburrido a lo que Sitoshi apretó sus manos en puños.

- ¡No! Ella me dio mucho… todo lo que tengo se lo debo, me enseño a querer una familia y me dio lo que más quería a ella como mi onee-san – respondió sinceramente olvidando en un momento con quien hablaba… todos estaban tensos con la reacción que este tendría.

- Bien… ¿y tu muchacho? Solo fue acaso mero lastima por su condición – dijo a lo que el peliblanco lo miro con ira en sus esmeraldas, ¿Cómo puede decir aquello? Jamás siquiera se cruzo por su cabeza sentir aquello por Kagome-sama.

- Kagome-sama jamás sería alguien que sea digna de lastima sino todo lo contrario… lo que siento es puro respeto por ella, el ser que salvo mi vida y me dio como dijo otooto-san la calidez de una familia y de hermanos – la defendió estrechando sus ojos – por lo que soy capaz de castigar a cualquiera que siquiera sugiera eso de ella – dijo en un tono peligrosamente bajo en amenaza que hizo a Sesshoumaru brillar sus fríos ojos con diversión.

- Son buenas respuestas… por ello yo también desde ahora los considerare como de mi propia familia – dijo con sinceridad en sus ojos para luego acercar una garra y colocarla ligeramente en su cabeza, ambos es decir poco… estaban completamente sorprendidos.

- Arigatoo Sesshoumaru-sama – dijeron al unísono con una reverencia que este asintió para luego colocar su mirada frígida en Itachi tensándolo – ahora déjenme con el Uchiha para aclarar mis dudas – hablo a lo que ambos sin un segundo pensamiento salieron de allí, Itachi miraba de reojo su huída (literalmente) a lo que Sitoshi le dio una mirada que claramente decía "fue un placer conocerte" mensaje, a lo que solo respondió con una mirada asesina.

- ¿Desea hablar conmigo Sesshoumaru-sama? – fue más una afirmación diciéndolo con voz firme, el no retrocedería ni mostraría su debilidad a este demonio.

El demonio sonrió mentalmente por su valentía o estupidez – Pude ver tu interés en mi hija Kagome – fue una afirmación a la que el muchacho se sorprendió – "¿Cómo pudo saberlo?" – apenas lo conoció hace pocos minutos donde nadie había sabido sus pensamientos durante toda una vida – tus ojos son fáciles de leer para mí… ya que son idénticos a los míos – afirmo haciendo que vea en estos shock descrito.

- Hai, es verdad – lo afirmo después de todo ¿para que negarlo con su padre?, - ¿Qué tanto llega esta curiosidad que tienes por ella? – se burlo colocando su barbilla en la mano, Itachi casi gruño.

- Yo amo a Kagome, no es algo tan trivial como la simple curiosidad – dijo entre dientes a lo que el inu mostró una fría sonrisa - ¿En serio? ¿y hasta donde serías capaz de llegar por este "afecto" por ella? – se burlo haciendo que el sharingan del Uchiha se activase en ira.

- Me asegurare de protegerla de todos los que intentasen dañar su felicidad o su mera sonrisa… incluso daría mi vida por ello – declaro firmemente, en lo que Sesshoumaru no encontró siquiera un pequeño matiz de mentira o falsedad sino seguridad y pura lealtad y honor por su hija… sobre todo amor.

Por dentro el demonio inu, decidió que alguien como el sería perfecto para proteger a su hija, de hecho lo recordaba a él mismo de joven con la inexperiencia pero el vivo valor, pero aun tenía ciertas dudas – Y dime ¿ella ya conoce todos tus secretos? – en lo que Itachi quedo congelado… es verdad el no le había contado de cómo masacro su clan, ella… ¿podría aceptarlo luego de saberlo?

Luego de esta cruzada de miradas, algo de repente los interrumpió la llegada de Kagome junto con el muchacho de cabellos rojizos Sasori.

Al salir de allí la muchacha se dirigió frenética a líder – Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para distraer o relajar a mi padre – pidió a lo que este comenzó a pensar frenéticamente, girando de repente su mirada a Sasori que este estrecho sus ojos en la desconfianza.

- Sasori-san… ¿podría hacer una actuación con sus marionetas? – dijo líder a lo que este dio un instantáneo "No" con su expresión desinteresada… por nada del mundo se degradaría a hacer aquello.

Y aquí estaba degradándose a hacer una pequeña función jutsu con sus marionetas, - Sasori-san se ha "ofrecido" a mostrarnos una pequeña función con los jutsu otou-san – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa sin dar cuenta de la tensión que había antes que ella apareciese, su padre solo asintió a ella.

Sasori suspiro superficialmente recordando como los demás se ofrecieron a terminar su labor durante lo restante de la semana para ayudar a la niña (aunque parecía más por temor de tener que ocupar su lugar) y Kagome le había prometido todo el pastel que quisiera con una mirada suplicante de ella. No es como si fuera agradable recordar que solo por ello había aceptado esto… en realidad solo esperaba que nadie se enterara de esto… jamás.

Sin una palabra comenzó a hacer señales con las manos apareciendo a su lado una marioneta con apariencia de hombre, bueno lo único que podría ofrecer era… unos malabarismos. Comenzando hizo señas apareciendo barias bolas de agua de su boca que el muñeco se disponía a equilibrar una detrás de otras con relativa facilidad… para luego comenzar con el fuego…

Sesshoumaru veía con curiosidad los extraños y abomínales métodos de entretenimiento de ese extraño ningen. Itachi solo lo miraba como si hubiera perdido la poca cordura que el titiritero tenía para luego girar su vista y ver que la única que parecía gustarle era Kagome por sus brillantes ojos a la escena y su rostro de asombro por aquellas estupidas acciones.

Luego todo ocurrió en cámara lenta… Kisame entrando precipitadamente medio dormido y pedir a Kagome si ya había hecho la cena y las compras… Itachi al igual que los demás abriendo ampliamente sus ojos en el horror e incredulidad… Sasori haciendo que perdiera su concentración y cayese agua sobre el y se incendiara su títere… un balde de agua que habían logrado alcanzar para apagar las llamas. Pero sobre todo la imagen de un muy… muy furioso lord.

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿quieren decirme que utilizan a mi hija, la princesa del reino más poderoso y respetado como una simple cocinera? – dijo levantándose amenazadoramente mientras sus garras comenzaban a desprender veneno.

Todos negaban la cabeza negativamente, - ¡No padre! Aquí nadie me obliga a nada si lo hago es porque gusto en hacerlo – dijo rápidamente – además se defenderme muy bien como para que digas esas tonterías - ya comenzaba a enfadarse la muchacha, Sesshoumaru le dirigió una mirada muy molesta.

- No permitiré que me subas la voz – dijo con voz grave a lo que ella retrocedió un paso… nunca la había tratado de esa manera – Ya mismo nos iremos de aquí… suficiente has tenido en tu pequeño juego Kagome – dictamino con un tono helado dejando congelada y dolida a la niña… ¿el dijo que fue un juego? Todo lo que ella había sufrido y pasado ¿lo consideraba un juego?

Todos en esto se endurecieron – Sesshoumaru-sama aun cuando es su padre no debe hablar de aquella manera con su hija – dijo heladamente Pein, el había llegado a apreciar a la muchacha.

- Hai, Kagome-san es una persona muy amable y de buen corazón no merece ese trato, sí – confirmo Deidara con ojos afilados en lo que todos asintieron.

- Y Kagome… no es alguien débil, y solo por decir aquello no merece siquiera llamarse su padre – gruño Itachi activando su sharingan por el enfado que sentía hacía el luego de ver el dolor en los bellos ojos de Kagome por aquellas crueles palabras. El no sabía nada que ella había pasado.

Sesshoumaru en esto dio un gruñido de enfado ¿Qué no merecía ser su padre? Luego que el había sufrido sin consuelo durante estos dos años ¿Cómo se atrevía? – Insolentes… los matare por esto – dijo sacando su espada Tokijin, dispuesto a cortar sus cabezas, haciendo que todos tomaran pose defensiva hacía cualquier ataque.

Pero fue parado de repente por la sorpresiva acción de Kagome, ella se encontraba interpuesta entre el y los ningens en una pose defensiva con su espada – No permitiré que los toques ni menos que los lastimes padre – dijo fríamente sorprendiendo a todos por ello.

- ¿Vas contra mí tu padre… por desconocidos? – cuestiono sorprendido, - No son desconocidos… son la familia y amigos que me impulsaron a seguir adelante en las dificultades que tuve logrando que me volviese fuerte y madurara… - paro un momento colocándose recta, sin saber las miradas de shock y suaves que ella recibió de los ninjas – Por eso Sesshoumaru-sama… yo Kagome lo reto a un "duelo de la luna" – dijo con un rostro en blanco.

Sesshoumaru abrió un milímetro sus ojos para luego colocar su expresión de hielo nuevamente – Acepto el reto, será una lucha con espadas, el que primero la pierde perderá – afirmo a lo que ambos asintieron para luego desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Todos se hallaban confundidos, para ver a Kimimaro entrar en reconocimiento – Kagome-sama me contó de ello, es un duelo que da el legítimo heredero como un tipo de emancipación hacía su padre y convertirse en el nuevo lord… pero eso tendría que ser a sus ciento cincuenta años… esto es peligrosamente pronto… - susurro para luego voltear a Sitoshi.

- Sitoshi quédate aquí veré por Kagome-sama – ordeno severamente a lo que este asintió preocupado por su onee-san, para luego verlo desaparecer hacía donde se sentía ambos youki. Todos fueron detrás de este también preocupados por el bienestar de su… amiga.

Itachi iba yendo con intranquilidad – "Kuronei… ¿Qué crees que planee Kagome?" – pidió a lo que la joya contesto "Kagome-sama esta intentando hacer entender a su padre que ya no es una niña y que puede vivir por su cuenta en vez de ser atada a su alfa… pero…" parecía dudar.

- "¿Pero que?" – gruño Itachi molesto, "Pero sería técnicamente imposible para ella no solo por lo que menciono Kimimaro… sino que Sesshoumaru-sama es reconocido como el youkai más poderoso de todos… es como si un infante se enfrentara a un adulto en plena capacidad" comparo a lo que el Uchiha amplió sus ojos en horror para solo acelerar aun más su velocidad.

Llegando a los campos de entrenamiento vieron a Kagome a punto de dirigirse para pelear – Kagome no hagas esto – pidió Itachi con preocupación en sus ojos rojos que Kagome noto y sonrió tiernamente hacía él.

- No te preocupes Itachi no perderé… solo confía en mi onegai – pidió para luego sacar su espada y dirigirse al centro del campo sin mirar hacía atrás. Sacando su reluciente espada Hana no Tsuki se coloco en guardia.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio inquietante comenzaron, yendo a una sorprendente velocidad chocaban ferviente sus espadas, haciendo que Kagome retrocediera del choque pero el inu estuviera impasible, siguiendo de esta manera viendo los espectadores con asombro la ferviente lucha además de los movimientos tan fluidos y elegantes que demostraban, para luego ver cada vez más agotada a la inu.

- Ella no podrá contra ese monstruo… - dijo con cierta preocupación Hidan, escuchando un gruñido proveniente de Itachi.

- No digas estupideces… Kagome ganara – declaro con su fría expresión mientras Pein observo como apretaba sus puños fuertemente, el no podía ayudarla en esta pelea… pero confiaría en ella como se lo había pedido.

Regresado a la batalla, Kagome se encontraba con la respiración acelerada – Acéptalo Kagome, aun no eres lo suficiente fuerte como para depender de ti misma, será mejor que te rindas – dijo Sesshoumaru mientras se colocaba en una posición descuidada en burla.

La muchacha solo quedo con la mirada baja para luego levantarla y mostrar el doble de determinación en sus ojos azules plateados – Te equivocas padre… tal vez no me haya hecho tan fuerte como tu pero ya no soy una débil niña… - decía volviendo a atacar, mientras Sesshoumaru se sorprendía de cómo su fuerza aumentaba.

- Ahora tengo personas a quienes debo proteger… - cada vez su velocidad era mayor al recordar a sus amigos y sus hermanos, como la habían aceptado cuando todos la consideraban un monstruo - ¡tengo a alguien especial con quien quiero permanecer a su lado! – declaro suavemente dando una mirada cariñosa a Itachi quien abrió sus ojos en puro shock.

Ella… ella también lo amaba, pensaba sintiendo la calidez en su frío corazón. Sin notar todas las miradas incrédulas que recibía al haber escuchado la confesión… y más al haberla hecho ella siempre creyeron que sería el Uchiha el primero en decírselo.

Volvió su mirada a su padre – Por eso luchare con todas mis fuerzas por los que quiero… - de repente fue a una distancia prudente, concentrando su youki en sus manos hizo ciertas señales con las manos que a todos los ninjas presentes les resulto familiar… pero ¿Cómo podría haberlo aprendido? ¡Nunca la habían visto entrenar! Será que… fue solo de verlos.

De repente apareció a su lado una copia idéntica de ella que confundió gravemente a Sesshoumaru - ¿Una ilusión? – susurro viendo como ambos lo atacaban sorprendiéndose al ver que ambos eran "reales".

Una de ellas se abalanzo contra el y comenzó a enfrentarse a ella, en lo que ella cada vez le dificultaba más hasta que el inu hizo un movimiento con la espada logrando que su espada cayera, colocando su fría expresión su triunfo dudo demasiado poco al ver sonreír a la chica para luego desaparecer en una pequeña explosión y flotar levemente una hoja.

- ¿Qué…? – no termino de cuestionar cuando sintió una rápida figura en su espalda, - y si me rindiera sería ir contra mi honor y los valores que mi padre me enseño – susurro con suavidad para luego hacer una flexible maniobra, haciendo… que este soltase su espada en el ultimo segundo y quedara congelado.

Todos quedaron congelados por esto… Kagome… ¡había ganado! Pensaban sonriendo muy animados por la gran demostración de capacidad que ella demostró.

Sesshoumaru dio a Kagome una mirada comprensiva, enfundando su espada – Veo que de verdad has crecido musume-san – dijo con suavidad para luego colocar una mano en la cabeza de su agitada hija, - estoy muy orgulloso de ti – le dio una suave sonrisa que Kagome correspondió para luego darle un tierno abrazo. Todos miraban con suavidad la tierna escena… el de un cariñoso padre con su pequeña hija.

Kagome trataba de retener las lagrimas al separarse de él – Te quiero otou-san – declaro a lo que este asintió con una cariñosa sonrisa para luego colocar su fría expresión nuevamente – Será mejor que valla de vuelta al castillo – declaro a lo que esta la miro sorprendido.

- D-demo… ¿ni siquiera quedaras a cenar? – pidió ya viendo que había hace tiempo pasado el almuerzo… quería quedar un poco más con él.

El negó suavemente – Tengo que contar a los demás que estas bien, estaban muy preocupados por ti… además odio la comida ningen – dijo con desagrado a lo que Kagome sonrió, mientras a los demás se les caía una gota de sudor por esto.

Kagome asintió aun triste – Bien… te acompañare a la salida – dijo a lo que este asintió, Itachi en ese momento también se acerco a ellos – Yo… también iré – declaro con un imperceptible sonrojo que Sesshoumaru vio divertido al igual que el de su hija.

Al salir de la entrada secreta los tres quedaron en un pequeño silencio – Por cierto Kagome ¿conoces a un tal Kuronei? – pidió con una ceja arqueada.

Kagome sonrió nerviosa mientras Itachi miraba incomodo – Bueno… el es la joya de Shikon – dijo con una risita nerviosa sin saber lo que su padre pensaría.

Sesshoumaru amplio ligeramente sus ojos - ¿A ti también te ha hablado? ¿Cómo es posible? – susurro en lo que fue el turno de ellos el de confundirse.

- ¿De que habla Sesshoumaru-sama? – pidió Itachi estrechando sus ojos, - Cuando era su protector había un espíritu de zorro que hablaba de ella su nombre era Youko… pero al legarlo a Kagome logro liberarse por lo que pensé que no sucedería lo mismo – dijo con un pequeño gruñido al recordar al pesado Kitsune.

Kagome abrió sus ojos en reconocimiento – Ellos son Youko y Kuronei – exclamo asombrada en que Itachi le mando una mirada interrogativa – en mi mundo existe la leyenda de dos de los más famosos ladrones de la historia conocidos como los "Reyes de los ladrones", eran muy poderosos pero un día de la nada no se supo más de ellos por lo que dijeron que solo fueron eso "leyendas"… aunque yo de pequeña los admiraba mucho – admitió con una sonrisa a lo que Itachi asintió creciendo un respeto por la joya parlante.

- Ahora que lo pienso logro entender ciertos comportamientos que tenía otou-san… - comenzó a contar un recuerdo…

/Flash Back/

Una pequeña y bonita inu de unos seis años con un delicado kimono celeste se hallaba paseando por el jardín con su padre contando lo maravilloso que fue pintar un dibujo que mostraba en sus manitos. Su padre asentía suavemente a ella, sonriendo internamente al verla tan contenta, cuando de pronto escucho una molesta voz solo en su… mente.

"Kagome-chan tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa…" decía la joya en su cuello al ver sonreír brillantemente a la niña "cuando crezca será la más bella de las youkais… tal vez en vez de pedir mi libertad desee un cuerpo…" comenzaba a alucinar sintiendo como el aura del inu crecía asesina y haciendo que se divirtiera… era bien sabido que Sesshoumaru era un celoso sobre protector de su pequeña hija.

Sesshoumaru gruño molesto – Ya cállate eres molesto – dijo sin darse cuenta en voz alta para luego ver a su pequeña flor con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, - Gomem otoo-chan – dijo entre lagrimas para luego correr hacía el fondo del jardín. Al ver de aquella manera a su pequeña hija la expresión de el lord era de… puro horror.

"Eres un idiota inu mira lo que hiciste a Kagome-chan" dijo molesto la voz de Youko, el quería mucho a la inocente niña… a veces Sesshoumaru era un idiota.

La ceja del inu tembló, ¡fue todo por su culpa! Yendo rápidamente detrás de su niña la encontró llorando detrás de un cerezo de su jardín.

- Musume-chan… - la llamo suavemente a lo que ella solo escondió su rostro en sus rodillas, haciendo que el inu sienta su corazón romperse, maldito Youko, acercándose a ella se sentó a su lado – gomennasai musume-chan – se disculpo a lo que ella levanto su tierno rostro confundido.

- D-demo yo t-te moleste – decía amenazando con llorar a lo que rápidamente en pánico el inu volvió a levantarla – No fuiste tu Kagome… es que otou-san solo hablaba consigo mismo – dijo soportando la vergüenza de decirle a su hija una cosa como esa de él.

Kagome asintió aliviada para luego sonreír brillantemente en el regazo de su padre - ¿Viste mi dibujo? – dijo mostrando un papel con garabatos en el que Sesshoumaru asintió – Es muy bonito ¿me lo regalas? – pidió con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa solo para ella.

La niña asintió – Hai, es para ti… te quiero otou-san – dijo abrazándolo a lo que el inu beso calidamente su frente – Yo también Kagome – contesto, llevándola en brazos dormida hacía su dormitorio.

Nadie creería que el frío y descorazonado Sesshoumaru-sama podría de ser tan dulce y cariñoso con una pequeña niña… pero no era cualquier sino su hija Kagome-chan.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Después de eso la inu no pudo soportar dar una risita luz, al igual que Itachi que luchaba para retener una divertida sonrisa en su estoico rostro, mientras Sesshoumaru gruñía interiormente al recordarlo, maldito kitsune.

- Bien, el manda saludos al tal Kuronei, también fue el que me dio estas pócimas para pasar por el pozo – aclaro lanzando una pequeña botellita a Kagome que lo recogió con cuidado para guardarlo en sus ropas.

Ya este parecía el adiós por lo que Kagome se lanzo nuevamente a sus brazos, donde padre e hija compartieron un último abrazo, - Estoy feliz y orgulloso de que seas mi hija – dijo con una suave sonrisa, la inu largaba pequeñas lagrimas.

Negando suavemente – No otou-san… esto no es un adiós te prometo que nos volveremos a ver – dijo con una brillante y esperanzadora sonrisa que el inu grabo cuidadosamente en su mente, para luego girar su rostro a Itachi – Cuida bien de ella Uchiha… sino seré el primero en darte caza – amenazo con un brillo muy peligroso en sus antiguo calidos matices dorados. Itachi asintió con solemnidad mientras Kagome se sonrojo un poco en el mensaje de ello.

- Saioonara Kagome musume-chan, Uchiha – se despidió a lo que Kagome negó suavemente – Es Ja ne otou-san – corrigió con una triste sonrisa a lo que Itachi asintió con una reverencia de respeto hacía el gran hombre que había conocido viendo como desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pronto Itachi no sintió su chakra, girando su rostro a la mujer que amaba amplio sus ojos al verla caerse hacía el suelo, apresurándose logro atraparla antes que tocase el piso, observándola preocupado – Creo que no resistí más… - dijo Kagome con una cansada sonrisa.

Itachi suspiro quedamente – Ven te cargare – dijo acomodándola en su espalda mientras su mejilla chocaba contra la suya, sentía como su respiración cada vez se hacía más pesada – Eres tan calido Itachi… - susurro antes de caer dormida, formando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro estoico del Uchiha.

Al llegar a la base Kimimaro fue el primero en acercarse a él observando con preocupación a la dormida muchacha – Necesita descansar… - dijo simplemente mientras la seguía cargando y enviando miradas asesinas a los demás que tenían en sus rostros una sonrisa picara hacía el.

Mañana sería el día en que diría sus sentimientos a la muchacha que acomodaba en sus brazos para descansar… también en que contaría de su pasado, solo esperaba esperanzado en que ella lo aceptara y no lo odiase luego de eso.

En la base de Orochimaru

Orochimaru sostenía un pequeño frasco en su mano mientras sonreía con locura, luego de un segundo abrió su pequeña tapa y volcó su contenido en la punta de un kunai para finalmente colocarla delicadamente en una pequeña funda.

En la habitación se hallaban cinco nin del sonido inclinados hacía él con un rostro en blanco, recibiendo su líder cuidadosamente el envase en sus manos – Mañana irán a aquel bosque en su busca… espero que sepan lo que les esperara si fallaran… - advirtió peligrosamente a los que todos asintieron con un "Hai Orochimaru-sama" solemnemente.

Volvió su retorcida sonrisa a su rostro, - Bien pero como un seguro… Sasuke-kun – llamo a la nada apareciendo un segundo el joven Uchiha con un rostro blanco en él. Los demás gruñeron en la llegada del nuevo favorito de Orochimaru-sama.

- Mañana serás el encargado de asegurar la misión – ordeno a lo que este asintió casual, pero sonriendo internamente el idiota de la serpiente le impartía una fácil salida para escapar de este agujero… y completar sus propios planes.

Fue sacado de sus planes por la voz de la serpiente – Pueden retirarse, mañana se marcharan al amanecer… - ordeno quedando solo en su oficina tomando asiento en el enorme y lujoso sillón que allí se hallaba.

- ¿No sabes que no puedes confiar en el? – dijo una oscura voz en la esquina del oscuro cuarto, Orochimaru al instante se tenso.

- Solo espero que nuestro acuerdo continué… Madara-san – hablo con su burlona sonrisa, el hombre ahora reconocido como Madara Uchiha salio de las sombras.

- No te preocupes pronto tu preciosa Kagome-chan estará nuevamente en tus garras – se burlo para luego desaparecer dejando a un molesto nin para luego sonreír socarronamente.

**A/N: **Como dije ¡es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito! Una buena parte de eso es que me fascina el personaje de Sesshoumaru… y se me ocurrían muchas escenas cómicas de él y el akatsuki, pero el final en su batalla con Kagome y como ella confeso un poco sus sentimientos a Itachi fue a ultimo momento… (ya que no se me ocurría como podía ponerlo) y sin duda la más complicada desde mi punto de vista…

Ahora agradecere los comentarios… a "Myrna Elva" y si aquí ya apareció Sesshoumaru, y como tú a mi también me gusta mucho la relación de hermanos que coloque (Sitoshi es uno de mis personajes preferidos… aunque lo haya inventado) espero que te gustase este nuevo episodio ¡muchos saludos!

Y "Gabby!" y sip Sesshoumaru es el padre de Kagome chan aquí… aunque no podía decidirme entre convertirlo en su hermano me gusto mucho más que fuese su papa, ya que en ninguno de los fic que leí lo era quise probar… y suerte con el colegió que parece empecinado en complicarnos la vida a todos este año, je, je, je… ¡bueno, te mando saludos allá!

Y aunque no escuche de "Shikon_chibi" quiero mandarle saludos, y que se extraño su presencia y sus ánimos por aquí ¡muchos saludos!


	12. Chapter 12

Aquí pude terminar la décimo SEGUNDA entrega!… ¡Ya más tarde explicare todos los problemas que tuve! Pero… ¡espero que lo disfruten!...

**Capitulo ****XII:**

Kagome sentía los rallos del sol en su rostro haciendo que se retorciera incomoda… ella se sentía muy dolorida por su batalla en el día anterior… sintiendo una mirada intensa sobre ella, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el rostro Itachi recostado en la rama siguiente observándola profundamente.

Recordando lo que le había confesado el día anterior su rostro se sonrojo agachando la cabeza y ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo, - Ohaioo Itachi… - dijo avergonzada, a lo que este se acerco en un segundo a ella tomando su rostro en sus manos.

- ¿Podríamos dar un paseo y charlar? – propuso a lo que ella asintió un poco nerviosa al saber de lo que querría hablar.

Bajando de un salto al suelo aterrizo con dificultad en sus rodillas, siendo atrapada por el hombre que amaba nuevamente - ¿Estas bien? – cuestiono con un brillo de preocupación en su rostro, ella bajo su cabeza.

- Estoy… aun un poco dolorida – dijo bajo, ella nunca había canalizado su youki de esa manera, fue la ultima opción que había pensado pero al menos funciono.

Coloco su brazo frente a ella girando su rostro de su mirada interrogativa, con una suave sonrisa se aferro a el comenzando a marcharse. Al pasar por un pasillo se encontraron hablando a Sitoshi junto con Kimimaro parando de repente para sonreír a ella.

Sitoshi corrió a ella con una brillante sonrisa – Kagome onee-san, me contaron como venciste a Sesshoumaru-sama con un jutsu ¡es sorprendente! – exclamo a su lado, la muchacha se sonrojo de vergüenza por el alabo.

- Arigatoo otooto-san – contesto acariciando suavemente sus cabellos negros con una sonrisa cansada que Kimimaro noto preocupado ¿aun no se había recuperado?

- ¡Vamos a desayunar onee-san! – invito el pequeño con una sonrisa para luego confundirse al ver que negó su cabeza, - Con Itachi vamos a dar un paseo… - dijo con un pequeño sonrojo a lo que estos asintieron un poco dudoso alternando sus miradas entre ellos.

- Bien, solo cuídate – contesto Kimimaru dando una prudente mirada al Uchiha, a lo que ambos asintieron y procedieron a marcharse.

Sitoshi de pronto amplio sus ojos y dio una sonrisa muy engreída – Tal vez cuando regresen ya sean una pareja – pensaba mientras se dirigía hacía la cocina dispuesto a hacer su desayuno… el no comería algo que los demás ninjas dijeron que era "comestible", el aun quería seguir viviendo. Seguido de cerca por el peliblanco con una mirada curiosa del porque de aquella sonrisa en su hermano menor.

Habían sido unos cuantos minutos en completo silencio y tranquilidad cuando llegaron a una pequeña colina parando para contemplarlo. Kagome de repente se soltó del brazo de Itachi y se acerco a un árbol adjunto allí y recogió una pequeña manzana de allí para luego tropezar y esperar caer a al duro suelo.

Itachi reaccionando la sostuvo rápidamente en sus brazos parando su caída, para luego estrecharla más fuertemente en sus brazos, - Tuve… temor de perderte ayer – admitió con suavidad a lo que Kagome abrió ampliamente sus ojos, para luego también aferrarse a él con suavidad.

- Me era imposible perder… sabiendo que tendría que separarme de la persona más importante para mí… tu Itachi – se confeso observándolo con amor en sus profundos ojos azul plata.

Itachi permitió infiltrar cariño en los suyos con una suave sonrisa – Te quiero Kagome – confeso con sus ojos llenos de cariño a ella para luego acercar su rostro lentamente al suyo en el que ambos cerraron con suavidad sus labios para terminar en un tierno beso. Expresando todos los sentimientos que llevaban encerrados y luchaban por salir, un tierno… y deseado beso.

Al terminar ambos sin separase de su abrazo se observaban con una sonrisa… para luego Itachi colocar seriedad, debía decírselo… - Kagome yo… - comenzó pero fue interrumpido por una voz desconocida.

- Con que los rumores eran verdad… al parecer el despiadado Itachi Uchiha ha caído en el amor ¡que patético! – se burlaba una retorcida voz asiendo que ambos endurecieran e Itachi colocara detrás suyo a Kagome como protección ya que ella se encontraba debilitada.

Saliendo de su escondite se encontraron con cinco ninjas que los observaban con burla, el rostro del pelinegro era de piedra – Márchense o morirán – advirtió en una voz fría haciendo temblar a sus adversarios.

De repente todos comenzaron a atacar haciendo dos clones de cada uno de ellos comenzando a atacar a ambos en lo que Kagome escondía el dolor que sentía mareándose de vez en cuando, logrando matar a cinco clones y dos nin, dio un paso atrás.

Mientras Itachi con sus kunai rápidamente había eliminado dos de los débiles nin con sus clones quedando solo uno, de repente sintió como Kagome corría hacía el e interceptaba en su brazo un kunai que había sido dirigido hacía el para luego caer desmayada.

Alcanzándola en sus brazos en rabia dirigió un rápido shuriken al infractor dándolo en su garganta y haciendo que se desangrara lentamente, - Ya es tarde… el veneno esta avanzando – logro decir escupiendo sangre antes de morir.

El Uchiha abrió preocupados sus ojos sacando la cuchilla de su brazo y observo como alrededor de la herida se formaba un círculo violeta. Tomándola en sus brazos se dirigió rápidamente al Líder, teniendo la esperanza de que sepa que clase de veneno había dicho.

Sasuke Uchiha oculto observo impasible los acontecimientos, aun en shock por lo que había presenciado… aun no podía creer que su hermano había dicho y besado de una manera tan dulce a Kagome… no, sacudió su cabeza solo era otra de sus jugarretas sucias como la de buen hermano que había usado con él antes de asesinar a su familia.

De seguro solo trataba de engañar a Kagome para utilizarla a su conveniencia como el vil traidor y asesino que en realidad era, se repetía apretando sus puños, pero el no lo permitiría porque desde ahora era su turno de manejar la situación. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su bello rostro.

En unos segundos Itachi llego a la oficina de líder abriendo la puerta de una patada y sorprendiendo a líder dentro junto con Deidara, Kimimaro, Sitoshi y Sasori, - Itachi-san ¿Qué…? – comenzó a decir molesto cuando dio con la imagen de la muchacha en sus brazos llena de transpiración y con rostro dolorido.

Tirando los papeles del escritorio la apoyo allí, todos la observaban preocupados, - ¿Qué le paso a Kagome onee-san? – chillo preocupado Sitoshi mientras agarraba su mano cuidadosamente.

Itachi apretó fuertemente sus puños – Nos atacaron los nin del sonido… al parecer fue su plan desde el principió pues ya traían el kunai preparado – explicaba lleno de ira para luego arrancar una de sus mangas y volcar el baso con agua que se hallaba allí, remojarlo y limpiar el sudor de su frente.

Pein observo detenidamente la cuchilla en sus manos, este veneno… no puede ser… son los del sonido quienes atacaron, pensaba estrechando sus ojos – Este veneno es muy poderosa y peligrosa… pues se utiliza para absorber el chakra de la victima en una velocidad de segundos – explico haciendo que todos giraran con preocupación sus ojos a la niña.

Unos segundos después una luz comenzó a envolver el cuerpo de Kagome… haciendo que todos den un paso atrás por lo segadora que era para luego hacer que la mayoría caiga de espaldas o como Itachi, Pein y Kimimaro den un paso atrás negando con su cabeza.

En el lugar donde se encontraba la muchacha ahora se hallaba una pequeña y muy bonita niña de unos cinco años, con piel pálida, un bonito kimono blanco con flores rojas, cabello negro hasta la mitad de su espalda las marcas que tendría la muchacha y su esponjoso estola en su hombro derecho… y aquellos brillantes e inocentes ojos azul plata tan familiares.

Todos quedaron congelados mientras la niña los miraba lleno de curiosidad inclinando lindamente su cabeza, Itachi fue el primero en reaccionar y encontrar su voz - ¿Kagome? – pregunto con incredulidad en su voz.

- Hai, Tachi-chan – dijo con una feliz sonrisa en su rostro… aquí todos explotaron. – Santas explosiones ¡que le paso a Kagome-san!, un – grito histérico Deidara, mientras jefe daba vueltas como loco de un lado a otro sin saber en el mundo como la inu pudo haber vuelto a tener cinco años.

- ¡¿Qué paso Líder?! – grito Sitoshi quebrando el nervio en el, - No lo se, nunca tendría que haber pasado ¡esto no debería haber pasado! – repetía todos teniendo una frenética mirada hacía el sin prestar atención a como la chibi Kagome se movía hacía el maestro titiritero con una sonrisa linda en su rostro.

- Ohaaio – le dijo a lo que este asintió nervioso a la linda pequeña – que linndo munieco – exclamo tomando su mano de madera que el observo, bueno ella también sería una tierna y hermosa muñeca de madera… pensaba para luego sacudir su cabeza, no tenía que pensar en sus obsesiones ahora,

La puerta se abrió de repente llamando la atención de ellos hacía Kisame, - Wow, un pescadito – dijo Kagome con una risita yendo hacía él. El sakama iba a gritar sobre como en el infierno podrían confundirlo con un pescado si no fuera que quedo de piedra al ver a la niña acercándose a él… una muy familiar niñita.

- ¿Pero quien es la niña? – dijo realmente confundido hasta que junto todas las pistas, los rostros incrédulos, sin la presencia de la muchacha y en cambió una niña exactamente como ella, - ¿K-Kagome? – tartamudeo en total incredulidad, la niñita solo asintió y lo próximo que sabía el sakama-san es que todo se volvía oscuro quedando tirado en el pasillo.

Kagome miraba confundida al gran bulto en el suelo, - Solo duerme Kagome-san – dijo Sasori mientras palmeaba su cabeza a lo que ella asintió felizmente con una sonrisa… pobre pescadito habrá estado muy cansado.

Sacando el collar de su cuello con la perla morada bonito, comenzó a jugar con ella hasta lanzarla hacía arriba y abajo, "¡Itachi quítale la piedra! Si se rompe será desastroso" dijo horrorizado Kuronei, a lo que Itachi asintió aun dudoso si quitarse o no ya que ella parecía divertirse mucho con ello y además… era hora de la fastidiosa joya para sufrir.

Acercándose a la pequeña quito la perla antes que cállese al suelo, dando una mirada severa aunque suave a la niña bonita – Kagome, es malo jugar con esto – la reprendió a lo que ella agacho mansamente su cabeza murmurando un "Gommen" a lo que este acarició su cabeza haciéndola volver a reír e ir nuevamente en la habitación buscando con que jugar. Itachi solo guardo la perla en su bolsillo.

- "¿Sabes que le ocurrió?" – cuestiono fríamente Itachi a la perla oyendo un ligero suspiro en su mente. "Por lo que concluí, Kagome-sama tuvo que haber reaccionado su youki hacía el extraño veneno haciendo que en un acto de conservación de su vida ella misma tome la apariencia de una infante" comenzó a explicar confundiendo aun más a Itachi… cosa que lo molesto, el odiaba estar confundido.

- "¿Cómo se revierte ese mecanismo?" – cuestiono con un pequeño gruñido de molestia, "Tal vez con la cura baste… o sea la misma Kagome quien tenga que revertirlo, no lo se muy bien" contesto entre dientes, ¿acaso creía que sabía cada cosa en el mundo? ¡Por kami el era un espíritu de demonio atrapado en una perla no un genio sabelotodo!

Itachi trato de respirar pausadamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, debía conservar la calma, mirando de nuevo a la niña se sorprendió al verlo con líder.

Mientras Itachi tenía su importante conversación con la joya llamada Kuronei, la pequeña Kagome buscaba algo con que distraerse hasta que dio con un bonito muchacho con el cabello más rojo que había visto… ni su tío Shipoo lo tenía de ese color.

Pasando todas las personas se acerco a él tomando su mano. Pein al principió se tenso mirando abajo a la niña con sus brillantes ojos hacía él, quedando en un silencio hasta que ella jalaba su mano insistente… al parecer quería su atención.

Agachándose hasta quedar a su altura la observo con sus impasibles ojos rojos los suyos azules, aunque Kagome no se asusto pues su otou-chan los tenía más fríos – Ohaoo Pein-chan – dijo con una sonrisa que este tembló un poco ¿Pein-chan? Si no fuera una pequeña niña ya no tendría su cabeza sobre los hombros.

Luego vio con shock como ella acariciaba torpemente su cabello con expresión de ilusión – Que liindo cabello Pein-chan – hablo inocentemente mientras este tomaba un tono matiz rosa en su rostro, - Um… Arigatoo… supongo – dijo torpemente, nunca lo habían complementado por su extraño color de cabello antes.

Todos observaban la escena con una pequeña rendija abierta en sus bocas, ahora sabían que esta debía ser una pesadilla… porque dos cosas que nunca ocurrirían en la realidad estaban pasando, que la inu de un cumplido como aquel a líder y que este se sonrojara y tartamudeara en respuesta.

De repente la pequeña se abrazo a el chillando de alegría – ¡Te quiero Pein ozi-san! – dijo abrazándolo que este acepto levemente, con una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa hacía ella por la manera familiar en que lo llamo, para luego salir de la burbuja y toser al darse cuenta de la mayoría de los akatsuki los observaban con suavidad o incredulidad por la tierna escena.

- Sitoshi-san… - llamo a este que asintió todavía noqueado por la situación – puedes llevar a Kagome-chan a desayunar – pidió, ellos necesitaban tranquilizarse y pensar en una solución y digamos que con la pequeña inu recordándoles lo difícil que era… dificultaba un poco.

Sitoshi volvió a asentir, tomando la otra mano de la niña - ¿Te gusta la torta de chocolate Kagome onee-san? – pregunto a lo que esta asintió ilusionada – Hai onii-san – respondió haciendo que los ojos del niño se iluminen que le sonaba… muy bien ser el hermano mayor.

Ambos procedieron a marcharse con una sonrisa, pasando al lado de Kisame mientras el pelinegro pudo esquivarlo fácilmente, la pequeña accidentalmente piso su mano – Gommen – dijo al pobre pescadito… solo esperaba que no se enfadara con ella.

Imaginen la sorpresa de Hidan y Kazuku al querer llegar a la cocina por una merienda antes del almuerzo para entrar y encontrar a una linda niña de unos cinco años comiendo empalagosamente un pedazo de pastel mientras el mocoso Sitoshi la cuidaba a su lado.

Girando su atención a ellos solo les dio una burla para luego girar su completa atención a la niña, haciendo temblar las cejas de los miembros masculinos… si no estuviera bajo la protección de la muchacha ya hubieran cortado esa sonrisa de su engreído rostro.

- Mocoso ¿Quién es la niña? ¿tu novia? – dijo Kazuku burlonamente mientras se acercaban a ellos, Hidan sonrió en la burla de su compañero. Sitoshi gruño en las dos molestias para luego colocar una secreta sonrisa sádica en su rostro… o como disfrutaría de esto.

Les dio una mirada en blanco – No… es mi hermana – aclaro seriamente a lo que estos plantearon una ceja, ¿su hermana? Acaso Kagome había traído otro niño a la base… ¡pronto esto se convertiría en una guardería en vez de una central de asesinos!

- Preséntate – dijo a Kagome a lo que ella asintió poniéndose de pie a lo que ambos tuvieron una perfecta mirada de ella, haciendo que negaran su cabeza incrédulos, no podía ser…

- Watashii wa Kagome dasu – dijo lindamente a lo que ambos dieron un paso atrás improvistos viendo pálidos como un fantasma, Sitoshi sonreía ¡oh! Que dulce era la venganza.

Hidan fue el primero en explotar - ¡PERO QUE MIERDA! – grito olvidando toda cordura y la amenaza que Kagome había dado (aunque dudaba que pudiera cumplirlo ahora)

Rápidamente luego en la oficina de líder apareció de otro portazo ambos con una expresión de horror en el rostro, todos se hallaban sentados tratando de descifrar lo que deberían hacer, los dos entraron precipitadamente sin dar importancia al bulto con que tropezaron en la entrada siguiendo para aclarar lo que aun no creían haber visto.

Pein observo los dos perturbados shinobis – Debo suponer que ya se enteraron – afirmo líder frotando sus templos ya prácticamente podía sentir el dolor de cabeza próximo – Siéntense – ordeno a lo que obedecieron – al parecer Kagome-chan fue envenenada… teniendo un efecto un poco inesperado en ella – dijo simplemente haciendo la ceja de Hidan temblar.

- ¡Inesperado! Como mier… - iba a continuar su discurso cuando la pequeña entro en la habitación junto con el niño de la mano. Líder miro molesto a Sitoshi.

- Kagome onee-chan quería ver a onii-san – dijo simplemente a lo que la niña fue al lado de Kimimaro y lo abrazo feliz que este correspondió gustoso… aunque tal vez no debiese pensarlo ella era tan linda en este aspecto.

Luego quedo sentada entre el peliblanco e Itachi – Umm… ¿Qué es mierda? – pregunto con su tierno rostro confundido. Ambos abrieron milímetros sus ojos en sorpresa para luego girar sus miradas que prometían muerte a Hidan que sudaba frío.

- ¿Dijiste una palabra como esa a… mi pequeña hermana? – dijo Kimimaro en una voz completamente amenazadora, Itachi giraba un kunai de su bolsa por lo que logro apreciar Hidan…

- Bueno… yo umm…. – tartamudeaba el pelirrubio ante la oscura aura de muerte que se dirigía especialmente a él, - Eso no debes de decirlo Kagome es una palabra prohibida, muy mala – reprendió Itachi a lo que ella asintió avergonzada y triste… ella lo había escuchado de Hidan ozi-chan.

- Si vuelven a decirlo tendré que darte un castigo… - advirtió luego Itachi al ver la tristeza de la niña a lo que el asintió instantáneamente. El no quería tener una prematura muerte por la niña.

- Bien… - llamo la atención Líder – tendremos que actuar en consecuencia… no sabemos que podría ocurrir de lo contrarío – comenzó en lo que todos asintieron.

- Nos dividiremos… yo y Kimimaro-san buscaremos una cura en la biblioteca… Itachi-san necesitare que valla con Sitoshi-san para buscar algunos recados – ordeno a lo que asintieron, mientras Kagome miraba triste que Itachi se valla a ella le gustaba estar con el… le recordaba a su otou-san.

- Ya volvemos Kagome – le dijo viendo su estado de animo, ella asintió para luego abrazarlo repentinamente – Ja ne Tachi-chan – dijo a lo que este correspondió suavemente para luego dirigirse a líder.

- Cuiden de Kagome – dijo gravemente con un peligroso brillo de advertencia en ellos que Pein asintió seriamente. Para luego pasar por Hidan y darle una mirada asesina, - Vamos – ordeno fríamente a Sitoshi que este asintiera para saludar a Kagome e irse hacía el mercado.

Quedando en la oficina, unos minutos después, la niña miraba asombrada las pequeñas aves explosivas que Deidara itoko-chan hacía para ella, mientras el muchacho sonreía complacido en la admiración que la pequeña mostraba en su arte, era tan tierna… - ¿Qué te parece este Kagome-chan? – dijo con un pequeño pajarito que se convirtió en una pequeña explosión de colores azules.

La niña aplaudió sus manos contenta – ¡Wow Dei itoko-chan! – exclamo haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara hasta que un pequeño ruido llamo la atención de todos.

- Gommen – dijo tiernamente sonrojada de vergüenza, - ¿Tienes hambre onee-san? – pregunto suavemente Kimimaro, ella asintió.

- Deidara-san, Sasori-san ¿podrían preparar algo a Kagome-chan? – ordeno líder a lo que ambos asintieron dudosos... no sabían lo que una niña tan pequeña podría comer… pero después de todo se aprende sobre la marcha ¿no?, se decían con una gota de sudor.

Además Deidara recordó ver una pequeña receta en un paquete de sopa… sonreía complacido, sería otra forma de demostrar arte, si el arte es una explosión.

Al irse ambos itoko de Kagome, ella quedo en silencio durante unos momentos mientras movía sus pies aburrida, mirando a su ozi-san con su onii-san, luego al pescadito que aun seguía durmiendo… solo que lo habían acomodado en otro rincón… ella asintió con una sonrisa pues se preguntaba si no le dolía cuando lo pisaban al pasar… aunque Sitoshi onii-san había dicho que estaría bien y que no importaba.

Frunció su ceño acercándose a su ozi-san con lindo color de cabello, estirando su manga y llamando su atención - ¿Hai? – cuestiono sacando su vista de un rollo bastante antiguo, - Estoy aburriida – dijo con un puchero que hizo brillar en diversión los ojos de Pein, observando a Hidan y Kazuku, - ¿Podrían llevar a un paseo a Kagome-chan? – más bien fue una orden que una petición… pero no iban a caer con tanta facilidad.

- ¡Demo…! – comenzó Hidan cuando la pequeña inu se acerco a el corriendo colocando sus ojos de cachorro en él – ¡Oneegaai! – pidió juntando fuertemente sus manos con ojos de cachorro. Hidan giro obstinadamente sus ojos de ella para luego mirarla de reojo y suspirar – Bien vamos – dijo sonriendo levemente al verla dar un saltito feliz.

- No tengo que recordarles que cuiden de ella ¿no? – dijo Líder a lo que ello asintieron fastidiados solo irían al pequeño jardín de la base, tampoco es como si fueran a perderla a un paso de allí.

Kagome rápidamente se prendió a la mano de Hidan que la sujeto medio incomodo, no es como si fuera algo común en él ser de niñera – Ja ne, ozi-chan, onii-sama – dijo contenta Kagome a lo que ambos dieron una sonrisa. Al irse volvieron a leer los escritos, tendrían que encontrar algo.

Paseando aburridamente sobre los alrededores, Kagome tomando de la mano de cada uno, de pronto paro – Aquí no hay flores, quiero una hana – dijo con un bufido haciendo a ambos dar un temblor en sus ojos, en el infierno encontrarían una flor en la base de los mayores asesinos… (mismos asesinos que ahora hacían de niñera de una niña de cinco años)

- Confórmate con lo que hay niña… no se, agarra una hoja es casi lo mismo – dijo exasperado Hidan, el cobraría un adelanto a líder por esto, se decía gruñendo.

- D-demo, demo… - comenzó la pequeña, ya muy fastidiados giraron su vista a ella, abriendo con horror sus ojos al verla con pequeñas lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

- E-espera no… - comenzó Kazuku… pero fue muy tarde… la pequeña inu comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras frotaba sus ojos con sus pequeñas manitos. Los dos hombres comenzaron a pánico ¿Qué deberían hacer? Si seguía de esta manera de seguro serían muertos por hacerla llorar… incluso Hidan ya tenía una amenaza de muerte de Itachi y no dudaba que la compartiría sin problemas con el codicioso shinobi (además jurarían que el sádico Uchiha tenía un tipo de radar para saber si la molestaban, no sabían el como… pero ellos solo sabían)

Kagome continuaba llorando, ella solo quería flores como en el jardín de su casa, los shinobis suspiraron derrotados – Bien iremos en busca de tu flor afuera… pero luego volvemos rápidamente y sin pero – gruño Hidan viendo con un poco de diversión como ella sonreía y daba un gritito de alegría… tenía que admitir que era muy bonita.

Tomando nuevamente las dos manos de sus tíos, - Arigaato ozi-chan – dijo a ambos mientras se dirigían a la salida de la secreta base akatsuki, en sus mentes por un segundo paso el sádico brillo de muerte de los ojos de Itachi pero sacudieron rápidamente el escalofrío en su columna.

Solo iban en busca de una inocente flor y volverían rápidamente, nadie nunca se enteraría… entonces ¿Por qué sentían que se metían en la boca del león?...

Una regla primordial en la vida de todo shinobi… uno nunca debe ignorar las corazonadas de su instinto pues puede traer catastróficas consecuencias… es una lección que ambos aprenderían muy pronto.

Recorriendo los alrededores del bosque aun no encontraban ni una mísera flor, - Esa puede ser una flor… - dijo Hidan tratando de engañarla a lo que la niña lo miro frunciendo el seño.

- Iee, es un trébol – dijo a lo que este asintió dócil ¿se preguntan el porque? Bueno durante el "pequeño paseo" la pequeña Kagome había visto un lindo conejito… ella siempre soñó con tener uno pero otou-san no quería ninguna bola de algodón ensuciando su sala. Ilusionada dijo a sus ozi-san que lo quería pero cuando Hidan quiso atraparlo… digamos que accidentalmente corto su cabeza haciendo mirar horrorizada a la niña para que luego comience a llorar, en lo que le costo muchos lo siento de su parte y distraerla preguntando cada segundo si eso era una flor… mientras su inseparable compañero Kazuku solo sonreía divertido y disfrutaba su sufrimiento. Tal vez esta idea no haya sido tan mala.

Kazuku sonrío burlonamente en él – Baka… - le insulto escuchando un gruñido de Hidan, agarrando su alabarda amenazadoramente, - ¿Quieres pelear maldito codicioso? – susurro bajamente, el no quería sufrir una muerte dolorosa solo porque la pequeña Kagome-chan aprendió otra mala palabra.

La inevitable pelea fue perdida al escuchar un chillido de la pequeña niña, rápidamente ampliaron sus ojos y en un segundo llegaron a donde se encontraba abriendo aun más (sin que sus pupilas pudieran salirse) al ver que pasaba. Al parecer Kagome había hallado no solo una flor… sino un pequeño parque en donde parecía iban los niños de una aldea cercana pues había uno que otro niño con sus padres.

La mayoría de los adultos susurraban entre sí lo muy bonita que la pequeña niñita era… para luego volver a sus conversaciones al ver a los extraños ninjas con ella, realmente daban mucho miedo.

Ambos ignoraron a todo el mundo, recostados en la sombra de un árbol, ya que solo mantenían sus ojos en la niña que se encontraba armando lo que parecía una pequeña corona de flores con hana colores morados, en un segundo vieron curiosos como un niño de unos ocho años se acercaba lentamente a la inu, quedando frente suyo se mantuvo unos segundos moviendo nerviosamente sus pies mientras tenía una pequeña flor en sus manos.

La niña curiosa levanto su vista al nervioso ningen para luego inclinar lindamente su cabeza con sus brillantes ojos confundidos hacía él, el niño muy rojo sudaba estirando su flor hacía ella – E-es para t-ti – dijo tartamudeando a la niña… era la más bonita que había visto nunca, Kagome lo miraba sin entender, - ¿q-quieres ser mi no-novia? – pidió rápidamente sudando, la niña lo miro confundida ¿novia? Que era eso…

Al escuchar las intensiones del niño ambos abrieron ampliamente sus ojos, ¿pero que demonios? En un segundo Hidan se hallaba al lado de la niña mirando asesinamente al niño, con renacidos celos de tío frente a los niños que querrían acercarse a la única y preciosa sobrina de la familia (que era lo más cercano a la realidad)

Arrebatando la flor de la mano del mocoso lo incendió en su palma – Ella no quiere nada tuyo mocoso – gruño amenazadoramente y digamos que asusto de muerte al niño… pues se fue corriendo y llorando a su padre… que resulto ser un hombre bastante alto y corpulento que quiso al parecer darle una mirada intimidante que luego se convirtió en temor y nerviosismo al ver los sádicos ojos de ambos y más la alabarda que este sutilmente deslizaba en sus dedos, abandonando su intención (y por decir menos el parque) después de eso.

El peliblanco dio una sonrisa engreída… maldito niño pervertido se merecía que lo matara, eso si no estuviese Kagome-chan cerca… a propósito miro a la niña que lo observaba confundida preguntándose si había pasado algo malo.

- ¿No tienes que jugar con tus flores? – dijo a esta casual, a lo que la niña sonrió brillantemente en él y asintió contenta, el dio un pequeño toque a su cabeza haciendo que chille feliz y volviera a su corona. El hombre volvió con una pequeña sonrisa en la sombra con su compañero. Nadie podía negar que cuidaba muy bien de la niña… eso era seguro.

Luego de media hora en el parque ambos estaban ya fastidiados y aburridos, mientras Hidan querría volver con su adoración a Jashin-sama e Kazuku con sus cuentas del dinero… así que había que volver.

- Kagome es hora de volver… - dijo Hidan a lo que ella hizo un puchero – lo prometiste – dijo serio y cruzándose de brazos, ella asintió triste llevando las dos coronas que había hecho en su mano.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto curiosa la niña, tal vez querrían jugar algo al llegar a la base, ambos bufaron.

- Yo debo ir a una importante adoración de mis rituales – explico simplemente Hidan viendo como los ojos de la niña brillaban y decía un "wow" lleno de asombro, haciendo que sonriera arrogante, tal vez podría hacerla seguidora de Jashin-sama como él.

- Son solo pérdida de tiempo y dinero – se burlo de el Kazuku a lo que el peliblanco gruño y paro su marcha, - Estarás hablando de tu tonto dinero y codicia – le espeto molesto, ahora ambos pararon, mirándose fijamente para luego volver a caminar hacía la base con miradas retadoras.

- Que estupideces… - siguieron su discusión sin dar cuenta de cómo su pequeño y precioso paquete desaparecía lentamente detrás de ellos persiguiendo una linda mariposa que se hallaba revoloteando cerca.

Así continuo la discusión entre este equipo, llegando finalmente a la entrada secreta de la base, aun furioso Kazuku coloco el símbolo de su anillo en el, - Idiota de Hidan – murmuraba a lo que este gruño y giro su vista obstinadamente.

Fue allí cuando su mundo se derrumbo en pequeños pedacitos irreconocibles, mirando frenéticamente, Kazuku medio preocupado giro su vista, ¿Por qué su bocón compañero no respondió a su insulto? Viéndolo blanco como un fantasma giro su vista a donde apuntaba viendo solamente la nada y confundiéndolo más… eso hasta que reacciono.

Ambos sudaban frío, - ¡QUE DEMONIOS! – se escucho el grito a kilómetros hasta llegar a los oídos sensibles de líder haciendo que tiemble su ceja ¿Qué parte de la amenaza que no dígase groserías en frente de la niña su estupido empleado no entendía?

De repente la puerta se abrió precipitadamente entrando ambos hombres dentro mirando muy nerviosos… Pein estrecho los ojos en la desconfianza - ¿Dónde esta Kagome-chan? – cuestiono seriamente notando la ausencia de la tierna niñita.

Ambos palidecieron y comenzaron a sudar frío ante las miradas inquisitivas de líder y el Kaguya, cuando iban a responder por la puerta entro su peor pesadilla… el diablo de Itachi con Sitoshi venían del mercado.

Sitoshi coloco las bolsas en el suelo mientras miraba los alrededores - ¿Y Kagome onee-chan? ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto confundido, ante esto Itachi afilo sus ojos.

- Justamente Hidan-san y Kuzuku-san iban a explicarlo – dijo líder asiendo que los ojos de todos se dirijan hacía ellos y los hagan temblar.

Hidan fue el primero en romper su nervio - ¡El maldito de Kazuku tuvo toda la culpa! Solo debíamos buscar una maldita flor pero lo arruino todo como siempre… - comenzó a gritar mientras señalaba con un dedo acusador al nombrado.

- ¡Mi culpa! Tu fuiste el que tuvo la brillante idea de salir de la base y perderla…. – gruñían entre ambos olvidando momentáneamente a las personas incrédulas en quienes crecía una aura muy oscura y asesina.

Dando un rápido paso atrás esquivaron los kunais que se dirigían hacía su cabeza - ¿Quieren decir… que perdieron a Kagome… fuera de la base? – cuestiono Itachi con falsa calma en su voz en contraste con su sharingan activado.

Ambos negaron lentamente lleno de horror sus ojos, veían toda su vida miserable pasar por sus ojos en imágenes fugases, de golpe alguien interrumpió la tensa oficina.

Allí entraban Deidara y Sasori con una bandeja de "sopa" y baso de jugo, viendo la escena con confusión - ¿Dónde esta Kagome-chan?, un, trajimos su almuerzo – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa notando la tensión, el titiritero asintió lentamente.

- Estos… ¡perdieron a mi onee-chan en el bosque! – acuso rabioso Sitoshi a los dos shinobis que gruñeron en el, maldito mocoso delator. Ambos itoko de Kagome abrieron ampliamente sus ojos.

- Que par de idiotas – dijo Sasori mirando asesinamente a los dos, todos asintieron, perdieron a una indefensa niña de cinco años en un peligroso bosque, a media tarde del día, no había mejor definición para ellos.

Itachi iba a seguir su plan para torturar a estos dos inútiles cuando una voz apareció en su mente, "No pierdas el tiempo Itachi, debes buscar a Kagome-sama ahora… no sabemos con quien valla a cruzarse" aconsejo sabiamente Kuronei, el Uchiha dio pequeños respiros hasta que su sharingan logro desaparecer.

Dio un leve gruñido – Tienes razón ¿pero que haremos con el veneno? – perdió la noción de la situación olvidando que hablaba en voz alta, todos los miraban confundidos ¿con quien hablaba?

"Creo tener una solución… aunque no estoy al cien por ciento seguro, solo debemos encontrar a Kagome" contesto gravemente.

- Bien – hablo asintiendo el Uchiha, para luego girar su vista y ver a los demás observarlo dudosos y nerviosos (incluso algunos daban un paso más lejos de su lado) – Itachi-san ¿no quiere tomar asiento? ¿Acaso hay algún tipo de medicamento que podamos alcanzarle? – preguntaba líder, lastima por el shinobi que caía en la locura por la decadente situación.

La ceja de Itachi tembló irritado, ¿Por qué siempre insinuaban que estaba loco? Y es cuando cayo lo habían escuchado hablar (en realidad solo a él) con la joya. – Debemos buscar a Kagome – no contesto la estupida pregunta de su jefe.

Kimimaro salto – Es cierto, si los nin del sonido la encuentran antes será catastrófico – lo apoyo en lo que Pein asintió – Bien Deidara-san, Sasori-san acompáñenlos – ordeno en lo que asintieron seriamente.

Sitoshi tomo de la manga de su onii-san – Yo también iré… quiero encontrar a onee-chan – dijo grave a lo que este asintió – Bien iras conmigo – y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desparecieron, mientras Kimimaro iba en grupo con Sitoshi; Deidara con Sasori e Itachi en direcciones distintas.

Líder quedo unos segundos en blanco hasta que un olor desagradable llego a sus sentidos, girando su vista vio con desagrado lo que parecía ser "sopa", llamando su atención el color tirando a verde pasado de fecha que tenía… por un milisegundo agradeció que la niña este perdida y no aquí… pues tenía más posibilidades de salir con vida en un bosque lleno de peligros que de aquella sopa (tomando una rigurosa nota mental de jamás pedir a esos dos que cocinen algo en toda su vida… al menos no para él mismo)

De repente poso su mirada en los dos rígidos shinobi – Por esta falta descontare la mitad de sus próximos sueldos… - dio una mirada de muerte al ver que querían protestar – no habrá más rituales ni misiones de caza recompensas por dos meses – ante esto palidecieron.

– Bien, saquen este… - busco el termino correcto en lo que tenía frente suyo – platillo, de aquí y también lleven a Kisame-san – ordeno en lo que ambos asintieron para agarrar arrebatados al sakama aun desmayado y la maloliente cosa que se hallaba en un plato en el escritorio desapareciendo de la vista afilada del jefe. Ellos no querían otra reducción de su sueldo.

**A/N: **Ahora explicare el porque tarde tanto en dar esta siguiente entrega, aquí va… primero, yo tenía la línea de Internet con claro y ya que casi estoy terminando el contrato fue que me dije "¡Bueno ahora viene Arnet!" lastima que no medí todos los problemas y cuanto tiempo tardarían para que dicha compañía me instalara el bendito MODEM.

¡Que termino siendo casi dos semanas sin Internet! Y el segundo problema que por mi queridos horarios escolares no podía ni siquiera ir a un caber… ¡por lo que les pido mil millones de disculpas!

Por supuesto ahora vienen los comentarios: a "Myrna Elva" y si la parte de Itachi Y Sesshoumaru también me fascino… quise darle un poco de cómica cuando se presenta la familia y fue una parte muy divertida también de armar. ¡Muchas gracias por tus ánimos para el finc!

"Shikon_chibi" no pasa nada, más espero que estés bien de tu recaída ya que la salud siempre es algo muy importante a tomar en cuenta… y gracias por los ánimos ya que justamente ayer rendí economía y espero que me fuera bien, je, je, je… ¡sin más te mando saludos!

Y "Gabby!" maneja tranqui tu tiempo y si el colé parece estar sobre todos últimamente (como conté para mi llegaron ya los exámenes) pero ¡ponele ánimos y todo va a ir bien! ¡espero que todo te valla bien y mando saludos alla!

Nuevamente pido muchas disculpan por esto, y sin más desde ahora volveré a tener mi actualización cada semana ¡entonces nos vemos la semana que viene!


	13. Chapter 13

Aquí pude terminar la nueva entrega!… ¡siendo una semana muy difícil realmente siento la demora! Pero… ¡espero que lo disfruten!...

**Capitulo ****XIII:**

Con Kagome

Kagome al perseguir a la bonita mariposa, había llegado nuevamente al parque donde había juntado sus flores. Viendo alrededor se confundió ¿Dónde estaban Hidan ozi-chan y Kazuku ozi-chan? Quedo unos segundos pensativa, para luego encogerse de hombros descuidadamente.

Bueno, su otou-san había dicho una vez que si se llegaba a perder solo esperara quieta en un lugar y pronto encontraría ayuda (no es como si se hubiese perdido una vez con él, Sesshoumaru sería capaz de destrozar todo el palacio para encontrarla)

Paseando fue a los columpios, esperando mientras quedaba allí sentada, viendo a los demás niños jugando y como iban yendo a sus casas pasando el tiempo, después escucho a dos ningen hablando de ella, girando su rostro los miro con curiosidad.

Era una pareja de recién casados que daban un tranquilo paseo antes de ir a almorzar, la mujer joven chillo de ternura al ver lo muy hermosa que la niñita era – Mira cariño ¿no es bellísima? – le susurraba mirándola en lo que el joven sonrió y asintió… de verdad era muy bonita y delicada.

- Creo que sería muy bueno el tener una hija…. ¿no querida? – le susurro con esa extraña sonrisa que la pequeña había visto mucho en el tío Miroku y que hacía que la tía Sango le pegara, pero la mujer no lo hizo sino que solo se volvió muy roja y le pego un pequeño golpe juguetón en su brazo para luego marcharse… pero no antes de mirar nuevamente a Kagome con mucha ilusión y expectativas para el futuro.

Kagome movió su cabeza sin entender… ahora sabía porque su otou-san siempre decía que los humanos eran muy confusos.

Luego de unos minutos, comenzó a entristecerse, ¿Por qué no la buscaban todavía? Se estaban acumulando pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos cuando sus pequeñas orejas puntiagudas temblaron, volviendo su rostro frío y desconfiado a los cinco extraños hombres que se hallaban enfrente suyo. Tenían una banda como Tachi-chan pero con una nota musical en ella. Kagome retrocedió un paso… algo le gritaba que corriera de esos humanos y rápido.

Los nin del sonido notaron de inmediato a la pequeña niña en frente suyo e interiormente se asombraron en lo bella que era… realmente un espectáculo.

- Miren esto… ¿no creen que Orochimaru-sama la quiera como mascota? – sugirió uno mirándola maliciosamente.

Kagome por alguna razón al escuchar ese nombre se asusto mucho, - Es verdad, sería un buen regalo – concordó otro estando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a su lado.

- Pero que hermosa niña – decía acariciando grotescamente su hermoso rostro, Kagome se enojo – ¡Degame tonnto! – grito dándole una zarpa con sus pequeñas garras y retrocediendo dos pasos, estaba muy asustada.

El nin se enfureció por esto – Maldita mocosa… ahora veras – gruño dispuesto a golpearla, Kagome cerro sus ojos temblando – "Ayúdame Otou-san… Tachi-chan…" - fue su fugaz pensamiento cuando de repente sintió que la movían pero ningún dolor.

Abriendo confundida sus ojos enfrento sus propios ojos azul plateado con otro par de azules muy brillantes, que hizo mover su cabeza de costado ¿Qué paso?

Un muchacho de unos dieciséis años, casi tan alto como Itachi y con cabello en picos color rubio brillante, con una banda en su cabeza negra y una hoja en ella, su ropa era una chaqueta con pantalones naranja rojizo y negro y unas sandalias ninja. Pero lo que más destacaba era sus brillantes ojos azules a ella.

- No te preocupes kodomo-chan ¡estas a salvo! – dijo Naruto con una suave sonrisa a la hermosa niña de cinco años que cargaba, bajando al suelo con suavidad. Luego giro su vista a su compañero.

- Hey Neji, ya la tengo – aviso a lo que el Hyuga asintió para luego volver su fría y asesina mirada a los del sonido.

- Ustedes ni siquiera merecen la vida – dijo con repugnancia, ¿Cómo podrían haber atacado a una niñita de cinco años? Su chakra aumento y activado su Byakugan amenazadoramente y en rápidos movimientos logro vencerlos, patéticos estupidos, era su único pensamiento sobre aquellos del sonido.

Naruto tapo suavemente los ojos de la niñita, decidido a no dejar manchar su inocencia con la muerte de cobardes como esos bastardos. No valían la pena.

Luego de que terminara todo el Hyuga se acerco a ellos mirando con curiosidad en sus tranquilos ojos morados, la niña parpadeaba confundida – Ohaaio – hablo bajito, asiendo sonreír a Naruto, era tan tierna con su carita y su forma bonita de hablar.

- Hola kodomo-chan, estoy Naruto Uzumaki – se presento a lo que Kagome sonrió brillante – Y este muchacho callado de aquí es Neji Hyuga – dijo a lo que Neji le envió una media mirada asesina. Porque Tsunade-sama tenían que enviarlo en una misión con el molesto Uzumaki.

Kagome dio una sonrisa brillante – Watashii waa Kagome desuu – dijo en un tono bonito con una pequeña inclinación que ellos vieron curiosos, era muy educada.

Naruto miraba frenéticamente los alrededores - ¿Dónde están tus ryoosin o tu haha, Kagome-chan? – cuestiono confuso ¿Por qué la dejaron sola en este lugar? ¡Es peligroso!

La pequeña agacho triste su cabeza – Yo… no tengo haha-san, y mi chichi-san desapareció… - dijo con mucha tristeza y pequeñas lagrimas que se escapaban en sus ojos.

Ambos shinobis sintieron su corazón romperse, era una huérfana, - Lo siento Kagome-chan – se disculpo con una pequeña sonrisa Naruto, el sabía el dolor de ser huérfano. A lo que abrazo reconfortable a la niña que ella correspondió calmándose de poquito.

- ¿Y quien se hace cargo de ti Kagome-san? – dijo tranquilamente Neji, el pelirrubio le envió una mirada molesta ¿debía ser tan insensible?

- Bueno… mis ozi-chan me trajeron aquí… - dijo ella haciendo crecer nuevamente la confusión, - ¿Podrías explicarte Kagome-chan? – dijo el pelirrubio confundido, la niña asintió lindamente asiéndole sonreír nuevamente… que bonita era.

- Bueno hoy estaba en la oficina… umm, mis tíos me dejaron salir solo por una flor y luego volveríamos ya que no puedo salir sin ellos… - aquí ambos abrieron sus ojos ¿acaso la tenían encerrada en una pieza?, antes de llegar a conclusiones siguieron escuchando – aquí recogí mis bonitas flores… - mostró en su mano las dos coronas bien hechas – después cuando volvía uno dijo de un ritual… y otro de dinero que no entendí… después vi una bonita mariposa y la seguí aquí – dijo esto ultimo contenta, era lo que más entendía.

Ambos shinobi se apartaron un segundo de la sonriente niña – Neji crees que… - susurro Naruto en lo que este asintió.

- No cabe duda… iban a venderla para algún tipo de ritual… de ahí que la tengan encerrada – hablo cerrando pesadamente sus ojos, ¿Cómo de retorcida podía ser la mente humana?

Naruto cerró sus puños tratando de no gruñir mirando de reojo a la dulce e inocente niña, llego a una determinante conclusión. – Kagome-chan… - la llamo a lo que ella giro su rostro curioso a él – desde ahora iras con nosotros ¿Qué piensas? – dijo sonriéndole.

El Hyuga abrió sus ojos de repente – Naruto… no creo que… - comenzó su reprimiendo siendo cortada al escuchar un fuerte chirrido de alegría a su lado, viendo saltar de alegría a Kagome, para luego tirarse en los brazos de Naruto y que esta la hiciera girar riendo, esto hizo suavizar su mirada, aquella niña debió de sufrir mucho y aun así conservo su inocencia.

- Bien, pero debemos irnos – determino aun sintiendo que no sería bueno del todo lo que hacían luego sintió algo rozando su mano, tensándose vio como la pequeña la tomaba suavemente y le sonreía feliz, a lo que el desvió rápidamente la mirada. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con infantes… y no es como si hubiera recibido mucho cariño de niño para saber como actuar.

Naruto los siguió observándolos sonriente, parecían ser hermanos, pues la niña podría competir y derrotar fácilmente la belleza tanto de los Hyuga como… de los Uchiha. Sonrió tristemente al recordar el clan de su amigo descarriado, Sasuke, el tendría que sacarlo pronto de aquella oscuridad que se encontraba con Orochimaru sino no sabía si luego… habría algo que salvar.

- Vamos Naru-chan – dijo la niñita agitando su mano, a lo que Naruto giro su vista sonriéndole, al menos venir a esta misión con el insoportable Hyuga tuvo su recompensa.

Pasando un breve bosque antes de llegar al mercado cercano (según su mapa) la niña de pronto paro de caminar siguiendo su mirada ilusionada vieron un lindo y esponjoso conejito blanco comiendo pasto. Naruto en esto sonrió - ¿Quieres que lo atrape para que lo veas Kagome-chan? – pregunto contento, a lo que Neji también le dio una mirada.

Los dos vieron confundidos como su mirada se volvía horrorizada, - ¿V-vas a matarlo? – pregunto al borde de las lagrimas, que hizo sudar nervioso a Naruto.

Agitando sus manos defensivo - ¡No, no quiero matarlo! ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo luego parpadeando.

- Bueno… mi ozi-chan cuando quería un conejito… le corto su cabeza – recordó moviendo sus pies nerviosa, ella no quería acusar así al buen muchacho.

Ambos ampliaron incrédulos sus ojos, ¿Por qué en el mundo alguien mataría un conejo para hacer sufrir una pequeña niña? ¿Qué clase de monstruo, sádico sería tan idiota? (cierto miembro del akatsuki que poseía cierta alabarda misteriosamente estornudo dos veces)

Los ojos de Neji se suavizaron, sacando con suavidad su mano de la pequeñita de la niña, Naruto y Kagome vieron con confusión como el muchacho pelinegro se acercaba lentamente al animalito con su calmante aura y conseguía agarrarlo sin problemas. Para luego acercarse con el a la niña y mostrárselo.

La pequeña parecía en un cuento de hadas, acariciando con suavidad la cabeza del animalito, para luego tocar sus alargadas orejas y dar una risita suave. Unos minutos después Neji dejo ir nuevamente al pequeño usagui, para sentir como la niña abrazaba su pierna fuertemente.

- Arigatoo, te quiero Neji itoko-chan – dijo mirando hacía arriba con una suave sonrisa, el Hyuga tuvo un pequeño sonrojo en la linda imagen que daba y la forma familiar con que lo llamo. Ni siquiera su clan con su sangre nunca lo trataron con tanta familiaridad.

Neji miro suavemente a la niña aferrada a su pierna para acariciar con suavidad su cabeza – Dooitasimasite Kagome-chan… - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ponerse tan feliz por una cosa tan simple ¿Cómo es la inocencia?

Naruto observaba suave la escena, para luego impacientarse al sentirse ignorado – Hay Kagome-chan ¿no me digas que a mi no me quieres? – dijo con una falsa cara dolida. La niña se desprendió de la pierna del Hyuga y se aferro a la suya.

- También te quiero Naru itoko-chan – le dijo a lo que este dio una brillante sonrisa con brillantes ojos, el pelinegro frunció su ceño, el Uzumaki debía romper la atención de su itoko de él.

- Debemos irnos – dijo agarrando de paso la mano de la pequeña y llevándola con su rostro frío tranquilamente, la niña al igual que Naruto parpadeo para luego sonreír.

Pronto oscureció por lo que tuvieron que parar, mientras el estomago de Kagome se quejo haciendo que se sonrojara tiernamente (según los pensamientos de sus primos) – Gommen – dijo bajando su cabeza.

- No te preocupes itoko-chan… Neji nos cocinara algo ¿no es así Hyuga? – dijo con una ligera burla, el ya había cocinado el día anterior y… era el turno del pelinegro.

Kagome lo miraba asombrada, Neji interiormente suspirando… no era como si el fuese buen cocinero… de hecho solía colocar mucho condimentos a las comidas (cosa por la que quedo prohibida por el mismo Gai-sensei que volviese a cocinar, luego de tomarse varias botellas de agua que almacenaban para la misión) Pero también de seguro era mejor que el de Naruto, que quemaba todo lo que tocaba, al menos el no calcinaba su alimento.

Trayendo las leñas para el fuego, Naruto procedió a encender fácilmente la leña con un jutsu para colocar la hoya encima. Kagome miraba asombrada, diciendo un "Wow" para luego aplaudir sus manitos, haciendo que el pelirrubio coloque una sonrisa de zorro.

Mirándolo bien luego tomo su mano, llamando su atención. Naruto giro su vista curioso a ella - ¿Pasa algo itoko-chan? – pregunto contento con el nombre familiar que utilizaba.

Kagome de repente toco su pelo, era como el de Dei-chan pero más oscuro y aunque no era liso fue muy suave – Me gusta tu cabello Naru-chan… - dijo contenta sin dejar de acariciarlo, el muchacho se sonrojo levemente para luego dar una risa suave.

La niña también se puso a reír, sacando de una bolsita que le regalaron sostenía una de las coronas de flores que había hecho… comparando los colores asintió contenta, ¡era el mismo amarillo! Naruto vio confundido sus acciones ¿acaso se rompió sus flores? Porque el no tendría problemas en conseguirle más.

Kagome extendió sus pequeñas manitos con la corona, el solo la miraba confundido – Son para ti – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, sorprendido el pelirrubio las tomo mirándola sin palabras… que la inu malinterpreto - ¿no te gustan? – pregunto bajando su mirada triste… Naruto entro en pánico.

- Claro ¡me encantan Kagome-chan! De hecho es la primera vez que me regalan flores – dijo sonriendo felizmente, la niña también sonrió muy contenta para luego abrazarlo – Te quiero itoko-chan – exclamo feliz.

Naruto sonrió con mucha ternura – Yo también Kagome-chan… arigatoo – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, aquellas palabras se sentían tan bien… tan familiares, pensaba guardando dentro de su chaqueta la delicada corona.

Luego procedió a ir para arreglar lo que faltaba del campamento, mientras dejaba a la pequeña Kagome-chan a cargo del Hyuga.

Kagome observaba curiosa como Neji-chan colocaba torpemente las verduras en la olla de sopa para luego verlo sacar demasiada sal para… la salud de cualquiera y querer colocarla en la sopa, haciendo que agrandara sus ojos – ¡No! – dijo parando sus acciones y haciendo que la mire confundido.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo Kagome-chan? – pidió Neji confundido por el repentino sobresalto de la niña. – Si colocas toda la sal te enfermaras – dijo en advertencia, el Hyuga abrió sorprendido sus ojos ¿Cómo lo sabía?

- Ven yo te ayudo – se ofreció con una sonrisa, para ponerse a pensar – Primero necesita más verduras de estas… - dijo señalando los tomates, en su interior el pelinegro se debatía si hacerle caso a una niña de cinco años sobre la cocina o no… bueno tampoco es como si fuera a hacer peor su cocina, y por alguna razón pensaba que ella sabía de esto.

Cortando rápidamente los tomates en pequeños trozos los coloco, - Ahora medio vaso de agua – hecho – un cubo de verduras – listo – tienes que revolverlo por diez minutos – el no sabía si solo jugaba o no pero la consentía, pasado el tiempo.

– Bien… ahora los condimentos… - el Hyuga estrecho sus ojos en esta parte – agarra una pequeña pizca de pimienta y espárcela al alrededor… - dijo lentamente, el muchacho lo hizo, la niña asintió – la sal de la misma manera… solo de apoco y revolviendo lentamente la sopa – hizo como le dijo – ahora pruébala… - ella lo hizo primero colocando una cara pensativa, para luego el hacerlo - ¿crees que falta algo? – el asintió.

- Un poco de pimienta – ella sonrió aprobatoriamente, el la coloco – y por ultimo los fideos – el coloco los fideos previamente hervidos. Luego de un poco de revolver y unos minutos más termino.

Neji tomo nota de todo lo que la niña había dicho para preparar la comida, realmente había sido muy sencillo, regresando con las botellas de agua Naruto se sorprendió al ver terminada la cena, así que sentándose los tres repartieron los tazones de sopa.

Naruto miraba desconfiadamente su inocente tazón, pero vencido por el hambre… con los ojos bien cerrados procedió a tomar los fideos con sus palillos para luego ampliar sus ojos con sorpresa – Neji ¡y yo pensaba que me matarías cuando Lee me había contado de tu cocina! – exclamo mientras escarbaba y tragaba la comida.

Neji hizo una ligera burla para luego un gesto de asco en el Uzumaki, era un cerdo, mirando a la pequeña la vio comiendo tranquilamente y con gracia para su edad sorprendiéndolo, parecía los modales de un Hyuga – Esta delicioso Neji itoko-chan – lo elogio con una sonrisa que le hizo suavizar.

Probando el suyo propio dio un suspiro aliviado, ciertamente una de las cosas a las que se había resignado a no poder lograr… era cocinar, ya querían ver a sus amigos cuando probaran su nueva cocina… realmente era buena.

- ¡Oh Hyuga! Si hubiese sabido que cocinabas así, ¡no hubiera preparado el desayuno esta mañana! – el también hubiera deseado aquello.

Luego de una feliz cena se dispusieron a descansar, ya siendo de noche, mañana pasarían por el mercado y luego regresarían a Konoha, para contar su actividad y llevarían a la niña con ellos.

Acomodando a Kagome con las mantas que habían traído, después de todo ella los necesitaba más, ellos eran fuertes y podrían aguantar. – Kobanwa Naru itoko-chan, Neji itoko-chan – dijo la niña bostezando y procediendo a cerrar sus cansados ojos, fue un cansado día.

Ambos sonrieron en la tierna imagen que daba Kagome, - Kobanwa… - dijeron para luego voltear al fuego, observando de reojo a la pequeña que habían hallado el día de hoy, y lo que los esperaba mañana.

Un nuevo amanecer llegaba en el pequeño campamento compuesto por una niña inu, un buque del kiubi, y un miembro del clan Hyuga.

Neji lentamente se levantaba de una larga noche, desperezándose lentamente por alguna razón sentía que algo no concordaba en el panorama mirando su alrededor: haber… las calcinadas leñas y cuencos sucios, bien… unas solitarias mantas esparcidas en el suelo, bien… un Naruto roncando mientras se le caía baba, bien… de repente amplió sus ojos haciendo retroceso.

Unas solitarias mantas esparcidas… ¿Dónde estaba Kagome? Pensaba desesperado dispuesto a despertar al tonto pelirrubio cuando de pronto escucho una voz muy familiar cerca, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego a la fuente dando con la niña mientras estaba sentada cantando mientras veía un pequeño caracol.

Al instante se acerco a ella – Kagome no debes alejarte de esa manera podrías perderte – dijo seriamente cruzándose de brazos. La niña bajo su cabeza avergonzada, ella solo quería jugar… no preocupar a su itoko-chan – Gommen – se disculpo a lo que el shinobi suspiro… después de todo solo era una inocente niña de cinco años.

Procedió a sentarse a su lado en silencio - ¿Qué hacías? – pregunto tranquilamente mirándola de reojo para tratar de animarla, cosa que funciono pues un segundo después ella sonreía brillantemente en él, - Estaba cantando al caracolito – dijo señalando al pequeño caparazón que se movía a una exasperante lentitud.

Neji sonrió levemente, ¡Ah! que refrescante era la inocencia luego de ver tanta maldad y batallas, de repente sintió como la niña tocaba su manga queriendo que girara su atención a ella, cosa que hizo. Vio mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos en lo que él se sintió confundido - ¿Qué es Kagome-chan? – cuestiono.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron – Que bonitos son tus ojos – declaro inocentemente – nunca vi de un morado… es tan lindo ¿como los tienes de ese color? – exclamo ilusionada.

El Hyuga quedo en shock – Bueno… umm, es el color de mi clan – dijo lentamente, en los Hyuga era algo común, una marca característica.

Kagome frunció el seño sin entender para luego negar furiosamente con la cabeza - ¡No! El único con estos ojos es Neji itoko-chan, porque nadie es como Neji-chan – dijo resueltamente el lo que el amplio sus ojos… nadie es como él… sonrió suavemente.

- Arigatoo gazaimasu Kagome-chan – dijo revolviendo sus cabellos suavemente, la niña chillo de alegría para luego sacar un regalo para el. Su última corona de flores púrpuras.

- Son para ti Neji-chan – lo extendió muy contenta, el lo acepto con una sonrisa, - Arigatoo Kagome-chan, son muy bonitas – agradeció manteniendo su sonrisa.

Luego se reunieron con Naruto que los miraba frenético – Gracias al cielo están aquí, yo pensaba que Neji me había abandonado y escapado con mi dulce y pequeña Kagome-chan… dejándome con los platos sucios – dijo en broma ganándose una mirada asesina del nombrado y una risita de la niña.

Unos minutos después mientras preparaban el campamento observaban curiosos a la niña mirando un árbol de manzanas - ¿Quieres que alcance una manzana Kagome-chan? – dijo con una sonrisa Naruto.

La niña negó con una sonrisa, ¿entonces que quería? Se preguntaba confundido cuando la escucho – No, yo puedo bajarla sola – dijo concentrándose, ambos miraron curiosos y divertidos de ver como lo haría… pues dudaban que siquiera lograra escalar hasta allí.

Kagome extendió su dedo índice recordando su lección con otou-san, concentrando su youki apareciendo en la punta de esta un látigo color azul en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, procediendo a usarlo alcanzando la manzana y cayendo en sus manos… ella sonrió con orgullo en su trabajo.

Tanto Neji como Naruto veían en shock la escena frente a sus ojos – K-Kagome ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? – tartamudeo el pelirrubio.

Ella al principió los miraba confundida – Porque soy un inu youkai – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, ellos cayeron en sudor, ¿un demonio perro? ¡Debía ser broma!

Ella vio sus caras incrédulas y volvió a hacer su látigo tratando de hacerlos entender – Este es mi youki… ¿ven? – dijo viendo a los dos con la boca abierta ¡era verdad! Se sentía como chakra… pero al mismo tiempo distinto al del kiuubi, reflexionaron.

- Demo… yo no se porque se sorprenden… es como Naru-chan el es un zorro ¿no? – pregunto con la cabeza inclinada. Ambos volvieron a congelarse.

¿Cómo ella pudo sentirlo? Naruto sintió al kiuubi dentro de sí muy inquieto, - ¿Qué sucede zorro? ¡No ves que estamos ocupados! – hablo alteradamente, el zorro gruño, - "Niño tonto, ¿no ves que de verdad es una inu youkai?" – gruño al pelirrubio, - ¿Entonces como no lo supiste antes? – pregunto confundido, si la niña lo había hecho ¡con más razón el podría haber podido!

- "Es que no pude sentir su youki… solo al utilizarlo pude detectarla" – admitió con otro gruñido… aun se hallaba en shock por esto – "no puedo creerlo… pensé que todos los demonios dejaron su existencia menos nosotros" – se decía reflexionadamente, Naruto también quedo pensando en aquellas palabras ¿Qué es lo que ocurría en verdad? Salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Neji.

Neji frunció su seño el aun no podía descifrar lo que realmente pasaba y además Naruto no contribuía al parecer soñar en las nubes – Naruto… - lo llamo sacándolo del trance – debemos llevarla de inmediato con Tsunade-sama, es un caso de gravedad – dijo cerrando sus ojos púrpuras.

Naruto quedo quieto sin saber que decir, ¿realmente era lo correcto para hacer con ella? Y si lo hiciera ¿Qué es lo que harían al enterarse que era un demonio? Una amarga sensación se hundió en su pecho, recordando como lo trataron miserablemente de niño solo al ser un buque… ahora imaginaba el de Kagome que era el demonio – Demo Neji… - comenzó cuando una fría voz los interrumpió haciendo que tensaran su cuerpo.

- No creo que sea una buena idea Hyuga – afirmo una figura apareciendo en una rama del árbol de manzanas que Kagome estaba cerca. Dirigiendo su vista hacía allí se encontraron con la fría mirada del ex miembro del equipo siete.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo desconfiado y molesto Naruto, mientras miraba impaciente a la niña cerca del Uchiha, debían sacarla pronto.

Sasuke ignoro completamente al dobe, en cambió dando su mirada a la bonita niña de cinco años, - ¿Kagome? – dijo claramente confundido, la niña sonrió y asintió – Ohaaio – saludo lindamente agitando su mano sin darse cuenta de la tensión que había.

El muchacho quedo congelado ¿Qué había pasado?, mientras Hyuga trataba de ajustar los tornillos de su venida – ¿Acaso quieres llevártela para Orochimaru?... – Sasuke no salía de sus pensamientos - ¡responde Uchiha! – gruño molesto, este regreso una mirada asesina con su sharingan.

- Ya cállate Hyuga y ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera? – le reto estrechando sus ojos, Neji activo su byakugan – Por supuesto te detendría – respondió firmemente… el no dejaría a la inocente Kagome-chan con alguien tan corrupto como Orochimaru.

Naruto observo la pequeña conversación en silencio… ¿de verdad Sasuke aria eso? – No puedo creer que harías eso a una inocente niña Sasuke – le grito con dolor en sus ojos.

El Uchiha lo observo – Tch… no digas idioteces Naruto… yo ya no me encuentro con aquella serpiente traidora – espeto bajando del árbol y quedando a unos cuantos pasos de la niña que miraba confundida a los dos shinobis claramente confundidos e incrédulos.

Los shinobis no sabían que pensar ¿sería acaso la verdad? O ¿era otra jugarreta del nin? - ¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes? – cuestiono desconfiadamente Neji, el pelinegro solo hizo otra burla.

- No me interesa si me creen o no… pues tengo mis propios planes – aclaro fríamente girando su vista a la pequeña niña haciendo a los ninja de Konoha tensarse aun más, ¿Qué es lo que quería conseguir?

Sasuke suavizo un poco sus rojos ojos hacía la pequeña niña, acercándose lentamente a ella para luego agacharse a su altura.

Kagome solo lo observaba curiosa escuchando confundida como sus itoko decían a Sasuke que no se acercara a ella. Vio como extendió una mano hacía ella – Vamos Kagome – dijo suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

La niña observo un momento la mano para luego tímidamente estirar su pequeña manito para tomarla cuando una voz detuvo el momento… o más bien un gruñido.

Sasuke giro lentamente su rostro sin quitar se del lado de la pequeña, para encontrarse con la de su hermano mayor. Tanto Naruto y Neji veían petrificados al recién llegado… ¿Qué es lo que ocurría?

Allí se hallaba Itachi Uchiha mirando claramente furioso a Sasuke con su sharingan activado en muestra de ira… avanzo dando otro gruñido – Aléjate de Kagome en este instante Sasuke – dijo fríamente que helo los huesos, el había pasado buscando toda la noche sin descanso a Kagome, para sentir su youki hace pocos minutos y dirigirse rápidamente hasta aquí encontrando a Sasuke muy cera suyo… para su gusto ¿tal vez la serpiente lo envió por ella?

El joven Uchiha solo dio una burla - ¿Por qué lo haría Itachi? ¿Acaso es tuya? – se burlo para luego volver su atención a la niña que miraba confundida y con miedo la tensa situación.

- No temas Kagome-chan, ya pronto nos iremos juntos de aquí – dijo suavemente acariciando sus suaves cabellos negros para descansar sus dedos en su suave mejilla… haciendo el punto de ruptura en Itachi.

Itachi sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir ¿Cómo se atreve a tocarla? – Hermano tonto… - hablo peligrosamente haciendo mirar molesto a Sasuke en su dirección – si no te alejas de ella te matare – advirtió para luego sacar kunais en sus manos.

Los demás veían confundidos la situación… ¿Por qué peleaban por Kagome? Si fuera por ser un youkai, entonces… ¿Por qué Itachi Uchiha parecía protegerla… e incluso sentir celos de Sasuke?

Sin esperar una respuesta en un segundo después tiro un kunai haciendo que se alejara lo suficiente de la pequeña Kagome para luego correr y encestar una patada en su pequeño hermano quedando de este modo ahora él al lado de la niña.

- Tachi-chan ¿q-que pasa? – dijo muy asustada, ¿Por qué actuaban así? Ella tenía mucho miedo que se lastimaran.

Itachi miro suavemente a Kagome, gracias a cualquier deidad que lo escucho se encontraba a salvo, y el no dejaría que la lastimaran ni la llevaran de él, la acerco a su lado – Kagome mantente a mi lado… pronto nos iremos a la base – le susurro en lo que ella asintió angustiada.

Naruto abrió sus ojos incrédulo ¿ella conocía a Itachi?

Mientras Sasuke estaba mirando con puro odio y resentimiento a su hermano mayor - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella Itachi? – cuestiono fríamente, el Uchiha mayor solo miro impasible sin saber realmente donde quería llegar, - ¿Acaso vas a traicionarla como a tu clan? ¿Quieres usarla y descartarla como un nuevo juguete de tu sadismo? – grito enloquecido al inundarle los recuerdos de aquel catastrófico día.

Itachi miro fríamente ocultando su molestia al insinuar que el haría algo como ello a su inocente Kagome – Deja de decir estupideces Sasuke – respondió fríamente y sin ninguna emoción.

Sasuke quedo congelado por su respuesta… ¿eran solo estupideces para el? La muerte de su clan… sus padres…, ya sin ningún control deslizo su espada de la vaina lentamente – Hoy morirás hermano mayor – susurro preparado para atacar si no fuese por la aparición de kunais en todas partes, haciendo que él como Naruto y Neji tuvieran que esquivarlos rápidamente e Itachi agarrara instantáneamente a Kagome esquivando las cuchillas y protegiéndola.

Una odiada risa lleno el lugar, en lo alto de un árbol se hallaba la odiada nin serpiente Orochimaru que miraba a todos con burla, para luego desembarcar su mirada en la pequeña niña que Itachi cubría con su cuerpo haciéndolo confundirse.

- ¿Kagome-chan? – dijo viendo como Itachi se tensaba y trataba de ocultarla aun más, interesante, un alterno efecto tal vez por su sangre youkai, - Ahora Sasuke-kun ¿no me digas que ibas a traerla para mi? – se burlo maliciosamente girando su atención a este que gruño en respuesta ¿creía que era su perro?

- Tch te equivocas Orochimaru… solo me aseguraría que jamás la tendrías – respondió firmemente viendo complacido la expresión furiosa de este para luego colocar nuevamente su burla enfermiza.

Naruto y Neji veían sin entender la situación… entonces de verdad Sasuke no se encontraba con el nin desaparecido, algo fácil de saber por la mirada furiosa que este le dirigía al joven Uchiha, pero ¿Por qué querría a Kagome?

Itachi no prestaba mucha atención a la escena… solo pensaba en la manera de sacar de aquí a Kagome para poder revertir el veneno en ella.

Orochimaru dio su atención nuevamente a su pequeña obsesión – Bien Itachi-kun ¿sería tan amable de devolverme a mi querida Kagome-chan? – dijo con un brillo peligroso tratando de intimidarlo… que con Itachi nunca funcionaria.

El no respondió a la serpiente traidora, nunca le daría su Kagome. Orochimaru entendió el silencio – Siendo el caso… - aparecieron decenas de nin a su lado en un parpadeo – Quiero que me traigan a la pequeña a salvo… en cuanto a los otros mátenlos… - dijo a su capitán.

- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con Sasuke, Orochimaru-sama? – cuestiono el nin a lo que este quedo un segundo en silencio – Solo denle un castigo… pero no lo maten, vallan – ordeno con una retorcida sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

Los nin del sonido fueron rápidamente a atacar, haciendo a los shinobis ponerse en posición defensiva.

Todos luchaban contra los nin y sus copias, mientras Itachi era atacado por todas partes mientras cubría con dificultad a Kagome… cuando de pronto una kunai se clavo en su brazo derecho, siendo sorprendido por varios golpes graves hacía el, alejándolo lo suficiente de la niña.

Los shinobis veían desesperados como la inu quedo desprotegida sin poder ir por ella debido a que aumentaron los ataques a ellos.

Kagome veía temerosa como un nin se acercaba a ella con una sanguinaria sonrisa – Será mejor que vengas conmigo niña – amenazo con un kunai en su mano, la niña retrocedida.

De repente algo inesperado paso, unas cuchillas atravesaron al sujeto haciendo que murieran, Orochimaru busco el objeto agresor abriendo incrédulo sus ojos… no podría…

Al siguiente segundo al lado de Kagome apareció una familiar figura para todos, - No puede ser… deberías estar muerto – dijo histérico Orochimaru, haciendo que los fríos ojos de Kimimaro se dirigieran a él.

El peliblanco lo observaba con rencor por querer llevarse su pequeña hermana – Si intentas llevarte a Kagome-sama te matare Orochimaru – amenazo con sus frías esmeraldas, haciendo a la serpiente gruñir… esto es algo que nunca imagino. Un segundo después apareció un niño a su lado mirándolo por alguna razón con mucho odio.

Sitoshi observo con rencor al pálido hombre… con que el era Orochimaru quien había lastimado de aquella manera a su onee-chan. Era más enfermizo de lo que había imaginado.

Un segundo después una explosión se escucho, los nin que habían atacado a Itachi estaban muertos… - ¿Estas bien Itachi?, un – pregunto Deidara mientras tomaba una posición defensiva con sus arcillas explosivas preparados, como Sasori, el Uchiha asintió. Ellos llegaron lo más rápido posible a la ubicación de su chakra… y se habían encontrado con una batalla.

- Será mejor que tomemos a Kagome y nos vallamos, sí – dijo entre dientes Deidara mientras esquivaba los golpes de las copias.

- Hai – dijo esquivando las últimas copias, dispuesto a hacer aquello cuando de improvisto cientos de armas se dirigieron a ellos volviendo a separarlos, demonios, fue su único pensamiento. Casi no podía ver los ataques que le lanzaban por su cansancio y el agotamiento de su chakra.

- ¡ITACHI! – escucho Sitoshi gritándole viendo tarde como muchos kunai llegaban a él cubriéndose con sus brazos al no poder escapar de allí.

Kagome vio horrorizada la pelea entre los extraños con sus amigos y familias cuando escucho gritar a su onii-san a Tachi-chan haciendo que abriera sus ojos viendo tantas cuchillas hacía él, sin un segundo pensamiento se lanzo a su lado sin hacer caso a las voces que le decían que vuelva.

- ¡Itachi! – grito llamando su atención a ella, girando el maestro del sharingan sus ojos a ella vio con sorpresa como su cuerpo se envolvió nuevamente en una esfera azul deslumbrante… transformándola nuevamente en la inu de dieciséis años y llegando en un segundo delante suyo.

Quedo congelado, sin poder reaccionar al ver como ella recibió todo el impacto del ataque en su hombro y sus piernas, haciendo que una fina gota de sangre deslice por sus labios – Kagome… - la llamo ausente sin poder reaccionar ni creer la escena frente a sus ojos.

Ella solo sonrió dulcemente en él – Itachi – susurro su nombre con ternura para luego ampliar sus ojos al igual que él… estos chakra son de…

Con Pein en el Akatsuki

Pein se hallaba nervioso e impaciente, pues no solo nadie trajo ninguna noticia de Kagome… sino que no había hallado nada en su biblioteca para el veneno.

- ¿Por qué tan nervioso Pein? – se burlo una conocida voz en la esquina, el muchacho se tenso totalmente, pero no obstante guardo silencio.

- No habrás olvidado que vendría de visita ¿no? – dijo riendo socarronamente, - ¿Qué quieres Madara? – quebró su paciencia.

Madara Uchiha salio al descubierto – Reúne a los miembros… iremos por la inu – ordeno a lo que Pein lo observo incrédulo.

- Sabes bien que ni todos juntos podríamos con ella – espeto seriamente estrechando sus ojos, el hombre miro solemne – Es verdad… por ello he logrado conseguir esto – mostró un collar a lo que líder amplio sus ojos al imaginarse donde iría, y de donde pudo haberlo conseguido, todas las piezas encuadraban.

- Solo piénselo Pein… si terminamos esto nuestros objetivos se cumplirían – trato de convencerlo al ver su indecisión, - Pero… Kagome moriría – dijo defensivamente.

Madara solo coloco una fría sonrisa en su rostro – Es solo un insignificante sacrificio por la causa, además es solo un demonio – declaro insensiblemente.

Pein amplio sus ojos ¿era en verdad así? Acaso él ¿no había planeado sus sueños para que personas de buen corazón como ella pudieran vivir en paz? Y ahora ¿iba a sacrificarla a ella?

A su mente llegaron todas las discusiones que tuvieron, los momentos en que comieron como familia, cuando se enfrento a su padre llamándolos "amigos" y al convertirse en una niña "Te quiero Pein ozi-chan", ¿el estaría dispuesto a sacrificar a su familia?

De repente se puso de pie con un rostro firme, Madara sonrió creyendo que cayo en la trampa para sorprenderse por sus próximas palabras, - No Madara, no sacrificare a alguien como ella y mucho menos por su egoísmo – afirmo con fríos ojos rojizos.

El viejo Uchiha gruño, - ¿Sabes con quien estas hablando? – dijo amenazadoramente, el muchacho saco una fría sonrisa.

– Siempre lo supe… - nunca estuvo inconsciente del fuego de venganza que consumía al Uchiha – pero al fin he abierto mis ojos, y mi respuesta es no como estoy seguro es del akatsuki… así que márchese – mando Líder deslizando shuriken en sus dedos, el hombre encendió su sharingan en furia.

De repente una explosión de un extraño chakra llego a ellos "Kagome", fue su único pensamiento. Madara dio una burlona sonrisa – Lastima que tenga que marcharme Líder pero tengo asuntos que atender, saioonara – dio un movimiento de mano para luego desaparecer tan rápido dejando a Pein helado. El solo rogaba a kami-sama que todo saliese bien.

En la batalla

Madara Uchiha llego junto a Orochimaru quien lucia bastante nervioso - ¿Por qué has tardado tanto Uchiha? – gruño a lo que este giro su frío rostro hacía el.

- No importa, solo prepárate – dijo fríamente, el necesitaba conseguir aquello sin excepción alguna.

Ambos comenzaron a concentrar su chakra en sus manos rápidamente para luego caer al suelo, quedando uno en cada extremo alrededor de un petrificado Itachi y una preocupada Kagome.

Kagome estando muy agotada por la escasez de su youki, su respiración era acelerada, cuando de pronto vio a la sucia serpiente junto con otro hombre parecido a Itachi pero mucho mayor juntar su poder en las manos alertándola, luego verlos bajar rodeándolos a ellos dos.

Sin un segundo pensamiento miro decidida a Itachi que aun no parecía reaccionar, colocando una pequeña sonrisa para luego levantarlo de sus ropas y empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas fuera de allí, el debía estar salvo.

Itachi fue volando unos metros de la niña, reaccionando y parando el impacto con sus pies, y quedando de rodillas ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Su pánico creció al ver formarse un campo alrededor de ellos como una especie de campo de un color púrpura.

Corriendo llego a este solo para que al tocarlo lo mandara arrastrar del impacto. No le era posible cruzarlo.

Kagome gruñía a los dos hombres al ver que formaron aquel campo de fuerza, para luego comenzar a realizar aquellos movimientos de sus manos tan familiares.

Kimimaro abrió sus ojos en reconocimiento – Ese jutsu… es el que utilizo Orochimaru para atraparla anteriormente – gruño a cabo alarmando a Itachi, ¡el debía hacer algo!

La muchacha trato de moverse para atacarlo pero estaba congelada – Lo lamento Kagome-chan… pero este jutsu es ligeramente distinto – se burlo de ella la serpiente, junto con Madara habían hallado la manera de perfeccionarlo a sus planes.

Varias perlas volaron alrededor de su cuello ajustándose como un collar, - "No… no de nuevo" – pensaba desesperada la inu.

- Veo que salvaste rápidamente a tu querido Itachi ¿no? – llamo su atención el Uchiha – hiciste bien… si hubiese quedado hubiera muerto de la presión de la gravedad – informo a lo que ella abrió sus ojos en reconocimiento… la gravedad del aire impedía que se moviera.

De repente el collar se completo en su cuello comenzando a impartirle corrientes eléctricas – Demo… ¿será que fue lo mejor? – cuestiono con una sonrisa astuta, - ¿De que hablas? – gruño la inu sin mostrar la debilidad de su cuerpo.

- ¿De verdad crees que él te quiere? Dime ¿sabes que es lo que te oculta? – insinuó lentamente, los ojos de Itachi se ampliaron, corriendo nuevamente al campo golpeándolo insistentemente.

- ¡No te atrevas a decirlo Madara! – gruño amenazadoramente, la inu solo se confundió aun más ¿Qué secretos eran?

- ¿Acaso te contó de cómo asesino a todo su clan y su familia? Porque era umm…. – ignoro completamente las palabras de Itachi como si nunca las hubiera escuchado - ¡así! Si mal no recuerdo _solo por medir su fuerza_ ¿no es así Sasuke? – se burlo a lo que Kagome miro al joven Uchiha que miraba con odio a trabes de la burbuja al mayor de los Uchihas.

Luego cambió su visión a Itachi tratando de encontrar mentiras en ello, pero el solo bajo su vista mientras cerraba fuertemente sus puños, - No puedes negarlo ¿no Itachi? Pero aquí hay otro más Kagome-chan – siguió su juego mientras la niña caía de rodillas mientras se formaban pequeños moretones en su piel por los grandes ataques eléctricos.

- El nunca te rescato ni estuvo a tu lado porque tu le agradaras ni mucho menos te quisiese… solo lo hizo como parte de su misión, un trabajo… para luego utilizarte en los planes del akatsuki y desecharte – rió heladamente, el rostro de la niña era de desolación, mientras Itachi gruñía… nada de eso era verdad, maldito Madara.

- ¿De verdad creíste que alguien podría amar a un monstruo como tu demonio? – declaro heladamente a lo que Kagome amplio sus ojos – deberías de saberlo si no fuera por tu poder y dulce rostro nadie siquiera se acercaría a ti… solo eres un maligno monstruo – declaro con una oscura sonrisa. Casi se podía escuchar el corazón de Kagome romperse en mil piezas.

Todos trataban de romper esa esfera y decir a la desconsolada muchacha que nada de aquello era verdad… que nunca siquiera pensarían en considerarla como un monstruo. Pero era inútil haciendo que su desesperación creciera.

Kagome cerraba sus ojos queriendo que aquella fuera solo una pesadilla, sintiendo como todo su youki y fuerzas era absorbido por aquel detestado collar. "Kagome levántate, debes pelear ¡o es que acaso quieres volver a ser prisionera de Orochimaru!" grito Kuronei en su mente tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

La inu de golpe abrió sus ojos, pero estos en vez de ser de un relajante color azul… eran abarcados por un rojo sangre, un rugido se escucho en el bosque haciendo que todos, en especial Madara y Orochimaru no pudieran evitar retroceder un paso por su shock.

Levantándose lentamente la muchacha, coloco sus salvajes ojos en Madara, - Tal vez es cierto… y solo sea un monstruo… - su voz carecía de toda tranquilidad, más bien a Itachi le recordó la primera vez que la vio… aquella ferocidad – pero no me dejare vencer por seres tan débiles y patéticos como ustedes… prefiero la muerte – gruño a los individuos, quienes aumentaron su concentración para tratar de capturarla.

Kagome de repente con un grito exploto todo su youki en bruto mientras daba un grito de dolor al abrir sus heridas y que estas sangraran empañando casi toda su ropa blanca de sangre. Por ultimo dio otra explosión hasta que el collar callo desprendido de su cuello.

Ella entonces solo callo de rodillas al suelo como los dos nin, para que Madara rápidamente (y para una razón desconocida) tomara el collar con el, y luego desaparecieran rápidamente sin que hubiera alguna reacción para que fueran tras ellos.

Itachi fue el primero en salir de trance acercándose en un parpadeo a la muchacha quedando a un pie de distancia – Kagome… - la llamo suavemente, siendo precavido con ella… algo le decía que debía serlo.

La niña se levanto lentamente, siempre sin mostrar sus ojos – Dime Itachi ¿es cierto? – cuestiono a lo que este solo dio un "Hai" agachando también su rostro al saber a que se refería, - entonces solo fui una herramienta ¿no? Un monstruo fácil de engañar – levanto su voz, haciendo al muchacho también mirarla.

- ¡No! Fue en un principio pero… - trato de explicarse tomando un paso hacía ella, cuando ella levanto su rostro haciendo que temblara, ella aun poseía aquellos ojos llenos de sangre y sus marcas eran irregulares… pero lo peor fue la manera que lo observaba… sin ninguna emoción.

- Debería de matarte… - dijo con sus impasibles ojos rojos, alcanzando una garra a su cuello lentamente.

Sitoshi al ver esto quiso ir con su onee-san para parar aquello… ella no tenía que matar al Uchiha, todo era un error, pero fue parado por una mano en su hombro.

Mirando vio a Kimimaro negando con su cabeza. Algo extraño ocurría con Kagome-sama, y si los interrumpían cabía la posibilidad que los atacara ciega por su demacrada situación.

- Debería matarte… - repitió sus palabras a lo que Itachi solo cerro lentamente sus ojos, si eso paraba el dolor de Kagome el daría su vida a ella, pero en vez solo sintió que cortaba algo en su cuello, abriendo sus ojos vio en shock aquel collar que ella le había regalado caer al suelo.

- pero no puedo… - dijo derramando lagrimas por aquellos fríos ojos rojos, - desde hoy no tengo relación alguna contigo Uchiha… somos solo desconocidos – afirmo para darle una ultima mirada antes de darse la vuelta.

- Espera Kago… - desesperado trato de tomar su mano, pero ella solo desapareció antes que la alcanzara… como si hubiera sido solo una ilusión. El callo de rodillas mirando su mano vacía. Esto es el castigo por mis pecados… se repetía casi con locura para luego sucumbir a su cansancio y el gran agotamiento de su chakra, cayendo desmayado.

Deidara alcanzo el cuerpo del Uchiha antes que cayese precipitado al suelo, observando con lastima y preocupación al demacrado muchacho, esto era todo un error – Debemos irnos, un – dijo seriamente a los demás que asintieron, para luego hacer varias explosiones para lograr distraerlos, logrando escapar.

Debía de curar a Itachi y contar lo que había pasado con el extraño hombre y Orochimaru a Líder, el sabría que hacer.

**A/N: **Primero quiero agradecer que esperasen tanto por los capítulos… sabrán que no tengo momentos nada fáciles ahora con los parciales y además problemas que realmente ni quiero volver a acordarme (muchos suspiros) pero quiero agradarles con este nuevo capítulo… también dar aviso que /muy/ probablemente el próximo anuncie un nuevo fanfic que planeo presentar… (un pequeño adelantito…) ¡Ahora agradeceré sus comentarios!

A "Mirna Elva" realmente agradezco tu comprensión y si quise tener la excusa perfecta para colocar a los personajes de la aldea de Konoha y me dije "¡oye! ¿Por qué no una chibi Kagome?" ¡y aquí esta hecho y me encanto el resultado! Y si, pobres con la pequeña Kagome tuvieron un y mil problemas… pero sin duda mi parte preferida fue el pensamiento de Deidara sobre como cocinar resultaría su nueva manera de espresar arte!!, je, je, je… bueno, te mando muchos saludos ¡y nuevamente gracias!

"Gabby!" también te doy gracias por seguirme aun de lo mal que últimamente ando ¡además que últimamente el invierno me mata! (a mi en especial me gusta más el verano…) y si, nunca dejes el trabajo de las chicas en manos masculinas… sino tenes que terminar limpiando aun más desastres je, je, je… y mucha fuerza con el colegió! Ni le des la ventaja que te vea desanimada! Te mando muchos saludos y cuidate…

Bueno, a todos digo que nos vemos la semana que viene que si estoy seguro normalizo todo lindo por aquí… ¡muchos besos!


	14. Chapter 14

Aquí pude terminar la nueva entrega!… ¡Y ahora que me voy organizando vengo con actualizaciones! ¡y además en fecha! (por cierto tengo un pequeño anuncio al final del capitulo…) ¡que lo disfruten!

**Capitulo ****XIV:**

Tanto Naruto como Neji trataron de detenerlos para que no escaparan pero fueron acorralados por el humo de las explosiones, haciendo que tosieran por la intensidad de estas y ver que habían desaparecido.

Sasuke rugió de ira… el maldito de Itachi había vuelto a escapar. El ya no tenía ningún asunto aquí ya que ni Itachi ni Kagome se encontraban.

- Sasuke porque no vuelves a Konoha, ya no estas con Orochimaru ¿no? – pidió Naruto con cierta esperanza en su voz, el solo lo observo para luego cerrar pesadamente sus ojos… el también lo querría así pero…

- Aun debo realizar mi venganza y matar a Itachi, Naruto – afirmo para luego también desaparecer, el buque solo bajo su cabeza pesadamente, lastima por el corazón consumido de su amigo… pero de alguna manera sus esperanzas aumentaron.

- Vamos Naruto… debemos informar rápidamente a Konoha – lo llamo Neji en lo que lo miro un segundo confundido.

- Demo… ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso? – cuestiono completamente confundido y enredado. No había nada que el Hyuga quisiera saber en este momento más que esa respuesta – Andando – dijo en lo que ambos desaparecieron.

Con Kagome

La inu se había adentrado en el bosque, no llegando muy lejos y recostándose rápidamente en un árbol debido a la gravedad de sus heridas. Pero ese era un insignificante dolor en comparación con la agonía que sentía en su corazón.

Dio una risa amarga, solo alguien como ella podía haber creído que Itachi o cualquier otro ser la podría haber querido de verdad, "Sabes que no es cierto Kagome" hablo Kuronei en su mente.

- "¿Así? ¿Por qué lo dices?" – se burlo fríamente, la joya suspiro exasperado ¿tenía que ser siempre tan testaruda?

"En tu corazón sabes que nada de lo que él dijo o hizo fue mentira" ella dudo un momento – Demo, ¿un monstruo como yo puede tener un corazón? – pregunto a la nada… sin esperar que alguien respondiese por ella.

- Estoy seguro que tienes uno como que no eres un monstruo – respondió una voz, se levanto tensada y fijo sus aun rojo ojos en la figura de ambos shinobis, para luego volver a recostarse y desplomarse rendida.

Naruto y Neji habían estado corriendo en el bosque a camino a Konoha cuando de repente sintieron el débil chakra de la inu asintiendo entre ellos se acercaron de donde provenía solo para dar con una descorazonada escena.

La muchacha que había sido la niña que cuidaron se hallaba recostada en el suelo, con varias heridas sangrando en su cuerpo y cubierta de su sangre, estaba como si fuese a morir haciendo que su corazón de un apriete… pues ella era la niña inocente que rescataron.

Fue que escucharon la pregunta que se planteo a sí misma si tenía corazón que Naruto no pudo contenerse y salió respondiéndola con firmeza viendo como se tensaba para luego volver a derrumbarse en el árbol.

- Si puedes sentir el dolor, como la tristeza o… el amor, ¡tienes un corazón! – siguió más convencido, el había notado la interacción entre Itachi Uchiha y ella, aunque aun no creyese que el asesino descorazonado pudiese tener sentimientos… la verdad no podía negarse estando frente a sus ojos.

- Demo… ¿de que me sirve tener uno… si solo se rompe y salgo lastimada? – cuestiono levantando su rostro saliendo lagrimas de sus rojos ojos.

Naruto dio una pequeña sonrisa a la niña que parecía rota, acercándose levemente – Todos podemos salir lastimados algunas veces… después de todo somos diferentes, e incluso nosotros podemos lastimar sin quererlo, pero…- hizo una pausa agachándose a su altura – eso quiere decir que estamos vivos y nos hace fuerte, si los perdonamos de corazón mostrarles que están equivocados y permitirles crecer con nosotros – el recordó algunas escenas de desprecio que recibió en el que al perdonar podía llegar a tener amigos apreciables.

- Además nuestro corazón nos permite sentir la amistad o la calidez de una familia – a Kagome llegaron las imágenes de sus hermanos y sus amigos que estarían preocupados por ella – además del amor… yo se que él realmente quisiera explicarte la verdad y estará preocupado por ti – dijo suavemente limpiando sus lagrimas, era decir mucho que nunca había visto tanta emoción en el rostro de Itachi (de hecho nunca había visto ninguna emoción en él)

Ella bajo su rostro, "Onegai Kagome-sama, reciba su consejo" suplico preocupado Kuronei, con la esperanza que ella escuchase.

- Arigatoo Naruto – dijo sinceramente abrazándolo en lo que el asintió torpemente con un pequeño sonrojo… no era exactamente lo mismo que abrazar su aspecto infantil.

Separándose ambos se levantaron, aunque Kagome con mucha dificultad y fue cuando se enfrento con los ojos impasibles del Hyuga, - ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste la verdad? – la acuso con ligero dolor en sus ojos, ocultando su preocupación por sentirse traicionado.

Kagome lo miro culpable – Yo no tenía conciencia de nada… de hecho ahora mismo no se como sucedió fue como sumergirme en una inconciencia – explico buscando las palabras correctas. Neji parecía pensarlo un poco pero sin convencerse.

- Y ¿Cuál es tu historia con el akatsuki y Orochimaru? – cuestiono desconfiado, ella suspiro levemente – Tengo que irme – rogó, sus amigos y familia estarían preocupados… y debía aclarar los asuntos con el Uchiha.

- No te dejare ir hasta que me contestes – advirtió tomando pose defensiva el Hyuga, Naruto suspiro por el espectáculo de su amigo, pero Kagome dio una pequeña sonrisa divertida, en un rápido movimiento toco un punto en el cuello de Neji y callo desmayado con los ojos ampliados.

Naruto miraba nervioso lo ocurrido – P-pero Kagome, que… - comenzó para luego ver como la niña lo recostaba en el árbol, y luego verla concentrada.

Ella removió la banda de su cabeza colocando una expresión grave en su rostro al ver el extraño signo… - ¿Una maldición…? – cuestiono mirando a Naruto.

El asintió tristemente – Fue dado por su clan – dijo apretando furioso sus puños, ¿Cómo podrían haber hecho eso a su amigo?

Kagome asintió para luego colocar su mano en su frente y concentrar su youki para anularlo, esto era muy fácil de lograr para ella por lo que unos segundos después la marca desapareció. Observando con una sonrisa su trabajo mientras Naruto no podía salir de su estupor.

Ella volvió a sonreír divertida entregando la banda del pelinegro a él – Será mejor que lo lleves a descansar… estará agotado, hasta luego itoko-san – aconsejo para levantarse lentamente y darle un ultimo abrazo.

- Ah… y dile que realmente pienso que el púrpura es único – dijo extrañamente confundiendo a Naruto para luego verla desaparecer. Luego sonrió brillantemente, esperaba volver a ver a su Kagome itoko-chan pronto.

En la base Akatsuki

Líder salía de la habitación del Uchiha, por suerte solo había sufrido heridas leves y un gran consumo de sakra que recuperaría descansando en el día, ahora había convocado a los miembros del akatsuki a una urgente reunión para averiguar lo que verdaderamente había pasado y donde se encontraba Kagome.

Al entrar vio los rostros serios de todos los miembros, con una inclinación ligera en saludo tomo su asiento, - Díganme lo que ocurrió en la batalla – mando con firmeza, Deidara aclaro su garganta tomando el cargo de hacerlo.

- Al llegar con Itachi había una batalla de los nin del sonido, también se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha… pero parecía separado de Orochimaru… - y procedió a contar todo lo ocurrido con detalles, desde la llegada del misterioso shinobi, como habían querido capturar a Kagome y las crueles palabras que le había dicho para luego como ella escapo pero parecía diferente y dijo aquello a Itachi - … luego solo vinimos rápidamente a la base, Líder – termino su informe el pelirrubio quedando la oficina en un tenso silencio.

Todos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, Pein en su interior gruñía, aquel maldito de Madara había cruzado el máximo de límite, pero al menos no habían podido capturarla… pero eso no significaba que no lo intentaran nuevamente.

- Maldito sea… ella debe estar muy lastimada – exploto su preocupación Hidan, estaba muy preocupado y culpable por todo… si solo la hubieran cuidado mejor.

- No debemos perder la calma – aconsejo Líder solemnemente, todos asintieron – ahora formaremos grupos para encontrar a Kagome… solo tengan cuidado al encontrarla, no sabemos si ha podido aclarar su mente o no – dijo firmemente, todos se levantaron dispuestos, para ver como se habría la puerta de la oficina.

Allí se hallaba el Uchiha con su rostro impasible sosteniendo su costado levemente con su mano, todos notaron como sus ojos volvían a aquella opacidad y oscuridad de antes – Yo también iré – declaro fríamente, con un tono que no daba margen a la discusión… pero líder no se dejaría convencer de la nada.

- Itachi-san… sabe que debe descansar o podría entrar en crisis por su falta de chakra – lo amonesto seriamente en lo que este solo dio una mirada asesina.

- He dicho que iré – declaro nuevamente estrechando sus ojos peligrosamente, no le importaría pelear para ir en busca de Kagome, debía de decirle la verdad y desmentir el estupido cuento de Madara… y rápidamente.

Líder asintió tratando de mantener su estado de tranquilidad frente al testarudo Uchiha, y así salieron formados en grupos hacía la salida, incluso se sumaron Kimimaro que fue con Itachi (aunque Sitoshi había quedado en la base)

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos en búsqueda y no encontraron nada, pero aun así el Uchiha no perdía sus expectativas, - "Kagome… ¿Dónde estas?" – se repetía cuando de pronto quedo congelado a la etérea imagen enfrente suyo.

Allí se hallaba la muchacha al borde de un lago tomando lentamente agua, mientras su largo y negro pelo era iluminado por los suaves rayos del sol y sus ropas completamente ensangrentadas… era una imagen hermosa y ansiada para Itachi.

Ella de repente pareció sentirlo pues sintió su cuerpo endurecer para luego girar sus fríos ojos hacía él.

Itachi se acerco a ella precavido pero decididamente, el no la dejaría escapar de sus manos nuevamente – Kagome… - suavizo sus ojos y ella vio nuevamente aquella emoción en sus ojos, pero no cambió su postura – déjame explicarte – hablo acercándose.

Ella giro su rostro de él aun dolida, pero asintió – Si solo quieres eso te lo concederé… Uchiha – declaro fríamente, Itachi sintió su corazón apretar por la manera en que lo trataba pero sus esperanzas crecieron al saber que lo escucharía… así que se sentó a su lado cuidadosamente.

- Es verdad… yo mismo he matado a todo mi clan el Uchiha, al igual que mi familia dejando solamente a mi hermano menor Sasuke con vida… pero fue por el bien del pueblo donde yo vivía, pues los jefes del clan tenían pensado llevar un golpe de estado contra Konoha y se formaría un caos sangriento… por lo que me fue asignado como misión de suma clasificación por los altos mandos de Konoha el de exterminar mi clan y detener aquella locura de poder… pero después solo pude escapar convirtiéndome en un ninja renegado de rango S formando luego parte de un miembro del akatsuki… - explico su secreto más oscuro, la muchacha miraba en shock.

- Si es así… ¿entonces porque Sasuke te odia? ¿No saben que seguías órdenes? – expreso confundida recibiendo solo una pequeña sonrisa triste de su parte.

- El solo sabe que mate a nuestro clan y padres… y es lo mejor, no merezco menos que eso por mis pecados… - decía suavemente cuando de repente sintió como la niña lo abrazaba haciéndolo congelar, para luego sentir como ella se sacudía quedamente y algo mojaba su hombros… ¿lagrimas?

- ¿Por qué lloras Kagome? – cuestiono con un atisbo de preocupación, ella se aferro más a él – Lloro por ti… tu no mereces nada de esto… no lo mereces… - decía entre sollozos, Itachi correspondió con necesidad su abrazo, ella lloraba por él… es más de lo que debería tener de un ser tan amable y bondadosa como ella.

El siguió frotando suavemente su espalda tratando de consolarla, cuando de repente ella paro pero aun se aferraba a su camisa – Pero… dime ¿de verdad solo me usaste? – pidió de pronto, el rápidamente agarro su barbilla suavemente levantándola y que sus ojos rojos se enfrentaban con los suyos que parpadeaban de sorpresa entre rojo y azul.

- Escúchame Kagome… no te negare que al principio fuiste parte de una misión para mi… pero luego de conocerte no pude reprimir los sentimientos que surgían en mi por ti, aunque los quisiera ignorar o odiarte jamás podría porque… yo te amo Kagome – le declaro a lo que ella amplió sus ojos en shock – no me importa si eres un demonio o un monstruo porque… tu siempre serás mi dulce y amada Kagome – le susurro goteando dulzura de su voz hacía ella… abriendo su corazón de hielo.

Kagome miraba fijamente y con suavidad sus ojos, cambiando estos al calido azul que Itachi tanto había llegado a amar y necesitar – Itachi… yo… yo… - decía dispuesta a decir que ella también lo amaba como a nada del mundo y que sentía haber dudado de él.

Pero sus intenciones fueron destruidas por unos shuriken que lanzaron hacía ellos, que pudieron esquivar a tiempo debido a que Itachi la toma en sus brazos y salto de allí sin poder reprimir que uno se clavase en su hombro derecho.

De repente bajaron varios mercenarios que al parecer viajaban desde el país de la niebla por sus bandas, mirándolos sádicamente.

Itachi analizaba frenéticamente la situación, mirando a Kagome que se encontraba exhausta ya que su respiración era acelerada y había perdido mucha sangre necesitaba descansar… y el no tenía casi de su chakra y su cuerpo era débil. Observaba fríamente a aquellos mercenarios.

- Vamos muchacho, danos a la bonita niña y nos iremos tranquilamente… - se burlo uno mirando con lujuria a Kagome y haciendo gruñir al Uchiha, ni por el infierno la entregaría jamás.

Solo había una opción. Miro a Kagome que lo observaba confundida – Gomennasai – le susurro para luego alejarse de ella a lo que cayo de rodillas por su agotamiento.

El se enfrento a los mercenarios con sus fríos orbes, de repente las marcas de sus ojos se abrieron uniéndose – Mangekyo Sharingan: Amateratsu – dijo haciendo unas señales con sus manos generando flamas negras hacía los sujetos, siendo tarde para ellos haciendo que se carbonizaran vivos gritando de agonía hasta que solo quedaron en silencio, aunque… aun así las llamas no se deterioraban ni se apagaban.

Itachi quedo jadeando sintiendo como sus ojos se iban quedando completamente en la oscuridad, fue cayendo lentamente hacía el suelo.

Kagome al ver lo que había podido hacer se sorprendió… el tenía sangre youkai en sus venas… quedo completamente confundida hasta que lo vio caer formándose en cámara lenta para ella, rápidamente fue con las pocas fuerzas que tenía hacía el, logrando voltearlo… pero sus ojos eran opacos y sin vida ¿Cómo puede ser?

- Al menos pude estar contigo una última vez… Kagome – hablo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tosía sangre por la gravedad de sus heridas, como hubiese deseado verla antes de morir. La niña lloraba desconsolada.

- No te esfuerces Itachi, pronto te recuperaras… onnegai resiste – le suplicaba tocando con suavidad su rostro en lo que el muchacho se inclino necesitado a su tierno toque… cayendo en la inconciencia.

En ese momento llegaron su hermano mayor y los demás observando perplejos la situación, - Kagome ¿Qué paso? Sentimos a Itachi utilizar su saharingan, sí – pregunto preocupado Deidara cuando dio con la descorazonada escena.

Todos guardaban silencio, no saber como decir a la niña que ya no había esperanzas para su compañero – Kagome… es muy tarde para salvarlo – le susurro suavemente Kimimaro tratando de separarla de Itachi y calmarla.

Eso fue el punto de su despertad, abriendo centímetros sus ojos en realización para luego llenarlos de determinación, - ¡No!… aun queda una salvación – susurro, confundiendo a todos… ¿de que hablaba? En ese estado ni el mejor médico nin podría salvarlo…

Tomando el cuerpo débil de Itachi lo acomodo en sus hombros, para luego levantarse con su máximo esfuerzo haciendo que de un gruñido de dolor por sus propias heridas.

- Kagome espera… - trato de detener a su hermana siendo demasiado tarde pues ella había desaparecido en un parpadeo, yendo rápidamente detrás de ella… estaba preocupado que cometiese una locura.

- Demonios… ¡debemos ir tras ellos! – grito Hidan en lo que todos asintieron desapareciendo tras ella.

La muchacha en pocos minutos llego a la base, entrando rápidamente con la clave, se dirigió hacía la habitación de Itachi ¡tenía que apresurarse! Cuando algo… o mejor dicho alguien la detuvo.

Líder miraba con un atisbo de preocupación al moribundo Itachi y la muchacha que si no tomaba un rápido tratamiento terminaría en aquella misma condición por la sangre que perdía, - Kagome-san tiene que curar rápidamente sus heridas – dijo gravemente, el sentía que Itachi no tenía ya ninguna posibilidad.

Ella no escucho si no que siguió cargando al shinobi hasta llegar a su puerta, cuando aparecieron todos a su lado – Kagome… detente, ¡no puedes hacer nada por el! – trato de hacerla razonar, la chica gruño.

- Hay una opción Kimimaro… - se enfrento a el, que solo la miro unos segundos con confusión cuando sus ojos se abrieron en realización y preocupación - ¡No puedes hacerlo! Sabes que podrías… - fue interrumpido por los fríos ojos de su hermana.

- Lo se… pero eso no me detendrá… y no intentes detenerme Kaguya porque no dudare en pelear – gruño por ultima vez abriendo bruscamente la puerta y quedando mirando el interior con un poco de miedo en su interior – solo confía en mi… onii-san – susurro a lo que este asintió.

- Hai Kagome-sama – respondió sincero viendo entrando a su hermana por aquella puerta y cerrándola detrás suyo… Todos quedaron en shock viendo la escena.

- Por favor no intenten entrar dentro del cuarto… - pidió Kimimaro, su flequillo ocultando sus ojos mientras daba la vuelta y se retiraba.

- Kimimaro-san ¿podría explicarme lo que Kagome tiene pensado hacer? – pidió muy perdido Líder, el solo negó – No… es la intimidad de Kagome-sama, solo ella es capaz de decirlo – contesto antes de desaparecer en un abril y cerrar de ojos.

Todos quedaron en un incomodo silenció… mirando con preocupación la puerta cerrada – Será mejor que nos vallamos… después de todo Kagome-san es una youkai hay que tener fe en que podrá ayudar al Uchiha – aconsejo sabiamente Líder en lo que asintieron – por cierto… quiero el informe completo de lo ocurrido – ordeno en lo que volvieron para irse a la oficina… aunque dudaban que podrían dar muchos detalles de lo ocurrido a su jefe.

Con Kagome e Itachi

Kagome con rapidez acomodo en la cama suavemente a Itachi, tomando nota de que su pulso era casi inexistente hizo que su desesperación creciese.

- "Onegai Kami-sama no dejes que se valla de mi, onegai" – rogaba silenciosamente mientras se acomodaba a su lado y habría con sus colmillos una pequeña herida en su muñeca derecha, tomando una pequeña cantidad de sangre en su boca.

Acercando su cara lentamente a la de Itachi lo contemplo un segundo – "Gomennasai Itachi" – fue su único pensamiento rogando que algún día la perdonase por lo que lo convertiría, eliminando la distancia entre sus bocas en un dulce y desesperado beso, abriendo suavemente su propios labios e intercambiando la sangre que había guardado en la suya con la de su amado Itachi.

Unos segundos después termino su beso separándose y colocando una mano en su frente dando las ultimas reservas de su youki para ayudarlo a sanar, en ese momento el muchacho abrió sus ojos pero eran negros. No había duda que su transformación en youkai comenzaba.

Itachi comenzó a retorcerse desesperado del dolor, era como si mil llamas lo estuviesen carbonizando, no lograba entender que sucedía, ¿acaso este era el infierno? Fue entonces que sintió una calida sensación que alejaba el dolor y lo confortaba, ¿Quién sería…? Fue su pensamiento antes de sumergirse en un profundo sueño…

Kagome continuaba drenando su propio youki para poder curarlo, lográndolo finalmente, ahora solo quedaría esperar a que pudiese terminar sus cambios en su cuerpo… ella callo hacía su lado en la cama completamente exhausta.

"Sabes que pudiste morir en este ritual ¿no?" parecía reprenderla Kuronei pero era hecha de un tono lleno de preocupación.

- "Tch…" - ella se burlo mentalmente – "solo me importa que se encuentre bien… además, una inu de mi calibre no puede morir tan fácilmente koorine" – hizo una imitación de su padre escuchando una pequeña risa en su mente, para luego toser sangre en su mano.

"Será mejor que descanse Kagome-sama" volvió a su tono de preocupación, pero ella no logro escucharlo pues callo en un tono de inconciencia, durmiendo al lado de la persona que más quería en el mundo.

"Dulces sueños Kagome-sama" fue el deseo de la perla por su guardián antes de desaparecer la voz de su mente.

Con Madara y Orochimaru en la base del sonido

Madara mantenía una malévola sonrisa mientras entraban en la oficina del nin desaparecido, ignorando los gritos de este.

- ¡Si solo hubieras guardado silencio ya la tendría! ¡Me prometiste a Kagome! – recriminaba insistentemente la serpiente, a lo que el Uchiha giro su fría sonrisa hacía el.

- ¿Acaso importa? Cuando logramos traerlo… podrás tener a tu preciado monstruo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – confirmo a lo que este volvió a gruñir pero igualmente se obligo a calmarse.

Ambos entonces se acercaron a un pequeño círculo dibujado en el suelo, mientras Madara sostenía el collar donde almacenaron el youki de Kagome, Orochimaru poseía un antiguo pergamino en sus manos.

- Bien, comencemos – ambos asintieron colocando en medio del circulo un pequeño tazón con muchos sellos de distintos países ninja en él, luego encima el collar con que trataron de controlar a la inu.

Comenzaron a recitar el antiguo y prohibido ritual que allí enunciaba realizando complicadas señales con sus manos… de repente cada sello de aquel extraño tazón fue evaporándose en el aire, sintiendo como dentro algo estuviese moviéndose… como tratando furiosamente de escapar.

Al borrarse el segundo su chakra fue comenzado a ser absorbido por aquel tazón… el cuarto sello se evaporo… y este se abrió.

Fue saliendo un misterioso humo de su interior formándose la enorme figura de un dragón en la habitación, ambos retrocedieron improvistos un paso… realmente era escalofriante. A este… dragón fue adhiriéndose el collar de la inu que procedió a absorber el youki que allí se acumulaba, tomando de apoco una nueva figura… una figura humana.

Como un hombre alto con los cabellos celestes oscuros hasta sus rodillas y la piel enfermizamente blanca, traía algún tipo de antiguo kimono sin mangas violeta oscuro con un ligero pero detallada armadura en el dorso, junto con protectores en sus antebrazos, pantalones ajustados negros y botas rojizas.

Pero lo mayor escalofriante o aterrador fueron sus helados y maliciosos ojos plata que parecían mostrarte las mismas puertas de la muerte.

- ¿Quién fue el que logro mi despertad? – rugió una voz grave y masculina, Madara fue el de dar un paso adelante – Fuimos nosotros, Soy Madara Uchiha y el es Orochimaru – dijo fríamente este sin pretender demostrar ninguna debilidad al demonio.

Este los escudriño con la mirada para luego sonreír con burla - ¿Solo dos mestizas? No es posible… este poder era de un demonio… un demonio de sangre real – escupió el nombre con veneno.

Madara no mostró ninguna ofensa, - Es verdad… ella es una inu completa… de nombre Kagome – dijo a lo que este asintió, para luego sonreír malignamente.

- Si pueden darme de su poder les daré cualquier cosa que quisiesen… pues poseo el poder… y luego daré mi venganza – decía tomando asiento en el sillón reservado de Orochimaru que observo esto… pero sabiamente no dijo nada, el no era estupido.

Madara al igual que Orochimaru sonrieron retorcidamente – Entonces tenemos los mismo planes… - comenzó retorcidamente la serpiente, este demonio levanto una ceja en la cuestión – Nosotros queremos destruir los países ninja… los mismos que te aprisionaron en aquel ridículo envase – se aventuro Madara en lo que escucho un rugido del dragón.

Aquellos malditos ninjas solo merecían recibir su castigo al igual que esos malditos demonios, y el se aseguraría de eso. – Bien, entonces si me dan su youki… será un trato – declaro a lo que ambos asintieron con una corrupta sonrisa.

- Por cierto… watashi wa Rentsuko desu… y soy conocido como el dragón de plata de la edad oscura – se presento con una sonrisa endemoniada y una inclinación llena de burla a ambos, que solo arrugaron la nariz en disgusto. Solo quedaba ver que ocurriría ahora que los sucesos se desarrollaban.

Pero ninguno de ellos realmente sabía lo que por su ciega venganza y obsesión habían desatado.

**A/N: **Y bueno, aunque se que no salio muy largo que digamos, realmente a mi parecer esta bastante bien (contando que realmente no tengo últimamente mucho tiempo en este… y ya que comencé otro)

¡Como oyeron! ¡mis queridos amigos y lectores comencé un nuevo fanfic! Y realmente espero que les guste la serie de "Vampire Knight" porque de ese mismo se trata, con un cruce con "Inuyasha"… así que como prometí ahí esta…

Ahora daré agradecimiento al comentario de "Mirna Elva" ¡realmente apreció muchos tus comentarios! Y para mi al menos fue interesante escribirlo… quiero saber que pensaran de mi nuevo finc… y creo que tendré que averiguarlo… ¡bueno cuídate mucho y nos vemos la próxima!

Y mando muchos saludos y besos para los que no pudieran venir, realmente entiendo que estamos en épocas difíciles por lo que no guardo problemas!

Nos vemos en el próximo capi, ¡chau!


	15. Chapter 15

Que vergüenza, la vez pasada y esta vez otra vez un capi cortito… pero se intenta en serio! Además que me gusta como va este capi… pero en vez de tanto habla ¡dejo que lo lean ustedes!

**Capitulo ****XV:**

Itachi sentía tanto dolor como si hubieran caminado mil veces sobre su cuerpo, no podía dejar de gruñir ignorando completamente los rayos del sol… y es ahí cuando entro en razón.

Se levanto precipitadamente quedando sentado en su cama… ¿Cómo en el mundo estaba aquí? ¿No tendría que estar muerto?, pero una cuestión mucho más importante llego a su mente ¿Dónde estaba Kagome?

"Kagome-sama se encuentra afuera descansando en un árbol… deberías ir a verla" saco de su desesperación a el Uchiha.

Itachi asintió en aprobación al extrañamente serió Kuronei, levantándose dio otro profundo gruñido, saliendo de su habitación despejo la neblina de sus ojos por el sol… ampliándolos al siguiente segundo… ¿c-como podía ser posible que pudiese ver? Y no solo eso si no que la claridad con la que veía era impresionante… no recordaba la última vez que realmente pudo tener esta claridad en su vista…

De repente un aroma característico llego a su nariz… sangre, haciendo que se alterara, de algún modo sus instintos le decían que esta sangre era de Kagome, rápidamente llego al lugar de donde provenía subiendo a la rama, encontró a la muchacha que había confesado sus más profundos sentimientos.

Ella se hallaba recostada en una rama, tratando inútilmente de vendar su hombro herido, mientras su rostro expresaba cierta tristeza… no recordaba nunca haberla visto tan hermosa como hasta ahora.

Kagome levanto su mirada sorprendida hacía él para luego dejarla caer rápidamente hacía el suelo, ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos, - Itachi… - susurro con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, el se acerco rápidamente a ella tratando de abrazarla a lo que ella se separo como si se quemara… ella no merecía su amabilidad.

El pelinegro no se rindió, aunque se hallaba confundido ¿Por qué lo evitaba de esa manera? Acaso ¿no estaba feliz de verlo como el a ella?, eso apretó con dolor su corazón – Kagome… ¿Qué pasa? – pidió suavemente tratando de calmarla.

- Es que… cuando activaste aquel sharingan estuviste a punto de morir por lo que te traje a la base… - comenzó su relato hipando de vez en cuando al recordar aquel horrible momento, el muchacho frotaba suavemente su espalda tratando de calmarla – al llegar no sabía que hacer… por lo que yo… yo… - no podía continuar.

- Kagome – estaba comenzando a preocuparse, ¿algo malo había ocurrido con ella?

- Yo… hice un ritual de compromiso youkai – confeso con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, - Ritual de compromiso youkai – repitió la frase sin darle credibilidad.

Ella asintió lentamente – Es la que los inu de la realeza dan a sus futuros… parejas o esposos como dirían los humanos… pero te convirtió en un youkai al despertar la sangre que ya tenías, ¡gomennasai Itachi! – de repente cubrió su rostro con sus manos, no solo la había atado a ella sin su consentimiento sino que lo había convertido en un demonio.

Itachi permaneció en silencio procesando toda la información, entonces eso explicaba el gran dolor que había sentido… y aquella sensación tranquilizante que lo había calmado era el aura de Kagome, pensaba ensimismado.

La niña malinterpreto el silencio como rechazo, tambaleándose logro levantarse cayendo las vendas que había luchado por colocar momentos atrás en su hombro, - Adiós Itachi – le susurro cayendo lagrimas de sus ojos, aquí el Uchiha despertó bruscamente.

Rápidamente se coloco de pie abrazándola repentinamente - ¿Por qué te iras Kagome? – cuestiono confundido esta vez sin dejar que ella pudiese salirse de sus brazos.

Ella bajo su rostro – Debes de odiarme por haberte transformado en alguien como yo… y atarte a mí… - dijo miserablemente. El parpadeo una vez ¿solo por eso?

- Kagome… - la llamo seriamente tomando su barbilla suavemente – como te he dicho jamás podría odiarte, y con lo respecto a ser un demonio para mí no es de importancia si puedo permanecer por siempre a tu lado porque yo te amo – confeso con una pequeña sonrisa dulce hacía ella que logro sonrojarla… haciendo que también sonriera tiernamente hacía el.

- Yo… aun no te he dado mi respuesta – se dirigió a él ya que ambos volvieron a sentarse en el tronco el giro paciente su rostro a ella, recibiendo que sus bellos ojos azules brillen llenos de amor hacía él.

– Te amo Itachi, desde que te he visto lo he hecho, nunca he sentido nada igual… y cuando estoy contigo me siento muy feliz y no logro pensar en nada más que en ti – dijo tiernamente colocando un tierno beso en su mejilla, el se sonrojo levemente en aquella muestra de afecto y en sus palabras – por eso… - dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo.

Itachi vio sorprendido que se trataba del collar que ella le había regalado al conocerse, la miro confundido, ella sonrió ampliamente.

Kimimaro había sido el primero en dar cuenta que salía del cuarto abrazándola muy preocupado por ella, luego de contarle lo que había hecho le había devolvió el collar de Itachi que había cortado de su cuello, diciéndole palabras alentadoras para finalmente dejarla en sus pensamientos, ella no podría pedir un mejor hermano mayor.

- Yo Kagome doy este collar como símbolo de mi corazón a Itachi Uchiha en forma de mi compromiso de eterno amor y dedicación a mi shinobi – cito con dulzura a lo que no pudo contener suavizar sus ojos a ella, inclinando su cabeza la inu coloco gentilmente el colgante en su cuello.

El la miraba con dulzura, sacando algo de sus ropas, un colgante de plata con un pequeño ventilador de esmaltes rojo y negro sangre en él, - Este es el único recuerdo que traje de mi clan… - confeso observándolo melancólicamente.

- Quiero que lo tengas tu… - comenzó a lo que ella lo miro con sorpresa – como mi eterna y devota dedicación de amor hacía ti mi inu Kagome – dijo a lo que ella sonrió reteniendo las lagrimas, mientras sujetaba su largo pelo y el la colocaba en su cuello.

Luego ella se aferro a él necesitada – Te amo Itachi – confeso nuevamente, - Te amo Kagome – susurro a su oído para luego acercar su rostro al de ella lentamente terminando en un dulce beso, donde ambos volcaron nuevamente los sentimientos en ellos. Separándose quedaron unos segundos solo en un confortable abrazo, cuando de repente algo… ejem o alguien interrumpió.

Comenzaron a escuchar aplausos y silbidos en la parte de abajo del árbol, confundidos giraron sus rostros hacía allí quedando paralizados al ver a todos los miembros del akatsuki (incluido un muy divertido jefe) y los hermanos de Kagome.

Ambos bajaron del árbol (Itachi ayudando a Kagome en eso) donde todos los observaban con una sonrisa picara o una mueca picara y divertida – He Uchiha, no pensaba que fuese tan romántico – se burlo Hidan o lo que algunos aguantaban la risa.

- ¿Los interrumpimos tortolitos? – seguía la burla de su compañero Kazuku (solo en eso lograban llevarse bien) Kagome ante esto se sonrojo furiosamente escondiendo su rostro en el brazo de su prometido a lo que Itachi les envió una mirada de muerte, que les hizo retroceder un poco… juraban que si las miradas mataran estarían diez millones de veces triturados en pequeños cuadritos.

Jefe aclaro la garganta antes que ocurriera una masacre entre su recién curado Uchiha y los demás miembros, - Itachi-san, Kagome-san será mejor que ambos se aseen para luego venir a darme un informe de lo que ocurrido – dijo sin poder disimular la diversión en su voz y una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.

En realidad ellos habían sentido un poderoso chakra viniendo de inmediato a lo que llegaron a la escena en que ambos intercambiaban sus dotes como compromisos (aun no podía creer que el frío Uchiha se haya comprometido) para luego ver su tierna muestra de afecto, tuvo que admitir que se sentía feliz por ellos.

Itachi al ver esa sonrisa en Líder le gruño pero de todas maneras asintió a regañadientes llevando a una aun debilitada Kagome en sus brazos a su habitación, donde ella tomo lo necesario para ir a las termas.

Después el quedo tomando solo una pequeña ducha, luego cambió sus ropas por un par de pantalones negros, una remera ninja azul oscuro y sus sandalias, para luego dirigirse al espejo donde vio en shock los cambios en su rostro.

En su frente se hallaba una media luna completamente roja como la sangre y sus ojos eran sus anteriores ónices sin ni siquiera poder activar su sharingan… casi cayo en una histeria… eso si Kagome no hubiera aparecido en ese momento luciendo el atuendo que había comprado en la tienda y haciendo que se distraiga con lo bella que lucia.

La inu se acerco tímida a él - ¿Me veo bien? – pregunto con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, él se acerco y la estrecho a sí mismo con cierta posesión, - Te ves muy hermosa – confeso a lo que ella sonrió y se abrazo más a su shinobi, se sentía tan feliz.

Fue cuando ella se paro de puntas y dio un tierno beso a su frente cuando recordó su problema anterior antes que entrase su bella novia… su novia, se repetía con calidez… no Itachi, enfoque, por lo menos un minuto, se repetía nuevamente.

Enfoque Itachi, - Kagome… - la llamo seriamente a lo que ella lo miro con curiosidad inclinando lindamente su rostro - ¿Hai? – pregunto inocentemente. Enfoque.

- ¿Por qué tengo esta luna parecida a la tuya en mi frente? ¿Y como no poseo mi sharingan? – cuestiono gravemente a lo que ella solo sonrió.

- Al realizar el ritual nuestras sangres se mezclaron por lo que recibiste mi media luna como señal de nuestro compromiso… - explico primeramente a lo que el muchacho asintió… tenía sentido.

– Y lo segundo… pues creería que es una reacción un poco inesperada… de lo que Kuronei me contó del sharingan es un jutsu que viene ligada a la sangre… por lo que como mis ataques debes practicar tu youki y se activara por cuenta propia – declaro con un poco de nerviosismo.

- ¿Estas molesto? – pidió preocupada con ojos de cachorro, el la observo y suspiro mentalmente, ella podía controlarlo con tanta facilidad…

- No, no lo estoy – dijo acariciando su rostro en lo que ella se inclino a su tacto, después de todo el era Itachi Uchiha y encontraría la forma de activar un ataque como su Kagome podía hacerlo. Fue que desvió su mirada a su hombro y vio como la herida aun no sanaba y podría infectarse.

- Espérame Kagome – ordeno levemente en lo que ella asintió levemente ¿habrá hecho algo malo? Al segundo lo vio venir con el botiquín de emergencias, a lo que ella entendió colocando una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro ¿no pensara colocarle aquel doloroso liquido nuevamente? Se preguntaba temerosa.

Itachi la miraba con diversión en sus ahora ónices ojos, para luego observar su profunda herida y cambiar a una culpable, por el ella había sufrido esas heridas, pero ahora el no dejaría que nuevamente le ocurriese nada malo, el protegería con su vida su preciosa inu.

Procedió primero a limpiar con agua la herida para luego colocar un poco de alcohol en el paño y desinfectar la herida en lo que ella solo dio su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar, ¡como ardía!, después solo quedo vendarlas, a lo que lo hizo con delicadeza. Quedando un perfecto trabajo.

El aseguraba que la venda fuera firme en lo que por alguna razón no pudo detener deslizar sus dedos sobre la parte que partía su cuello y su hombro, casi quedando hipnotizado. Cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de la muchacha.

- Arigatoo gozaimasu Itachi – agradeció dulcemente a lo que este asintió para luego ponerse de pie como ella.

- Debemos ver a Pein-san – redujo a lo que esta asintió saliendo ambos a lo que de repente algo se aferro fuertemente a Kagome.

Mirando sorprendida la muchacha dio con la imagen de un muy preocupado Sitoshi, - Kagome onee-chan, ¿Por qué te fuiste? Me preocupe mucho… como te extrañe – dijo rápidamente a lo que la niña lo miro con preocupación agachándose a su altura y acariciando sus suaves y oscuros cabellos.

- Gomennasai otooto-san… prometo que no te dejare nuevamente – hablo suavemente calmándolo a lo que asintió fuertemente con una brillante sonrisa a su onee-san. Tomando rápidamente su mano (ignorando la mirada asesina de Itachi)

- Onee-san… ¿es cierto que el Uchiha y tú están comprometidos? – pidió con una falsa inocencia que solo Itachi noto, la niña tomo un sonrojo en su rostro.

- Hai… ¿Qué piensas de ello? – pregunto suavemente a lo que el niño sonrió complacido, en realidad el se encontraba extasiado, por fin sus esfuerzos dieron sus frutos (la imaginación de los niños), - Si estas feliz yo también lo seré… aunque sea con el Uchiha – susurro esto ultimo mirando con una sonrisa arrogante al nombrado que devolvió su fuego cien veces… aunque interiormente agradecía su "bendición".

Kagome dio una calida sonrisa a su hermano menor y los tres procedieron a ir a su visita a líder. Si solo la nueva pareja sabía lo que le esperaban.

Al llegar a la oficina de Líder observaron como todos los miembros se encontraban presentes (la mayoría aun con aquella sonrisa en sus rostros), sentándose juntos veían incómodos como todas las miradas se dirigían fijamente a ellos con picardía, sorpresa o incredulidad sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de disimularlo ni un poco.

- Líder – llamo fríamente Itachi a lo que este salio de sus pensamientos (justamente sobre ellos) - ¿Hai Itachi-san? – pregunto parpadeando.

El Uchiha gruño ¿acaso trataban de burlarse de él? - ¿Por qué nos llamo a Kagome y a mí aquí? – volvió a pedir con voz ultratumba, odiaba que le hiciesen perder su tiempo.

En el rostro de líder amaneció la realización, aclarando su garganta – Hai Itachi-san, Kagome-san, necesito el informe de lo que paso en su habitación – dijo simplemente, la mayoría miro como si fuese el mayor pervertido del planeta, para luego girar sus rostros expectativos a ambos.

Itachi también dirigió su atención a ella con expectación, pues la verdad era que ella solo había dicho de un "ritual" pero nunca había mencionado que se trataba, ni había pedido realmente que fuera.

Kagome fue la de tomar la conversación – Bueno… - dijo sin saber lo que significaban las miradas que les enviaban – solo hice un ritual de compromiso, es común entre los príncipes de mi reino… se intercambia sangre para generar un compromiso como un "noviazgo" – trato de explicarlo, todos asentían – pero por estar tan grave utilice mi youki para… sanar sus heridas internas que terminaron despertando su sangre de demonio dormida convirtiéndolo en un youkai – termino su relato con un asentimiento.

Todos quedaron congelados y con una pequeña rendija abierta (menos Kimimaro que había sido informado por Kagome esta mañana) – Entonces… Itachi ¿es un demonio? – cuestiono Sasori lentamente, todos sabían que el Uchiha era un demonio antes ¡pero ahora lo era literalmente!

Ambos asintieron – Casi todos los ninjas o personas que sobresalen en sus sentidos o con una apariencia única… como mi otooto-san… - Sitoshi levanto sus ojos con orgullos al ser como su onee-san – tienen sangre youkai durmiendo en sus venas de antepasados… solo que la de Itachi logro resurgir – contesto pacientemente la muchacha, todos asintieron con desesperante lentitud, aun no lo podían creer.

Deidara fue el primero en salir de su estupor – Bueno… ¿y que clase de demonio eres Itachi?, un, quiero decir Kagome-san es un inu, sí – pregunto con una nerviosa sonrisa el pelirrubio, todos giraron sus ojos a este que solo mantuvo su rostro neutro. El no sabía que era… nunca había entrado en su mente preguntarle a su Kagome.

- Bueno aunque yo también me sorprendí, Itachi se convirtió en un… kitsune, un zorro de fuego youkai – determino colocando un dedo en su barbilla como reflexionando.

Nuevamente la sala era un silencio de tumba - ¿Y porque no tiene marcas? ¿Cómo son los zorros demonio onee-san? – pregunto curioso Sitoshi, con los ojos brillantes para saber más de los demonios.

Kagome sonrió a esto – Bueno, los zorros que conocí son muy divertidos y juguetones, aman los trucos, además tienen una actitud muy dulce y son sobre protectores de sus familiares y su persona preciosa, es lo que se – respondió sonriendo encantada.

En la breve explicación de Kagome, todos del akatsuki habían observado a Itachi, quien solo mantenía una neutra mirada en su rostro, ni un solo movimiento, solo con un rostro aburrido. ¿Divertido? ¿Juguetón, dulce? ¡Si por supuesto! (nótese el sarcasmo) Aunque admitieron que en sobre protector (posesivo) no se había equivocado… de hecho compensaba con creses lo demás.

- Además, en general la mayoría de los zorros son: de fuego, son quienes saben manejar mejor las ilusiones y el fuego, que supongo de allí nace su sharingan… y de hielo quienes manejan las plantas y velocidad – explico casual, - pero en general los zorros no llevan marcas en su rostro… por lo que solo lo reciben en caso de tener una pareja – concluyo con un pequeño sonrojo, sabiendo que por eso el había recibido su luna.

Nadie dijo nada, de verdad saber las historias de Kagome eran muy interesantes, - Demo… ¡Itachi no se parece a lo que contaste! – refuto Sitoshi viendo la helada mirada del arrogante Uchiha, ella asintió.

Procedió a verlo a los ojos (en lo que la mayoría aprecio sorprendidos) se suavizaban ante su mirada – Es cierto, pero es porque Itachi es único… el para mí sobresale entre todos los kitsune – declaro tiernamente sin apartar su mirada, cerrando los ojos y sonriéndoles.

- Tch – dijo Itachi tratando de ocultar un imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas pálidas, todos observaban la tierna escena con una feliz sonrisa. De verdad hacen una linda pareja.

- ¿Entonces de verdad están comprometidos? – pidió líder más ligero, - Hai – fe su mutua respuesta, el estoico Uchiha y la tierna Kagome, ¿Qué combinación singular…?

- ¡Entonces hay que preparar un almuerzo de compromiso! – propuso Kisame con una gran sonrisa feliz por su compañero, todos asintieron.

- Después de todo debemos celebrar que Kagome pudo lograr hacer confesar sus sentimientos al hielo de Itachi – se burlo Hidan recibiendo una mirada asesina del nombrado mientras Kagome trataba de ocultar su risita con su delicada mano.

- Yo podría cocinar… - comenzó a pensar Kagome cuando de repente fue detenida, - No Kagome, tu eres del compromiso, con el Kaguya nos ocuparemos de todo – respondió nuevamente el sakana-san con una desvergonzada sonrisa, recibiendo una gélida mirada de Kimimaro por decidir pero luego asintiendo, solo lo haría por su hermana menor.

Kagome sonrió brillantemente – Arigatoo gozaimasu – agradeció con una dulce sonrisa, a ella le gustaría descansar un poco… pues no había logrado recuperar todo sus poderes. Tampoco pudo retener un pequeño bostezo.

- Debes descansar Kagome – le susurro Itachi a lo que ella asintió, levantándose lentamente – Ja ne – saludo a lo que asintieron, Itachi solo dio un pequeño guiño y se marcharon a su habitación para que pudiese dormir un poco.

Al ver que se habían ido miraron unos segundos la puerta cerrada, - Pues yo nunca me lo imagine – dijo casual Kuzuku, Sitoshi a eso solo dio una burla hacía ellos, para luego retirarse ¿Cómo de lentos podían ser algunos adultos?

**A/N: **Bueno, bueno… admito que en realidad este capitulo fue un poquito más pequeño que los demás… ¡pero realmente tengo una causa justa!

¡Y es que casi todas las ideas que tengo es para mi nuevo finc! Y la verdad hacer este ya me costo un poco… pero de todas maneras pude terminarlo y ruego que el próximo lo demás salga con más facilidad de mi cerebro…

Quiero agradecer el comentario de "Myrna Elva!" y si hasta ahí fue donde se me ocurrió la vez pasada… además aun no tengo muy claro como hacer un malo aquí (viste que están Madara y Orochimaru… más el dragón "muy malo"…) pero hasta ahí llegue… (hasta ahora) igualmente gracias por seguir acompañándome ¡significa muchísimo para mí!

Por eso traje esta entrega (hacer dos capítulos totalmente distintos en la misma semana pesa… tendré que hacer un arreglo con eso) ¡pero que no decaiga! ¡y hasta la próxima!


	16. Chapter 16

Aunque con algo de falta en el tiempo traígo el nuevo capitulo de este finc, así que espero les guste como quedo!

**Capitulo ****XVI:**

Luego que se cerciorarse que su dulce Kagome estuviese cómoda para descansar el Uchiha fue al campo de entrenamiento, debía de aprender a activar su sharingan, por lo que la muchacha le había dicho… tenía que aprender a concentrar su youki excesivamente en el punto donde quería su "técnica" o en su caso jutsu…

Además, pensaba mientras concentraba su chakra, tenía la sensación que debería prepararse para algo de importancia, pero de todas formas el lo haría… quería proteger a su querida Kagome, de ninguna manera podía quedarse atrás.

Llego la hora del almuerzo por lo que Sitoshi se ofreció a traer a Kagome y a Itachi (que presentía donde se encontraba) para luego volver con ellos. Todos tomaron asiento… solo que Pein había pedido que la pareja tomase a cada lado suyo (Itachi la derecha y Kagome la izquierda) para luego toser ligeramente levantando la copa en su mano.

- Como Líder de la akatsuki es la primera vez que soy testigo de la unión en compromiso de un miembro… sin embargo es un honor para mí bendecir el compromiso de Itachi Uchiha con Kagome, por lo que pido un brindis por ellos – declaro con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Kagome acumulo lagrimas en sus ojos en sus ojos mientras Itachi permitió una pequeña sonrisa en su normalmente estoico rostro.

Todos sonrieron y brindaron por la reciente pareja, para luego comenzar a comer mientras hablaban de temas vanos del día, disfrutando la exquisita comida de Kimimaro y Kisame.

Luego que cada unos termine su almuerzo fueron a realizar sus respectivas actividades, quedando en la mesa Kagome, Itachi y los hermanos de ella.

- ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo? – pidió ilusionada a lo que el trío dudo por un segundo… no es que tuvieran muy gratos recuerdos de los paseos que tuvieron hasta la fecha. Kagome coloco sus ojos ilusionados hacía ellos por lo que asintieron ¿Qué tanto daño podía traer un paseo?

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida de la base, en lo que Kagome tomo rápidamente su mano en la de Itachi sonriéndole a lo que el devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Saliendo de esa manera hacía el bosque.

En la base del sonido

En una oscura habitación el demonio dragón se hallaba absorbiendo el chakra de los desafortunados ninjas del sonido… siendo ofrecidos por la misma serpiente Orochimaru para que el poder de este lograra recuperarse totalmente y pudieran completar sus ambiciones.

Otro cuerpo muerto cayo al suelo mientras el demonio lambía socarronamente la sangre en sus labios, de pronto levanto la vista con una mirada perdida que notaron tanto Madara como la serpiente, para sonreír maliciosamente - ¡Ah! con que la pequeña inu por fin despertó… - dijo a la ligera.

Los ninjas lo observaban con incredulidad en sus ojos, ¿Cómo pudo saberlo? ¡La base se encontraba ubicada a varios kilómetros para que sintiera su presencia!

El youkai ignoro sus miradas incrédulas, - Sería apropiado que me presentara ¿no? – pregunto burlonamente a los humanos, sin esperar respuesta extendió su mano apareciendo con un pequeño recito de palabras antiguas una pequeña marioneta de madera. Luego de si mismo se desprendieron demonios en forma de serpiente con cuerpo de mujeres.

- Vallan por ella – ordeno con una sonrisa macabra a lo que los monstruos salieron de allí rápidamente, el solo mantuvo su mueca… ya casi podría recuperar todo su poder y comenzar su propio juego.

Madara y Orochimaru contemplaban con una mueca de locura en sus rostros… ya casi podían sentir como sus venganzas y ambiciones pronto se completarían.

En el bosque

Los cuatro tomaban tranquilamente un poco de sombra debajo de un árbol, cuando de repente ocurrió un temblor en el suelo… sintiéndose bastante chakra cerca de allí, - ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo confundido Sitoshi.

Kagome tenía una expresión completamente confundida – Demonios… - dijo a la nada para luego se sienta un chakra bastante familiar, - Sasuke – lo nombro Itachi en lo que la muchacha lo observo preocupada, - Vamos – ordeno nuevamente yendo hacía donde provenía esas presencias perturbadoras.

Al llegar se encontraron con el joven Uchiha siendo atacados por unas extrañas y descomunales serpientes mientras el muchacho parecía estar en la agonía tocando su cuello – "La maldición de Orochimaru" – fueron los pensamientos instantáneos de Kagome y Kimimaro.

Rápidamente comenzaron a atacar a los demonios, en lo que Kagome derroto los dos últimos solo con un movimiento de su látigo, quedando al lado del debilitado Sasuke. De repente se escucho una voz en los alrededores, haciéndolos tensos una vez más.

- ¡Ah! con que usted debe ser la princesa Kagome ¿iie? – se burlo una voz haciendo gruñir a esta, - Sal ahora mismo demonio – ordeno fríamente escuchando otra risa para que luego apareciera ante ellos un demonio dragón.

- Perdone mi grosería himen-sama solo que no pude contener mis ansias por conocerla – decía con falsa cortesía mientras la observaba con lujuria en sus ojos que hizo gruñir esta vez a Itachi.

- ¿Quién eres? – exigió activando su Mangekio Sharingan por su ira, el demonio solo lo observo desinteresadamente, girando su vista nuevamente a la inu, no tenía porque dar su atención a un demonio zorro impertinente.

- Watashi wa Rentsuko desu… tengo la fe en que podrán averiguar más sobre mi, sin embargo – hablo respectivamente logrando confundirlos, - pero quiero que sepan que lograre completar mi venganza con los shinobis y los demonios que me aprisionaron – amenazo con furia para luego evaporarse quedando un pequeño muñeco de madera en el suelo.

Sitoshi lo recogió sosteniéndolo con desconfianza y total confusión - ¿Qué… que fue eso? – cuestiono aturdido.

- Es una marioneta prohibida… utilizada por los demonios hechiceros para proyectarse a si mismo – explico Kagome perdida en las palabras de aquel demonio – este Rentsuko… es un ryu youkai… y uno muy poderoso y antiguo para realizar este hechizo – contaba en lo que calculaban en sus mentes que podría llegar a ser.

De repente una cuchilla se dirigió hacía la cabeza de Itachi que este esquivo con mucha facilidad, mirando al infractor dieron con la mirada de Sasuke llena de odio y rencor hacía su hermano mayor.

- Itachi… - repetía gruñendo mientras trataba de colocarse de pie sosteniendo su doloroso cuello, la muchacha se acerco a él.

- Sasuke para esto onegai… es una locura – le pidió tratando de tomar su brazo en lo que este se jalo bruscamente y la miro con dolor en sus ojos rojos.

- El mato a mí familia, Kagome… solo es un asesino – escupió con veneno en lo que Itachi solo mantenía su expresión neutra, la muchacha negó su cabeza.

- Por favor Sasuke… solo escucha sus razones, onegai – suplico alcanzando su brazo, el iba a refutar hasta que vio sus ojos suplicantes hacía el, por lo que a regañadientes acepto. Solo lo haría por su amiga… y luego lo mataría.

Itachi se acerco a el quedando centímetros de su hermano menor, donde le contó lo mismo que había dicho el día anterior a Kagome, la verdadera razón de la muerte de su clan. Sasuke negaba incrédulo con su cabeza… no podía ser verdad.

- Si es verdad… ¡porque nunca me dijiste la verdad! ¡tu solo huiste y dijiste aquellas crueldades! – grito resurgiendo todo el dolor que sentía.

Los ojos de Itachi mostraban ligero arrepentimiento – Después de eso ya no había ningún tipo de vida para mí en Konoha… por lo que solo esperaba que tú fueses capaz de vencerme algún día y conseguir con ello la evolución de tu sharingan… pero todo cambió ahora – Sasuke noto la fugaz mirada que Itachi envió a Kagome, entonces él se…

El joven Uchiha cerro sus ojos, tratando de despejar su mente y reflexionar sobre las palabras que acababa de escuchar, para luego abrirlos nuevamente y mostrar comprensión y tranquilidad en vez del rencor que antes contenía – Te creo Itachi… - dijo con sinceridad mirando seriamente a su hermano – pero no creas que ya te he perdonado – refuto a lo que este asintió… sabiendo que ya lo había hecho.

- Arigatoo Sasuke – dijo sinceramente con una inclinación de cabeza que este imito, la muchacha a su lado no podía dejar de sonreír conmovida por la escena. Cuando nuevamente el muchacho cayo de rodillas gruñendo al dolor de su cuello. Ardía como el fuego.

Kagome se agacho a su lado – Es la maldición… yo la sacare de tu cuello – dijo a lo que el Uchiha dio un negativo.

- Es imposible de sacarla… el maldito de Orochimaru se aseguro de eso – gruño recordando la cobarde serpiente nin, Kimimaro se aproximo.

- Yo soy un testigo que Kagome-sama puede lograrlo – la defendió con una mirada helada, mientras mostraba su cuello donde antiguamente se encontraría la maldición haciendo que el pelinegro abriera milímetros sus ojos en sorpresa.

- Tch… bien – acepto casualmente, la niña sonrió sacando suavemente la parte del kimono blanco hasta dejar su cuello descubierto.

- Puede doler, así que resiste Sasuke – aconsejo suavemente a lo que este asintió, ella acerco suavemente sus colmillos a su cuello, introduciéndolos con suavidad en la carne a lo que el Uchiha hizo un gesto de dolor, pero un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Kagome fue purificando la herida en su cuello con su youki desapareciendo de apoco la marca, mientras el muchacho gruñía de dolor.

Itachi miraba la escena fulminantemente, claro que el quería que su hermano deshiciera el dominio que la serpiente tenía sobre él, pero… ¿Por qué ella tenía que estar tan cerca suyo? ¿No había otra manera que el que tuviera que tocarlo?, inconcientemente gruño mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños para controlarse.

Kimimaro observaba curioso su reacción ¿así que era celoso hasta de su propio hermano?, no había duda que el Uchiha era un posesivo con su hermana menor.

Unos segundos después ella se separo de él (para gran alivio de Itachi) la muchacha sonrió viendo que la marca había desaparecido quedando limpia la pálida piel del hombro, intentando levantarse perdió el equilibrio cayendo cuando de pronto Sasuke logro capturarla.

- ¿Estas bien Kagome? – cuestiono con un atisbo de preocupación mientras sostenía de la cintura a la inu y se acercaba a su rostro peligrosamente queriendo probar la reacción de su hermano, pues el había sentido su intención asesina hacía el por estar cerca de ella y quería ver hasta donde llegaba, el nunca había visto a su hermano mayor ser celoso ni posesivo con alguien antes.

- Hai - ella asintió un poco nerviosa por la cercanía. Los ojos de Itachi abrieron su sharingan por la ira que sentía (al menos no tiene que preocuparse por buscar la forma de activarlo), un segundo después se encontraba al lado de ambos arrebatando en un parpadeo a SU Kagome de los brazos de ese mocoso y sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo Itachi? – cuestiono con diversión en sus ojos Sasuke, este solo le envió una mirada que prometía muerte y dolor.

- Te conviene mantener tus manos fuera de mi prometida, otooto-san – gruño para luego apretar más contra si mismo a su Kagome en signo de posesión – nos regresamos a la base – informo a Kimimaro que este solo asintió un poco sorprendido y divertido para luego verlo desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en un manojo de hojas.

Sasuke dio un paso hacía atrás improvistamente, ¡Itachi comprometido! Era algo que nunca en sus dieciséis años de vida ni siquiera hubiera cruzado su mente… ¿esto era real?

- Uchiha si no quieres quedar en la nada… será mejor que nos sigas – hablo fríamente Kimimaro mientras estaba con un niño que lo asesinaba con la mirada y luego dirigía una burla hacía el.

Sasuke asintió sin pensarlo, con curiosidad por averiguar más sobre los extraños acontecimientos que pasaron… y además no era como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

Itachi y Kagome llegaron a la base del akatsuki, el fue directo a su habitación sin soltar su agarre de muerte de su cuerpo. La muchacha lo observaba confundida y curiosa ¿Qué había pasado? Acaso…

- Estas celoso – confirmo cuando el la apoyo en la cama sentándose a su lado, el shinobi gruño – Yo no sentiría algo tan vano como los celos – suspiro molesto, ella dio una calida risita.

- Claro que los estas… pero no tienes porque… yo solo te amo a ti Itachi – dijo abrazándolo tiernamente mientras ronroneaba tranquilizadora en su pecho. Logrando su cometido.

- Ya lo se… pero no soporto que se acerquen a ti, tu eres solo mía Kagome – dijo mientras rozaba su rostro por su cabello, dejándose llevar por su instinto (ya iba adoptando las costumbres naturales del kitsune) luego de unos segundos el levanto su barbilla lentamente terminando en un beso posesivo de su parte, para luego separarse y acurrucarse juntos una vez más.

Itachi suspiraba extasiado, podría quedarse de esta manera por siempre… solo ellos dos… sin ninguna preocupación y molestia… de repente se escucho un golpe en la puerta sacándolos de sus pensamientos, gruño nuevamente.

- Itachi, Kagome líder quiere una reunión urgente ahora – se escucho la voz de Kisame en el otro lado, el Uchiha juro que luego haría pescado frito con el.

Kagome fue separándose lentamente… pero sin lograrlo – Itachi… Pein-san debe querer hablar de lo ocurrido hoy – trato de soltarse, pero el no aflojo su agarre de muerte.

- Podemos faltar… Kaguya dirá lo que ocurrió – trato de convencerla colocando su boca en su cuello… ella suspiro, tampoco quería ir pero…

- Onegai Itachi… yo estoy preocupada por lo que paso – dijo con sus ojos suplicantes hacía él, el muchacho entendió lo que le decía, sobre el tal Rentsuko… pero – prometo que cuando terminemos con esto te consentiré en lo que me pidas – rogó, sus inocentes ojos azules hacía el.

Por los ojos de Itachi paso un fugaz brillo de travesura y maldad que hizo parpadear a la muchacha ¿se lo habrá imaginado…? – Bien vamos – mando aflojando su agarre para que pudieran levantarse pero sin quitar su agarre de su cintura, se sentía muy cómodo con su cercanía y tocándola aunque fuesen leves como este.

Pero en su mente sonreía, su pequeña e inocente Kagome no entendía que había firmado su sentencia… y el no se lo diría sino quitaría toda la diversión…, pensaba divertido.

Al llegar a la oficina de jefe Itachi vio a alguien que hizo recordar su anterior malestar… su hermano menor Sasuke se hallaba sentado al lado de Sitoshi… luego giro su rostro hacía el con una expresión sobresaltada e incrédula que hizo que levantara una ceja en confusión… para luego girar su vista a Kagome con sorpresa… haciendo que gruñera.

Sasuke había llegado a la base junto con el Kaguya y aquel misterioso niño que al parecer se llamaba Sitoshi (como lo había dicho el shinobi), aun recordaba su conversación con el mocoso.

/Fin Flash Back/

Los tres habían llegado a la base donde Sasuke observaba conmocionado el escondite del akatsuki… nunca se hubiera imaginado, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la fría voz de Kimimaro.

- Espera aquí Uchiha – fue mas una orden entrando a lo que parecía una especie de cuarto con una bonita puerta… dejándolo con el chiquillo que lo miraba profundamente como queriendo descifrar algo. El le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a lo que el maldito mocoso solo hizo una burla de él en su cara… el era Sasuke Uchiha… se retuvo de cortar su cabeza.

- No eres gran cosa… - siguió su burla hacía el ignorando completamente sus miradas asesinas, las de Itachi eran mucho más tenebrosas – en cambio Itachi-san es sorprendente… no tienes ninguna oportunidad con Kagome-sama – dijo a la ligera con una ligera mirada asesina hacía el.

Sasuke quedo ligeramente sorprendido con sus palabras para luego colocar una ligera sonrisa fría en sus labios – No me digas que la quieres… solo eres un niño – se burlo gélidamente tratando de herirlo con sus palabras.

Sitoshi gruño ante ese ataque para luego colocar un rostro desinteresado con sus manos en los bolsillos (que causo tener al Uchiha un ligero flash de si mismo a su edad) – Claro que la quiero… - bueno el no se esperaba esa respuesta - ¿Cómo no querer a mi hermana mayor? – cuestiono con una sonrisa complaciente al ver su shock.

Fue allí cuando Kimimaro salio viendo el shock en el Uchiha, mandando una mirada interrogativa en su otooto-san – Solo dije que Kagome es mi hermana, onii-san – dijo a la ligera.

Sasuke gruño, ¿el era también su hermano? ¿Cómo?, maldito mocoso que lo confundida – Es mentira, ¿entonces como puedes también ser su hermano? – hablo retadoramente.

Kimimaro giro su fría vista hacía el – Kagome-sama nos dio el honor de adoptarnos como sus hermanos… la sangre solo es algo sin ninguna importancia Uchiha – gruño al tonto muchacho, - ahora el Líder del Akatsuki hablara contigo, será mejor que no digas nada tonto porque nadie dudara en matarte… y yo no moveré ni un dedo por ti – esto ultimo lo dijo con un poco de diversión… y era cierto, no era como si el mismo tuviera una buena relación con el akatsuki, prácticamente su único enlace era Kagome.

Sasuke asintió a regañadientes, entrando tenso detrás de los arrogantes "hermanos" de Kagome, al entrar noto a todos los miembros observándolos con los ojos estrechos y tensados hacía cualquier ataque. El los ignoro y se sentó enfrente del "Líder"… el lo había imaginado más anciano.

- Sasuke Uchiha… - comenzó la calma y tranquila voz de Pein – me fue informado que ya no se encuentra con la banda del sonido – comenzó el interrogatorio.

El joven Uchiha asintió con gravedad – Estar con aquella serpiente corrupta ya no entraba en ninguna clase de provecho para mí – admitió desinteresadamente, Líder afilo sus ojos.

- Por lo que se, su mayor ambición es matar a uno de nuestros miembros… Itachi Uchiha – espero su reacción tranquilamente.

Sasuke hizo una ligera burla – Hai, lo era… pero ahora que Itachi me contó toda la verdad no tengo planeado ningún mal hacía el – respondió con sinceridad, que Pein asintió lentamente… por ahora creería en el joven Uchiha pero sería vigilado.

- ¡Mentira! ¿lo sabes todo? – cuestiono sorprendido Hidan al sentir la tensión relajarse, el Uchiha asintió con burla.

- ¡Oh! Me hubiera gustado ver tu cara al enterarse de su compromiso… - siguió, Sitoshi dio una sonrisa arrogante, el si tuvo la fortuna, - ¡quiero decir hablamos del demonio de hielo de Itachi!... – seguía en lo que Sasuke brillaron sus ojos con diversión… tendría que guardar ese apodo - ¡además resulto que era un demonio zorro de fuego! ¿Quién se imaginaría? – aquí el rostro de Sasuke se desencajo mientras los demás miembros sonreían divertidos en la broma.

En cambio Kimimaro y Sitoshi observaron atentos al engreído hermano menor del prometido de su hermana… el nunca supo ese _pequeño detalle_, - ¿Demonio zorro de fuego? – cuestiono lentamente Sasuke con un atisbo de incredulidad en su voz.

Deidara volvió su mirada a él – Claro, un, después de todo Kagome-san al elegirlo como prometido con su ritual lo convirtió en un youkai, sí – dijo a la ligera como si fuese algo dado por sentado, al verlo congelado y su mirada en blanco dieron de cuenta que no… y es cuando la pareja preferida de la base ingreso en el cuarto.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Sasuke luego hablaría con Itachi sobre esto, después de todo el siempre había considerado a su hermano mayor como un demonio pero… ¡esto era la afirmación que realmente tenía a un demonio como hermano!

Los ya tensos miembros del akatsuki (por la llegada de Sasuke) observaban curiosos como el Uchiha al entrar gruño a su hermano por observar a su "prometida" para luego sentarse con ella y acercarla a si mismo casi pegándola hacía el… un mensaje (o más bien amenaza) tan claro como los rayos del sol "Soy un maldito posesivo que si te acercas a mi chica te destrozare lenta y dolorosamente"… y nadie dudaba que lo hiciera ya sea con el joven Uchiha o cualquier otro idiota que lo intentara.

Kagome observo a líder seriamente – Pein-san… - giro su vista hacía ella, era la única que el permitía la libertad de llamarlo por su nombre, - ¿ya sabe lo que nos ocurrió en el bosque? – indago a lo que este asintió solemne.

- Kimimaro-san me ha dicho sobre este Rentsuko… y como señalaste es un demonio dragón, ¿pero como es posible? ¿Acaso habrá llegado de la misma manera que tu? – cuestiono reflexionando, Kagome negó con la cabeza sin tener la respuesta.

- El dijo que podríamos averiguar sobre el… por lo que no debe venir de otro mundo – determino Itachi inteligentemente, todos asintieron en concordancia con su lógica.

Fue en el momento en que los ojos de Kimimaro entraron en reconocimiento – Recuerdo haber leído su nombre en algún pergamino… cuando buscamos la cura para Kagome – explico a lo que Líder también asintió.

Buscando entre sus documentos saco un viejo libro, recorriendo sus arrugadas páginas encontró lo que parecía un pedazo de pergamino, leyendo la página que este señalaba.

"La mayor amenaza conocida por los cuatro países del mundo, el feroz y maligno demonio dragón conocido como Rentsuko apareció infundiendo el terror y el caos con el control de sus terribles demonios que corrompían y esparcían la muerte, pero mayormente con la hechicería prohibida y desconocida que utilizaba comenzando la Edad de la Oscuridad…

- ¿Y luego que demonios paso? – gruño Hidan en lo que Kagome hubiera amenazado con cortar su lengua… si no fuera que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Líder negó su cabeza casi con resignación – Es todo lo que la parte cuenta…este es un valioso ejemplar del país del agua… por lo que seguramente cada país tiene un cuarto de la historia – explico enrollando lentamente su parte.

- Lo que significa que Orochimaru fue que lo libero – gruño Sasuke, Pein asintió como afirmando su suposición.

- Hai, de algún modo pudo rescatar la parte del viento en que mostraba como fue sellado y resurgirlo – sus ojos se redujeron en pesadez – y Madara Uchiha esta metido en este asunto también, seguramente aquel collar que colocaron a Kagome fue un recolector de su energía para su despertad – hablo a sabiendas de la retorcida forma de pensar que el antiguo Uchiha poseía.

Kagome se encontraba en una profunda conversación con su joya – "Kuronei… ¿sabes algo más que pueda servirnos?" – pidió esperanzada, quedando unos segundos en silencio.

"El aura de este demonio es descomunal… nunca he visto una como esta" y era verdad pues el ni el poder del hanyou Naraku alcanzaba tal gravedad "estoy seguro que si se recuperara totalmente podría superar incluso el de la Shikon no Tama en sus principios" contó con gravedad, la muchacha tembló al imaginarlo… eso era imposible, pues la joya en un principio podía conceder cualquier tipo de deseo… su poder era casi invencible.

- "¿Qué podemos hacer?" – prácticamente grito en su mente, escucho un leve suspiro de resignación en su mente.

"La única manera es seguir los mismos pasos que hicieron en el pergamino… pero para eso sería necesario reunir los trozos faltantes que quedarían en los países de arena y fuego" dictamino con gravedad, Kagome asintió comprensivamente. De repente se levanto lentamente quedando de pie y llamando la atención de todos que pararon sus hipótesis.

- Tenemos que ir a los países en busca de los restantes trozos del pergamino para detenerlo – dictamino en lo que todos la miraban como si hubiera perdido su mente.

Itachi también se levanto - ¿De que hablas Kagome? Es imposible – dijo con su tono de hielo normal pero con cierta duda en su voz.

Los ojos de Kagome eran serios – Lo se, pero si no lo detenemos vendrá nuevamente aquella oscuridad… y será tarde para todo… todo morirá Itachi – dijo apretando sus puños, ella tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que sucediese, cuando conocía personas de buen corazón.

Itachi serró sus ojos un segundo, al parecer teniendo el mismo pensamiento que ella, luego los abrió llenos de determinación y firmeza – Es verdad… - giro su vista a Líder – si no actuamos, todos terminaremos muertos – simplemente dijo. Todos abrieron sus ojos en shock al ver que era la pura verdad.

Pein gravo estas palabras… si el no ayudaba sus sueños y los planes por lo que había comenzado a liderar la akatsuki se perderían, solo serían vanos y sería la destrucción de todo.

– Bien, comenzaremos a buscar estos rollos y advertir a los kage de este demonio… - comenzó poniéndose de pie asintiendo para luego girar su rostros a los de su miembros – siendo líder de la organización aquí llegaron mis limites… si quieren seguir adelante será su decisión, no puedo obligarlos a ir sabiendo los peligros que conlleva – declaro fríamente con su tono apacible.

Todos quedaron un segundo en silencio, Kimimaro y Sitoshi se levantaron instantáneamente – Yo iré donde Kagome-sama valla sin dudarlo – dijo con su mirada desinteresada, - Hai, después de todo nuestra onee-san no puede quedar solo a manos de Itachi – siguió el niño recibiendo una mirada asesina y agradecida de este, y una sonrisa calida de la niña.

- Arigatoo onii-san, otooto-san – hablo sinceramente sonriendo a ellos que devolvieron el gesto.

Luego se levantaron todos los miembros del Akatsuki, - Nosotros tampoco los dejaremos solos en esto, un, somos un equipo – anunció sonriendo ampliamente Deidara, a lo que Sasori simplemente asintió con una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro estoico.

- Si, no dejaremos que se queden con toda la diversión y las ganancias – rió Kazuku, de seguro obtendrían algún tipo de recompensa por esto, - Patearemos de vuelta al infierno a ese tal Rentsuko – sonrió engreídamente Hidan. Kagome asintió entusiasta.

Kagome estaba sorprendida y conmovida – Arigatoo gozaimasu minna-san, mis amigos – dijo sinceramente con una respetuosa inclinación, los hombres tomaron un pequeño tono rosa en su acción y sus palabras.

- Bien será mejor que salden sus compromisos o lo que necesitaran, pues luego daré el anuncio de cuando partiremos – mando firme líder en lo que todos asintieron, guardando el rollo en un pequeño bolso. Era una prueba muy valiosa de su cometido.

Sasuke Uchiha solo observo alejado toda la escena… le hacía recordar cuando el formaba parte del equipo siete, - "Tch, ya es el pasado… no se puede cambiar los hechos" – se repetía mentalmente tristemente saliendo desapercibido para todos menos para su hermano mayor.

Itachi vio salir a su único familiar por la puerta en lo que noto la melancolía de sus ojos, saliendo por la puerta fue tras el viendo como desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, yendo tras el quedo en el pequeño bosque que contenía la base. Parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, luego girando su rostro bruscamente hacía el.

- Tch… ¿Qué quieres Itachi? – cuestiono rudamente, no tenía ganas de pelear en este momento, el muchacho lo observo fríamente con sus ojos ónices.

- Dímelo tu, eres el cobarde que no enfrenta sus acciones – trato de indagar si era lo que le molestaba, al ver la furia y sorpresa en sus ojos adivino que dio en el blanco.

- ¡Tu no sabes nada! ¡Es imposible que vuelva a ser como antes! – gruño airoso acercándose con pasos amenazadores a su hermano mayor… el no podía llegar a saber el pesar que sentía.

Itachi solo se recostó perezosamente en un árbol cerrando tranquilamente sus ojos – Yo hace solo días pensaba lo mismo… - confeso a lo que Sasuke lo observaba confundido ¿a que se refería? – si yo no hubiera seguido aquellas ordenes… tal vez se hubiera realizado aquella revuelta pero hubiera estado con todos… - comenzó, su hermano escuchaba en shock.

- Por eso solo seguía buscando mi muerte en tus manos, para pagar por mis pecados… hasta que todo cambió… - declaro firmemente.

Sasuke reflexiono – Querrás decir la llegada de Kagome – descifro sus pensamientos, este asintió sinceramente – Con Kagome obtuve razón para querer vivir… quiero protegerla de todo mal y permanecer a su lado dándole felicidad – confeso y se permitió una imperceptible sonrisa a sus labios, Sasuke lo observaba con fascinación y sus ojos en shock, jamás había visto una sonrisa de su hermano ni jamás escucho a su hermano abrir su corazón de aquella manera por alguien más.

- De verdad la amas… - fue una afirmación cerrando sus rojos ojos, Itachi asintió solemne, luego ambos abrieron sus ojos en lo que Sasuke quedo con la boca abierta – t-tu sharingan, no esta – tartamudeo, ¡cuando lo había visto en el bosque lo tenía en sus ojos!

Los ojos negros de Itachi brillaban en diversión, - ¿Ocurre algo malo Sasuke otooto-san? – cuestiono arrogante activando su sharingan para luego hacer lo mismo con su mangekyo, el ya había conseguido el pequeño truco… el de utilizar y controlar el youki.

La boca de Sasuke se abrió en una pequeña rendija – Entonces es cierto… eres un demonio… ¿fue por Kagome? – pregunto con sorpresa.

Este asintió – Hai… en realidad un zorro de fuego – admitió como si fuera una naturalidad, luego giro media vuelta – será mejor que hagas lo que líder dijo… ¿piensas ir no? – cuestiono mirándolo de reojo a lo que este asintió, para luego desaparecer instantáneamente en un manojo de hojas.

Sasuke parpadeo en el lugar vació – "Lo único que faltaba… otro zorro alrededor mió" – pensaba con cierto humor, luego sus ojos rojos se volvieron determinantes, el enfrentaría a sus compañeros en Konoha… junto con las consecuencias de sus actos, después de todo no era un cobarde.

Una ligera sonrisa llego a sus labios mientras se recostaba en las sombras de un árbol, además ahora tenía nuevos amigos con que compartir una misión… y había recuperado su familia, su hermano mayor.

Con Kagome

Kagome y Líder habían quedado discutiendo los detalles de lo que necesitarían para su viaje, de pronto la niña abrió sus ojos al entrar una idea en su mente. Coloco una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro.

Pein redujo sus ojos ante su inesperada y desconfiada acción - ¿Kagome-san…? – pidió como esperando que dijese algo catastrófico y que de alguna manera le afectase directamente a él (dicen que al pasar el tiempo como un líder… se desarrolla una especie de especial sentido hacía estas cosas… que es justamente lo que Pein esta sintiendo ahora mismo)

Kagome dirigió una sonrisa inocente a él (que esta de más decir, solo lo hizo desconfiar aun más) – ¿Tu debes de tener las medidas para los mantos de todos los miembros? ¿no? – dijo ilusionada, Líder asintió lentamente, - ¿puedes prestármelas? – pidió a lo que este se sorprendió.

- ¿Para que lo necesitas? – dio como respuesta otra pregunta, pero ella no desistió… ganaría esta batalla, coloco sus manos juntas en suplica y sus ojos se volvieron el doble de suplicantes – Onegai, Pein itoko-san, ¿por favor? – rogó a lo que este trato de resistir… de verdad trato, pero fracaso miserablemente.

Dio un suspiro de derrota – Bien… - dijo buscando un pequeño cuaderno donde lo tenía guardado, esta prácticamente lo arrebato de sus manos, chillando de alegría – Arigatoo, itoko-chan te quiero – dijo abrazándolo para luego saltar fuera de la oficina.

Líder quedo congelado para luego aparecer un pequeño sonrojo en su pálido rostro, - Dooitasimasite itoko-san – susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, el se esforzaría por proteger a su familia, y con estos pensamientos continuo con los preparativos del gran viaje.

Kagome saltaba en busca de sus hermanos ¡debía darse mucha prisa! Dando una curva vio pasar a Sitoshi en lo que lo abordo rápidamente – Otooto-san – lo llamo en lo que este se detuvo con una sonrisa para ella – Vamos a ir a la tienda, ¿Dónde esta onii-san? – pidió en lo que Sitoshi la llevo a donde Kimimaro, levemente confundido por su tono de urgencia.

Al llegar a la cocina donde este tomaba un poco de agua, mientras Sasori y Deidara una fruta, - Onii-san – la llamo Kagome en lo que este giro su vista a ella, - ¿Si Kagome-sama? – pidió con leve curiosidad, dejando su vaso de lado.

Ella agarro rápidamente su mano arrastrándolo (prácticamente) para el entretenimiento de los akatsuki y Sitoshi (después de todo que el sea casi una cabeza mayor que ella y lo arrastre con facilidad era algo cómico) – Kagome ¿pasa algo? – pidió resignado de dejarse arrastrar por ella.

La muchacha miro con apuro – Necesito que me des tus medidas que usas en tu ropa… - quedo mirándola analizándolo – pareces casi como Itachi ¿no? – reflexionaba, el muchacho tomo un matiz rojo… no sabía que responder a eso.

Negó furiosamente su cabeza – No importa… anótamelo aquí – dio una hoja del cuaderno que Líder le había dado, el siguió su pedido y lo hizo con total confusión, - Listo demo… - no pudo continuar porque ella solo lo abrazo feliz, para luego arrastrar esta vez de la mano a Sitoshi.

El shinobi de cabellos blancos solo quedo parpadeando sus ojos verdes, para luego dar una ligera sonrisa en la inocencia de su hermana. El protegería a su familia, no importa el costo ni contra quien fuera, pensaba gravemente.

Itachi vio a Kagome arrastrando a un confundido Sitoshi haciendo que los mirara divertido… eso hasta que ella dedico su mirada a su lugar y sus hermosos ojos azul plata brillaron hacía el – Itachi, ¿puedes acompañarnos a la tienda? Es que necesitamos de la clave – pidió dulcemente a lo que este asintió sin realmente escucharla… pues estaba hipnotizado por su preciosa presencia.

Ella sonrió felizmente tomando su mano (con la libre que no arrastraba al niño) y yendo hacía la salida de la base.

Rápidamente llegaron hacía el mercado del pueblo y fueron a aquella tienda que tanto frecuentaban, Itachi al disponerse a entrar fue detenido por la voz de Kagome.

- Itachi no puedes entrar… - dijo lentamente a lo que este levanto una ceja interrogativa - ¿Por qué no? – cuestiono con su postura desinteresadamente,

Ella sonrió nerviosamente – Bueno… ya sabes… necesito comprarme prendas de intimidad – dijo ocultando sus ojos para que no viera su mentira… ¡no se le había ocurrido nada mas!

Mientras Shitoshi agrando sus ojos en incredulidad ¿necesitaba urgentemente algo como eso?, Itachi mostró un flash de sorpresa para luego brillar sus ojos en travesura – Y… si te ayudo en ello – dijo acercándose seductoramente a ella, la inu se sonrojo lindamente.

- No, mejor ve a comprar lo que necesites en el viaje – pidió nuevamente, este coloco una mueca de decepción para luego girar sus ojos al niño que todavía Kagome no había soltado su mano, - ¿Y porque el niño puede ir? – dijo molesto, Sitoshi envió una mirada asesina al arrogante Uchiha… pero de todos modos tampoco conocía la respuesta.

- Porque… me gustan mucho su color de ojos… y los pediré del mismo tono – respondió rápidamente en lo que el niño se sonrojo furiosamente (tanto que pondría en vergüenza el cabello de Líder) e Itachi asintió lleno de sorpresa… bueno no esperaba eso – nos vemos – Kagome entro rápidamente a la tienda antes que la refutara arrastrando a un pobre y colorado Sitoshi.

- Bien… - solo atino a contestar Itachi, para luego ir por lo que llevaría en el viaje.

Sitoshi se encontraba muy nervioso dentro con su hermana mayor… no es como el acompañarla a comprar prendas intimas fuera algo agradable para él (y dudaba sinceramente que lo fuera para otro hermano menor) de repente la muchacha que atendía se acerco a ella con una sonrisa.

Kagome se acerco rápidamente – Necesito un encargo urgente – casi con rapidez en lo que esta asintió con sorpresa, luego la inu señalo a Sitoshi – primero tome sus medidas por favor – pidió en lo que la niña asintió tomando las medidas de un ahora muy confundido niño ¿acaso a él también tendrían que comprar ropa?

Una vez terminado la niña se acerco al mostrador con un cuaderno en su manos, - Necesito que me armen once trajes en total, aquí están las medidas… - aquí Sitoshi exploto… ¡no entendía nada!

- Onee-san ¿Qué es esto? – llamo exigente su atención, a veces un hermano menor debía ejercer su autoridad en momentos de crisis (al menos lo era para él, mentalmente)

Kagome sonrió – Voy a hacer un regalo, necesito que me ayudes a buscar un diseño para los nuevos mantos… uno que tenga buen gusto – dijo simplemente arrugando su nariz en disgusto a la memoria del manto.

Shitoshi asintió efusivamente, en total acuerdo con su hermana, darían un poco de dignidad a aquellos pobres tontos cambiando su pedazo de tela, - Hai, onee-san – sonrió brillantemente a ella.

Ambos giraron sus determinadas miradas a la niña – Bien… aquí iré dibujando el modelo que me indiquen… pueden comenzar, por favor – pidió un poco nerviosa, la muchacha y el niño comenzaron a invadirla con varias sugerencias, de modelo, tamaños, colores… en fin, solo se podría decir que muchos papeles fueron descartados.

- Bien… esos son perfectos – dijo Kagome sonriendo encantada en los papeles diseñados, pero en ese momento sintió la presencia de Itachi acercándose por lo que se puso nerviosa – los necesito en dos días… - pidió lentamente… la niña prácticamente se horrorizo.

- D-demo, d-demo… - trato de decir… es cierto que su tía y su madre con ella los hacían pero ¡esto era una locura!

- Onegai Kita-san, de verdad son muy necesarios – suplico Kagome con necesidad en sus ojos, solo podría convencer a Líder que de ese plazo.

La niña la miro para luego dar una tranquilizadora sonrisa – Esta bien Kagome tenshi-san, si pedimos ayuda estoy segura que podría armarlos – hablo a lo que Kagome dio una sonrisa agradecida al igual que Sitoshi un leve suspiro de alivio. Justo en ese momento Itachi entro en el local con algunas bolsas en sus manos.

- Kagome ¿ya terminaste? – pidió con su tono frío, ella solo sonrió nerviosamente – Bueno… - comenzó cuando salio de la puerta el anciano que atendía los elementos de ninja.

- ¡Ah! Kagome-san, Itachi-san, Sitoshi-san, ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¡Mika-chan porque no me dijiste nada! – reprendió a su nieta quien solo bufo… Kagome dio una suave sonrisa al viejito.

- No hace falta, solo vinimos brevemente… dentro de poco daremos un largo viaje – dijo casual, ambos ampliaron sus ojos en sorpresa.

- ¡Con que por fin Itachi-san buscara un lugar para el compromiso! – trato de molestarlo el señor, viendo sorprendido con su nieta como Kagome se sonrojaba levemente e Itachi ni siquiera refuto… algo en ellos hizo clic.

- ¿Acaso ya lo están? – pidió a la ligera, la niña asintió, - Hai, desde kyoo… - comento en lo que rápidamente la niña chillo de alegría y se lanzo a ella.

- ¡Felicidades Kagome-san! ¡estaba segura que eran una bonita pareja! – decía saltando mientras agarraba las manos de la inu, ella solo sonreía contenta también por ello. Sitoshi solo tenía una arrogante sonrisa mientras pensaba lo molesta que era la chica.

Mientras Itachi observaba levemente divertido la escena cuando fue llamado por el anciano, siguiéndolo lo llevo detrás de la puerta un momento – Itachi-san yo estoy muy feliz de escuchar la noticia del compromiso… - comenzó en lo que el muchacho asintió sin entender del todo el porque lo había llamado.

- Por eso quería darle este obsequio – saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja aterciopelada en azul, Itachi confundido la abrió para luego abrir un milímetro sus ojos en sorpresa, esto era…

- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono sin entender, el anciano sonrió – Ella me recuerda a mi esposa… de tan buen corazón, para mi seria un honor si los usaran – respondió francamente, con una sonrisa melancólica.

Itachi asintió solemne – Será un honor, arigatoo – agradeció con una respetuosa reverencia, ni siquiera su padre nunca había mostrado este apreció por el, guardo cuidadosamente la preciada cajita en su bolsillo.

El anciano coloco una feliz sonrisa esta vez regresando donde se encontraba esperándolos, Kagome sonrió dulcemente a Itachi – Bien, ya nos vamos, prometo que vendremos antes de irnos – dijo con un saludo que los dueños del local correspondieron con una sonrisa.

Saliendo de este Itachi pensaba en el regalo que había recibido, pero salio de sus pensamientos al ver la tierna sonrisa que Kagome le dirigía ¿era solo su imaginación o cada vez se volvía más hermosa?

Ella tomo suavemente su mano en la suya – Vamos Itachi, vamos adelante – dio una feliz risita, Itachi asintió – Hai – respondió determinado, es verdad, con esas pocas palabras lo había sacado de las dudas, pues solo había que seguir adelante.

Y de esa manera volvieron a la base, ya casi llegando el anochecer. Tenía que prepararse la cena.

**A/N: **Aunque se haya tardado en escribir la recompensa fue que esta vez el capitulo es mucho más largo! También pude hacer muchas aclaraciones y colocar en escena a uno de mis personajes preferidos como es Sasuke Uchiha…

¡Y tampoco pude soportar pasar la oportunidad de molestar un poco a Itachi! Siendo lo muy estoico siempre me parece gracioso hacerle pasar por estas cosas… ¡bien eso es todo mi comentario de capitulo!

Ahora doy las gracias por comentar y los ánimos a "Myrna Elva" tienes razón, es un poco pesado realizar dos finc, pero trato de ir a la marcha… por ejemplo, ahora hice más largo este capitulo, ya que fue el que más ideas me llegaron… ¡me alegra que te gustara como va! De verdad muchas gracias por seguir dándome ánimos!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	17. Chapter 17

Y por fin lo que ustedes y… yo esperábamos! Que los exámenes me dieran tiempo de escribir y publicar! (aplausos de ovación en el fondo)… ¡les dejo este nuevo capitulo!

**Capitulo ****XVII:**

Ya habían pasado los dos días previstos, luego que Kagome haya suplicado varias veces a Líder que solo masajeaba sus sienes por el terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía y cuando estuvo a punto de negarse nuevamente, una mirada de muerte de Itachi que decía "No la molestes o sufrirás" termino por completo de convencerlo, terminando toda nuestra historia con un "Solo dos días Kagome-san"

Ahora nuevamente se iban hacía la tienda, solo que esta vez ella había pedido no solo a Itachi que la acompañara sino también a Kimimaro… por si hacía falta.

Llegando allí ambos no pudieron dejar de ampliar un milímetro sus ojos, sobre la mesada había once diferentes cajas – Kagome… todo esto es de tus prendas intimas – cuestiono sorprendido y desconfiado, la muchacha solo asintió nerviosamente.

Kimimaro solo miro con incredulidad a su hermana ¿prendas íntimas? ¿Por qué necesitaría de tantos? De pronto tomo un pequeño tono rosa en su rostro… si sabía que haría esto hubiera desaparecido antes de darle la oportunidad de arrastrarlo del brazo como al Uchiha.

Kagome se hallaba pagando las prendas – Arigatoo Kita-chan – dijo sonriendo sinceramente, la niña sonrió lleno de alegría.

- No es nada tenshi-san… pero solo pediré que me inviten a la boda – bromeo a lo que la muchacha se sonrojo levemente y asintió de todos modos. De seguro lo haría.

Ambos hombres se repartieron las cajas en camino a la base. Al llegar las colocaron en la puerta de la oficina de Líder en lo que Kagome había pedido que la esperaran… después de todo se suponía que buscaría su paquete y luego comenzarían su viaje.

Todos observaban las cajas con sorpresa y curiosidad… no pensaban que utilizaba tanta ropa. La muchacha solo sonrió misteriosamente para luego acomodar las cajas en una fila, hasta Kimimaro e Itachi la observaban curiosos, ellos no creían que ella mostraría sus prendas ¿no?

- Bueno, como saben los mantos que son del akatsuki digamos que ya no sirven de mucho… ni nunca lo hicieron – susurro esto ultimo recibiendo una mirada asesina de Pein… no tenía que recibir más criticas de su gusto. Todos asintieron a esto, prácticamente se habían vuelto tiras de tela… o hipe ventiladores con los agujeros en ellos… otra razón por la que no lo tenían puesto.

- Con ayuda de Sitoshi quisimos darles estos, solo busquen por sus nombres – sonrió brillantemente al igual que su otooto-san por las caras de sorpresa de todos los hombres.

Cada uno siguió lo que había dicho encontrando cada caja etiquetada con su nombre – Ábranlos – empujo la muchacha sosteniendo su propia caja en las manos, al igual que sus hermanos… hasta para la sorpresa de Sasuke el mismo tenía uno propio.

Sacaron las envolturas ampliando sus ojos pasmados… eran un nuevo conjunto del akatsuki, un nuevo manto con el cinturón y las sandalias. El manto era una especie de la parte superior de un kimono de samurai, llegaba casi hasta la mitad del muslo, sin cuello y las mangas llegaban hasta las rodillas del largor, era color negro con nubes rojas pero mejor delineadas y esterilizadas… pero lo más original era que en la parte de la parte derecha tenían tejidos sus nombres en kanji y en la espalda el kanji 暁, en rojo furioso. Su cinturón era en rojo sangre y las sandalias en negro.

En cambio el de Kagome, Kimimaro, Sitoshi del mismo modelo y color negro solo que contenían media lunas en rojo, con sus nombres y detrás gravado el kanji de luna por ser de la familia de la Casa de la Luna. El de Itachi era el mismo que ellos solo que en la espalda tenía el kanji de "tsuki" con un ventilador cruzado este, como base del clan Uchiha.

Por ultimo el de Sasuke, era totalmente negro con su nombre en rojo y en la espalda el ventilador de su clan en rojo.

Al ver su silencio Kagome se puso nerviosa ¿no les habrán gustado? – Y… que les parecen – pidió nerviosa.

Todos observaban las prendas tocándolas como si fuesen a desaparecer, - E-es increíble – admitió Hidan viendo el fantástico diseño de "su" nuevo uniforme.

- Es seda… debe ser realmente costoso – comento Kazuku brillando sus ojos ante tan valiosa ropas entre sus manos.

- ¡Por kami! es cien veces mejor que los que Líder nos dio, sí – anunció sonriendo ampliamente.

Todos asintieron furiosamente. Nadie en realidad quería usar aquel manto, pero siendo que era una exigencia como miembro en el akatsuki y… que jefe dirigiría su mirada que prometía muerte a ellos, digamos que no tenían opción… pero esto ¡era increíble!

Líder suspiro mentalmente… no era como si su diseño fuese tan malo, después de todo necesitaba algo que personifique al akatsuki… y no es que fuera un diseñador profesional… por lo que no tenía muchas ideas. Pero admitió que esto era lo resaltaría a sus miembros.

- Me alegro que les gustara – aplaudió sus manos contenta la muchacha al recibir los elogios y las gracias de los demás, ¡incluso a sus hermanos les había gustado! Y hasta Sasuke lo había agradecido con una pequeña sonrisa calida a ella que devolvió contenta (ignorando la mirada de muerte de su hermano mayor en su espalda)

Luego todos fueron para cambiarse al nuevo y oficial uniforme, Kagome iba hacía la salida para reunirse con los otros, ella traía su nueva vestimenta con una falda roja hasta la mitad del muslo con una calza negra y unas vendas blancas en sus piernas hasta sus rodillas y en los brazos.

De repente Itachi apareció junto a ella también utilizando sus nuevas ropas, ella al verlo se sonrojo en lo guapo que lucia – Te vez muy bien Itachi – lo elogio dándole un tierno abrazo que este correspondió.

- Tu también te vez hermosa – hablo suavemente para luego estrecharse en sus suaves labios y darle un beso apasionado que Kagome correspondió con necesidad, separándose y viendo satisfecho un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella juguetona dio un beso en la banda de su frente donde habría de estar la luna de su compromiso.

Ambos de la mano fueron también fuera de la puerta secreta de la base eran esperados por todos los demás con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

- Comenzaremos en la aldea oculta de la arena… allí de seguro conseguiremos otra parte del pergamino – dictamino Pein en lo que todos asintieron comenzando de esa manera su nueva aventura.

Ya faltaba poco para que llegaran a la aldea, durante el viaje Kagome había notado un poco distante a su onii-san, haciendo que se preocupara levemente por su hermano mayor.

Sigilosa se acerco a su lado quedando enfrente suyo donde este salio de sus pensamientos – Dime… ¿Qué pasa Kimimaro? – cuestiono seriamente.

Este suspiro imperceptiblemente… era imposible ocultarle algo a su onee-san – El kage de allí es Gaara-san – solo contesto en lo que ella amplio un milímetro sus ojos en sorpresa, su rostro serio.

- No te preocupes, solo habrá que explicárselo y lo comprenderá… pero si no es así no importa que pase siempre me tendrás de tu lado onii-san – informo con una suave sonrisa, los ojos del peliblanco volvieron a brillar y coloco una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

- Kagome onee-chan, Kimimaro onii-san – llamo Sitoshi para que los alcanzaran, - Hai, ya vamos – corrió la muchacha tomando la mano de su hermano.

- "Arigatoo Kagome-sama" – pensaba Kimimaro con un nuevo animo para enfrentar lo que le sobrevenga a lo largo de este camino.

Después de una después casi podían ver la entrada de la aldea. Todos se detuvieron para escuchar que es lo siguiente que harían… no era como si todos aparecieran en la entrada de la aldea y dijeran "¡Hola! Somos el akatsuki, dos demonios y dos ex miembros del sonido y queremos hablar con su kage para evitar que el mundo se destruya por un malvado y antiguo dragón que surgió de golpe", eso no les daba muchas corazonadas que funcionaria.

Líder tosió sacando a todos de sus pensamientos, - Los que ahora iremos solo seremos Kagome-san, y yo mismo como prueba de buena fe a explicar la situación – mando en lo que muchos hicieron un mohín de que no querían quedar en el aburrimiento.

Itachi dio un paso hacía adelante – Iré con ustedes – hablo con su tono helado, mirando con amenaza a líder que no intentara decir nada al respecto.

Pein casi gruño ¿Qué pasaba con el engreído del Uchiha? ¡Por Kami-sama solo iban tal vez por unas horas! ¡no era como si nunca fuera a ver nuevamente a su novia! – Entonces Itachi-san también ira – dijo a regañadientes, Líder dio una mirada asesina a quien quisiera volver a interrumpirlo, en lo que Kagome sonrió nerviosamente, su itoko-san a veces daba miedo.

- Si algo sale de control… yo activare mi chakra como señal, recuerden solo el mió – repitió como si hablara con niños pequeños que en el segundo que se marcharan destruirían todo el lugar (que era exactamente lo que pensaba) los hombres gruñeron o bufaron indignados al imaginar lo que pensaba.

De todas maneras todos asintieron en acuerdo, despidiéndose los tres fueron por delante apareciendo en un segundo delante de las puertas, sorprendiéndose al ver a el kage Garaa junto con otros dos adolescentes capaz de diecisiete años, con leves heridas y aquella figura de Rentsuko enfrente suyo.

La figura giro hacía ellos mirando a Kagome con una burla - ¡Ah! miren quien llego, Kagome hime-san, veo que se mueve con bastante rapidez – se burlo de ella, la muchacha gruño tensando sus músculos.

- Sonríe mientras puedas ryu, porque no te queda mucho tiempo – respondió fríamente sacando su espada y eliminando la figura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quedando solo la pequeña muñeca partida a la mitad.

El lugar era un silencio mortal - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – ordeno fríamente el kage, reduciendo sus ojos en ellos… pero de alguna manera aquella muchacha causaba inquietud en el buque.

Kagome giro sus helados ojos azules plata haciendo que los dos ningen den un paso hacía atrás inconscientemente… daba la sensación de temor como el de su hermano.

- Me llamo Kagome y… yo soy un demonio perro – se presento con una suave inclinación, los ojos de los tres se ampliaron en incredulidad – necesitamos hablar con su kage con urgencia – mando a lo que Garaa dio un paso hacía adelante.

- Soy Gaara el kage de tsunagakure – dijo con desconfianza, los ojos de Kagome brillaron con curiosidad.

- Un demonio de mapache – cuestiono haciendo que estos saquen sus armas para cualquier ataque. Pein dio un paso hacía adelante – No vinimos por una batalla… queremos hablar de aquel sujeto que estaba aquí segundos antes – pidió tranquilamente.

- Ese tal Rentsuko – escupió su nombre la chica del grupo, ellos lucharon contra serpientes gigantes segundos antes solo para que ese hombre saliera y se presentara burlándose de ellos como si fueran simples cucarachas.

Pein asintió – Soy Pein, el líder de la organización del Akatsuki y este es Itachi Uchiha un miembro de esta – se presento con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en respeto, Itachi solo mantuvo su mirada helada a los tres muchachos.

Esto solo agravo la situación, haciendo de la atmósfera aun más tensa – Si, y solo vinieron a ver y charlar con Gaara ¿no? – se burlo el extraño muchacho pintado como payaso.

Kagome dio un elegante paso hacía adelante – Es la verdad lo puedo asegurar, yo misma doy mi propia palabra que no hay intensiones ocultas – hablo lentamente y calmada la muchacha.

El pelirrojo estaba adentrado en sus pensamientos – "Hazle caso ningen… no tienes que dudar de su palabra" – gruño Shukaku sorprendiéndole, el demonio nunca trato de hablar con el y mucho menos en defensa de alguien… no importa quien.

Garaa asintió a Kagome, haciendo que sus hermanos abran sus ojos observándolo como si hubiera perdido su mente – Pero Gaara… - comenzó Temari siendo callada por la mirada asesina de su hermano menor – Síganme iremos a la torre del kage – anunció yendo por delante, los tres asintieron siguiéndolo.

Al llegar allí todos tomaron asiento en donde el kage ocupaba el frente – Comiencen – ordeno fríamente, Pein asintió a regañadientes… no le agradaba mucho la idea de ser ordenado por un mocoso.

- Esa figura que vimos Rentsuko es en realidad un demonio dragón que fue sellado durante siglos por los antiguos kage de cada país y demonio… aunque no tenemos la certeza de cómo… solo tenemos la parte primera del pergamino… - extendió el pedazo de papel que Gaara agarro aun desconfiado y leyendo esta – tenemos que detenerlo antes que vuelva nuevamente aquella era de oscu… - jefe fue interrumpido al ver como el muchacho parecía luchar consigo mismo para después su rostro tomar un tono alterado, sus manos se volvían garras y sus ojos se vuelvan marrones profundos… y furiosos.

- ¿Quién eres youkai? – mando Kagome poniéndose de pie al igual que este.

- Soy Shukaku y el demonio de una cola, y Gaara es mi buque – explico brevemente, -

¿Por qué creen que debería ayudarlos? Debería de matarlos… cuando lo único que quieren es utilizar a mi envase para luego tratarlo con desprecio como hasta ahora – gruño amenazador.

Kagome levanto una ceja ante esto, pero si este era solo un koyoukai – No permitiré que me faltes el respeto de esa manera… ¿tus padres no te enseñaron modales? – lo regaño cruzándose de brazos. Esta de más decir que los demás no entendían lo que hacía.

Shukaku gruño mostrando dolor en sus ojos marrones – Mis padres han muerto a mano de los humanos… para que luego me encerraran en esta cárcel ¿Cómo puedes estar con ellos? Son todos malvados y corruptos… no merecen la vida – declaro molesto, Kagome cerro sus ojos, entendiendo su dolor y el rencor… pero…

- Tal vez… pero no todos lo son, mira a Gaara-san ¿el acaso no merece vivir y buscar su felicidad? – cuestiono, Shukaku guardo silencio – como el hay muchos ningen que merecen la vida… y si no buscamos la manera de mostrarles que no hay diferencias entre nosotros solo seguirá existiendo el rencor y el odio – ella recordó todas las buenas personas que había conocido, Pein e Itachi por dentro asentían a sus palabras.

- Demo… demo… - trato de decir bajando su rostro pero fue sorprendido por un repentino abrazo que la niña le brindo.

- No te preocupes kodomo, ya no estarán solos tu ni Gaara, desde ahora seré tu familia ¿esta bien? – dijo acariciando suavemente sus cabellos, mientras daba un fraternal beso en su frente.

Shukaku se sonrojo levemente, cambiando su rostro a uno apacible y tranquilo correspondiendo el abrazo con suavidad… como si temiese romperla a ella y esa confortable calidez – Hai… okaa-san – susurro lo suficiente alto para que todos escucharan y ampliaran sus ojos en incredulidad (hasta Itachi perdió su rostro estoico) ¿madre?

Un segundo después los ojos del muchacho volvieron a volverse verdes azulados – Mm Kagome-san – pidió con un profundo sonrojo Gaara (que hacía parecer pálido su cabello) Kagome se separo con una sonrisa, para luego revolver sus cabellos juguetona.

- ¿Hai, musuko-san? – lo llamo haciendo que se sonrojara furiosamente, para luego toser ligeramente, podía sentir la risa de Shukaku en su mente.

- Si piensan que habrá otra copia del pergamino aquí… entonces debe de estar en la biblioteca… y creo saber donde, por favor esperen aquí – ordeno queriendo recobrar su mando, fallando al ver la diversión de Pein, la mirada asesina del Uchiha y la sonrisa de Kagome.

Tosiendo nervioso desapareció en un parpadeo, - "Será mejor que no lastimes a nuestra madre ningen o sufrirás" – amenazo con un gruñido Shukaku, el pelirrojo asintió molesto para luego colocar una ligera sonrisa "okaa-san" sonaba como familiar.

Itachi un segundo después se acerco a Kagome - ¿Qué fue eso? – gruño todavía celoso de la escena, los ojos de la niña brillaban.

- El se llama Shukaku y es un koyoukai – respondió todavía encantada con el tierno cachorro, - ¿Quiere decir que es solo un niño? – cuestiono sin creerlo Pein, ella asintió.

- Es por eso que solo tiene una sola cola… verán los demonios como mapaches o los zorros… - dirigió su mirada a Itachi que prestaba atención a esto – a lo largo de su vida desarrollan una cola con cada acción de valentía, hazaña o acción digna en su vida, es una muestra de su poder – explico con emoción… una de las cosas que los inu no tenían.

Ambos asintieron entendiendo ahora lo ocurrido, pero Itachi no pudo contener otro gruñido, es cierto tal vez el mapache sea un niño… ¡pero su buque era un adolescente de su misma edad! No era la misma situación y no podía contener su malestar cuando lo abrazo.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos apareció Gaara nuevamente delante de ellos con un trozo muy parecido del pergamino… - Estoy seguro que es este – nuevamente el ambiente era uno serio, Pein trajo el suyo y juntaron ambos.

"_La mayor amenaza conocida por los cuatro países del mundo, el feroz y maligno demonio dragón conocido como Rentsuko apareció infundiendo el terror y el caos con el control de sus terribles demonios que corrompían y esparcían la muerte, pero mayormente con la hechicería prohibida y desconocida que utilizaba comenzando la Edad de la Oscuridad… _

_Para ello los kage de cada país ninja del mundo se reunieron con el gobernante del reino de los demonios que querían poner fin a su locura, juntando sus poderes en un ultimo intento para derrotarlo, fue la mayor y épica batalla que se halla conocido en la historia luego que muchas vidas valientes fueron sacrificadas, tanto de los shinobis como youkais, como de los monstruos del hechicero,…_

Todos guardaban silencio en un momento – Los ninjas habían luchado junto con los demonios… - comento Pein sorprendido, nunca había imaginado eso.

De pronto se escucharon gritos en las puertas de la aldea. Rápidamente cada uno junto su rollo y lo guardo llegando en un segundo allí encontrando decenas de aquellas serpientes pero juntos esta vez con horrendos reptiles en los que atacaban.

- Gaara son esos monstruos de nuevo… pero son mucho más fuertes – grito Temari mientras trataba de parar que uno la arañase con sus garras al utilizar su ventilador gigante.

Sin una palabra comenzaron a pelear, Kagome hizo su látigo de veneno matando dos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Itachi con sus kunais derroto a un lagarto que intentaba dañar por la espalda a su inu. Mientras Gaara utilizaba su arena para tragarlos y atacarlos.

Al fin pudieron derrotar a todos los monstruos quedando ellos solos - ¡Que demonios! ¡de donde aparecieron tantos monstruos! – gruño el hermano del pelirrojo, todavía agitado de la lucha anterior.

- Ese fue la culpa de Rentsuko… pero su poder esta aumentando, debemos derrotarlos rápidamente antes que sea tarde – hablo Kagome moviéndose con elegancia para quedar frente al kage – onegai Gaara-san – pidió a lo que este la observo un segundo, cerrando sus ojos sin saber si debería de aceptar.

- "Por supuesto que debes… okaa-san dijo que si no todos morirían ¿es que acaso quieres eso?" – gruño en su mente Shukaku, decidido abrió nuevamente sus ojos asintiendo con determinación a la muchacha.

- Bien… partiré con ustedes pero será mañana, tendré que saldar mis responsabilidades… pero quiero que todos los miembros del akatsuki vengan aquí como muestra de confianza – pidió en lo que Pein asintió, luego Gaara con sus hermanos entraron dentro de la aldea.

Kagome tenía una sonrisa – Vamos a decírselo… estarán muy contentos – dijo a lo que los dos asintieron, yendo hacía donde los demás los esperaban… los encontraron inquietos.

Rápidamente se levantaron a ellos - ¡Onee-san! ¿Qué paso? – pidió Sitoshi llegando a ella y abrazándola, los tres tenían una mirada muy seria por unos segundos que los hizo nerviosos ¿acaso no funciono?

- ¿Kagome-sama? – pidió preocupado Kimimaro, Kagome de repente puso una sonrisa de triunfo mientras Itachi y Líder una de arrogancia.

- Lo logramos… - anunció Kagome animando a los hombres con una sonrisa, contando todo lo ocurrido para luego decir que se hospedarían en la aldea hasta el día de mañana que es cuando saldrían finalmente.

Ahora todos los miembros del akatsuki se hallaban en la puerta de tsuna… a lo que los guardias los dejaron pasar por una orden previa de su kage. Todos fueron directamente hacía la oficina de este, al que abrió milímetros sus ojos al ver a Kimimaro.

- ¿Cómo puede ser? Deberías estar muerto… yo mismo lo vi con mis ojos – nombro incrédulo Gaara, la habitación se puso un poco tensa.

- Esa solo fue una ilusión que cree… yo, tuve que hacerlo para escapar de las garras de Orochimaru… lo siento por haberlo atacado pero era la única manera para falsificar mi muerte y ser libre – confeso, el kage parecía dudar en creerle o no en lo que Kagome salio a su defensa.

- Es la verdad Gaara-san… yo puedo poner mi vida en juego por su honor, una de las razones en que lo adopte como mi hermano mayor – hablo firmemente, aunque el pelirrojo se sorprendió en esto asintió con comprensión.

- No es necesaria una disculpa, Kaguya-san… no hubo daños – anunció comprensivamente en lo que Kimimaro dio una reverencia respetuosa – Arigatoo Gaara-san – agradeció sintiendo como una culpa en su pecho desaparecía.

La mayoría sonrió en esto, Sitoshi dio un paso adelante – Watashi wa Sitoshi, y soy el hermano menor de Kagome-sama – se presento con una sonrisa arrogante en lo que este asintió parpadeando una vez al ver el parecido entre el Itachi Uchiha y este niño… parecía que fuese su hermano en vez, pensaba brillando sus ojos en diversión.

Entre varias charlas que Kagome tenía entre ellos, Sitoshi saco el tema del compromiso con Gaara (con quien se llevaba bastante bien… mucho mejor que con el arrogante Sasuke) – Hai, mi onee-san esta comprometida con Itachi-san… por lo que en un ritual el se convirtió en un zorro – informo casual… los ojos de Gaara se ampliaron pasmado.

Dando una mirada interrogativa para confirmar esto – Es cierto… y sí se convirtió en un demonio zorro de fuego – dio una risita nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba levemente, Itachi solo mantenía su expresión fría pero Gaara noto un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

- Felicidades Kagome-san, Itachi-san – dijo sin saber que más decir, ahora entendía el deseo de muerte que le daba, sentía como si fuese un peligro a su novia, para luego sentarse pegado al lado suyo y agarrar su cintura. ¿Quién diría que el temerario y despiadado Uchiha podía ser tan posesivo y celoso al mismo tiempo? Un misterio que el estaba seguro nunca se resolvería.

- Gaara-san, mañana tendremos que partir a Konoha para buscar el ultimo trozo del pergamino… ya que lo más seguro es que el cuarto fue en caer en manos de Orochimaru y Madara – comento Pein a lo que este asintió.

- Hai – asintió concordando con su razonamiento, de esa manera todos tuvieron una noche como invitados en la torre del kage, tendrían que recobrar energías pues no sabían que es lo que mañana pasaría.

Pero lo que estaban seguros es que sería un muy largo viaje.

**A/N: **¡pido perdón que el capitulo no fuera tan largo!... pero realmente me estoy encaminando correctamente otra vez, y parece a propósito… estoy hace media hora intentando escribir este final, iba a hacer mucho más larga la presentación del biju de Gaara, pero me gusto que diga okaa-san a Kagome… ya que en teoría es aun un niño, y como demonio tardaría mucho más en crecer…

¡En fin! Ahora agradezco los comentarios!

Mi confiable "Myrna Elva" Muchas gracias por los animos! Y planeo mucho humor aun por delante, ya que a cambio de mi otro fanfic, este puede tirarse para aquel lado… de alguna manera creo que al otro lo escribo con mayor seriedad, mmm… ¡en fin! ¡perdón por lo del vicio! ¡y que todo te salga bien por alla!

Y "Tsuki93" bienvenido por aquí, y no te hagas drama… que me dejes tu comentario y me digas que te gusto me basta y sobra! Tomate tranqui tu tiempo… y si, Itachi de por si es mi favorito… no importa que… es así. ¡Te mando besos por alla!

Nos vemos en el proximo cap, y de nuevo perdón por tardarme!


	18. Chapter 18

Creo que no existen las palabras suficientes para decir cuanto siento mi tardanza… y mis escusas las podrán ver al final… así que solo les dejo por ahora este nuevo capitulo ¡que lo disfruten!

**Capitulo XVIII:**

Ya había amanecido y estaban a punto de partir hacía la aldea oculta de la hoja, Gaara había ido a dar las ultimas ordenes, pues solo llevaría a sus hermanos con él.

- ¿Cuánto más piensan tardar? – gruño Hidan molesto por dejarlos esperando, en ese momento salieron los tres.

- Ya podemos irnos – mando Gaara comenzando su marcha, todos siguieron detrás del creído muchacho o "El arrogante cabeza de cereza" como se burlo Hidan recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de Pein que le hizo callar, lo que menos había que hacer es armar una pelea en este ya hostil ambiente.

Unas horas después Kagome se había presentado a los hermanos de Gaara que al principió estaban nerviosos por ella, pues las palabras de su hermano fueron "No la molesten porque Shukaku los mataría… aunque ella misma podría hacerlo ya que es mucho más poderosa" asustándolos hasta la muerte.

Pero después de unos minutos Temari había hecho buena amistad con la muchacha… ella no era presumida ni engreída como había imaginado por ser un youkai, sino que parecía ser de muy buen corazón y ¡además tenía muy buenas recetas que compartir!

- Si quieres ahora podemos hacer el almuerzo es sencillo – ofreció la pelinegra en lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¡Que Tamari cocine nos mataría antes que los monstruos! – se burlo su hermano en lo que la pelirrubia rápidamente golpeo su ventilador en su cabeza.

- Cállate baka – gruño haciendo que Kagome sonriera divertida, pero se lo merecía por bocón.

Pararon al medio camino para comer el almuerzo, Kisame y Deidara se ofrecieron a traer el agua y la leña para preparar la comida, mientras los demás miembros hablaban de vanidades o simplemente disfrutaban la brisa.

Comenzaron entre las dos niñas a cocinar la comida, - Temari-san, ¿estos son las verduras que necesitaba?, un – sonrió hacía ella Deidara, haciendo que la niña tomara un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, era muy guapo.

- H-hai Deidara-san – agradeció con una nerviosa sonrisa, el muchacho pelirrubio asintió agrandando su sonrisa al ver que había recordado su nombre y al ver su lindo sonrojo, por alguna razón lo hacía feliz.

Kagome observo todo con intensidad, luego coloco una sonrisa picara en su rostro – Sabes Deidara-san es un muy buen muchacho, y además de buen corazón – insinuó mientras la miraba de reojo, la niña solo profundizo su sonrojo.

- ¡Ah! – comento sin saber que decir, - Creo que harían linda pareja – empujo Kagome, a lo que esta suspiro soñadora.

- Es muy guapo, además de atento y amable – susurraba con ojos soñadores, Kagome reía bajito al ver su expresión ¿será que ella era igual al pensar en Itachi?, de pronto tomo un matiz rosa al recordarlo, que no paso desapercibido para Temari.

- ¿Piensas en Itachi-san? – pregunto esta vez ella con la sonrisa picara, Kagome asintió aumentando el rosa en sus mejillas, - solo espero poder formar una pareja tan linda como la de ustedes – comento soñadora, sin notar como la inu aumentaba su sonrojo.

De esa manera continuaron con la cena, sino pronto el agua se evaporaría, mientras esta vez comentaban sobre distintas recetas que cada uno tenía.

Mientras las dos niñas seguían cocinando los ojos del hermano mayor del kage, Kankuro iban en aquella dirección… o más bien dicho se desviaban hacía la parte inferior de cierta muchacha de cabellos negros, cuando de repente un silbido rozo su cabeza estrellándose contra el árbol detrás suyo, e interrumpió sus pensamientos pervertidos, saltando de allí noto un kunai clavado en la corteza, ampliando sus ojos en horror.

En un segundo Itachi apareció a su lado sacándolo con facilidad – Si no desvías tus ojos de ella me asegurare de que no puedas volver a usarlos nunca más – susurro o mejor dicho amenazo con su sharingan activado, Kankuro asintió rápidamente – H-hai I-Itachi-san – tartamudeo horrorizado, prácticamente temblando. Itachi desapareció.

Aun lleno de pánico el hombre observo como los demás estrecharon sus ojos en silenciosa amenaza hacía el, así como su hermano, casi se podía sentir su intención asesina en el aire, bueno de lo que estaba seguro es que nunca más volvería a girar su vista a ese lado, el valoraba demasiado su vida para eso.

Itachi al dejar al payaso pervertido detrás volvió a su entrenamiento con Sitoshi, todavía un poco enojado, no quería que piense Kagome que nuevamente dudaba de ella… solo que no soportaba que ese idiota la mirara de aquella manera, lo ponía furioso.

Nadie merecía ni siquiera colocar sus ojos en lo que le pertenecía, Kagome era suya, su prometida y por lo tanto solo el era digno de posar sus ojos en ella, nadie más. Y el se aseguraría de eso.

- Vamos Sitoshi, más rápido – ordeno fríamente, el niño asintió – Hai, Itachi-sensei – dijo rápidamente no queriendo probar el humor del diablo Uchiha en este momento.

Media hora después las muchachas llamaron para comenzar a comer, - Esto esta delicioso, ¡nunca pensé que diría eso de la comida de Temari! – grito Kankuro mientras comía su sopa recibiendo una mirada asesina de esta.

- De verdad es exquisito, es una muy buena cocinera Temari-san, sí – concordó sonriendo dulcemente a ella provocando nuevamente su sonrojo.

- Arigatoo Deidara-san – sonrió calidamente a él, provocando que tomara un pequeño matiz rosa en esto, todos observaban con diversión la escena. Tenían la sensación que pronto surgiría otra pareja en relación con otro miembro del akatsuki.

Después de una animada almuerzo, y unos minutos de relajación continuaron con el viaje, mientras más rápido pudieran llegar sería mucho mejor en sus planes.

En Konoha

Tsunade se encontraba en este momento en su oficina masajeando insistentemente sus sienes, mientras escuchaba a Naruto con sus reproches de cómo no le concedía ninguna verdadera misión desde su regreso.

- ¡Obaa-san! ¡Estas escuchando lo que digo! – bufo cruzándose de brazos, aquí fue cuando en ella rompió un nervio, pero cuando estaba apunto de destrozar al tonto muchacho delante suyo la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! – grito en lo que esta le envió una mirada asesina, - ¡Que! – gruño haciendo que de un paso hacía atrás, de verdad daba miedo, era su pensamiento cuando recordó a que era que vino.

- En mi patrullaje vi a los del akatsuki de camino hacía aquí – dijo rápidamente a lo que Tsunade amplio sus ojos en incredulidad.

- ¿Estas seguro? – cuestiono sin creerlo, el asintió furiosamente, - ¡Esta Itachi Uchiha! Aunque están un poco distintos los reconocí… aunque también vienen el kage de tsuna y tres muchachos desconocidos… ¡y Sasuke Uchiha! – dijo con alarma.

Aquí Naruto salto - ¡Gaara y Sasuke! – dijo sobresaltado, este ya asintió fastidiado, ¡eso es lo que había dicho! ¿Qué eran sordos? - ¡obaa-san déjame ir, si Gaara viene no debe ser malo! – suplico poniéndose de rodillas, ¡tal vez este Kagome también!

Tsunade lo observo como si por fin la locura le habría sobrevenido - ¡Naruto! ¿Estas loco? ¡SON EL AKATSUKI! – grito en histeria total, el bufo, ¡por supuesto que sabía que era el akatsuki!

Su rostro de repente se volvió completamente serio – Onegai Tsunade, debo hacer esto – pidió esta vez grave, esto la sorprendió como de un muchacho infantil y despreocupado podía llegar a ser alguien tan grave y maduro.

Suspiro hondamente – Esta bien… te daré dos horas, sino no vuelves, no dudare en atacarlos – gruño en lo que este sonrió brillantemente.

- Hai, obaa-san – dijo desapareciendo en un parpadeo, el anbu la miraba boquiabierto, ella gruño en su dirección - ¿Qué? ¡VE Y DA LA ORDEN QUE ESTEN PREPARADOS! – grito a lo que este asintió desapareciendo de allí.

Tsunade quedo en su habitación con un terrible dolor de cabeza, poniéndose grave un segundo después – "¿Qué será lo que nos sobrevendrá ahora?" – pensaba con mucha seriedad. Tenía el presentimiento que solo eran malas noticias.

En el bosque

Quedaron a unos cuantos metros de las puertas de Konoha. – Creo que ya se enteraron de nuestra llegada – comento Kisame viendo movimiento en las puertas de la aldea.

Líder suspiro – Será mejor que actuemos con cautela, no queremos que tengan una idea equivocada de nuestra presencia – comento a lo que los demás asintieron.

Cuando de pronto Kagome sintió una presencia muy conocida haciendo que sonriera – Ya vuelvo – chillo feliz para luego desaparecer en un flash, Itachi confundido rápidamente fue tras ella.

Todos los demás quedaron parpadeando en el lugar vació ¿Qué había pasado? – Ya no creo que nos sirva de mucho ese plan – comento a la ligera Hidan haciendo que todos gruñeran, solo esperaban que no pasara nada malo.

Kagome al igual que Itachi llegaron a un lugar del bosque, cuando de repente apareció un flash amarillo – Naruto – lo llamo Kagome a lo que este se detuvo sonriendo brillante hacía ella… que hizo estrechar sus ojos a Itachi.

- ¡Kagome-chan! Sabía que estarías aquí… ¿pero porque vinieron con el akatsuki aquí? ¿Por qué Gaara esta con ellos? ¿De verdad Sasuke esta allí? – Kagome rió a sus preguntas para luego colocar una expresión seria que hizo saber a Naruto que… no vinieron por vacaciones.

- Naruto… venimos para advertir sobre un demonio llamado Rentsuko, es urgente que veamos a su kage, venimos para aliarnos con ustedes como con tsuna – explico brevemente la muchacha, tratando de lograr que los ayude.

Naruto escuchaba sin entender cuando al oír ese nombre hizo a Kiuubi intranquilizarlo - ¿Qué sucede Kiuubi? – pidió exasperado el niño.

El zorro gruño en respuesta, mocoso impertinente – Déjame hablar con la inu… ¡quiero saber si realmente es el! – grito suplicante.

El muchacho negó furiosamente - ¡No! No me dejare engañar por ti – hablo molesto Naruto, este solo gruño – Solo un minuto chico, solo un minuto – suplico más sumiso, el ya dudaba, nunca había oído de aquella manera al zorro… parecía casi amable.

- Bien… pero luego tomare el control – amonesto en lo que el zorro sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Itachi vio como la fisonomía del Uzumaki cambiaba como había presenciado del kage de tsuna, sus ojos se volvían rojos de sangre mientras los bigotes de su rostro se intensificaban y sus manos eran como garras.

- Tú debes ser el zorro de nueve colas ¿no? – confirmo fríamente Kagome, este dio una sonrisa engreída mostrando sus alargados colmillos.

- Inu, tu nombraste a Rentsuko ¿dime como sabes de él? – dijo entre gruñidos, como odiaba ese nombre.

- Se nos ha aparecido en pocos días, al parecer alguien lo despertó y planea resurgir sus planes ¿dime acaso tu lo conociste? – estrecho sus ojos en él, el zorro arrugo su nariz en malestar.

- Cuando existía era solo un niño… pero llegue a conocer sus "juegos" monstruosos y tuve el honor de ver al gobernante que lo sello… - hecho una mirada hacía ella – ¿Quién fue el culpable de liberarlo? – gruño furioso.

- Fueron Orochimaru y Madara Uchiha – hablo esto Itachi, al parecer el zorro realmente odiaba este ryu, Kiuubi apretó sus puños – Malditos… no saben que ocasionaron – hablo reflexionando.

Kagome levanto su cabeza – No importa sus planes… nosotros los venceremos solo debemos mantenernos fuertes, un ser sin ningún honor como el no merece la vida – dijo con resolución.

Kiuubi guardo silenció un segundo – Tu me recuerdas a él, ¿tu eres de sangre real no? – cuestiono a lo que ella asintió, luego dio una mirada profunda para luego acercarse lentamente quedando frente a frente, Kagome le dirigió una mirada interrogativa… el coloco una sonrisa de zorro, que a Itachi no le agrado en nada.

- Cambiando de tema, mi dulce inu-chan, ¿no crees que haríamos una linda pareja? – dijo tocando su hombro manteniendo su sonrisa, Kagome solo parpadeo en el cambió de actitud.

La ceja de Itachi temblaba furioso ¿Qué creía que hacía? Comenzó a gruñir amenazadoramente a lo que Kiuubi escucho… pero lo ignoro, volviendo su atención a la belleza frente suyo.

Kagome trato de alejarse de su agarre – No es posible Kiuubi-san, estoy comprometida con Itachi y yo lo amo mucho – trato de convencerlo a lo que este solo blanqueo sus ojos para luego sonreír seductoramente.

- Pero Kagome-chan… ¿no prefieres un zorro adulto como yo en vez de un cachorro? – ronroneo abrazándola de improviso… rompiendo toda cordura existente en Itachi.

Itachi de un rápido movimiento logro soltar el agarre del zorro en su Kagome, colocándola detrás suyo mientras apretaba una kunai en el cuello de ese bastardo – No te atrevas a volver a tocarla kitsune o te matare sin dudarlo – dijo entre gruñidos mientras activaba su Mangekyo, ¿Qué importaba si era el cuerpo del mocoso? ¡Nadie tocaba SU Kagome!

Kiuubi solo mostró burla y diversión ¿Cómo era de celoso? - ¿Así muchacho? No lo creó, apenas podrías tocarme – se burlo con una sonrisa arrogante, Itachi ya gruñía abiertamente mostrando sus colmillos de zorro - ¡ah! que rápido pasa el tiempo, ¡nos vemos Kagome-chan! – la saludo, a lo que esta parpadeo.

Naruto al tomar el control de su cuerpo lo próximo que sabía es que un furioso Itachi Uchiha apretaba un kunai en su cuello mientras gruñía amenazadoramente – I-Itachi – lo llamo muriendo de miedo.

Este al ver que ya no se trataba del Kiuubi lo soltó, haciendo que Naruto cayera de espaldas, ¡sabía que no debía darle cuerda floja a aquel zorro! Juraba que esa imagen quedaría en sus pesadillas para siempre, gruño al escuchar la risa del zorro en su mente.

- Onegai Naruto ¿nos vas a ayudar? – pidió Kagome extendiendo su mano, este la tomo sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Claro Kagome-chan, todo por mi itoko-chan – dijo feliz, esta asintió agradecida, para luego girar su vista a Itachi que parecía muy molesto, tomando su mano en la suya – Nosotros avisaremos a los demás ¡nos vemos en la entrada! – saludo antes de desaparecer.

Naruto parpadeo ¿Qué habrá hecho Kiuubi para molestarlo así? ¿y por que la cara de Itachi parecía más de miedo que el normal?, se encogió de hombros, tendría que convencer a obaa-san y eso no era nada sencillo.

Todos vieron llegar a una sonriente Kagome junto a un al "parecer" calmado y apacible Uchiha, eso sería si no tuviese un brillo sádico en sus ojos y en estos este activado su sharingan. Algo debió de molestar al infierno de él… solo estaban felices que ese deseo de muerte no fuera para ellos.

- ¡Esta listo! Naruto dijo que lo arreglarían ¿Quiénes iremos? – dijo sobresaltada al sentirse emocionada.

Pein dio un paso adelante – De nosotros iremos nuevamente los tres, ¿y de ustedes Gaara-san? – cuestiono educadamente, el muchacho asintió.

- Iremos los tres también Pein-san – contesto, en lo que asintieron yendo hacía la entrada llegaron en un segundo, allí se encontraban la que suponían la kage, los que Kagome reconoció como Naruto y Neji, además de otros cinco adolescentes.

Kagome se acerco a la mujer que parecía muy tensa – Watashi wa Tsunade desu y soy la hokage de Konoha – se presento con una ligera inclinación, los demás la imitaron – he sido informada que quieren hablar conmigo… - paro en un segundo.

- Watashi wa Kagome desu, soy un demonio inu, mucho gusto Tsunade-sama – se presento fríamente en lo que los demás ampliaron sus ojos en incredulidad, menos Naruto y Neji.

- Yo me llamo Pein, el líder de la organización Akatsuki, y no creo que necesite presentar a Itachi Uchiha – dijo líder también en un tono de blanco.

Tsunade al igual que los demás estaban blancos, este era el líder del akatsuki… Líder siguió adelante con su objetivo – Vinimos a hablar con usted, sobre una amenaza de un fuerte demonio llamado… - fue interrumpido por una voz chillona e irrespetuosa.

- ¡Claro que un demonio nos amenaza! ¡y esta parada enfrente nuestro! – grito Sakura señalando con un dedo acusador a Kagome, la atmósfera se tenso el doble.

- Sakura-chan, eso no es verdad – la defendió molesto Naruto con su amiga y compañera de equipo, ella gruño al muchacho.

- ¡Naruto que no lo ves! Además viene con los akatsuki e ¡Itachi el que mato la familia de Sasuke! Solo puede ser un monstruo – la acuso, Kagome en un segundo se hallaba enfrente de la niña observándola con sus helados ojos azules, haciendo que tiemble de miedo… la aterrorizaban tanto.

Kagome retenía con toda su voluntad su mano de agarrar el cuello de la humana y retorcerlo, apretando sus puños – No me importa lo que digas de mi estupida y débil ningen… pero la próxima vez que insultes a mi familia o Itachi no dudes que morirás – no fue una amenaza sino una promesa que no dudaría en cumplir.

Luego solo dio la media vuelta dejando detrás a una niña completamente asustada de muerte – Lo siento – susurro a Líder e Itachi por haber perdido el control, estos que miraban también con furia por el insulto que dieron a la muchacha.

- Tsunade-sama creí que al venir de buena fe podíamos tener un encuentro decente y no lleno de insultos y ataques… ¿Qué significa esto? – gruño realmente enojado, la mujer dirigió una mirada asesina a su bocona aprendiz para luego mirar culpable a ellos.

- Por favor acepten mis disculpas, iremos a mi oficina para charlar, usted también Gaara-san – se disculpo en lo que estos asintieron, siendo escoltados por Naruto y Neji (como este se lo había pedido)

Naruto dio una mirada de total defraudación a su amiga para luego seguirlos. Cuando se fueron, todos miraron mal a la pelirrosa – Te pasaste Sakura – gruño Ino, muy mal por las palabras que dijo a la muchacha.

- Sakura-san, e-eso que dijiste fue horrible – la reprendió mal Hinata, sintió como aquella muchacha sufrió con ser llamada monstruo. Todos se fueron dejando solo a Lee con la chica.

- Ay Sakura-chan – negó este a lo que ella miro molesta, - ven mejor vamos y damos un paseo para calmarnos ¿no? – pidió a su novia que esta dio un bufido y asintió tomando su mano y arrastrándolo, ¿Por qué todos se enojaron con ella? ¡Era la verdad!... ¿no?

Todos se hallaban sentados en la oficina del hokage, todavía con tensión en la atmósfera.

- Por favor, Pein-san ¿puede continuar? – pidió seriamente Tsunade, este asintió dispuesto a colocar las cartas en la mesa.

- Como he dicho…ha surgido en diferentes tierras de los países ataques de numerosos demonios, son liderados por un antiguo demonio dragón llamado Rentsuko, que estamos seguros Orochimaru… y Madara Uchiha lo liberaron, y no solo eso es una grave amenaza… si no tomamos el asunto urgentemente será demasiado tarde para todos – dijo con precaución. Tsunade estrecho sus ojos debatida entre creerlo o no.

- Tsunade-sama es la verdad… en la aldea de tsuna también fuimos atacados y los demonios fueron cada vez más fuertes, una prueba que el poder de ryu se fortalece con alarmante velocidad – apoyo Gaara, queriendo que comprendiese que se trataba de la verdad.

- Hai obaa-san, ¡hasta Kiiubi parecía saber sobre el! – grito Naruto ganando un gruñido de esta… y algunas miradas divertidas de los demás aflojando de sobremanera la tensión, Tsunade suspiro derrotadamente.

- ¿Y como suponen podríamos derrotarlo? – nuevamente ese horrible dolor de cabeza venía…

Tanto Pein como Gaara sacaron sus propias piezas del pergamino, ahora la hokage miraba curiosa ¿lo harían con aquellos viejos pedazos de papel? – Estos son partes de un antiguo pergamino que fueron esparcidos en cuatro partes en los cuatro países… la cuarta fue robada por Orochimaru por lo que aquí se encontraría la tercera y ultima – explico detenidamente Líder con su tono de tranquilidad.

Tsunade asintió pensativa, levantándose de repente – Entonces ordenare que lo busquen… ya que creen que es la única manera… - todos asintieron, ella antes de irse dio una ultima mirada a los tres jóvenes – pero antes quiero que respondan unas cuantas preguntas de mi parte… creo que sería un negocio justo… por eso quiero que los demás del akatsuki y como se me informo… Sasuke Uchiha regresen y se presenten en mi presencia – mando firmemente recibiendo otro asentimiento prudente del trío para de esta manera retirarse.

- ¡Bien vamos en busca de Sasuke! – llamo animado Naruto, la muchacha asintió – Los traeré… ya vuelvo – informo Kagome a lo que los demás asintieron aunque Itachi un poco dudoso de que aquel maldito zorro quisiese aparecerse nuevamente, haciendo que sus ojos se afilaran en el pensamiento.

Pein suspiro mentalmente… tenía tantos problemas y ni siquiera podía llegar a descifrar lo que al Uchiha le pasaba por la cabeza, ¿esto podría empeorar?

En cambio Gaara quedo con su expresión en blanco, ¿Quién realmente lo mando a meterse en esta locura? ¡Así! Fue el magnifico consejo del demonio que se alojaba en su interior ¿Cómo de inteligente de su parte? Los hermanos de este permanecían en silencio, no dispuestos a arriesgarse y pisar un nervio de ninguno de estos locos que… no dudarían en cortar su cabeza.

Kagome, Naruto y Neji iban de camino a los demás con un incomodo silenció. La muchacha estaba nerviosa, ella no sabía si su primo de los bonitos ojos la había perdonado luego de haberlo dejado noqueado la ultima vez, mirándolo de reojo lo vio más concentrado que de costumbre.

Neji estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, todavía sin saber como reaccionar a la llegada de la muchacha, todavía recordaba lo que sucedió luego de despertarse de su vergonzosa "batalla".

/Flash Back/

Un Neji perdido se despertó sobresaltado al sentir que algo lo ahogaba, sentándose bruscamente sintió como su cabeza por alguna razón le explotaba. Y estaba totalmente empapado.

Viendo a su atacante vio al Uzumaki tratando de ocultar en su espalda un cubo de agua… vacía, gruño a el rostro inocente que le daba, luego giro su rostro frenético en busca de alguien - ¿Dónde esta Kagome? La dejaste escapar… - esto último lo dijo en un tono peligroso, Naruto bufo desesperado.

- ¡Neji Hyuga! ¡Métete en esa cabeza dura que Kagome itoko-chan no es una mala persona! – grito desesperado, el pelinegro movió su cabeza indignado.

- Pero conoce a Orochimaru… ¿Qué dices a eso? – comento comenzando a molestarse… cosa que era muy difícil de lograr menos… bueno menos para Naruto.

Naruto suspiro hondamente – Debió de tener una razón… ¡pero si lo fuera no te hubiese ayudado!... – este le dirigió una mirada dudosa, el exhalo nuevamente – ven mira tu reflejo – le dio un pequeño espejo que llevaba.

El miembro del clan Hyuga confundido hizo lo que dijo, dándose primero que alguien había sacado su banda… un segundo después sus ojos se ampliaron de incredulidad… la maldición que su clan le había impuesto, desapareció - ¿Cómo es posible? – murmuro sin creerlo, tocando suavemente la pálida piel donde tendría que encontrarse. No tenía palabras para expresar su felicidad.

Naruto sonrió brillante al notar la alegría que sentía su amigo… algo difícil de hacer, pero estando pegado tanto tiempo a un Uchiha, uno desarrollaba un especial sentido para eso – Fue, Kagome-chan… ¡Ah! y también dijo que te de un mensaje… ¿Qué era?... – coloco una pose pensativa mientras Neji aun procesaba la información ¿ella lo había curado? - ¡sí! Era "dile que realmente pienso que el púrpura es único", ¿extraño no? – dijo rascándose su cabeza.

Neji si entendió el mensaje y sonrió calidamente en la memoria de cuando se lo había dicho por primera vez, - Bien, ya debemos irnos – ordeno volviendo a su rostro lleno de tranquilidad, desapareciendo en un parpadeo.

Naruto negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero de todos modos siguió detrás de su terco compañero. Esta misión fue una de las más interesantes que había tenido.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Ahora no sabía como sentirse, por supuesto, estaba muy feliz con ella por haberlo curado de aquella maldición que tanto detestaba (que solo lo sabían ellos tres), pero por otro lado, se sentía triste y rechazado por lo que no le contó lo que había sucedido, eso solo significaba que no confiaba lo suficiente en él.

- Ya casi llegamos – anunció Naruto, sacando de sus pensamientos al Hyuga y haciendo sonreír a Kagome. Ella dio un paso adelante, dando a entender que sería el de ocuparse de eso.

Todos miraban confundidos y un poco tensos los dos shinobi que acompañaban a su amiga, en vez de Líder, y el inseparable y sobre protector prometido de esta.

Kagome sonrió nerviosamente – Bueno… tal parece que la hokage Tsunade-sama, quiere que todos vallamos y… - tosió ligeramente tratando de buscar la manera de decirlo – aclaremos pequeñas dudas… ¡pero de seguro luego nos aliaremos! – determino con una sonrisa aplaudiendo sus manos.

Quedo un segundo e inquietante silencio - ¿Qué? ¡Porque eso! Nosotros somos los que le estamos haciendo un favor al venir hasta aquí… ¡porque no firma una mal…– gruño Hidan ganando una mirada asesina de Kagome que lo hizo retroceder un poco - alianza y listo! – se corrigió rápidamente. Todos asintieron molestos.

- Demo… solo es un pequeño paso más… después de todo lo que pasamos, y Pein-san lo aprobó, lo que significa que no es malo – trato de convencerlos con sus ojos de cachorro, haciendo que la mayoría gruñera pero de todas maneras aceptaran, haciendo que sonriera felizmente.

De comino de regreso Naruto observaba detenidamente cada miembro del akatsuki, ahora entendía porque aquel anbu había dicho que no estaba seguro, ahora que veía ¡Ya no tenían aquellos mantos horripilantes! Si el mismo los hubiera visto de paso… no lo hubiera sospechado.

Parece que por fin consiguieron a alguien quien tuviera un poco de imaginación (en la oficina Líder por alguna razón estornudo, haciendo que tanto Itachi como Gaara le dirigieran miradas divertidas) ¡De verdad este era cien veces mejor!

Pero el del tipo con el cabello blanco, el del niño, Itachi y Kagome era ligeramente diferente, ¿con el kanji de tsuki?, luego tendría que preguntarle el porque ¿tal vez había formado una nueva organización e Itachi se vendió a ellos?

Por ultimo su mirada aterrizo en Sasuke… parecía diferente a su alrededor, como si hubiera encontrado cierta paz de alguna manera… ¿y como en el mundo viajaba al lado de su odiado hermano mayor? ¡Por kami! estaba seguro que la mayoría de las veces que lo había escuchado hablar era para maldecirlo y decir que lo "mataría". Estaba ansioso en llegar a respuestas en todo esto… y pronto.

Luego que Naruto y Neji hayan convencido a los guardias que Tsunade estaba en sus cabales cuando dio la orden de dejar pasar a la terrible y más temida organización akatsuki. Todos se encontraban en las puertas de la torre de la hokage.

De repente salieron de allí los hermanos de Gaara – Tsunade-sama dijo que solo Kagome y Sasuke podrían entrar – comento con un encogimiento de hombros a la mirada interrogativa de la inu. Ella quedo en silencio un momento.

- Esta bien, pero Kimimaro, Naruto y Neji también vendrán conmigo… - mando ella sin hacer caso a las miradas de sorpresas – es necesario – murmuro a su hermano, este asintió tomando una expresión seria.

Sitoshi salto a esto, tomando en su mano la manga de su hermana - ¿Kagome-sama? – la llamo, ¿Por qué nunca lo invitaban a ir?

Ella coloco una tierna sonrisa a su hermano menor – Sitoshi quedaras solo un momento… onegai se bueno y haz caso a tus primos – acarició con ternura sus cabellos, este asintió con una brillante sonrisa a ella.

Al entrar Tsunade veía con sorpresa y un poco de molestia – Solo quería a Kagome-san y Sasuke – se dirigió a los dos anbus.

Kagome dio un paso hacía adelante – Tsunade-sama, es necesario que estén, onegai – pidió a lo que esta suspiro y asintió obstinadamente.

Dentro de la habitación tomaron asiento Pein, Itachi, Sasuke, Kimimaro, Gaara, Neji, Naruto y Kagome, con la hokage en frente, - Tsunade-sama ¿Cuáles son las preguntas que quería darnos? – interrumpió el tenso silencio Líder, esta aclaro su garganta.

- Necesito aclarar dudas para asegurarme que realmente es de buena fe la alianza que buscan… hay cosas que no cuadran… como el que Sasuke Uchiha este al lado de Itachi Uchiha cuando este lo odia por lo ocurrido por su clan – fue la primera cuestión que la mujer saco.

Kagome agarro suavemente la mano de Itachi… queriéndole transmitir que cualquier cosa que el decidiera ella lo apoyaría. Este mentalmente agradecía su apoyo.

Itachi fue el de comenzar con su historia – Es porque nunca fue un masacre… - relato con su voz fría todo lo ocurrido desde las ordenes dadas por el hokage hacía el, hasta su huída de la Konoha. Todos escucharon atentamente su historia, sintiendo un poco del pesar que el Uchiha había sentido en esos horrendos momentos. Tsunade miro a Sasuke en busca de una reacción de su parte.

El joven Uchiha asintió – Yo creo en las palabras de mi hermano mayor… y se que fue mal juzgado por todos… incluso yo, pero que actuó por su fidelidad a Konoha, por lo que no guardo ningún mal hacía el – lo defendió firmemente, en lo que Itachi asintió en agradecimiento hacía el.

La hokage cerro sus ojos con pesar y culpa ¿Cómo se pudo llegar a este extremo?, de repente los abrió con determinación – Aunque no se puedan justificar aquellos asesinatos y errores, si pueden perdonarse, por eso como actual hokage de Konoha, digo que desde hoy Itachi Uchiha dejara de formar parte del libro de Bingo… y siendo devuelto su ciudadanía en Konoha – anunció firmemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos sonreían de felicidad con eso, - Arigatoo hokage-sama – agradeció y aunque el Uchiha mantenía su expresión neutra Kagome noto que apretó con más firmeza su mano, demostrando sus emociones por medió de ese pequeño tacto.

Tsunade aclaro nuevamente su garganta – Ahora yendo al tema del joven Uchiha… - su mirada se dirigió a este que entrecerró sus ojos… ¿acaso intentaba intimidarlo?

La mujer suspiro… en realidad no había cambiado – ¿Acaso no estabas al lado de Orochimaru? – pidió directamente, los ojos rojos de este se oscurecieron en la memoria.

- Hai, ahora me doy cuenta del error que he cometido segado por tontas emociones… pero allí me di cuenta de las perversas intensiones que este tenía por lo que decidí escapar de aquel sitió y luego me encontré con Kagome e Itachi donde supe la verdad… por lo que ahora pido que me acepten nuevamente – pidió con su cabeza inclinada.

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron, el nunca había visto de esta manera al Uchiha - ¿Piensas que es tan sencillo? ¿Qué puedes irte y volver cuando tu quieras teme? – gruño hacía él ¿acaso sabía todos los sufrimientos que había ocasionado? ¿Cuántas veces se había echado el mismo la culpa por no poder traerlo de vuelta?

Sasuke gruño de vuelta ¿siempre tenía que ser tan dramático? - ¡Lo se dobe! – gruño de vuelta al pelirrubio – lo se… que no volverá a ser como al principió… pero trabajare para redimir mis errores… para ganarme nuevamente su respeto y confianza – dijo mas calmado con arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Naruto a esto se sorprendió para luego sonreír con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, el había imaginado tantas veces esta ocasión y esas palabras – Pues entonces bienvenido de vuelta Sasuke teme – dijo en burla con una de sus sonrisas de zorro.

Sasuke dio una pequeña sonrisa arrogante de las suyas – Gracias dobe – agradeció contento de volver, - Entonces Sasuke Uchiha volverá a ser un shinobi de Konoha, pero como dijo le queda un largo camino para recorrer – aclaro con una pequeña sonrisa Tsunade, este asintió.

- La ultima pregunta que tengo es sobre usted, Kagome-sama – llamo la atención de esta la mujer mayor, haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera mostrando seriedad – he oído que de alguna manera se relaciono con Orochimaru ¿podría explicar el como? – pidió reduciendo sus ojos.

Kagome cerro los suyos propios con pesar al recordar el como, Itachi se acerco sutilmente a su oído – No tienes que decirlo – le susurro con preocupación, esta negó suavemente.

- Si debo… es necesario – era necesario para que no haya más desconfianza, eso sería una enorme ventaja para su enemigo. Todos observaban curiosos esta interacción entre el Uchiha y la muchacha. De repente abrió sus fríos ojos azul plata.

- Lo primero es que yo no soy de este mundo… de donde yo provengo los youkai como Kiiubi o Shukaku abundan, incluso mucho más que los seres humanos, pero en cambió los shinobi casi son extintos en pequeños grupos o familias que continúan con la tradición – comenzó su explicación, los shinobi (menos tres que conocían la historia) ampliaron en incredulidad sus ojos.

- Cuando tenía catorce años caí dentro de un poso que de alguna manera (por dentro gruñía a Kuronei) me transporto aquí… por unos días vague sin rumbo… hasta que un día fui atacada por nin del sonido, luego apareció… la serpiente Orochimaru – escupió su nombre como veneno – y me capturo por medio de un collar con un jutsu que absorbió todo mi poder dejándome sin ninguna energía – hizo una pausa.

- Estuve prisionera durante dos años bajo su merced… allí conocí a Kimimaro quien se convirtió en un sostén para mi y luego lo adopte como mi hermano mayor – aquí fue brevemente interrumpida por Tsunade.

- ¿Entonces eras un miembro del sonido? – cuestiono Tsunade a este queriendo sacarse todas las dudas, este asintió.

- Yo seguía ciegamente a Orochimaru hasta que conocía a Kagome-sama, ella me dio la oportunidad de redimirme, tener una familia y me salvo de una muerte segura… todo se lo debo a ella - . Todos notaron el respeto que el sentía por su hermana y también el cariño, la muchacha sonrió a esto.

- Un año y medio después trajeron a Sasuke para que me custodiara… y medio año después fui capaz de escapar, donde me encontré con Itachi… - sus ojos se llenaron de amor en aquel nombre, que Tsunade noto, interesante, - el me libero y me llevo al akatsuki… donde encontré allí amigos y una familia, un regalo precioso que de otra manera no hubiera podido tener – si ella no se arrepentía de nada, ni tenía rencor por lo que sufrió, pues si tuviera que volver a pasarlo para encontrarse con él… lo haría cien veces más.

Kagome se apoyo en el hombro de su prometido en busca de comodidad, mientras el transmitía su calma por medio de masajear suavemente su mano con su dedo en confort.

Tsunade observo culpable y dolida por haber obligado a recordar aquellas horribles experiencias a la muchacha. Ese maldito de Orochimaru, no podía entender como podría haber causado tantos males a una niña… de buen corazón como notaba que lo tenía.

- Gomennasai Kagome-sama – solo dijo a lo que ella negó suavemente, - Ahora lo mejor será buscar la manera de detener a aquel demonio al igual que los planes de Orochimaru y Madara – insistió con resolución, todos asintieron.

La hokage saco de su manga el pequeño trozo de pergamino que había encontrado – Estaba entre los abandonos de una pila de libros – menciono, los ojos de todos brillaron, entonces Pein y Gaara trajeron cada uno su propia parte:

"La mayor amenaza conocida por los cuatro países del mundo, el feroz y maligno demonio dragón conocido como Rentsuko apareció infundiendo el terror y el caos con el control de sus terribles demonios que corrompían y esparcían la muerte, pero mayormente con la hechicería prohibida y desconocida que utilizaba comenzando la Edad de la Oscuridad…

Para ello los kage de cada país ninja del mundo se reunieron con el gobernante del reino de los demonios que querían poner fin a su locura, juntando sus poderes en un ultimo intento para derrotarlo, fue la mayor y épica batalla que se halla conocido en la historia luego que muchas vidas valientes fueron sacrificadas, tanto de los shinobis como youkais, como de los monstruos del hechicero,…

Llego el momento en que el mismo Rentsuko en un intento desesperado por ganar en la batalla trato de matar al rey de los demonios, en lo que este al final…

Cuando se disponían a leer una parte clave las alarmas de Konoha se activaron, haciendo que se alterara el ambiente. Un anbu ingreso de improvisto.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! Decenas de demonios nos están atacando ¡salieron de la nada! – grito alarmado, todos se endurecieron guardando cada uno su parte del escrito.

Todos los miembros del akatsuki y los adolescentes que Kagome había visto anteriormente estaban peleando desesperadamente contra aquellos demonios, que además de lo que habían visto había lo que parecían enormes lombrices y enormes pájaros monstruosos.

- ¿Qué son estas cosas? – se unió a la pelea Naruto logrando evaporar a una lombriz con sus shuriken.

- Son los demonios de Rantsuko… son cada vez más poderosos – gruño Sasuke a su compañero, atacando con su sharingan.

Sakura se encontraba luchando con dificultad contra una de las aves que esquivaba con facilidad lo que le lanzaba, de repente por un descuido este se lanzo directo a su ataque… haciendo que serrara sus ojos esperando lo peor… pero solo escucho un grito de agonía.

Confundida abrió sus ojos y los amplió al ver como Kagome había acabado fácilmente con el demonio con una especie de látigo azul… para luego observarla fríamente y saltar con elegancia hacía otro que pasaba de lado.

Sakura quedo pasmada ¿Por qué la había defendido?, pensaba sin entender pero luego continuando peleando… después podría obtener respuestas.

Por fin el último en terminar con el último demonio fue Itachi con uno de sus ataques de ilusión con su sharingan. De repente una risa de burla muy conocida y (esta de más decir) odiada inundo el lugar.

La figura de Rentsuko surgió delante de los guerreros – Muy bien hecho, veo que están bien preparados… y que continúan con su insignificante plan de derrotarme ¿no Kagome-chan? – se burlo el demonio recibiendo un gruñido amenazador de esta y miradas que prometían muerte de los demás que ignoro completamente.

- ¿Pero que clase de demonio sería si no diese una batalla que fuera inolvidable? – cuestiono con falsa drama, todos comenzaron a confundirse – daré un torneo como la que ustedes mismos los shinobis dan… podrán llevar ocho guerreros de su elección que lucharan contra mis propios en este… y en el que por supuesto también participare… ¿Qué dicen? – cuestiono sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que darían.

Por un segundo hubo un tenso silencio, luego pasaron al frente Tsunade, Gaara, Pein y Kagome como los representantes de su bando, todos asintieron entre sí – Hai, aceptaremos el reto – fue la de hablar la muchacha, con su porte de guerrera y princesa.

Este sonrió complacido, con un maligno brillo en sus ojos – Excelente, para no dar retrasos innecesarios, dentro de tres días contando a partir de hoy, vendrá uno de mis siervos con la ubicación de mi torneo… espero que sea tiempo suficiente para prepararse… - se burlo para luego dar una reverencia irónica – saiionara – se despidió desapareciendo este ser y quedando en su lugar el pequeño muñeco.

Todos quedaron en silencio, - Regresemos todos a la oficina – pidió Tsunade a lo que estos asintieron, pero cuando Kagome iba a seguirla una voz la detuvo, dio la vuelta y vio a aquella niña que había salvado recientemente… parecía querer decirle algo, pero se movía nerviosa, le dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

Sakura por fin pudo decir su pregunta - ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Después de que haya dicho eso ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – cuestiono rápidamente sin entender sus motivos, Kagome parpadeo para luego posar sus fríos ojos azules en los suyos, haciéndola nuevamente nerviosa… es como si aquella mirada exigiera un natural respeto de los demás. ¿Acaso era por tratarse de un youkai?

- Porque, no podía dejar que alguien que necesitaba ayuda fuera lastimado cuando ya podría haberle brindado mi ayuda, más si se trataba de un aliado, porque Sakura-san… - esta amplió sus ojos en sorpresa al oír que recordaba su nombre – eso es lo que haría un monstruo, dejar de lado a alguien solo por ser diferente – explico con una suave sonrisa para ella que la hizo sonrojar ligeramente… era tan diferente a la imagen inicial que ella imaginaba.

Los shinobis de Konoha oyeron atentos aquella conversación creciendo un nuevo respeto y confianza por Kagome. Podían asegurar que era una persona de buen corazón.

Ya se encontraban en la oficina (que había quedado bastante diminuta) todos del akatsuki, Kagome y sus onii-san, Gaara y sus hermanos, y Tsunade y los shinobis de Konoha. Esta la decisión más difícil de todas… debían elegir quienes irían a aquel "torneo" y que decidiría el resultado final en esta guerra.

Había un silencio sepultar, - ¿Quiénes serán los que deberían ir? – cuestiono en voz alta Tsunade, por un momento nadie respondió la pregunta.

- Por lógica deberán ser al menos un nacido natural de cada país para aumentar las posibilidades – dijo inteligentemente Itachi, todos asintieron concordando con su hipótesis… era verdad, hasta ahora el pergamino había nombrado los cuatro países.

- Sería mejor elegir primero los representantes de cada país – sugirió Líder en lo que todos asintieron.

- Yo iré como representante del país de la tierra – determino Gaara con su tono gélido, se apunto. El primero estaba hecho…

- Entonces me anotare como el del país del agua – anunció sorprendiendo a sus miembros Pein, con su habitual rostro pacifico. El segundo…

- Nací naturalmente en el país del aire… por lo que pido para representarlo – se expreso Kimimaro en lo que aceptaron… ninguno más había para el caso. Tercero…

-En mi caso… - comenzó Tsunade – daré mi puesto a Naruto – suspiro, todos los shinobis ampliaron sus ojos, - ¿Qué Tsunade-sama? – chillo Sakura sin creer que escucho bien.

La mujer gruño – Estoy conciente que su fuerza ha sobrepasado con creses la mía… ¡ira Naruto y punto! – determino molesta, además, ella luego de renunciar a hokage se lo daría a él, era claro que estaba en su sangre este cargo.

Naruto salto apuntando con su brazo al cielo – ¡Arigatoo obaa-san!... en tu cara teme – grito a Sasuke que solo hizo una burla, todos sonrieron ante la familiar escena al igual que los demás por lo cómica que era.

Kagome tomo un paso adelante – Iré como representante de mi raza… el reino de los youkai – determino a lo que todos asintieron, tenían la suerte que ella se encontraba por ser la única youkai.

Otro molesto silencio se extendió en la sala – Y ahora ¿Qué? – dijo sobresaltado Hidan, era obvio que todos querían ir para luchar contra aquellos fuertes demonios.

- Tiene que ser una elección justa… - estrecho sus ojos el Hyuga, como esperando que en un segundo después todos se lanzaran en una pelea para quedarse con el puesto.

Kagome paso a aclarar su garganta – Bueno… - comenzó nerviosa – podríamos utilizar esto – saco de su bolso una bolsita muy familiar para el akatsuki… no podía ser – aquí estarían muchos pedazos de papel… quien sacara los últimos tres lugares que contienen un fondo negro – mostró uno como ejemplo, ella había estado inventando otras tareas para la nueva semana que venía pero luego surgieron, ejemm… improvistos.

Todos la miraban pasmados… ¿acaso iban a decidir el futuro del mundo con una bolsita llena de papelitos de la suerte?

Al ver que nadie tenía ninguna otra sugerencia… - Bien… seguiremos el método de Kagome-sama… hagan una sola fila – tosió incomoda Tsunade, parecían que fuese la escuela ninja al elegir los grupos que tendrían cada uno.

Todos rápidamente hicieron la fila, la mayoría estrechando sus ojos decididos a sacar un papelito de los negros, los cinco que irían los miraban con una gotita de sudor… aunque estaban seguros que si estuvieran en su situación… harían lo mismo.

Y así fueron pasando uno por uno, dando un grito de lamento en el cielo o una mueca desencajada de molestia, eso hasta que… - ¡Eh sacado uno de color negro, sí! – grito victorioso Deidara sonriendo ampliamente mientras mostraba en su mano la prueba de su "victoria", siendo esta la cocina… juro que al volver probaría nuevamente su creatividad en este arte tan singular. "El arte es una explosión".

Se escucharon unos gruñidos dispersos y miradas asesinas, - Maldito chico explosivo – murmuraron al mismo tiempo Hidan y Kazuku, ellos no habían sacado ni uno…

- Solo quedan dos más – anunció Tsunade viendo como en algunos se formaban un aura de fuego, que daba miedo.

Temari formo un fuego en sus ojos haciendo que los que estaban detrás de ella y delante trataran de alejarse nerviosos… sino juraban que saldrían con quemaduras graves, ¡ella tenía que sacar uno de esos papelitos! Si lo hacía significaba que ¡Deidara-san era su amor destinado! (ella interiormente rogaba que fuera así, pues le encantaba el muchacho)

Por fin luego de una Sakura desilusionada, y una Ino que destrozo su papelito en mil pedazos toco su turno – Bien… - susurro mirando fijamente la inocente bolsita que se encontraba en el escritorio de Tsunade (quien volvió a toser nerviosa)

Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, coloco la mano dentro sacando el papelito y desenvolviéndolo, abrió primero un ojo para luego ampliar los dos… no puede ser… entonces… todos dieron un pequeño saltito al escuchar como chillo de felicidad, saltando por toda la habitación hasta tomar las manos de Kagome y saltar con estas – Lo hice… ¡lo tengo! – gritaba feliz mostrando la pequeña envoltura… luego fue a lo Deidara y lo abrazo sorpresivamente que de la emoción también correspondió para después darse cuenta de lo que hacían y se separaron sonrojados furiosamente.

- Tengo el segundo – volvió a decir sonriendo, viendo que se trataba de la repostería… ella siempre fue terrible en eso… pero ¡pediría consejos a Kagome-chan! ¡De esa manera podría hacer muchos postres a Deidara-san cuando sean novios! Pensaba con ojos soñadores.

Todos tenían una gota de sudor en la histeria feliz de la muchacha. Incluso Gaara retuvo el impulso de esconder su cabeza con la misma bolsa que usaban para los papelitos.

En la mente de los que faltaban solo había un pensamiento fijo, "solo queda uno". El primero en pasar fue Kankuro, que en realidad no quería ir, por lo que rogaba no sacar nada, dio un suspiro de tranquilidad al ver que no había sacado nada.

Luego el turno de Neji… - ¿Crees que te sacaran a la esquina Hyuga? – se burlo Sasuke a lo que este gruño, - Di lo que quieras Uchiha… pero es mi destino ir allí – susurro lo suficiente alto, tranquilamente coloco su mano y cerro brevemente sus ojos para luego abrirlos ampliamente haciendo que su cara se desencaje totalmente.

- Parece que tu querido destino… no piensa lo mismo – dio una engreída sonrisa Sasuke al ver el papel tan blanco como la expresión de Neji. En la habitación se escucharon algunas risas divertidas.

Neji se retiraba al fondo con toda la dignidad que pudo retener, ¡hasta el Uzumaki se reía de él! Y al menos… ¿no podía disimular y no señalarlo directamente? Gruño al chico pelirrubio mientras trataba de ocultar un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza en sus pálidas mejillas.

Ahora solo quedaban Sasuke e Itachi en la competencia, el zorro vio la expresión totalmente confiada en el rostro de su hermano - ¿Están tan seguro que saldrás otooto-san? – sus ojos brillaban de diversión.

- Claro que lo estoy onii-san… - sonrió con total confianza. Los demás observaban curiosos la interacción de los hermanos Uchiha, queriendo saber que pasaría.

Sasuke tranquilamente saco el papel de la bolsa, colocando una sonrisa al ver un tono negro pero luego una expresión de total confusión al verlo totalmente blanco - ¿Pero como…? – cuestiono incrédulo dando vueltas el pequeño papel siendo totalmente en blanco.

- ¿Buscas esto Sasuke? – cuestiono Itachi sacando de la bolsa el papelito final y siendo este… negro, el rostro de Sasuke era de un millón… Naruto se lamento de no traer su cámara.

- ¡Itachi! Algo hiciste… este era negro – sacudió el pequeño papel de un lado a otro como si fuese la prueba de un horrendo crimen, el mayor de los Uchiha coloco una mueca inocente.

- Creo que estas muy confundido otooto-san – dijo aburrido, aunque Sasuke vio la diversión en sus ojos, el sabía que hizo algo… no sabía que… ¡pero el lo sabía!

- ¡Perdiste acéptalo teme! – grito divertido Naruto con las locuras de su amigo, este gruño y fue camino al fondo donde el Hyuga lo miraba con diversión y una sonrisa engreída.

- Parece que tu vista esta fallando ¿no Uchiha? – se burlo a lo que Sasuke se quebró, - Cállate Hyuga – gruño amenazador, tratando de ocultar ahora un sonrojo de vergüenza.

Itachi miraba complacido el pequeño papelito en sus manos, "Te dije que funcionaria Itachi-san, mi compañero Youko siempre solía usarlo" recordaba riendo en la mente de Itachi.

Si, unos días antes el había pedido a Kuronei sobre información de los youkai zorro a… los que ahora prácticamente pertenecía y este había dicho que solían utilizar como elemento la ilusión… enseñándole algunos trucos como el de cambiar algunos objetos por otros.

Este era el momento perfecto de probarlo… ya que realmente quería ir a aquella pelea… además si de todas maneras no funcionaba realmente no importaba. Siempre podía amenazar a quien lo haya sacado para que se lo de… el no dejaría ir a su dulce e inocente Kagome en aquel lugar donde podría resultar herida… o el zorro de aquel mocoso podría aprovecharse que no estaba.

"Maldito zorro celoso y posesivo", ignoro completamente la molesta voz en su cabeza escuchando lo que estaban diciendo en este momento.

Tsunade se levanto de su silla quedando de pie, - Bien, entonces los que irán serán: Naruto, Gaara-san, Pein-san, Kimimaro-san y Kagome-sama, luego Itachi-san, Deidara-san y Temari-san - señalo a los demás asintieron desilusionados o (en algunos casos) molestos.

- Bien… en cualquier caso, pueden ir con Naruto y Neji que les mostraran un tour si lo quieren o un lugar en especifico que intenten ir – dijo, los ojos de algunos brillaron, realmente fue un largo viaje y no quedaría nada mal el de recorrer el lugar.

Todos fueron saliendo por la puerta… dejando a Tsunade sola en su oficina, una vez cerrada su puerta suspiro hondamente relajándose en su sillón.

- Necesito unas vacaciones… urgentes – susurro tocándose su cabeza que dolía tanto.

- Tsunade-sama… - susurro una voz a su costado haciendo que de un salto solo para ver a una Kagome apenada, ¡por Kami-sama! ¡podría haberle agarrado un ataque! Juraba que ni sus mejores anbu tenían ese sigilo…

- Perdón, pero quería pedirle para leer el resto de la parte de su pergamino – se disculpo para luego tomar una postura seria.

Los ojos de Tsunade se ampliaron… como podría haberlo olvidado, pero ¿Por qué parecía que venía a escondidas? – Aquí esta… - lo desenvolvió lentamente.

"Llego el momento en que el mismo Rentsuko en un intento desesperado por ganar en la batalla trato de matar al rey de los demonios, en lo que este al final dio su vida en sacrificio de su vida al dar su noble alma junto con las de los kage por el chakra que utilizaron en los seños antiguos de cada país: fuego, agua, tierra y viento…"

La mujer amplio sus ojos horrorizada, - Ya veo… - escucho hablar seriamente a Kagome, ella había sospechado esto en un principio… por eso había venido a solas, para no dar mala suertes a los demás.

De pronto sonrió - ¿Puedo llevarlo? – pregunto a lo que la mujer la miro acusadora, - No, tenemos que decírselo a los demás – determino sin llegar a entender su actitud.

- No se preocupe… me asegurare que no llegue a ocurrir esto… por eso lo necesito, buscare información… y además no es la misma situación, Rentsuko no ha recuperado todas sus energías – trato de convencerla pero esta todavía dudaba – onegai… Tsunade-sama, confié en mi – suplico tomando su brazo.

La hokage vio la sinceridad en sus ojos haciendo que de un suspiro resignado – Esta bien, confiare en ti… - decidió dándole el rollo, para luego masajear sus sienes nuevamente.

Kagome sonrió calidamente, dando un beso en la frente de la mujer – Arigatoo, Tsunade, prometo que no dejare que nada malo les suceda – agradeció suavemente para luego desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tsunade quedo un segundo congelada para luego sonreír calidamente, dando cuenta que ya no sentía ninguna clase de dolor en su cabeza… es muy interesante.

Kagome siguió la presencia de su otooto-san, llegando donde al parecer Sasuke y Naruto se estaban enfrentando en un pequeño combate.

Allí estaban sus hermanos mirando aburridos la escena – Ohaioo – saludo a sus hermanos en lo que Sitoshi rápidamente se pego a su hermana a su brazo sonriéndole brillantemente, mientras Kimimaro sonrió en la vista de ambos.

- ¿Dónde esta Itachi? – pregunto queriendo verlo por un momento. Sitoshi bufo ligeramente.

- Fue para revisar el área… dijo que en segundos volvería para entrenar conmigo – ante esto dio una sonrisa contenta. El ya quería saber que le enseñaría ahora.

Los tres alcanzaron a escuchar el argumento del Uchiha y Uzumaki, al parecer el segundo había ganado la pelea – Hey teme, ¿acaso creíste que tendrías un traje tan fantástico como el mío? – se burlo de él, señalando su nuevo cambió.

Sasuke lo observo, es verdad había cambiado de el naranja chillón de antes, a esta combinación de rojo y negro… quedaba bien, aunque el nunca lo admitiría – Tch, no es mejor que el mío dobe – lo reto cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa engreída.

Naruto gruño - ¿Así teme? – lo reto nuevamente, este gruño antes de sonreír con presunción, - Este me lo diseño y regalo personalmente… Kagome-chan – replico lentamente esperando que el pequeño cerebro de Naruto lo captara.

Este coloco unos segundos una expresión en blanco - ¿QUÉ? – grito con una expresión de sorpresa, - ¡Kagome-chan te lo regalo! – volvió a repetir a lo que este asintió fastidiado, seguía siendo un despistado.

El pelirrubio giro sus ojos con lagrimas a la muchacha – Kagome-chan… ¡prefieres al teme que tu querido primo! ¿Cómo…? – comenzó a lo que ella sonreía nerviosa y apenada.

Sus hermanos al igual que el Uchiha veían divertido el lió en que Kagome se encontraba hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

Las chicas kunoichi de Konoha buscaban a Kagome para contarle de unos planes que tenían, - Naruto-kun ¿paso algo malo? – cuestiono preocupada Hinata.

De golpe el muchacho reacciono y fue a abrazar a su novia – Hinata-chan ¿tu si me quieres verdad? – cuestiono dramático, ella rió feliz.

- Hai, Naruto… te quiero mucho – dio un beso en su mejilla con un pequeño sonrojo, el muchacho se sonrojo furiosamente. Kagome veía interesada la escena, hasta que llamaron su atención.

- No queremos interrumpirlos tortolitos… pero tenemos planes, Kagome-san ¿podría venir con nosotras? – pidió Ino a lo que esta asintió un poco confundida, despidiéndose de sus hermanos y sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa fue con ellas.

Naruto se separo de mala gana de su novia, - Bien nos vemos Hinata-chan… tu molesta amiga esta interfiriendo con nuestra relación nuevamente… ¡ha y cuida de mi prima! – dijo divertido, Hinata sonrió mientras la pelirrubia le envió una mirada asesina que le hizo sonreír nervioso.

Al retirarse a una distancia necesaria de repente se detuvieron - ¡Ah! Me gustaría presentarnos, soy Ino… - comenzó la niña de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones, - ella es Hinata Hyuga… - la novia de Naruto con largos cabellos negros azulados y ojos púrpuras claros, - mucho gusto Kagome-san… - dieron una pequeña reverencia de ambas partes.

- Queríamos proponerle si quería ayudarnos a armar un pequeño festival para mañana… en realidad es para dar la despedida de nuestros amigos para el torneo… - puso una sonrisa suave – estoy segura que Tsunade-sama no tendrá problemas en eso… - explico suavemente esperando su respuesta, ella quería que la niña fuese amiga suya.

Kagome quedo un segundo pensativa, para luego sonreír brillante – Claro me encantaría… es un gesto muy bonito de su parte – complemento a lo que Inu froto su cuello apenada e Hinata se sonrojo ligeramente.

Las tres iban pensando que podrían presentar en el pequeño festival, cuando Kagome noto en una esquina a Sakura mirándolas con tristeza, para luego notar su mirada en ella y acercarse nerviosa.

Al llegar la pelirrosa todas guardaron silencio, aun un poco enojadas por su actitud, - Kagome-san… - llamo su atención en lo que ella la miro curiosa – yo… umm… quería disculparme contigo… dije cosas muy horribles y ni siquiera te conocía… al final creo que fui la que actué como monstruo – admitió con una triste sonrisa, dispuesta a retirarse… de seguro solo las molestaba.

Kagome escucho su disculpa, era muy sincera – Sakura-san… - la llamo – ya realmente no importa… todos cometemos equivocaciones… pero fue muy valiente y considerado lo que hizo, no hay nada que perdonar – sonrió a ella extendiendo su mano en amistad.

Sakura la miro sorprendida para luego sonreír feliz – Arigatoo Kagome-san – estrecho su mano a la suya. Las demás sonreían contentas ante la escena.

- Creo que debemos buscar también a Temari-chan… ¡ella estará contenta de venir! – hablo una sonriente inu a lo que asintieron entusiastas.

En una pequeña parte del parque se encontraba Temari con Deidara… ambos sonriendo mientras ella producía una pequeña brisa a lo que él dejaba a uno de sus pequeñas aves explosivas volar finalizando en una pequeña explosión de luces. Todas miraban picaras la escena… hasta que ella dio cuenta de su presencia.

- Deidara-san… necesitamos hablar con Temari-chan si no le molesta – pregunto con una sonrisa divertida Kagome, este parpadeo para luego negar su cabeza, aunque ella noto un poco de desilusión en sus ojos.

Temari giro sus ojos a la inu a lo que ella le dio una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa, que ella correspondió. Acercándose al pelirrubio la maestra del viento, dio una dulce sonrisa llamando su completa atención – Nos vemos luego Deidara-kun – le hablo suavemente para luego pararse en puntitas y colocar un suave beso en su mejilla.

Este quedo congelado, para luego sonrojarse furiosamente – H-hai Temari-chan – tartamudeo sorprendido con una nerviosa sonrisa. Estar con ella le producía tantas sensaciones… como ¡si fueran explosiones en su interior!

La muchacha se dirigió a Kagome y todas se fueron sonriendo divertidas – Valla Temari-chan… no sabía que tuvieras novio – se burlaba Ino, ella le dio una sonrisa engreída.

- No, pero muy pronto Ino-chan… muy pronto – rió junto con Kagome, era obvio que esa pequeña ave ya se había enjaulado por si misma.

Así contaron a la muchacha pelirrubia los nuevos planes que tenían entre manos quedando encantada en ayudarlas. Ya estaban planeando la decoración y pidieron el permiso a Tsunade que acepto de buena gana… siempre y cuando no produjera destrozos en Konoha.

Mientras Itachi había llegado donde su aprendiz y hermanos de su prometida esperaban aburridos, miro por todos lados en busca de alguien, - ¿Y Kagome? – cuestiono con su rostro en blanco a Sitoshi, este dio un suspiro desesperado haciendo que moviera su ceja molesto… ¿Cuándo aquel mocoso le mostraría respeto? ¡Por Kami era Itachi Uchiha!

Sitoshi suspiro ¿Por qué directamente no podían encontrarse? – Kagome onee-chan, fue con algunas muchachas a charlar… ella te había estado buscando pero tu tampoco estuviste… si hubieras estado no tendría que ser molestado de esta manera – suspiro molesto nuevamente, apoyándose perezosamente en el tronco de un árbol.

Itachi internamente estaba molesto, el quería estar con su Kagome, ¡ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo desde su viaje a solas!, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y besarla… era tan frustrante. Fue en ese momento en que escucho las palabras del mocoso, haciendo que sus ojos brillen amenazadoramente.

- Sitoshi… - llamo su voz de hielo haciendo que saltara ligeramente – es hora de entrenar – sonrió sádicamente, tal vez no podría matar al enano (sin automáticamente conseguir el odio de su amada inu) pero podría disciplinarlo… a su manera. Después de todo había cosas peores que la muerte, como un Itachi muy enojado… que es la lección que aprendería el pequeño niño.

- Hai Itachi-sensei – fue su rápida respuesta, levantándose y yendo detrás del zorro Uchiha. Solo el infierno podía saber que atrocidades pensaba hacer con él.

Kimimaro negó lentamente su cabeza a las tonterías de su pequeño hermano, bueno al menos tendría más cuidado la próxima vez… o esperaría a que Kagome-sama se encuentre presente, pensaba con diversión en sus ojos verdes.

Poniéndose de pie fue también camino al bosque… el necesitaba entrenarse si quería pelear en aquel torneo, se haría mucho más fuerte que ahora.

Ya había llegado la noche, Tsunade había dado a sus invitados una habitación en un hotel, mientras Sasuke había ido nuevamente en el distrito Uchiha, al igual que Itachi, Kagome y sus hermanos (que los habían invitado)

Itachi se encontraba mirando el techo en su cama, parecía casi una ilusión el volver a estar donde antes solía ser su habitación, cerró sus ojos, las imágenes de ese día pasaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, haciendo que un fuerte dolor se extienda en esta. Cuando de pronto escucho un suave golpe en su puerta.

Levantándose lentamente se acerco y la abrió dando con la imagen de una sonrojada Kagome, - ¿Ocurre algo malo Kagome? – pregunto un poco preocupado tomando nota de su apariencia.

Traía puesto un pequeño pantalón hasta la mitad del muslo y una remera blanca con diseño chino, torciendo nerviosa sus mangas exageradamente largas, mientras miraba apenada y sonrojada. Estaba seguro que algún díos estaba tratando de tentarlo en alguna parte… y lo más inquietante es que estaba lográndolo con mucha facilidad.

- Itachi… quería saber si podía quedar contigo… pues yo todavía… - bajo su cabeza muy avergonzada, todavía llegaban a su mente los recuerdos horribles de cuando estaba encerrada en aquel espantoso cuarto.

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos en comprensión, suavizándolos instantáneamente – Hai Kagome, entra… - la insto tomando tiernamente su pequeña y suave mano en la suya, y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

- Ven – la acomodo en la cama procediendo a colocarse a su lado y abrazarla – no tienes que preocuparte, velare por tus sueños – la tranquilizo a lo que ella sonrió a él, sus ojos brillando llenos de amor.

- Te amo Itachi – se acerco y dio un pequeño beso en sus labios que este correspondió con ansiedad, luego se acomodo en sus calidos brazos, segura que jamás podría sucederle nada malo en ellos.

Itachi observaba profundamente al pequeño ángel que dormía en sus brazos, tan llena de inocencia y con tanta fragilidad, nunca había conocido nada que se le compare, ya no era una ilusión sino un sueño. Hai, porque algo tan hermoso no podía haber pasado a alguien como él, solo esperaba que nunca terminara y siempre pueda permanecer a su lado, amarla y protegerla.

Y de esta manera Itachi Uchiha logro dormir pacíficamente, gracias a la tenshi que descansaba a su lado, Kagome.

**A/N: **Jamás creo que he dado tantos "lo siento" como hasta ahora en los capitulos de mis finc (una gota de nerviosismo) pero la verdad tengo buenas razones por esto! 1) mi internet movil no tiene mejor definicion que: es un chantaje, anda cuando se le da la gana y con la velocidad de una tortuga… pero a pesar de lo enojada que me pone, lo más escalofriante es mi razón numero 2)! Que hace poco tenía aun parciales y ahora también agosto y septiembre… uy… ¡da miedo realmente!

Pero fuera de mi vida… ummm, este capi me parecio una gran diversion para sacar estrés, más aun cuando se eligen quien iria a luchar con el metodo super practico de Kagome chan, además aunque fue solo para rellenar espacio y que no haya una sola pareja en la historia, me gusto mucho tener la pareja Deidara/Temari!

Una noticia muy importante es que estoy ¡colocando un nuevo finc! Y aunque parezca raro es un crossover _Inuyasha/ Dragon Ball Z_!... bueno, a mi hermano le encanta esta serie… que sirvio que se compre todos los dvd, de principio a fin… que termino que me hiciera tragar desde un Goku chibi hasta la lucha con Súper Androide 17 (luego no pude más… sentía que me agarro una alergia) por eso espero que pasen a verlo y opinen como va…

Ahora les mando mis agradecimientos por sus comentarios: a "Myrna Elva" ¡de verdad siento la tardanza y aun más preocuparte! Y de verdad siento mucho que cause tal vicio en ti mis finc je, je, je… pero las ideas me andan volando! Por eso quiero decirte que… ¡coloco un nuevo finc! Así es, ya arriba lo explique y realmente me gustaría que me apoyaras como hasta ahora ¡te mando muchos saludos!

A "Tsuki93" ¡de verdad me pone muy feliz que te gustara! Siempre me alegra cuando me cuentan que parte les gusta más porque al recordarlo realmente paso un buen momento y me motivo mucho más! Te doy muchas gracias en serio y cuento que te guste este también! Besos!

"Tessa-chan23" ¡Bienvenida por aquí! Y gracias por los animos, cuando le actualizo lo hago a todos al mismo tiempo… aunque uno que otro me salga más cortito, es mucho más sencillo para mí ya que no ando con mucho tiempo, ¡pero lo voy a seguir para adelante! ¡te mando saludos y muchas gracias!

Y también a "Hechicera de hielo" también te doy una gran bienvenida! Gracias por pasarte por aquí y ¡claro que continuo! Aun hay muchas ideas para este finc (aunque es a veces algo complicado saber como escribirlas y cuales no) muchas gracias por tu apoyo ¡y saludos!

¡Por ahora es todo y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	19. Chapter 19

Bueno, aquí tengo un capitulo nuevo de mi 1º finc, y por lo tanto el más querido personalmente, ahora estando en konoha todo sera nuevo para Kagome chan ¡vemos el nuevo capitulo!

**Capitulo XIX:**

Ya nuevamente había amanecido, Itachi se movió en su lugar, tanteando con sus brazos dio cuenta que algo… o mejor dicho alguien faltaba. Abriendo bruscamente sus ojos dio cuenta que su novia no se encontraba… ¿A dónde había ido?

Un golpe se escucho en la puerta – Itachi, onee-chan dijo que pronto estará el desayuno… - grito del otro lado Sitoshi, este gruño… ¿Cómo no había notado cuando se marcho? El tenía su sueño extremadamente ligero… desde niño cualquier ruido o movimiento siempre lo despertaba.

Suspiro derrotado, parece que la presencia de Kagome lo adormecía y tranquilizaba de sobremanera, él no podía dejar de bajar todas sus defensas a ella. Su aroma a rosas silvestres y roció a primavera prácticamente lo enloquecían… volvió a suspirar levemente.

Levantándose con sus ojos pesados se dirigió primero a lavarse su cara, y darse una ducha para aclarar su mente, hoy comenzaría la ultima lección con Sitoshi y luego su propio entrenamiento. No tenía ningún plan además de ese.

Al acercarse a la cocina vio a su dulce Kagome preparando el postre mientras daba explicaciones a su hermano, en la esquina quedo observándolos curioso.

La inu explicaba brevemente a Sasuke este pequeño postre, como no le gustaba mucho lo dulce quedaría bien – Ves y así no ocupas azúcar… sino que con el sabor natural de las frutas basta y además es más nutritivo – explico con una sonrisa satisfecha, observando la tarta de frutas.

Sasuke asintió, tomando notas silenciosamente de la sencillez con que se preparaba, a decir verdad entre los Uchiha nadie destacaba como cocineros… solo pocos lograban esa "hazaña" cosa por la que el prefería un restaurante que su "cocina", pero esto era diferente – Arigatoo Kagome-chan – le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga.

Ella sonrió encantada de poder ayudar, fue cuando en la habitación se escucho a alguien aclarando su garganta, girando curiosa su vista sonrió cariñosamente a Itachi, - Ohaioo Itachi – lo saludo colocando un beso en su mejilla, este asintió.

- ¿Aun no viene Kimimaro? – pregunto confusa, tal vez no se había levantado – ya vuelvo – llamo yendo a despertar a su dormilón hermano… aunque tal vez se hubiera cansado de entrenar hasta tarde.

Cuando Kagome se fue, Sasuke observo incrédulo como su hermano mayor adquiría un tono imperceptiblemente rojo en sus mejillas, - Estas… sonrojado… - lo señalo sin todavía creerlo, Itachi solo le envió una mirada asesina y tomo asiento en la mesa, su hermano menor coloco una sonrisa llena de burla.

- No te preocupes onii-san… no divulgare a nadie… tu vergonzosa situación – rió engreídamente brillando sus ojos en diversión ¿Quién diría que algún día alguien fuese capaz de atrapar a Itachi Uchiha sin defensa alguna?

Itachi gruño mostrando sus colmillos a su tonto hermano, era tan molesto.

Luego que los tres hermanos volvieron, todos tuvieron un familiar desayuno. Sasuke daba una pequeña y suave sonrisa, ya no recordaba cuando había estado con tanta familiaridad y tranquilidad… ni con una comida tan deliciosa por supuesto… cerro sus ojos serenos por un momento, abriéndolos luego molesto por una chillona voz que lo interrumpió.

- ¡Sasuke teme! – grito Naruto desde la ventana a lo que este giro su rostro irritado - ¡Kagome-chan! – la saludo sonriente a la que esta devolvió el gesto.

Allí se hallaba Naruto junto con Neji, Deidara con Sasori y otros dos muchachos que si bien recordaban eran los novios de Ino-chan y Sakura-san, Shikamaru-san y Lee-san.

Los demás dieron un saludo a ellos, mientras Naruto se auto invito adentro – Kagome-chan, ¿puede Sasuke acompañarnos un momento? – pidió a lo que esta asintió, Sasuke miro molesto ¡no es como si fuese un niño!

- Líder también quiere ver a Itachi y Kimimaro-san… Sitoshi-kun también puede venir, sí – informo Deidara mientras observaba la tarta. Nadie había cocinado nada en el hotel…

Itachi y los otros dos asintieron un poco curiosos por lo que pasaba, - Bien entonces nos vemos luego Kagome-chan… - se despidió Naruto tomando la fuente de tartas mientras tragaba una llorando de felicidad por lo buena que era.

- ¡Oye dobe no hagas eso con su tarta! – gruño Sasuke, era tan glotón… además el apenas había probado uno.

Kagome sonrió brillantemente y sacudió su cabeza – No importa… tomen… - dio otra fuente con una segunda tarta a Sasori que miraba con ojos brillantes la comida – lleven esto a líder y compartan con los demás – sonrió para luego saludarlos de despedida y un modesto y cariñoso abrazo con Itachi.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar gritos como "Dobe no te tragues todo" o "Kagome-chan me lo dio teme", haciéndola sonreír, ella de verdad estaba contenta el día de hoy… se reuniría con sus nuevas amigas y terminarían de planear los arreglos del festival… pero primero debían hacer algo importante.

Con Itachi

Itachi y los demás llegaron a la cabaña en donde Tsunade había colocado al akatsuki, al entrar dieron cuenta que también se hallaba Gaara, haciéndolo confundir de sobremanera.

Unos minutos después todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, Pein aclaro su garganta – Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que Kagome-san y otras mujeres están preparando un secreto plan para esta noche – comenzó su discurso seriamente mientras llevaba un pedazo de pastel del tenedor en su boca.

Los demás asintieron, mientras también saboreaban el pai (incluso Gaara quien daba gracias a Kami de probar comida que no envenene, luego de sobrevivir a la de Temari); volviendo al tema, todos las habían notado demasiado juntas (para lo natural) y charlando secretamente muchas veces, era como una… conspiración.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Líder, un? – pidió realmente confundido Deidara.

Este estrecho sus ojos – Al parecer quieren formar una pequeña… fiesta para los que iremos al torneo y aumentar ánimos – hablo, todos quedaban en silencio… era un gesto muy bonito de su parte.

- ¿No hay forma de ayudarlos, Pein itoko-chan? – cuestiono Naruto con muchas ganas de alentar y devolver el gesto a las chicas.

Los ojos de Líder se volvieron realmente asesinos que prometían muerte, haciendo a Naruto prácticamente temblar ¿Qué? Si el era primo de Kagome-chan (como le había escuchado nombrarlo una vez) ¡Significaba que también era el suyo!

Líder gruño, solo le permitía a Kagome aquella libertad, no al estupido muchacho de cabello chillón – Es Líder… Naruto-san – advirtió lentamente a lo que este asintió, tranquilizándolo levemente, si no fuera parte del torneo… ya hubiera hecho rodar su amarilla cabeza por el suelo.

Aclaro nuevamente su garganta – Hai… consulte con Tsunade-sama y llegamos a un acuerdo… - una sádica sonrisa llego a su rostro haciendo que todos tuvieran un pésimo presentimiento de lo que vendrían – aquí esta la solución – lanzo un paquete envuelto al centro de la mesa.

Todos miraban al inocente trapo como si fuera el mayor peligro para su vida (que era muy posible) – Bien… - levanto una ceja líder – Hidan-san ¿puede abrirlo? – pidió ya irritado.

Este trago duro, llevando lentamente una mano saco rápidamente la envoltura como si quemase para alejarse velozmente. Todos ampliaron incrédulamente sus ojos al ver lo que había.

- Es un… ¿libro de cocina? – cuestiono incrédulo Sitoshi tomando el pesado librejo en sus manos. Todos observaban como si líder hubiera perdido su mente… que ya venían sospechándolo desde hace un tiempo.

La sonrisa de Líder no desapareció – Efectivamente… se armara una pequeña cena sorpresa… así que los convoque para que pudieran preparar los platillos – también les serviría aprender a cocinar y no quemar hasta… un inocente huevo frito, que parecía hecho con un lanzallamas.

- ¿Y que se supone que usted hará? – cuestiono astuto Gaara estrechando sus ojos verdes en el, Líder coloco su rostro frígido… aunque se notaba su diversión en sus ojos.

- Yo Gaara-san he tomado el mayor cargo en este proyecto… seré el de supervisar y hacerme responsable ante la hokage ante cualquier daño – cito seriamente, la mayoría gruño a esto.

Naruto miraba un momento la nada para luego sonreír alegre – Bueno, será una buena cosa que haremos por las chicas… se lo merecen, ¿no? ¿o es que no tienen nada que agradecerles? – cuestiono cruzándose de brazos con sus cejas levantadas.

Todos bufaron, pero asintieron, Itachi y los del akatsuki recordando que Kagome siempre les cocinaba y se preocupaba por ellos, hasta podían apostar que ese segundo pai lo había preparado pensando en si habrían desayunado o no…

De esta manera comenzaron, cuando otra cosa llamo su atención - ¿Qué diablos…? – gruño Hidan viendo el ridículo delantal fucsia en sus manos… ¡ni muerto se colocaba eso!

- Póntelo – ordeno líder ya cansado de sus lamentos, este volvió a gruñir pero hizo caso para luego observar que Itachi y Kimimaro llevaban uno simple color azul oscuro.

- ¿Cómo ellos dos pueden llevar esos? – se quejo, los dos colocaron una pequeña sonrisa engreída, - Idiota – susurro Itachi recibiendo una mirada asesina de este, mientras se estaba quejando ellos habían buscado y encontrado unos pocos (por alguna razón escondidos en un rincón)… y los tomaron.

Naruto levanto su puño al cielo, mientras usaba su delantal fucsia – Es hora de cocinar nuestra sorpresa, ¡de veras! – grito a lo que asintieron un poco más entusiasmados.

Una hora después solo se escuchaban burlas y algunos gruñidos en la cocina, la mayoría se encontraban cubiertos de harina o con las manos sucias.

Deidara era instruido por el Uchiha en la cocina (quien se había tragado el orgullo y pidió que le enseñara a condimentar, y para su sorpresa acepto) ahora se encontraba preparando las verduras de su sopa mientras Itachi cortaba verduras para sus rollitos de carne rellenos.

El pelirrubio miraba nervioso entre preguntar o no – Di que quieres – escucho la fría voz de Itachi, haciendo que asintiera decidido.

- Itachi-san… ¿Cómo sabes si una persona que es importante para ti, un, siente igual? – pregunto casual… tampoco quería parecer desesperado, aunque lo estaba.

Itachi detuvo de cortar sus tomates, girando su rostro frío hacía el – Así… que ¿quieres pedirme un consejo amoroso? – su voz bordeaba de diversión como sus ojos negros.

Este resistió un gruñido… ¡así que lo sabía! ¡El Uchiha engreído sabía y encima se burlaba en su cara!, - solo dile lo que sientes y listo – lo escucho decir, dejando sus ojos grandes de incredulidad… ¿ese era su magnifico consejo? ¡Echarse directo de cabeza! Negó su cabeza… el Uchiha tuvo suerte con Kagome-san… pero si le había funcionado.

- Ahora la sal, una pizca… - ordeno tranquilamente Itachi, escuchando para su entretenimiento un gruñido… nunca adivino que la cocina fuese tan entretenida… el tuvo que aprender a la fuerza el hacerlo, sino ya hubiese muerto por la comida podrida que había en la base, claro, eso hasta que apareció su amada Kagome.

Sasuke observaba con ojos estrechos su hermano mayor, pensando como en el mundo pudo haber aprendido a cocinar, viendo las cebollas en sus manos gruño levemente, - ¡Teme estas llorando! – dijo dramático Naruto, mientras lo apuntaba sosteniendo una zanahoria en su mano.

- Es la cebolla dobe – gruño de vuelta frotando sus ojos irritados, todos solo miraban divertidos al joven Uchiha, Naruto solo coloco su zanahoria pensativo en su barbilla.

- Para mi solo estas llorando como un bebe, teme – rió con humor ganando que este dirija su mirada asesina a el, luego de unos segundos al calmarse vio al pequeño niño que siempre iba pegado a Kagome-chan de la mano, buscando papas en la bolsa a su lado.

- Oye niño… - lo llamo ganando una fría mirada de este – eres Sitoshi-kun ¿no? – este asintió con la misma expresión, Naruto se acerco a él decidido a sacarse una duda de encima – dime… ¿Por qué la ropa de Kagome-chan, de Kimimaro, Itachi y la tuya son distintas? – pregunto de repente, Sitoshi parpadeo en su cuestión.

Al entender coloco una engreída expresión en su rostro, con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro (para Naruto y los shinobi de Konoha fue como un flash de un chibi Sasuke)

– Es porque Kagome-sama proviene de una familia de sangre real… del reino de la casa de la Luna – Naruto como los demás quedaron incrédulos… ¡de la realeza!, eso explica el kanji tsuki – y ella me adopto como mi onee-san y Kimamaro mi onii-san – dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

Los ojos de Naruto eran como platos – Entonces… ¡también eres mi pequeño primo! – grito sobre feliz sin darse cuenta de la expresión de horror del niño… y no lo culpaban con alguien tan dramático y pegajoso como el pelirrubio.

De repente trato de atraparlo en un abrazo apretado a lo que Sitoshi desapareció, apareciendo al lado de un divertido Kimimaro, en un flash sorprendiendo a este que solo alcanzo a parpadear en sus brazos vacíos y los otros… realmente era veloz, seguramente sería un excelente ninja.

- Oye pero… ¿porque Itachi también lo trae? – dijo señalando al Uchiha que lo miraba desinteresadamente.

Sitoshi rodó sus ojos exasperado – Es porque Itachi Uchiha es su prometido – determino molesto. Todos miraban al aburrido Uchiha que solo dio un imperceptible asentimiento, la mayoría dio un paso hacía atrás de improviso cayendo bruscamente en un estilo anime.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡Estas con mi prima! – grito horrorizado Naruto… su prima dulce e inocente tenía como prometido a un asesino y sádico shinobi, - "¿Tu sabías de esto zorro?" – grito en su mente, este bufo "Claro que sabía" dio su sonrisa de zorro, Naruto gruño – "¿Por qué no dijiste algo?" – gruño, este giro su cabeza obstinado "No le vi importancia" el pelirrubio volvió a gruñir indignado.

- ¿Qué se supone que pensabas era Naruto? – pregunto por casualidad Sasuke sacándolo de su conversación interna.

Este froto su nuca nervioso – Bueno… que Kagome-chan había formado su propia organización y que Itachi se había vendido a ella… pero ahora todo tiene sentido – respondió rápidamente dando un paso hacía atrás a la mirada asesina de este, todos dieron una risa divertida, hasta Pein no pudo ocultar su divertida sonrisa por la increíble historia que se había inventado.

Así continuaron preparando las comidas en un ambiente menos pesados y mucho más entretenido.

Con Kagome

Todas estaban con una pequeña rendija abierta en sus bocas y los ojos como platos de la incredulidad, - ¿De verdad Itachi-san es tu prometido? – cuestiono sin creérselo Ino.

La muchacha asintió sin comprender cual podría llegar a ser el problema ¿Por qué cuando lo contaba nadie se lo creía?

Mientras las demás no podían asimilar que el sin corazón y sádico hermano mayor de Sasuke pudiera llegar a… tener un corazón. Temari sonrió – Kagome-chan es sorprendente – dijo imaginando el trabajo que debió llevar para lograrlo.

- Felicidades Kagome-chan – sonrió feliz por su nueva amiga Hinata, Sakura asintió soñadora… - Es como si todas estuviéramos preparando esta sorpresa para expresar nuestro amor – llevo sus manos a su cara sonrojada.

- Hai, Geijutsu wa bakuhatsu da – sonrió Temari haciendo el mismo gesto que el pelirrubio, todas rieron en ello. Era obvio que ambos eran el uno para el otro.

Ante esto dieron una risita continuando con la sorpresa.

En el festival

Aunque era algo pequeño, lograron invitar a todos sus amigos de los equipos para que asistiesen, además del akatsuki, Gaara y sus hermanos y ¡hasta había venido Tsunade!

Ya había llegado la hora de poner todo a la obra, todos se encontraban acomodados en los asientos frente a un pequeño escenario decorado con varios globos y cintas de colores mientras en el centro había un gran cartel _"Ganbatte Kudasai AMIGOS"_ decorados con algunas bonitas flores al alrededor (que Ino había aportado de su tienda)

Todos sonreían y esperaban para ver lo que pasaría detrás del telón, un minuto después salio una Kagome con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. Esto llamo la atención de Itachi que había visto su alrededor aburrido.

Llevo un pequeño micrófono cerca de su boca - Bien… nosotras queríamos presentarles un pequeño espectáculo, para demostrarles nuestro apoyo… - de pronto el telón se levanto sorprendiendo a todos por la vista.

Todas estaban allí con un instrumento en sus manos, Ino tenía una batería, Hinata un órgano, Sakura una guitarra y por ultimo Temari manejaba la guitarra eléctrica.

- Esperamos que esta uta les guste – dijeron al unísono. En lo que levantaron uno, dos, y… tres. Comenzaron a sonar la batería junto con las guitarras:

**KESENAI TSUMI (**_**Pecado Invorrable)**_

Itsumo no shisen ni kimi ga ite kokyuu ga dekiru

_(Siempre que tú estas aquí me desespero,)_

Boku ni totte nara Sore dake de

_(ya que no puedo respirar)_

Mou Juubun na hazu na no ni

_(Se ha vuelto algo usual, ya es suficiente ya no soporto que siga ocurriendo así.)_

Chippoke na boku wa kurikaesu ayamachi bakari

_(Algo hay dentro de mi ser que me provoca y así repito el mismo error)_

Dorehodo tsuyosa wo te ni shitara

_(¿Cuánta fuerza debo tener)_

Nani mo kizutsukezu sumu noka

_(para que nada ya me lastime y no resulte herida?)_

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

_(Sin dudas, ni temor yo creo en este amor y lo vivo con pasión)_

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

_(Y te abrazaré, no importa el dolor de una herida aún abierta)_

Futari wa aruki-tsuzukeru Ato ni wa modorenai kara

_(De la mano juntos vamos a caminar, por que ya no podemos regresar atrás)_

Ima demo kono mune no oku Kesenai tsumi wa itamu kedo

_(El pecado imborrable nos seguirá, pero juntos se hace más fácil de llevar.)_

DARLING

_(Amor)_

Es este punto comenzó a sonar con más fuerza el órgano, junto con las guitarras, todas sonreían felices mientras tocaban sus sentimientos en la canción que formaron.

Y Kagome se había desatado dejándose llevar por las palabras, haciendo que girara diestramente el micrófono en sus manos y luego lo lanzara hacía arriba cayendo en sus manos en el momento justo en que el ritmo continuaba.

Una figura en la oscuridad, observaba profundamente el pequeño recital, o más específicamente a la cantante, - "Tiene una buena voz…" – pensaba, espiando desde una esquina sin que nadie lo notase.

Ano hi ushinatta aijou ni setsunasa wo oboe

_(Recuerdos llenos de dolor de aquel amor que perdí hace un tiempo atrás,)_

Boku wa senmei na kono sora no aosa ni sukoshi tomadotte

_(Y me asombra ese azul lleno de vida que hay en el cielo y que aun me cubre,)_

Tatoe moshi nani ga gisei demo Tada hitotsu shinjita

_(Aunque deba sacrificar lo más importante solo en algo creeré)_

Kimi no massugu na me ni utsuru setsuna ni saita hana no iro

_(Y es en el momento en que las flores brillan y se reflejan en tus extraños ojos)_

Muryoku demo kono sadame Tsuyoku ikiteyuku

_(Si pierdo mi poder, viviendo seguiré con pasión y fortaleza,)_

Te wo musubu taion wa zutto tokeatte

_(Tu mano tomaré y no la soltaré, enfrentando este destino)_

Dattara issou no koto seotta batsu nara tsurakute mo

_(El pecado imborrable aumentará, ya que vienen cosas que peor lo harán.)  
_

Moshi tatoe kimi to kono mama

_(La tristeza no termina apenas empieza el dolor,)_

Sekai no nami ni sakarau dake da to shite mo...

_(Pero a tu lado voy, contra el mundo sin gran temor…)_

Mayowazu ni Kono ai wo shinji ikiteyuku

_(Sin dudas, ni temor yo creo en este amor y lo vivo con pasión)_

Fusagaranu kizuguchi mo gyu'tto dakishimete

_(Y te abrazaré, no importa el dolor de una herida aún abierta.)_

Mayowazu ni kono sadame Ikiru ikiteyuku

_(Sin dudas, ni temor con fuerza viviré, mi destino con pasión,)_

Kimi to nara eien mo kitto tsunagatte

_(Y si contigo estoy no importa el dolor que nos une para siempre.)_

Futari de tada mae wo mite dou ni mo naranakutatte

_(Adelante juntos seguiremos tú y yo, aunque nada bueno venga para los dos,)_

Soredemo kanarazu kimi wo kono te de mamori-tsuzukeru

_(Nunca temas por que te voy a proteger, con mis manos nada me podrá detener.)_

DARLING

_(Amor)_

Al repetir entre todas la ultima palabra de la canción, la instrumentaría nuevamente se hizo cargo de descontrolar el publico… terminando de esta manera el tema.

Kagome como las demás escuchaban un poco agitadas como se pararon y aplaudieron hacía ellas, incluso muchos (Naruto, Deidara, Hidan y otros) silbaban con fuerzas, todas se inclinaron un poco sonrojadas y cayo nuevamente el telón.

Se juntaron rápidamente chillando felices al seguir escuchando las ovaciones de los demás, - Estuvo mucho mejor que lo ensayado – sonrió engreídamente Temari, todas asintieron.

- Ahora nos falta entregar nuestra ultima sorpresa… - animo Kagome con una secreta mirada, las demás rápidamente asintieron… de verdad les encantaría.

Al bajar del escenario, es decir de más, que les extraño que todos estén esperándolos, la mayoría con una mirada secreta y misteriosa. Esto las hizo nerviosas ¿será que sabían la sorpresa?

- Entonces… ¿les gusto el concierto? – pregunto Kagome sosteniendo una nerviosa sonrisa como las otras, rogando que no supieran nada… ¡ellas habían puesto tanto empeño en prepararlos!

Los demás asintieron en una contundente afirmación… pero todavía manteniendo esa expresión. De repente al lado de la inu apareció Itachi colocando algo en sus ojos, - Itachi ¿Qué…? – comenzó sin entender lo que estaba asiendo.

Itachi termino de colocarle una venda en sus ojos, tomando suavemente su mano, - Toma mi mano Kagome – susurro seductoramente en su oído, ella tembló en la sensación y sus mejillas se colocaron rosadas, pero de todas maneras apretó el agarre.

- Siempre Itachi – susurro de vuelta con sinceridad en su voz, si no hubiera tenido los ojos vendados hubiera visto el brillo en los ojos negros de Itachi por aquellas palabras.

Los demás también hicieron lo mismo con cada una de sus novias, para luego guiarlas de la mano hacía un lugar… que no tenían idea de donde.

Por fin se detuvieron, sacando la venda de sus ojos, llenándose de brillo e ilusión por la vista. Era una mesa realmente larga con elegantes manteles blancos y celestes sobre estas con utensilios de plata y velas en él, pero lo más sorprendente fue la gran variedad de comidas de todo tipo y gusto que había en ella. Todas miraban con la boca abierta.

- Hicimos este pequeño gesto como agradecimiento por todos los detalles que tienen con nosotros – comenzó Pein, mirando a su querida prima que tenía ojos brillantes.

- Por su preciada compañía, sí – Deidara observo a una Temari que comenzaba a juntar pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras sonreía.

- Por amarme – murmuro Itachi nuevamente en su oído, luego todos se colocaron en el frente haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Arigatoo gozaimasu – dijeron al unísono, pero al levantar sus rostros… su expresión giro a pánico.

Itachi veía como la inu giro sus ojos cayendo por sus hermosos ojos lágrimas, haciendo que comenzara a alarmarse, al igual que los demás, - ¿Qué? No les gusto… - pidió Sitoshi alarmado por las lágrimas de su hermana mayor.

Un segundo después Kagome se lanzo a los brazos de su querido shinobi – Arigatoo, gracias, me encanta, me encanta… - repetía entre pequeños sollozos, Itachi correspondió tiernamente su abrazo. Todos sonreían sinceramente en su reacción.

El mayor de los Uchiha guió a su persona preciosa hacía la mesa, para luego retirar caballerosamente la silla, tomando asiento después de ella. Todos agradecieron la comida, comenzando con la cena.

Kagome no sabía que probar primero, - Onee-san ¡este lo hice yo! – decía orgulloso Sitoshi dándole unos panecillos de pollo en una bandeja, la muchacha tomo y lo probo, - ¡Esta delicioso otooto-san! – lo elogió disfrutando el platillo, este se sonrojo levemente en la alabanza para luego sonreír arrogantemente.

El pelinegro de pronto aclaro levemente su garganta llamando su atención, el sostenía una pequeña fuente con panecillos en él, - ¿Los hiciste tu? – pregunto con sus ojos llenos de ilusión, el asintió sin saber que decir.

Ella sonrió brillante, agarrando uno, lo probo degustándolo con lentitud para luego tragar y abrir sus ojos ampliamente, Itachi se movió incomodo, el nunca había cocinado para nadie más que para sí… y quería que fuera especial para ella, por lo que cuido cada detalle.

Kagome de pronto largo pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos… el Uchiha ya prácticamente entro en crisis – Es… es exquisito – siguió derramando lagrimas de felicidad para luego darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla – arigatoo, significa mucho para mi – luego de eso siguió comiendo soñadora su rollito de carne.

- No… es nada – murmuro el muchacho un poco sonrojado, tomando uno y probándolo… de verdad había salido muy bien.

Y esto ocurría en toda la mesa, desde una Hinata que veía con una sonrisa nerviosa el rollitos de ramen que su Naruto había hecho, aunque por fuera se veía bien… el de alguna manera podía llegar a quemarlo por dentro. Observo su amado novio mirándola con ojos celestes brillantes.

Rápidamente tomo un bocado abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa – Naruto… ¡es riquísimo! – sonrió brillante en el ganando un abrazo cariñoso de este, - Hinata-chan eres tan linda – dijo a ella haciéndola sonrojar, mientras el frotaba su mejilla contra la suya.

Por ultimo estaban una Temari que observaba sonrojada la sopa que Deidara le ofrecía – La prepare para ti, Temari-chan – admitió con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Ella sonrió a el, tomando una cucharada de la colorida y pintoresca sopa, algo que vendría de un artista, pensaba. Ampliando sus ojos en sorpresa, mirando lleno de ilusión con sus ojos chocolates, - Deidara… es un arte – es lo único que pudo decir para luego abrazarlo y darle un suave beso en su mejilla, dejándolo sonrojado y muy feliz. Un arte, se repetía soñador.

De esta manera todos charlaban animosos sobre como lo habían pasado haciendo cada uno sus sorpresas, pasando una muy bonita cena que todos disfrutaron gratamente.

Al terminar, todos miraban la mesa vacía, y fue cuando notaron algo que las chicas sonrieron secretamente entre sí, - Y, ¿cuando traerán lo que sigue? – dijo Ino llamando la atención de los hombres, ¿lo que sigue? ¿a que se refiere?

- Hai, ¿supongo que hay postre en una cena tan bonita? – pidió esta vez Kagome, todos ampliaron sus ojos en sorpresa, mirándose entre si, ¡nadie había dicho nada del postre!, pensaban con una gota de sudor en sus frentes.

Las niñas rieron divertidas haciéndolos más confusos que ya estaban, haciendo unos cuantos movimientos con las manos, en frente de cada una aparecieron unas cuantas cajas.

- Entonces, entraran en nuestra cuenta – dijeron al unísono, sorprendiéndoles, cada una se levanto dando una caja a cada uno, comenzando a repartirlos.

Kagome repartía a sus hermanos que dieron una sonrisa a ella junto con un arigatoo, - Es para ti Itachi – le entrego una caja a él.

Ellas lo habían preparado en la mañana, para cada uno con un pequeño mensaje inscrito en él (por supuesto y uno especial para su persona preciosa) ¡incluso uno pequeño para ellas mismas! Y ayudándose pudieron hacerlos con bastante rapidez, para luego colocarlos envueltos y finalmente en refrigeración.

El muchacho lo abrió dando con un pequeño chocolate en forma de corazón con una pequeña notita encima de este, la desenvolvió leyéndola lentamente – "_Por brindarme tu apoyo y amor, Aishiteru, Kagome_" – escrito cuidadosamente. Dio una pequeña sonrisa a esta para luego abrazarla tiernamente.

Se iba acercándose lentamente a su boca para un beso… casi tan cerca… casi allí, cuando dio nota que parecían observarlos. Girando su rostro dio con todas las miradas curiosas puesto en ellos… sin siquiera tratar de disimular e incluso algunos dejaron de masticar su chocolate para observarlos (aun con la boca llena), el Uchiha dio una mirada asesina a todos, haciendo que tosieran nerviosos y disimuladamente giraran nuevamente sus vistas.

Itachi agarro rápidamente la mano de Kagome y la llevo hacía afuera, mientras ella parpadeaba confundida… lejos de todas esas miradas entrometidas… ¿Qué no tenían vida propia?, gruñía dentro de sí.

Todos quedaron viendo la presurosa salida de la joven pareja, pero nadie podía culparlos… ver a Itachi Uchiha mostrando afecto era lo mismo que ver un león comiendo zanahorias con un conejo… ¡algo único y que uno no podría ver nunca más!, todos volvieron a sus conversaciones, ya que su espectáculo se había apagado por un repentino chaparrón… metafóricamente.

Kagome seguía siendo arrastrada por el muchacho hasta que paro de repente en una pequeña internación del bosque – Itachi, que… - no pudo continuar ya que este estrecho sus labios contra los suyos, en un beso apasionado… ella correspondió con fervor. Ella había deseado tanto esto.

Luego se separaron, la muchacha con sus mejillas sonrojadas, Itachi no pudo esperar más y se acercaba para darle otro beso cuando algo en los arbustos los interrumpió.

Su cuerpo se tenso ante la posibilidad de una amenaza, pero de entre las hojas salió lo que parecía una perro callejero… bastante grande, de cabellos marrones y penetrantes ojos negros.

El animal los miraba fríamente, Kagome lo observaba con brillo en sus ojos comenzando a acercarse a él, - Kagome, ten cuidado puede estar rabioso – dijo con cierta preocupación Itachi… por alguna razón ese perro le daba mala espina.

La muchacha dio una sonrisa – Demo… a mi parece que es un buen chico – dijo suavemente e ilusionada, acercándose al inu que la miraba curioso… ella extendió su chocolate hacía él pero solo la miraba desconfiado del dulce.

La muchacha frunció el seño, tomando un pedacito lo probo - ¿Ves chico? Esta bueno – sonrió a el, el canino entonces tomo el chocolate que le ofrecía y lo mastico despacio para luego ampliar levemente sus ojos oscuros y luego comerse lo demás - ¿era verdad no? – rió feliz, era tan dulce.

Kagome no se contuvo más y abrazo suavemente al inu, - Eres tan hermoso ¿lo sabes no? – reía mientras frotaba su mejilla en su suave pelaje. Los ojos del inu se ablandaron hacía ella.

Itachi negó su cabeza colocando una suave sonrisa ante la inocencia de su novia, - Kagome, debemos irnos – dio su voz de mando, la muchacha se separo a lo que juro vio odio hacía el de parte de aquel perro… pero debió de haber sido su imaginación ¿no?

Kagome agarro la mano de su prometido, - Saioonara chico – se despidió viendo como este se marchaba… suspiro, era tan bonito, pasearon unos minutos más hasta llegar a sentarse a observar la luna desde un árbol

- Itachi… - lo llamo a lo que este giro su rostro a ella con su completa atención, - este es un regalo que compre hace mucho para ti… - le entrego una pequeña banda de gamuza en la mano.

Itachi lo observaba con leve sorpresa, abriéndolo dio con unas preciosas kunais de plata, eran realmente un espectáculo, coloco una suave sonrisa – Son hermosas Kagome, arigatoo – agradeció con amor en sus ojos negros… que solo ella era capaz de ver.

Kagome se abrazo a el, - Iee, gracias a ti koiibito, siempre a ti – susurro hechizada por la noche, Itachi dio un amoroso beso en sus labios, también cautivado por la belleza en sus brazos recostando su barbilla en su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y gravando en su corazón esas palabras, "amado".

Esta noche de luna nueva no tuvo más sorpresas, sino solo albergar los preciosos momentos de los amantes y sus promesas para el futuro.

**A/N: **pienso que sabran cuales fueron mis problemas y voy un poquito breve y muy descuidada porque no tengo tiempo (en realidad le estoy rogando al reloj que valla más despacio… pero como sabran no me escucha /no tiene oidos/)

"Myrna Elva" ¡te mando cien mil millones de gracias! Tus comentarios hacen que si o si una sonrisa salga de mis labios no importa que… y además debo decir que tambien me encanto la pareja de Temari/Deidara aunque no le tenía muchas ganas al principio… ¡te mando muchisimos besos! ¡nos vemos!

"Tsuki93" Que bueno que seas romantica amiga, ¡porque este capitulo tiene mucho afecto! La verdad al releerlo me dije a mi misma ¡valla… si que comiste mucha azukar! ¡porque empalaga! Je, je, je… ¡bueno nos vemos que tengo poquito tiempito! (ya en la proxima correre menos)

"hechicera de hielo" y si, pero en mi caso con mi hermano mayor… realmente le encantaba todas estas series, (y debo decir que gracias a eso se me fue pegando mi adiccion al anime y manga) pero que se le hace… si no puedes con ellos, uneteles… ¡nos vemos en la proxima!

Y "tessa-chan 23" ¡ah! Muchas gracias por entenderme! Algunos pueden decir "que no es nada " y que se yo… ¡pero para mi aun es muy acelerado! ¡te mando muchos besos amiga!

Bueno, ahhhhhhhhhhhh… ahora corro a ver si alcanzo el cole, ¡chau y hasta el capi 20! Kagome-hime10


	20. Chapter 20

Ahora are mi propio record, ¡es mi capitulo veinte! El temible doble XX! Por eso hoy estoy de un humor muy bueno! Y sin más ustedes dirán si les parece bueno o no ¡Aquí va!

**Capitulo ****XX:**

Todos se encontraban en las puertas de Konoha, ya se habían cumplido los tres días, los ocho elegidos estando despidiéndose de sus seres queridos… algunas lagrimas derramadas, unos "vuelve pronto" y "cuídate", nunca faltaron.

- Onee-san cuídate mucho – la abrazaba fuertemente Sitoshi sin querer soltarla y dejarla ir… el no quería, Kagome sonrió tiernamente en él – Volveremos pronto otooto-san – devolvió su abrazo.

Luego vio a Sasuke y Neji – Onegai, cuiden de él, por favor – pidió suavemente a lo que estos asintieron con firmeza, ellos cuidarían a su hermano pequeño.

Sitoshi observo a su hermano mayor – Onii-san cuida de nuestra hermana, onegai… y asegúrate que el Uchiha también lo haga – pidió a lo que asintió seriamente pero con un pequeño brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

Kagome por ultimo dio un abrazo a Tsunade, - Arigatoo por todo… y no te preocupes cuidare de ellos… okaa-san – susurro suavemente, esta abrió sus ojos ampliamente conmovida pero confundida en sus palabras, pero cuando iba a pedir la cuestión, soplo una brisa.

Delante de ellos apareció una figura irreconocible… ya que tenía puesto un manto negro con capucha que cubría su rostro y su cuerpo hasta las rodillas. Todos estaban totalmente tensos.

- ¿Están los ocho guerreros? – cuestiono una fría voz masculina de la figura, los ocho dieron un paso hacía adelante asintiendo – bien, síganme – ordeno para luego desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los ocho fueron detrás del extraño ser… sabiendo que los llevaría a donde se decidiría el resultado del futuro.

Los demás quedaron mirando el bosque con preocupación y un poco de tristeza… solo quedaba rogar a kami por ellos y su seguridad, y confiar en que… todo estaría bien.

Ya llevaban una hora corriendo sin siquiera saber donde aquel sujeto los estaba llevando, de repente este paro haciendo que lo hagan dentro de un razonable espacio entre él y ellos.

- Dentro de pocos minutos, comenzara – hablo gélidamente apoyándose en un árbol cercano. Todos dieron una mirada confusa a su alrededor… solo había árboles a su alrededor…

- ¿Qué creen que pase? – cuestiono con su expresión extrañamente seria Naruto, todos negaron sin saber que pasaría.

- Solo nos queda esperar – resolvió líder sin adivinar cuales eran los planes de ese villano... por lo que no tenían otra opción, todos asintieron en acuerdo con Pein.

Kagome entonces saco su pequeña cantimplora de agua tomando un pequeño sorbo y refrescándose… los demás siguieron su ejemplo… después de todo habían estado corriendo sin parar por casi una hora completa.

De repente la muchacha vio recostado en aquel árbol al demonio (estaba segura pues sentía youki emanar de su aura), para luego volver su vista a su botella. Sin un segundo pensamiento se lo lanzo al extraño que en un reflejo lo atrapo fácilmente, observándolo para luego girar su vista a ella… Kagome casi podía sentir la interrogación de sus ojos, al igual de los demás que la miraban incrédulos…

- ¿Tu tampoco tomaste agua, no?... de esta manera no sería injusto – dijo simplemente como si fuera una cosa que no tenía nada de extraño. La mayoría de sus compañeros parpadearon pasmados ¿eso era todo?

El demonio giro su cabeza obstinadamente – Esta amabilidad será tu perdición – respondió suavemente desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todos miraron asesinamente al hombre.

- Deberías agradecer a Kagome, dobe – le grito Naruto a la nada, para luego bufar indignado, - Kagome-chan… no debes ser tan buena – suspiro hondamente por su prima. Los demás negaron suavemente la cabeza.

- Mm… ¿a que se refieren?... yo no querría ganar solo por tener una ventaja estupida como esta… sería vergonzoso – se cruzo de brazos dándoles una mirada confundida, ¿acaso a ellos no les importaba?

Por dentro Shukaku y Kiiubi asentían a las palabras de la inu… no tenía ninguna gracia. Naruto, Gaara solo miraban parpadeando en su actitud como los demás ¿acaso todos los youkai eran tan orgullosos y fanáticos a la batalla?

Itachi sin embargo entendía la postura de la muchacha, ella solo quería tener una pelea que fuera realmente un reto… el comprendía eso, no quería desilusionarse teniendo una pelea mediocre… aunque estaba seguro que no lo estaría… su instinto lo gritaba.

En uno de las ramas de un árbol, el encapuchado observaba con una secreta sonrisa de burla el pequeño envase de agua – "La bondad… una tontería" – se decía para unos segundos después tomar el contenido del agua… tirando la cantimplora vacía nuevamente al suelo y relajándose, cerrando sus ojos por unos breves segundos.

Con los ocho

Kagome de pronto amplio sus ojos, buscando para la curiosidad de todos frenéticamente algo dentro de su bolsillo… ¡ella no podía creer que casi lo había olvidado!

Saco una pequeña bolsita – Tomen… - comenzó a entregar a cada uno un colgante de cuerda negro con un pequeño dije redondo de plata – estos son amuletos, eran tallados y usados antiguamente por los zorros… según decían podían brindar ayuda de diferentes maneras según el corazón de su portador – explico sonriendo suavemente, los demás sonrieron al gesto viendo sus obsequios.

Cada uno observaba curioso el suyo… todos las medallas se encontraban en blanco… era algo muy extraño, pero si Kagome decía que funcionaban… se los colocaron en sus cuellos.

En ese segundo nuevamente llego el encapuchado cerca de ellos… de pronto la tierra debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar… levantándose algo debajo de sus mismos pies… rápidamente comenzaron a saltar esquivando las piedras y los árboles que volaban en el aire, hacía ellos.

Llegando fuera de alcance del extraño suceso… observaron con ojos ampliados como un enorme castillo se había levantando de la nada… realmente era gigantesco y lleno de un aura de oscuridad.

- Ahora deberán entrar… – ordeno nuevamente el demonio desapareciendo de su vista. Los demás quedaron congelados. ¿Acaso deberían…?

- Debemos entrar… pero estén alertas – aconsejo gravemente Pein… todos asintieron.

Cautelosos se acercaron a la entrada, una enorme puerta oscura de lo que parecía hecha de hierro oxidado… que simplemente se abrieron a ellos.

Con pasos seguros comenzaron a cruzar la habitación llegando a la mitad de esta de repente apareció una enorme pantalla en la pared… que les resultaba meramente familiar.

- Bienvenidos a mi gran torneo del "Destino" – todos gruñeron a la despreciable voz que se escuchaba en la nada – como verán las batallas se darán por un pequeño concurso y sacando un numero para concursar… - de repente apareció una caja de metal en una pequeña mesa…

- Pero… primero las reglas… se darán cuatro peleas de un solo oponente y dos de dobles… entre pelea y pelea habrá diez minutos de aplazo… - esta regla los confundió ¿plazo? ¿para que sería?

Pero de todas maneras continuaron escuchando – el ganador será quien venza a su oponente, este se rinda o… uno de ellos muera… - dio una maliciosa risa haciendo que apretaran sus puños, ¿Quién se creía para burlarse de algo como eso? – bien eso es todo… ahora elijan su destino mis queridos invitados… - rió con locura cesando de inmediato de escucharse su voz.

- Maldita lagartija súper desarrollada – gruño Naruto… pero volviendo su mirada a la caja sus ojos adquirieron un brillo - ¿Quién será el primero en elegir…? – ¡el ya quería tener una verdadera pelea!, un segundo sin que nadie diga nada… se dispuso entonces a ir y elegir, cuando…

- Iré primero – dijo con su rostro en blanco Gaara… este dio un bufido… ¡el quería ir primero!, el pelirrojo metió su mano en la extraño cuadrado agarrando en su mano una pequeña esfera roja con un numero en ella… si suuzi… Automáticamente en la pantalla apareció un grafico donde se ubicaban los resultados… quedando en una batalla doble…

- Bueno… como que no le toco el mejor numero de suerte Gaara… - comento Naruto con una gota de sudor… ¡pero ahora tocaba su turno!

Gaara parpadeo sin creerlo ¿un doble? – "Lo que nos faltaba… - gruño Shukaku en su mente… - al menos seguramente nos tocara estar con okaa-san" –luego calmándose al ver la posibilidad de poder estar con su madre. El ojiverdes suspiro levemente.

Sin que el pelirrubio pueda impedirlo Kimimaro pasó al frente, también deseoso de poner a prueba sus duros entrenamientos, Naruto gruño… ¡pero la próxima sería su turno! El peliblanco coloco suavemente su mano en este… sacando una esfera gris… - El san suuzi… - murmuro en lo que observo la pantalla tocaba una pelea individual. Suspiro internamente… no era como si fuera bueno luchando en dobles.

Volvió en lo que Kagome dio una sonrisa – Bien, onii-san – lo felicito en lo que este asintió a su hermanita. Naruto estrecho sus ojos – Aho… - fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

- Ahora seguiré yo – se animo Temari, pues decían que los últimos siempre recibían los peores puestos… se acerco un poco nerviosa a la caja (ignorando completamente el aura lleno de frustración de cierto pelirrubio por esto) metió lentamente su mano y cerro sus ojos.

Saco la pelotita marrón y miro – ni suuzi – dijo lentamente, mirando la tabla dio que era de dobles. Haciendo que levemente suspirara… al menos podría ser apoyada por alguien más.

Seguida de ella se acerco Itachi, haciendo que recibiera una mirada asesina de Naruto por lo que levanto una ceja en curiosidad para luego ignorarlo con su expresión aburrida, con su natural elegancia saco una esfera negra – Roku suuzi – dijo lentamente, en la pantalla apareció como de pelea simple. Que asintió conforme. El no quería compartir su pelea.

Al pasar Itachi entonces Kagome procedió a seguir, aquí Naruto simplemente suspiro… no podía enfadarse con su prima… pero después de ella de seguro iría. La inu se acerco con gracia a la mesa, y con suavidad saco una esfera totalmente blanco – Sichi suuzi – mostró su prueba… toco uno simple… ella sonrió brillando sus ojos en expectativas.

Deidara fue rápidamente después que la vio volver, (aquí Naruto abrió casi un metro su boca) el ojiazules medio nervioso tomo su mano y rápidamente saco la canica siendo esta amarilla, parpadeo en el resultado – Ichi suuzi – sonrió ampliamente en el resultado… formando dobles con Temari.

Temari en esto le sonrió con gran alivió… ¡ahora se sentía mucho más segura! No podía sentirse más contenta de formar pareja que con su Deidara-kun.

Aquí Naruto rápidamente salto haciendo a todos mirarlos sorprendidos ¿pero que le pasa? – ¡Ahora es mi turno! – estrecho sus ojos en Líder que lo observaba como si fuera un loco. El pelirrubio se acerco feliz a la caja, ¡ah! con quien le tocaría… sería sin duda el más sorprendente… saco su esfera de este siendo totalmente azul… - Go – solo dijo con una expresión de total desolación y el rostro en blanco.

En la pantalla se anoto su grupo en dobles… - "Bien hecho chico… arruinaste toda posibilidad de una gran batalla obligándonos a pegarnos con ese mocoso de arena" – gruño Kyuubi en su mente.

Gaara no pudo evitar estrellar una mano en su frente, debía de ser una pesadilla… - "Bien ningen no solo arruinaste nuestra unión con nuestra madre sino que nos ataste a ese zorro caprichoso" – rezongo la voz molesta del mapache en su menta.

Ambos adolescentes gruñeron molestos… - "Ya cállate" – dijeron mentalmente totalmente irritados. Todos observaban con diversión a los muchachos… pero de verdad querrían ver como luchaban esos dos juntos.

Pein solo negó con su cabeza sus payasadas, solo quedaba un lugar para el, sacando la ultima bolilla, por supuesto… - Hachi – dijo con su habitual tranquilidad y confianza… quedando en la ultima batalla de simples, ya todos estaban en la lista. Pero ¿ahora que pasaría?

La pantalla parpadeo de rojo, para luego apagarse y desaparecer en un parpadeo. Abriéndose de repente la puerta que continuaba a esta… haciéndolos tensos.

Se acercaron a esta, entrando todos y siendo subidos al primer piso por un ascensor. Tamari iba muy nerviosa… ahora ellos lucharían, Deidara noto esto tomando su mano confortablemente… - Todo saldrá bien, sí – le murmuro en lo que ella observo la sinceridad en sus ojos haciendo que colocara una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y asintiera mucho más tranquila.

Por fin se detuvo el aparato… todos salieron con cautela para luego ver tensos como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y luego la puerta desaparecía… como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Era un cuarto que tenía la apariencia de un simulador… pues estaba delimitado por cristales y una sola puerta que mostraban los números "ichi" y "ni". Ellos quedaron allí un momento, - El plazo es diez minutos – repitió líder comenzando a entender su significado. Ambos asintieron.

Entrando en la puerta, esta nuevamente se cerró y desapareció tras ellos. Kagome y los demás observaban desde fuera a los dos.

Deidara y Tamari quedaron sorprendidos por la imagen que aparecía ante ellos. Se encontraban en medio de un campo en medio de la nada… sino solo metros y metros de verde pasto y un celeste cielo… - ¿Qué pasa aquí? – cuestiono la muchacha sin siquiera verse los espejos que tendrían que haber. El muchacho negó sin entender la situación ¿será que fueron transportados?

Observaban fascinados los alrededores… tal vez no lograban entender la situación pero no por ello aquel lugar poseía menos belleza…

Deidara observaba fascinado de reojo como la pelirrubia tocaba delicadamente un grupo de flores que allí habían… - Temari… - llamo su atención a lo que ella dirigió inquisitivamente sus ojos hacía el… haciendo que sus nervios se rompan – yo… hay algo que quiero confesarte… yo… - trataba de buscar las palabras correctas… ¡maldito Uchiha que no pudo especificar su "glorioso consejo"!

Temari de pronto se sonrojo… ¿acaso sería que él…? Esperaba que continuara con tanta ansiedad… pero también un poco de temor por lo que diría…

Cuando el muchacho planeaba continuar, de repente saltaron al sentir un extraño chakra estrellarse donde se encontraban… ampliaron sus ojos al ver que un enorme hoyo se hallaba, dejando desierta ese espació.

- ¡Ah veo que pudieron esquivarlo! Impresionante ¿no hermano? – se burlo una voz femenina, seguida de una risa masculina, - Es verdad hermana – respondió.

Ambos se tensaron ante aquellas voces, mientras Temari rápidamente saco su gigante abanico, Deidara lentamente palpaba su bolsa de arcilla con su mano.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos dos figuras vestidas con aquellas capuchas negras, - ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – gruño la pelirrubia a los desconocidos, ellos solo volvieron a reír ocasionando que gruñera.

Los dos se sacaron sus mantos revelando a dos jóvenes tal vez de unos veinte dos años, una mujer con el cabello rojo y un traje tipo kimono azul cielo y un hombre con el cabello azul y un traje de batalla rojo. Deidara y Temari dieron miradas confundidas, ellos parecían ser opuestos… pero anteriormente se habían revelado como hermanos.

- Hermano… ¿no crees que están impresionados? – cuestiono con arrogancia la chica, este asintió – Es algo normal después de todo solo son humanos – se burlo respectivamente, los ningen procesaron la información… ¡también son youkai!

- ¿Qué quieren con nosotros? ¿acaso están a las ordenes de Rentsuko?... ¡respondan! – grito el muchacho de ojos azules al no recibir respuestas.

Los demonios hicieron una mueca de desagrado al escuchar el nombre del hechicero, - Si aunque estamos para luchar por el… - comenzó ella, - no somos sus lacayos… pero – continuo el dejándolos confundidos, ¿Cómo no eran sus ciervos? – lucharemos y acabaremos con sus vidas – dijeron al unísono.

Al terminar su frase ambos se lanzaron a una tremenda velocidad contra ellos separándolos, Temari trataba de esquivar con mucho esfuerzo los ataques que la mujer de sus garras y las ráfagas de aire que ocasionaba, Deidara esquivaba como podía los ataques venenosos.

Así comenzó esta tremenda pelea, ambos separados y luchando contra cada uno de los demonios… aunque pareciese que cada vez que esquivaban sus ataques y se defendían solo malgastaban sus energías ya que se volvían más constantes y fuertes. Si seguían de esta manera no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de ganar… y Temari comenzaba a perder su paciencia.

- Daikatmatachi no jutsu (Gran guadaña de viento) – grito Temari lanzando su más poderoso ataque, utilizando su abanico y formando fuertes ráfagas a su objetivo, pero vio con gran consternación vio como desvió sus ataques con mayor facilidad. Quedo congelada… ¡ese era su ataque más potente!

- Eso no estuvo mal ningen – se burlo la chica, aunque un poco impresionada… no sabía que un ningen podía lograr tal cosa – y tu ¿Qué piensas de esto? – lanzo varias ráfagas de aire hacía ella, logrando lastimarla con bastante gravedad aunque tratara de usar de escudo su arma.

- "Es… muy poderosa" – su respiración era muy acelerada y apenas podía moverse, - Bien… creo que casi no puedo jugar contigo… ¡muere! – grito acercándose para encestar sus garras en la agotada muchacha cuando algo frustro sus planes.

Deidara también había estado defendiéndose del veneno de aquel demonio, no importa cuantas bombas explosivas armara con su arcilla, no era suficiente ni siquiera para darle un rasguño levemente… y estaba comenzando a agotar su chakra…

- Vamos… debes de tener algo más… sino, ¿Por qué el odioso de Rentsuko nos llamaría? – lo retaba despectivamente… Deidara gruño de frustración.

- Bombas de arcilla: C1 – dijo formando grandes serpientes que rápidamente se deslizaron hacía su oponente y se apretaron a su alrededor. Haciendo que este no pudiera moverse para luego terminar con una grave explosión… al ver el intenso humo de este, fue cuando dio cuenta de los fuertes ataques que el demonio dio a su pelirrubia ampliando sus ojos al ver lo que se proponía.

Rápidamente lanzo sus bombas a ella frustrando su ataque… tal parecía que ella era vulnerable a sus ataques bombas, llegando al lado de la débil muchacha, vio muy enojado a la sorprendida youkai, lanzándoles esta vez unas mucho más poderosas pero haciendo que explote nuevamente por unas… garras de veneno.

- Tu peleas conmigo, amigo – dijo una seria voz, apareciendo al lado de su hermana, - parece que son un poco más fuerte que lo esperado, hermana – volvió a decir, esta asintió.

- Hai… podemos usar nuestra verdadera fuerza – sonrió maliciosa, colocándose en una propia fila… comenzaron a recopilar su youki en sus manos, para desprenderlo mientras la youkai formaba matices de viento y procedió a lanzarlas luego seguido por hojas de veneno una tras otra que el lanzo.

Ambos quedaron petrificados ante tal muestra de poder, velozmente Temari coloco su abanico como escudo para ambos, pero este rápidamente voló ente los primeros mortíferos golpes… quedando ambos muy lastimados.

- ¿C-como pueden… hacer eso? – susurro la muchacha cayendo de rodillas por la gravedad de su estado, ambos solo sonrieron.

- Somos hermanos kaze youkai… como gemelos heredamos cada uno una especial habilidad, mi hermana el viento y yo los venenos tóxicos de este – explico brevemente el muchacho.

- Y aunque individualmente somos fuertes… en equipo somos invencibles, por eso somos capaces de acabar rápidamente con nuestros oponentes… como ahora – dijo al unísono la mujer.

Los adolescentes gruñeron – Entonces solo son unos meros asesinos… si se toman tan a la ligera la vida de los demás – insulto el pelirrubio con rabia, fue el turno de los hermanos de viento de poner un rostro de malestar.

- Aunque ustedes los ningen crean eso de los demonios, nosotros no hacemos eso… si peleamos solo es por nuestra causa – contesto con ira el demonio.

- ¡Es mentira! Si nosotros nunca ni siquiera los hemos visto… ¿Qué buscan al tratar de matarlos? – grito airosa… estos sujetos acabaron con toda su paciencia.

Los demonio viento quedaron pensativos, asintiendo entre ellos para contestar su interrogativa, - Nosotros no somos ciervos de Rentsuko por gusto… aunque algunos quizás lo sean, él nos quito nuestra libertad al aprisionar nuestros corazones… - los dos ampliaron sus ojos con horror al escuchar aquello… ¿Cómo… podría haber logrado aquello?

- Por eso… prometió que si los derrotamos nos regresaría nuestra libertad – termino cerrando resignada sus ojos la niña.

Los dos los miraban incrédulos, - ¡Entonces deben ayudarnos! ¡si lo derrotamos todo esto acabara! – trato de hacerlos razonar Deidara, en ellos se podía notar la duda en sus ojos al considerar sus palabras.

- Hai, ¡porque si nadie logra vencerlos… será tarde para todos! ¡Solo habrá muertes y sangre! – dijo desesperada Temari, en los ojos de los dos se notaban la culpa por ver la veracidad en eso, pero solo bajaron con resignación sus cabezas.

- Tal vez sea la verdad… - ellos sabían que sería de esa manera - ¡pero nosotros solo queremos nuestra libertad!... regresar a nuestras tierras y volver a ser una familia – negó con su cabeza la pelirroja… ellos no tenían opción.

- Si Rentsuko da cuenta que siquiera tratamos de traicionarlos nos matara – termino de confirmar el peliazul, - No es posible, lo sentimos… pero tendrán que morir – afirmaron al unísono volviendo sus rostros fríos confirmando que no cambiarían su desición. Ambos nuevamente hacían la misma pose preparándose para lanzar su ataque mortal nuevamente.

Temari quedo sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar… solo lucharían sabiendo que hacían lo incorrecto ¿Por qué?

Mientras Deidara veía impaciente como nuevamente serían atacados… si nuevamente eran agredidos como la última vez no lo soportarían, vio a la desconcertada muchacha a su lado llegando a una conclusión.

Rápidamente saco gran parte de su arcilla y con velocidad armo un gran pájaro volador haciendo que la muchacha quede perdida con sus acciones, ¿Qué pretendía? De un momento a otro el muchacho se arrodillo a su lado y la sujeto de sus hombros.

- Temari… - llamo su atención de esos hermosos ojos chocolates que tanto amaba – quiero confesarte que yo… ¡te amo!... – Temari amplio sus ojos en shock – desde que te vi no pude dejar de pensar en ti… me hubiera gustado pasar mi vida a tu lado… que seas mí calida brisa – susurro esto ultimo abrazándola de improvisto, fuertemente sin querer dejarla ir nunca… pero debía hacerlo.

De pronto la empujo fríamente haciéndola caer sobre el lomo del gigante pájaro de arcilla, se levanto cubriendo sus ojos con la sombra – Llévala lejos de aquí – ordeno al volador apretando fuertemente sus puños, levantando este rápidamente vuelo y separándose del campo de batalla rápidamente, - Ponte a salvo watashino kaze no natsu – susurro a la nada, para luego prepararse a hacer frente a sus enemigos… el daría su vida por ella.

Temari no tuvo tiempo de corresponder su abrazo pues aun no podía procesar aquellos datos, el había dicho que la amaba, para luego lanzarla lejos en este pájaro y salvarla… y ella… ella… - Yo… no hice nada – susurro comenzando a largar lagrimas por sus ojos… era tan cobarde. Solo se iba, cuando en realidad ella solo quería… sus ojos se ampliaron parando de llorar al entender sus sentimientos.

- Onegai regrésame con Deidara… - dijo al pájaro que solo ignoro su petición siguiendo las ordenes de su maestro, ella se prendió con fuerza a su cuello - ¡onegai! ¡llévame con el, te lo ruego! – comenzó a caer lagrimas de sus ojos que cayeron en la cabeza del ave.

De repente paro… ella miro sorprendida… era como si esperase que dijera algo…. - ¿Me obedecerás? – cuestiono instantáneamente el ave asintió formando una sonrisa en ella… no sabía como pero esto… era genial – bien, llévame con Deidara – ordeno a lo que este asintió y comenzó el vuelo rápido hacía allí – "resiste voy en camino" – era su único pensamiento.

Deidara estaba a la defensiva mientras gruñía levemente al dolor de sus heridas… solo rogaba a Kami que ella se encontrase a salvo… fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz – Sabes que aunque corra la alcanzaremos… - el pelirrubio dio una mirada asesina al peliazul – aunque, nosotros respetamos tu honor… por eso eliminaremos a cada uno rápidamente y con el mínimo dolor… empezando contigo – era una muestra de respeto de su parte… comenzando a realizar los movimientos para lanzar su ataque combinado. Cuando casi lo lograban sucedió lo menos inesperado.

Una enorme ave volaba arriba suyo… para luego bajar con un salto Temari quedando en frente de un estupefacto Deidara, - ¡Te dije que te marcharas!, un… ¡no quiero que estés es peligro! ¿Qué no entiendes? – reacciono desesperado al verla nuevamente en peligro…

Ella gruño - ¡Lo se! - para luego sonreírle y desconcertarlo (más de la cuenta) – Lo se… pero ¿Qué clase de chica sería si no contestara una confesión de amor? – dijo divertida guiñándole un ojo y formando un leve sonrojo en el.

Temari tomo tiernamente su rostro en sus manos – Yo… también quede impactada cuando nos conocimos… y desde entonces solo he pensado en ti y los momentos felices que tendríamos… tu eres el arte que hace explosión en mi corazón… yo ¡te amo! – se paro de puntillas y lo beso tiernamente en los labios dejándolo… congelado y luego suavizando sus ojos a ella.

- Pero… - el todavía trataba de hacer que entrara en razón, ella solo sonrió y negó su cabeza – Si muriese… solo quiero que fuera a tu lado – ella contesto con firmeza… el la miraba embelezado… entonces ella giro su rostro a los demonios que los observaban con culpabilidad por el crimen que cometerían.

- Confieso que al principió no los entendía, pero… - giro su rostro al pelirrubio que la miraba con mucha ternura y amor – ahora… comprendo el querer hacer todo lo posible para estar al lado de la persona que se ama – Deidara la acerco nuevamente a él y la beso con necesidad, él también lo que más quería sería morir a su lado, transmitirle sus sentimientos.

Los kaze mostraban dolor en sus ojos, esto no tendría que suceder… - Onegai, por favor perdonen nuestro pecado… y descansen en paz – rogaron al unísono mientras lanzaban nuevamente esa combinación de viento y tóxicos.

Los enamorados solo cerraban fuertemente sus ojos concentrándose en su beso para luego abrazarse fuertemente y susurrarse un "Te amo" esperando lo peor.

Pero en cambió solo los cubrió en totalidad una luz azul… absorbiendo el ataque que iba en sus contra y desviándolo hacía el cielo. Ambos abrieron sin creer sus ojos viendo esa barrera todavía protegiéndolos y confundiéndolos, ¿Qué era…? Miraron sus medallas sorprendiendose al ver que en cada una había tallado la mitad de un kanji…

- Amor 愛– dijeron al unísono… sin comprender, para luego ampliar sus ojos y mirarse intensamente entre ambos, sonriendo finalmente en realización… reunieron sus fuerzas y se levantaron, y dieron miradas decididas y fieras a sus incrédulos oponentes.

- Como… ¡es imposible! – dijeron tomando una pose defensiva sin creer que hayan salido ileso de su ataque más poderoso.

Tamari sostenía su abanico – Tal vez lo sea… si actuamos por separados – comenzó a hacer señas con sus manos como Deidara – Pero si luchamos juntos, como uno… nada podrá detenernos – comenzó a formar su arcilla cargando todo su chakra en su ataque.

- Futon Tatsu no Oshigoto (Rotura de Presión) – en voz alta anunció Temari convocando todo su chakra en su abanico y lanzando enormes olas de viento que con la presión formo un enorme tornado que los demonios veían congelados, caía directo del cielo y quedando atrapados en aquella torrente sin poder encontrar la forma de escapar, siendo cortados y lastimados gravemente por la terrible presión.

- Forma de arcilla: C2 – invoco Deidara la forma de un gigantesco dragón que volaba por el cielo y caía dentro del tornado deshaciéndose, siendo en consecuencia que formara cientos de mortíferas y letales bombas a lo que los indefensos kaze no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de contrarrestar recibiendo directamente la explosión.

La enorme explosión abarco kilómetros, siendo protegidos por aquel escudo nuevamente esperaron a que el humo se disiparan, viendo a los demonios de rodillas… mientras lentamente desaparecían.

La kaze miraba tristemente a su hermano – Creo… que no pudimos lograrlo… hermano… - escupió sangre por su boca, este la abrazo fuertemente, - No te preocupes… nos veremos nuevamente… hermana menor - ella sonrió a el.

- Hasta entonces Yamaoi… - se despidió casi desapareciendo, - Nos vemos… Hanaka – ambos cerraron sus ojos terminando de desaparecer.

Temari no pudo contenerse y comenzó a sollozar, era injusto… ¡todo era injusto!, Deidara la abrazo fuertemente también muy enojado por lo que había sucedido. Cuando logro calmarse sonrió a él.

- Temari… ¿quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto suavemente con un leve sonrojo, el rostro de ella tomo un rojo furioso, para luego saltar y darle un beso que el correspondió con fervor, - Hai, ¡si quiero! – grito cayendo ambos en el impulso y quedando en el suelo abrazados.

Desde allí vieron como de repente la habitación cambió y se volvió un simple cuarto… y escucharon que rápidamente abrieron una puerta quedando congelados al verlos…

Todos estaban parados a su lado mientras los miraban muy divertidos, - No queremos interrumpir su momento… romántico… - Naruto tenía una sonrisa zorro en su rostro – pero se nos va el tiempo – continuo mientras movía sus cejas sugerentemente.

Ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente, levantándose a duras penas Deidara dio la mano a Temari y ella la acepto gustosa… luego el pelirrubio giro su rostro a Gaara que miraba la escena con su habitual rostro inexpresivo, trago saliva… era algo que tenía que hacer, se repetía mentalmente dándose fuerzas.

Se paro en frente suyo en lo que este dio una mirada interrogativa – Gaara-san… - comenzó – por favor… quiero pedirle el derecho de que Temari sea mi novia – dijo rápidamente viendo un poco de shock en los ojos del pelirrojo… y haciendo que sudara frío – yo… soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella… es lo que más amo… - siguió enumerando siendo cortado por este.

- Si es lo que quiere no me opondré… pero será mejor que la cuides – amenazo maliciosamente, en lo que este sonrió y se inclino. Vio como ellos dos se abrazaron sonriendo entre si, él solo daría su permiso porque efectivamente había visto como iba a sacrificar su vida para protegerla… ganando su respeto, pensaba cerrando sus ojos con actitud totalmente fresca.

Kagome sonrió con cariño a la escena para luego dar una mirada traviesa a Gaara… que no le dio ningún buen presentimiento. Ella rápidamente se abrazo fuertemente a el mientras desparramaba sus cabellos rojos con su mano – Fuiste muy tierno… musuko-san – chillo de alegría al muchacho… este solo se sonrojo furiosamente en el familiar afecto.

- Por favor… Kagome-san… - trataba de hacer que se separe totalmente avergonzado de las miradas llenas de diversión y humor que recibía… y un poco incomodo de la mirada asesina del Uchiha… - "¿Y que? ¡Ella es nuestra madre!" – gruñía testarudo Shukaku al parecer disfrutando del afecto.

La muchacha se separo sonriendo muy feliz y ocasionando una sonrisa imperceptible en el buque… sin darse cuenta realmente ya la consideraba como familia, pero esta tierna escena fue interrumpida por una detestada y corrupta voz.

- Veo que pudieron vencer a esos dos demonios… - comenzó a decir Renkotsu recibiendo gruñidos de parte de todos, en especial de Deidara y Temari que a lo largo de la batalla había llegado a apreciar a aquellos hermanos; - ahora deberán llegar al segundo combate… y si por un milagro logran ganarlo recibirán una sorpresa… - dio una malvada risa, que hizo eco en la habitación.

El ambiente nuevamente quedo tenso, - Será mejor irnos con rapidez – ordeno líder. Viendo delante de él una nueva y enorme puerta que nuevamente había aparecido de la nada y sabiendo aquella regla que ese idiota había establecido, todos asintieron.

Pero al querer caminar Temari cayo de rodillas, - Lo siento… - susurro apenada mientras trataba de levantarse en vano… ella había gastado todas sus energías en aquel nuevo jutsu.

Deidara sonrió a ella agachándose y ofreciendo su espalda, ella lo miro con duda, - Sube, un… - ordeno un poco sonrojado, ella asintió sonriendo tiernamente – Arigatoo - agradeciendo el gesto se acomodo en la espalda del hombre que amaba.

Viendo este lindo gesto continuaron su viaje… esta vez subiendo hacía el segundo piso a través de unas escaleras.

- Kagome-san… ¿Por qué aquellos demonios se convirtieron en polvo? – cuestiono Deidara mientras corrían los interminables escalones, todos querían escuchar la respuesta a esa cuestión.

- Los youkai… al morir la mayoría se vuelven polvo… es nuestra naturaleza, en realidad solo unos pocos pueden conservar sus cuerpos una vez muertos… como los más poderosos o viejos – explico brevemente, no quería indagar mucho en aquel tema. Aun se encontraba furiosa al saber lo que ese hechicero había hecho, pero lo pagaría… ella se aseguraría de eso.

Deidara y Temari asintieron conformes a su respuesta… pero aun no podían apagar el dolor al recordar los hermanos que recientemente habían muerto.

Rápidamente llegaron al segundo piso del siniestro castillo… viendo a esta puerta también desaparecer como la anterior. Ahora había una puerta blanca con el numero "san" inscrita en el mismo.

Kimimaro rápidamente se dirigía hacía allí siendo detenido un segundo por la voz de su hermana menor – Cuídate… onii-san – le susurro con leve preocupación en su voz, este giro su rostro y asintió en su dirección, para luego abrir la extraña puerta y cerrarla detrás suyo.

Quedo sorprendido… a su alrededor se encontraba el mismo sitió donde había quedado abandonado luego que su clan había perecido… ¿pero como?

De repente giro su rostro y observo una pequeña flor solitaria… sus ojos se suavizaron, esa pequeña y frágil hana de alguna manera lo recordaban a él mismo… siempre solitario y sin poder demostrar sus sentimientos a nadie… pensaba con tristeza en sus esmeraldas.

- Siempre perdido en tus pensamientos… Kimimaro-kun – dijo con burla una voz muy conocida… los ojos del muchacho se abrieron un milímetro y su postura tensa.

Frente suyo apareció la figura de Orochimaru… con aquella expresión de crueldad que había llegado a despreciar. - ¿Qué haces aquí Orochimaru? – estrecho en amenaza sus ojos hacía el.

La serpiente nin no cambio su expresión, - Por supuesto, estoy representando a Rentsuko-sama en esta batalla… para matarte – dictamino en lo que la atmósfera se convirtió aun más tensa (si era posible)

Kimimaro no dijo ya nada más… estaba levemente confundido ¿Por qué se enfrentaba a él? Ambos sabían que era mucho más fuerte que la serpiente delante de él… ¿Qué pasaba por aquella retorcida mente?

Sin más la serpiente se lanzo en su contra con una poderosa velocidad dejándolo sorprendido al sentir como encesto en su mejilla derecha un poderoso puño, dejándola roja y sintiendo un poco cobriza su boca.

- Veras Kimimaro-kun… desde que ayudo al dragón me ha otorgado mucho más poder que el que tenía… y no creas que sigues siendo más fuerte – dio una sonrisa socarrona.

Kimimaro rápidamente se coloco en posición juntando sus manos cruzados saco nuevamente cuchillas de sus antebrazos, - Es un truco muy viejo ¿no crees? – siguió burlándose, este solo corrió y comenzó a atacarlo con aquellas navajas, viendo incrédulo como lograba esquivarlo sin ningún tipo de problemas, era imposible.

Orochimaro lanzo varios shuriken logrando darle varias cortadas en sus brazos, el combate era incesante tratando de esquivar los golpes y la gran velocidad de la serpiente, siguiendo de esta manera el chakra de el peliblanco se iba acabando… se separaron a una distancia estable, Orochimaru se cruzo de brazos dando una mirada pensativa.

- Tengo una propuesta para ti Kimimaro-kun… - comenzó viendo como su respiración se volvía acelerada – si tu te unes a Rentsuko-sama te perdonare la vida ¿Qué dices? – dio una retorcida sonrisa, este gruño ¿acaso creía que podría convencerlo de realizar tal acto corrupto?

- Entonces encerrarías nuevamente a Kagome-sama ¿no?… ¡Nunca aceptaría eso! – gruño logrando una mirada reprobatoria de la serpiente.

- Eres más tonto de lo que pensaba… pero ¿de verdad crees que puedes estar con ellos? – volvió su sonrisa, el ojiverdes lo observaba confundido.

De repente Orochimaru hizo unas cuantas señales con sus manos y convoco desde el suelo dos enormes serpientes, estas corrían hacía él, - Teshi Sen Dan (Falanges Perforadoras) – de sus dedos desprendían decenas de pequeños huesos afilados… estas cortaron la cabeza de una de ellas desintegrándola al instante pero por un descuido una logro atraparlo y envolverlo con su torso peligrosamente e inmovilizarlo.

Orochimaru se acercaba lentamente mirando con diversión su sufrimiento – No sueñes Kimimaro… tu no puedes volver con ellos – dictamino mientras la serpiente apretaba más el dolorido cuerpo del shinobi haciendo que muestre una mueca de dolor.

De pronto el nin de sonido concentro su chakra y se convirtió en una enorme serpiente venenosa el mismo, revelando su imagen original, de un reptil sin ningún escrúpulo, mientras observaba con sus amarillos ojos como hipnotizándolo.

- Tu siempre fuiste solo un ser solitario y sin sentimientos… es más eres un asesino sin remordimiento, solo un instrumento de matanza, nada más – dijo fríamente.

Kimimaro cerraba sus ojos sin querer escuchar esas hirientes palabras que se repetían en su mente… las mismas palabras que su padre al encerrarlo en ese cuarto oscuro decía sin ningún tipo de duda, solo un monstruo que ni su propio clan, su sangre jamás había siquiera aceptarlo.

Poco a poco iba cayendo en la inconciencia, cerrando sus ojos lentamente… quizás sería mejor si muriese, de esa manera ya nadie sufriría por su causa, hai quizás fuera lo mejor…

De pronto sintió como si fuera sumergiéndose en un profundo mar, siendo cada vez este más oscuro y sin ningún rayo de sol… pareciera que fuese muriendo pues sus ojos eran opacos, sin inicios de vida.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar una voz en él aire – "¡Oye onii-san! ¿Acaso vas a abandonarme? ¿no significo nada para ti?" – la voz de Kagome comenzaba a escuchar.

- "Pero… estarías mejor sin mí" – su voz era triste y sin esperanzas.

- "¡Es mentira! ¡yo me sentiría muy triste si te fueras! ¿Olvidas que somos una familia?" – sus opacos ojos se abrieron un milímetro… al recordar las personas que tanto apreciaba y quería y los recuerdos que tenía con ellos, sentía como la marca en su hombro transmitía una calida sensación logrando alejar el frío que su corazón sentía.

- "Te quiero onii-san" – la voz de Kagome decía dulcemente, - "…yo puedo poner mi vida en juego por su honor, una de las razones en que lo adopte como mi hermano mayor" -, - "Estuve prisionera durante dos años bajo su merced… allí conocí a Kimimaro quien se convirtió en un columna para mi y luego lo adopte como mi hermano mayor" – las escenas volaban por su cabeza.

- "…tenemos la misma hermana, es la misma familia, por lo que somos hermanos" -, - "Tch… Kobanwa onii-san" –, - "Onii-san cuida de nuestra hermana, onegai… y asegúrate que el Uchiha también lo haga" – la voz de su pequeño hermano retomaba en su mente.

- "¡Vamos hermano!", "Kaguya", "Kimimaro-san" – la voz de todos lo alentaban a despertad. De apoco sus ojos adquirían un pequeño brillo nuevamente, - "¡Demuestra tu valentía hermano!" – grito por ultimo Kagome, los ojos de Kimimaro volvieron a la normalidad, rompiendo en mil cristales aquella falsa ilusión y volviendo a la realidad.

Orochimaru vio con temor e incredulidad como una luz verde cubría el cuerpo de Kimimaro haciendo que la serpiente que lo aprisionaba chillara de dolor y se volviera cenizas.

- Tal vez lo que tu dices haya sido verdad Orochimaru… - su nombre era dicho con frialdad haciendo que retrocediera inconscientemente – y no pueda volver el tiempo atrás… - su chakra aumentaba enormemente.

- ¡Pero es el pasado! Ahora tengo una familia que me quiere como soy… y a la que estoy dispuesto a proteger como sea… porque… - su medalla de repente brillo - ¡Tengo el valor para forjar mi propio futuro! – mirando hacía abajo vio un kanji en ella, - "Valor" 荒 – pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa para luego girar con fuego en sus ojos a la serpiente.

- ¡Como es posible que pudieras escapar de mi ilusión! – grito perdiendo su cordura la enorme serpiente, - Se acabo el juego Kimimaro… es hora que mueras – gruño con malicia.

Comenzó a ir tras el a una velocidad muy veloz y temible. Kimimaro lo observaba pacientemente yendo hacía su encuentro con shuriken y una velocidad mucho más rápida que antes… dejando lastimado a la serpiente.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener esa fuerza? Es imposible que me venzas… estoy con mi cien por ciento de capacidad – realmente no entendía que era lo que pasaba.

- Tu nunca entenderás el verdadero valor, porque nunca has tenido alguien a quien proteger y cuidar… - la serpiente gruño en esto, aun sin entender lo que quería decir ¡el solo necesitaba de su poder y más poder!

- Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru (Danza de las Clemátides, Enredadera) – la famosa Kekkei Genkai del clan Kaguya, sacando su columna vertebral de la espalda formo un solidó espada, yendo nuevamente al ataque con la serpiente quien silbaba en ira al no poder estar en ventaja como anteriormente, siendo herido por innumerables cortes y estocadas que los huesos filosos de este le producían, quedando finalmente agitado y sin fuerza.

- ¡No importa lo que hagas! ¡Volveré y me llevare nuevamente a Kagome conmigo y te matare! – regio con aquella lúgubre voz de serpiente demostrando todo el odio y obsesión de su corazón.

- Entonces no hay otra opción - Kimimaro comenzó a recolectar su chakra en su brazo – Tessenka no Mai: Hana (Danza de las Clemátides, Flor) – anunció con su voz tranquila, su antebrazo hecho de huesos, formándose un hueso mucho más duro en forma de "flor" – Adiós Orochimaru – corto su cabeza con esta técnica.

Rápidamente el cuerpo de la serpiente se convirtió en cenizas… ese fue el fin que con sus egoístas ambiciones había logrado.

Cerro sus ojos un momento, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba, pero su chakra había quedado muy agotado… al abrirlos nuevamente parpadeo al ver como la habitación cambiaba totalmente quedando más… normal, eso sin contar el aura oscura y maliciosa que trasmitía.

La puerta de repente se abrió y lo próximo que supo es que una muy preocupada Kagome se abalanzaba contra sí haciéndole sonrojar levemente – Gomennasai por preocuparte onee-san – acariciaba sus cabellos tratando de calmarla.

- Estoy muy feliz que estés bien onii-san – susurro de vuelta, agradeciendo a Kami-sama que su hermano haya salido con bien. Este suavizo sus ojos en ella.

- Siento perturbar esta conmovedora escena… pero hay nuevas reglas que es mi placer comunicar… - rió una voz en el aire. De repente una pared bajo rápidamente del techo haciendo que los guerreros quedaran separados.

Mientras en la derecha quedaron Itachi, Naruto, Gaara, Deidara y Temari. En la izquierda estaban Kagome, Pein y Kimimaro. Ambos comenzaron a desesperarse al verse separados de sus amigos.

- ¡Itachi! – lo llamaba golpeando con sus puños la pared sin poder derribarla, mientras el Uchiha hacía lo mismo gruñendo en frustración.

Otra risa se escucho, ganando gruñidos de todos, - Ahora estas son las dos reglas, primero: cuando cada grupo gane sus batallas podrá reencontrarse con el otro, por ejemplo: el de Itachi-san… o el doble, de Pein-san o mí Kagome-chan – Itachi gruño colérico al escuchar como había llamado a su prometida.

– Y la segunda regla, bueno, deberían apresurarse… pues en el camino hay ciertas sorpresas que deberán superar, y recuerden si no llegan en el plazo quedan descalificados… - nuevamente se despidió con aquella ruin risa que los hizo poner tenso ¿Qué harían ahora?

De repente el piso debajo comenzó a quebrarse y desaparecer haciendo a cada grupo tomar rápidamente la puerta que apareció instantáneamente a su lado.

Yendo hacía arriba de las escaleras el único pensamiento de Kagome e Itachi era el mismo "Pronto llegare a tu lado" mientras luchaban contra las trampas que el maldito demonio había embaucado para ellos.

**A/N: **bueno aquí voy con un nuevo capítulo, de hecho con todo este tiempo sin publicar, por algunas cosas es bueno. Al menos los capítulos son más largos y tengo más tiempo para pensar como colocar cada cosa en orden y que tenga más sentido… ¡voy a repartir los agradecimientos a sus comentarios!

"Anira Black" de por si te aclaro que las dos tenemos el mismo dilema, "bueno"… dios, no podría tomar cuenta de cuantas veces digo esa palabra… quizás demasiadas. Pero es bueno, si consideramos que ¡es una palabra positiva! Así que vamos muy bien! Te mando muchos saludos ¡y muchas gracias por los elogios!

"Tessa-chan23" ¡ah en verdad me comprendes! Ah decir verdad, encima que el tiempo lo gasto en estudiar en la noche ando medio sonámbula pensando en lo mismo! Es realmente fastidioso… pero se ve los resultados al esforzarse, y allí no puedo dejar de sonreír como boba… je, je, je… muchas gracias por apoyarme ¡te mando saludos por allá!

"Hechicera de hielo"¡no voy a abandonar! Es una promesa que les doy y aseguro ¡y voy hacia delante! Tengo muchas ideas de hecho, y estoy ansiosa por terminar y comenzar otros, así que lo voy disfrutando paso a paso ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo!

"Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay" (alias para mi "Myrna Elva" ¡también me encanta volver a escucharte! Yo también estaba un poco mal porque nunca tarde tanto en publicar, y no quiero que crean que lo voy a dejar (aunque siempre doy esa idea) ¡ahora recien puedo respirar un poco! ¡y me fascina que te gustara y espero que este también! De hecho me animo la pareja que hice de Deidara con Tamari ¡ah que lindos se ven! Je, je, je, ¡te mando muchos besos y cuidate!

"Tsuki93"bueno, aquí esa duda se despejo, y la verdad se me ocurrio en el ustimo momento, a mi también me fascina esta pareja (sin duda mi favorita) y pienso para el futuro muchos más de estos dos… ¡hasta la proxima y gracias por comentar!

"Fani-chan" si, puede que la primera aunque más adelante… y lo segundo aun no estoy muy segura pero es algo que también me gustaría, tendría que pensar en un momento en que lo pondría…. Mmm, bueno ¡te mando saludos y gracias!

"Sagir" ¡muchas gracias! Se que debo mejorar pero me esfuerzo en serio, pues me encanta escribir y además imaginar escenas divertidas o dramaticas en que mesclo personajes… bueno, ¡espero que tambien te gustara este y muchos besos!

"Lila-sama" ¡bueno muchas gracias! Lo continuo sin duda alguna! También te mando saludos… ¡muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de venir y comentar significa mucho para mi!

¡Nos vemos en el capi veinte uno! Kagome-hime10


	21. Chapter 21

¡Bienvenidos todos al capitulo XXI de mi amado fic! La verdad es un orgullo y un logro para mi por lo que solo puedo desear de corazón que les guste el resultado!

¡Allá vamos!

**Capitulo ****XXI**

No sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado subiendo escalones, esquivando varias trampas y monstruos que el ryu les imponía, el primero de llegar a una puerta fueron Itachi y los demás, entrando rápidamente encontraron la entrada para el combate. Esta vez estaban tallados: "si" y "go".

Naruto ante esto no pudo contener una sonrisa de emoción… dirigiéndose a la puerta - ¡Vamos Gaara! ¡Quiero luchar! – gritaba con su voz chillón.

El maestro de la arena solo negó con la cabeza ante sus tonterías pero de todas manera fue detrás de él… a decir verdad también sentía cierta emoción por ver quien sería su adversario.

Al estar dentro vieron como el panorama era extraordinario, un pequeño oasis en medio del inmenso desierto, Naruto silbó ante la vista… si que era muy impresionante. Pero aun quedaba una muy importante cuestión…

- ¿Con quien voy a pelear? – se cruzo de brazos impaciente, Gaara solo pensaba en como se las amañaba para arruinar los momentos de tranquilidad… tal vez sea un don, o según su opinión personal una maldición.

- Bueno… no sabía que éramos tan esperados – se burlo una maliciosa y grotesca voz, ambos se colocaron tensos… ya estaban aquí.

De la nada salieron dos figuras irreconocibles… que portaban una capa oscura que impedía saber como eran.

- ¡Vamos! No sean cobardes y muéstrense… - gruño molesto Naruto… ¿siempre los malos tenían que hacer todos esos números?

Otra risa se escucho desde la figura mayor – Bien… ya que se encuentran tan impacientes, pero solo será con su oponente – hablo con misterio… de repente la una figura de mediana baja avanzo un paso… desapareciendo el manto de sí mismo tanto Naruto como Gaara ampliaron sus ojos en incredulidad.

- ¿Q-que…? - trataba de decir el pelirrubio sin entender lo que pasaba.

En frente suyo se hallaba un niño de unos nueve años de edad, tenía sus cabellos blancos y sus ojos… eran muertos de color gris oscuro, también estaba muy demacrado y parecía abandonado, - Yo seré su oponente… - su voz era sin ningún inicio de vida.

Ambos lo miraban sin creerlo, ¿los harían pelear en contra de un indefenso niño? – Esto es un error… - comenzó Gaara sin entender cual era sus verdaderas intenciones.

Naruto coloco un rostro serio y grave – Es cierto ¡como pueden enviar a un niño para esta pelea! – gruño molesto… que cobardía estaban cometiendo.

- No es un error… este demonio será su oponente… - rió cruelmente la figura aun encapuchada, girando su vista al niño – acaba rápidamente con ellos… Rentsuko-sama así lo quiere – su voz era fría.

- Hai, otou-san – susurro este quedamente que si los buques no se hubieran esforzado por escucharlo se les habría escapado… ¡como podría un padre enviar a su propio hijo a una batalla de muerte!

De repente el niño se movió a una gran velocidad comenzando a atacarlos ferozmente… los dos solo esquivaban a duras penas sus ataques, aunque era muy veloz no querían contraatacar… tal vez podrían ser capaz de hacerlo recapacitar.

- ¡No hagas esto! ¿no sabes que estas mal? – Naruto seguía tratando de hacerlo reaccionar pero el solo mantenía su mirada muerta.

- Deja de jugar… te he ordenado que sea rápido – gruño el hombre cruzado de brazos, este asintió.

Dejando a dos shinobis un poco acelerados… de repente tomando una distancia prudente comenzó a concentrar todo su youki en sus manos, formando cada vez mayor energía y una gigantesca bola blanca que seguía creciendo.

Ambos miraban pasmados semejante poder… pero al querer moverse dieron cuenta que estaban como inmovilizados… que les recordaba vagamente el jutsu que Shikamaru utilizaba, - "¡No tienen que dejar que esa energía los toques!" – gritaban en advertencia en sus mentes tanto Kyuubi como Shukaku.

Pero era demasiado tarde… - Shinigami no Yume (Sueño del Dios de la Muerte) – murmuro lanzando de una envestida el gigantesco globo de energía.

Tanto Naruto como Gaara solo atinaron a cerrar sus ojos esperando su final, luego de unos segundos Naruto en un segundo volvió a abrirlos… pero casi cayó nuevamente al ver donde se hallaba.

Estaba bajo un árbol muy conocido… justamente donde siempre esperaban con Sakura y Sasuke para entrenar con Kakashi… entonces esto era Konoha.

Sin poder reaccionar se levanto y camino adentrándose en el mercado de la aldea, ¿acaso todo había sido un sueño? ¡Fue tan real!, ¡tendría que buscar a Kakashi-sensei y contárselo, el sabría que ocurrió!

Fue cuando iba a tomar su rumbo cuando vio unos cuatro hombres molestando lo que por la voz era solo un niño… haciendo que se enfureciera, nunca aprenderán, era su único pensamiento yendo rápidamente allí para detener aquello.

Al llegar quedo congelado… viendo como aquel niño era su propia versión chibi de cuando era golpeado y molestado por los aldeanos, - Solo es un demonio que acarrea desgracias, dejémosle, no vale la pena – decía cruelmente uno, los otros tres asintieron dejando a un muy golpeado y desolado niño en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me odian tanto? – lloraba desconsoladamente - ¿Por qué nadie me ama? ¿Dónde están mi okaa-san y otou-san? – gritaba el pequeño Naruto mientras trataba en vano de colocarse de pie, el actual Naruto miraba lleno de dolor al recordar esos momentos.

Trato de acercarse para ayudarlo pero cual fue su consternación al sentir como su mano traspasaba su figura… ¿acaso estaba muerto? Su pánico y confusión iban creciendo rápidamente.

El chibi Naruto parecía perder todas sus fuerzas quedando acurrucado mientras su alrededor se volvía negro y siniestro – Tal vez… haya sido mejor que no naciese… así no causaría problemas y todos serían felices… - sus palabras sacaban el brillo del Naruto adulto – así… nadie me odiaría… tal vez hubiera sido mejor… tal vez… - seguía repitiendo.

Naruto bajo su cabeza derrotadamente… es verdad, nadie lo había querido ni desde niño, siempre lo habían odiado sin ninguna razón… más que el de contener al Kyubi dentro de sí mismo. Si nadie te quiere ni te aprecia… ¿de que vale existir?

Mientras con Gaara algo muy parecido sucedía, había despertado en el interior de aquel cuarto oscuro que había crecido desde pequeño. Quedo realmente confundido… ¿Cómo podría volver a la tsuna tan repentinamente?

En el pensamiento estrecho sus ojos… algo estaba ocurriendo, esto no podía ser realmente posible, paro su hipótesis al sentir pequeños susurros en la habitación, girando bruscamente su vista quedo petrificado al ver que era él mismo… pero cuando tenía seis años.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto padre? – pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo mirando con aquella mirada llena de dolor, el kazekaige solo gruño a su pregunta.

- No me vuelvas a llamar de aquella manera… tu solo eres un experimento fallido para esta aldea… un monstruo – dijo fríamente con odio reflejado en sus rojos ojos para luego dar media vuelta e irse de allí sin dar la mínima atención a la mirada llena de dolor y desolación que dejaba en el pequeño por sus crueles palabras.

Cerrando la puerta solo quedo la oscuridad en aquella habitación… a excepción de una pequeña rendija de luz que entraba por la abertura de una ventana, pero esta no aportaba ninguna clase de calidez ni consolación.

- Es verdad solo soy un monstruo… es por eso que esos niños se aterran al verme o todos huyen de mí… - las lagrimas desoladoras caían por sus ojos.

Gaara intento llegar a su lado pero nuevamente no podía mover un músculo, ¿Qué significaba esto? Gruñía mentalmente, viniendo a su mente todos esos recuerdos que tanto había deseado olvidar.

- Por mi culpa mi madre murió… nadie siquiera intenta quererme, ni ozi-san lo hacía… - sus ojos se llenaron de rabia, recordando lo que este le había dicho sobre el significado de su nombre antes de morir, - ¡nadie quiere saber que yo también puedo sentir el dolor! – apretaba fuertemente su camisa donde se encontraba su corazón.

Inconscientemente el Gaara adolescente también hacía lo mismo reviviendo el rencor y la soledad que habían inundado su vida en la infancia.

- Tal vez… nadie merece conocer mi dolor… y yo solo sea una maquina de matar como aquel hombre había dicho… - sus ojos se oscurecían pero las lagrimas seguían cayendo al tratar de auto convencerse – "tal vez… sea todo verdad" – dijeron al unísono… mientras el adolescente cada vez ensombrecía más su rostro como sus alrededores.

Tanto Kyuubi como Shukaku trataban desesperadamente de hacer reaccionar a sus buques, buscando una manera pudieron de comunicarse entre ellos, pero solo temporalmente, - "¡Chico! ¡Tenemos que hacer reaccionar a esos dos antes que sea tarde!" – gruño feroz el zorro de nueve colas.

Shukaku silbo – "¿Cómo?, ese ataque es uno de los más destructivos" – cuestiono el demonio mapache entrando en desesperación por su buque.

- "¡Ya lo se!... pero si no nos apresuramos terminara comiendo sus recuerdos, y quedaran en un coma definitivo y a su merced" – trato de tranquilizarse y pensar con la mente abierta.

De repente una idea llego a su mente – "Tendremos que desatar nuestro poder para contrarrestar su trampa…" – dictamino seriamente, Shukaku amplio sus ojos en incredulidad al escuchar aquello, pero eso significaría…

- "Pero al hacerlo podríamos matarlos… y si lo logramos entonces nosotros…" - de repente su comunicación se corto… quedando pensativos, hasta afilar en determinación sus ojos… tenían que arriesgarse pues cada segundo que pasaba podría ser catastrófico.

Ambos comenzaban a desatar el poder que aquellos sellos habían estado restringiendo por tantos años… la cantidad de youki era impresionante, ambos demonios observaban como la tierra temblaba por esto.

Luego concentraron todo en acabar con la fuente que manipulaba aquel hechizo, el pequeño demonio vio con ojos ampliados como tanto el chakra rojo como amarillo dieron un duro golpe sobre él, haciendo que el ataque que ejercía sobre sus recuerdos fuera desvaneciéndose, rápidamente.

Naruto seguía con aquella oscuridad a su alrededor, - "¡Chico!... ¡Chico!... ¡Naruto! – una voz grito en su mente… haciéndolo confundir, ¿de quien podría ser?

- Y yo que pensaba que eras más fuerte… - un gran zorro de nueve colas espectral apareció enfrente suyo que le resultaba levemente familiar, - ¿acaso olvidaste cual era tu sueño?... – una frase llego a su mente "¡Quiero que los demás reconozcan mi presencia!"… ante esto abrió un milímetro sus ojos.

- "Y lo conseguiste Naruto… ¡solo tienes que recordar todo lo que has logrado por ti mismo!…" - en su mente pasaban todos los recuerdos y las difíciles pruebas que había superado, hasta las caras sonrientes de sus amigos que pedían que volviera a salvo pronto, de su amiga Sakura, su mejor amigo el odioso Sasuke, su querida prima Kagome y su… amada Hinata.

- Es verdad, ahora tengo muchos amigos que me aprecian… una familia – se dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con nueva determinación se acerco al chibi Naruto que seguía llorando desconsolado, tocando ligeramente su hombro, el niño giro bruscamente su mirada hacía él.

- Ya no llores… - su voz era calida pero firme – veras que todo ira mejorando, solo tienes que esforzarte… - comenzó a decir, pero el niño todavía lloraba.

- P-pero n-nadie me quiere… - tartamudeaba, Naruto dio una brillante sonrisa – Pero lo harán… tendrás muchos amigos y una muy bonita novia… - rió a luz, el niño se sonrojo, sin darse cuenta la oscuridad se desvanecía – solo da siempre tu mayor esfuerzo… y todo saldrá bien ¡de veras! – termino desparramando sus cabellos rubios juguetonamente.

El chibi Naruto rió feliz - ¡Si! ¡Me convertiré en hokage y ganare el reconocimiento de la aldea! ¡De veras! – sonrió brillantemente, Naruto sonrió pero comenzó a desvanecerse.

Chibi Naruto, quedo nuevamente en aquel lugar, no recordaba su extraño sueño… ¡pero el ahora sabía lo que haría!, tenía un sueño… y daría todo para volverlo realidad.

Pero Naruto mientras reaccionaba escucho un ultimo susurro en su mente – "Adiós Naruto… espero que nunca te rindas" – hecho por el zorro, que no pudo contestar debido a que estaba despertando.

Volviendo a Gaara, el también cada vez se internaba más en la oscuridad, - ¡Ningen! ¡Gaara!... ¡no tienes que dejarte vencer! – gruñía molesto un pequeño mapache que apareció en frente suyo.

El pelirrojo lo observaba fríamente - ¿Quién eres tú? – estaba dispuesto a atacarlo sin remordimiento, Shukaku gruño nuevamente - ¡Eres un tonto! ¿acaso olvidaste todo lo que has logrado?... – por su mente pasaron las imágenes del examen chuunin y como había llegado a conocer a su amigo Naruto.

- "Él nunca te considero un monstruo… ni tampoco muchos otros amigos que conseguiste… ¡y no olvides a nuestra madre!" – la imagen sonriente y cariñosa de la inu paso, "Musuko-san", haciendo que reaccionara.

Regresando todos sus recuerdos nuevamente, el nunca había sido un monstruo… aunque trataron de hacer que lo crea… el sabía que no lo era, tenía muchos amigos que confiaban y lo respetaban por quien era… y una familia que lo amaba.

Girando su vista vio a su chibi con aquellas lagrimas de sus ojos, se acerco lentamente y coloco una mano en su cabeza llamando su atención, - No temas… - trato de calmarlo, este lo observo confundido, ¿Cómo Shukaku no lo atacaba? – tu no eres un monstruo… sino solo un niño… - fue interrumpido por el pequeño.

- Pero… mi padre me lo dijo… nadie me quiere… - repetía negando su cabeza, Gaara dio una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora – Pero pronto lo harán… solo debes tener paciencia y no rendirte, se fuerte… - acariciaba lentamente sus cabellos.

El pequeño de repente se levanto y lo abrazo necesitado… esperando que lo rechazara como todos los demás pero sorprendido sintió como correspondía el gesto, - incluso tendrás una madre que te quiera mucho… - prometió, recordando los afectos que recibía de Kagome.

El pequeño sonrió soñadoramente, quedando de apoco dormido – No puedo esperar para conocerla… - susurro mientras Gaara lo depositaba en una almohada y de apoco iba desapareciendo. Chibi quedo durmiendo con tranquilidad… soñando como sería ese tan esperado día.

- "Adiós… Gaara, saluda a Kagome" – fue lo único que escucho de Shukaku haciendo que se confundiera ¿Por qué se despedía?... no sería que…

Tanto Naruto como Gaara despertaron del hechizo… reaccionando sacudieron sus cabezas… todavía seguían en aquel oasis, mientras trataban de localizar el chakra de los demonios no sintieron nada… - Gaara… Kyuubi – comenzó Naruto con tono extraño.

El pelirrojo también negó su cabeza – Shukaku, tampoco… - dijo con pesar… de seguro habían arriesgado sus vidas para sacarlos de ese extraño sueño. El pelirrubio apretaba fuertemente sus puños… ¿Por qué ese zorro tenía…?

Fue cuando alguien llamo su atención, pues mirando al causante del ataque ampliaron sus ojos al verle arrodillado mal herido mientras gruesas y tristes lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Naruto se acerco lentamente hacía él - ¡Oye! ¿Qué te ocurre? – el nunca fue de las personas que pudieran ver llorar a alguien sin querer ayudarla.

El niño solo lloraba mientras una fina capa de sangre salía de su labio, por el ataque que había recibido de los bijuu para sacar a sus buques de esa peligrosa situación, - ¡Yo lo siento!… - comenzó a gritar mientras sus ojos de apoco volvían a tener brillo – siento haberles hecho recordar eso… - ocultaba su rostro.

Los dos entraron en reconocimiento, el kodomo debió de haber visto sus recuerdos de pequeños, el pelirrubio suavizo sus ojos ante la imagen… pero cuando intento acercarse para consolarlo… de repente fue atacado por lo que parecían púas… escapo gracias a la arena de Gaara que las bloqueo… pero eso lo había alejado del niño.

- Estupido mocoso… ¿acaso no escuchas las ordenes que te di? – gruño apareciendo aquel hombre a su lado y lo agarro apretadamente del cuello, el niño negaba fuertemente con su cabeza.

- Ya no me controlaras padre… no quiero cometer más maldades – grito de vuelta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban debido a las heridas que poseían.

El demonio quedo un segundo en silencio – Entonces ya no me sirves de nada – iba a cortar su cuello con su otra mano cuando algo lo evito.

Utilizando su arena Gaara hizo una barrera entre el niño y aquel monstruo cortando su brazo y logrando que lo soltara, velozmente tanto Naruto como él llegó a su lado… pero ampliaron sus ojos en incredulidad.

La capa del sujeto había caído y revelaba la imagen de un monstruo araña… que crecía cada vez más hasta tornarse descomunal y gigantesco con barios brazos y piernas de personas y un rostro humano horroroso - ¿Qué demonios…? – fue lo único que logro decir el ojicelestes al ver semejante… cosa.

- Tal parece que tendré que destruirlos yo mismo – se burlo la enorme bestia largando de entre sí cientos de aquellas púas pero mucho más letales, Naruto rápidamente agarro el débil cuerpo del kodomo y ambos shinobi esquivaban como podían aquellos peligrosos ataques.

Pero cada vez su fuerza disminuya con alarmante facilidad, de repente ambos quedaron atrapados por unos invisibles hilos que se desprendían del mismo suelo, - ¿Qué es esto? – trataba de salir el pelirrubio… la araña rió con locura.

- Este es su fin – dictamino largando nuevamente esas púas… pero nunca llegaron pues el kodomo había usado sus garras para cortar las cuerdas y ellos habían escapado, - ¡Te he dicho que no dejaría que se cometieran maldades! – le grito a su padre, este encolerizado tiro varias púas que lo atravesaron en el pecho.

Naruto como Gaara no podían creerlo… por salvarlos había recibido el golpe, llegando a su lado solo tuvieron tiempo de aferrarse entre los tres esperando el ataque final… - Ya no habrá nada que los proteja… mueran ningen - pero cuando la araña había tirado su ataque final una luz violeta los envolvió y cambio a cenizas aquellas cuchillas.

Desconcertados vieron como en sus medallas se tallaba la mitad de un kanji en cada una – "La amistad" 和 – repitieron en unísono, mirándolas un segundo para después colocar determinación y firmeza en sus corazones.

Naruto fue el primero en levantarse, dejando posando al niño en su chaqueta – Oye Gaara… ¿quieres formar equipo para derrotar esa arañita?... no es que te necesite pero es mejor ¿iie? – coloco una sonrisa de zorro en su rostro, mientras estiraba sus músculos preparándose.

Este no cambio su rostro impasible – Tch… es lo que más quiero en este momento – admitió parándose y colocándose en posición, reuniendo todo el chakra en concentración en sus manos tal como lo hacía Naruto.

Mientras la araña estaba muy asustada, tanto tiempo de utilizar a aquel niño en sus batallas que no se había preocupado en entrenarse para sí mismo… un error que costaría su vida.

- Ryusa Bakuryu (Avalancha del desierto) – invoco su elemento Gaara, de repente toda la arena del desierto se reunían a su alrededor y se formaban sumisas a su voluntad para luego enviarla contra el enemigo que lo rodeaba constantemente, como si fueran enormes y furiosas olas del mismísimo mar.

Mientras la araña intentaba salir de aquella cárcel, Naruto había invocado tres de sus clones preparando su chakra para la más poderosa de las técnicas que había perfeccionado últimamente, cuando ambos estaban listos dieron sus ataques finales.

- Sabaku Taisho (Luto Imperial del desierto) – la segunda fase de su anterior técnica, donde convoco la arena como cuchillas que se dirigieron hacía el enemigo.

Al mismo tiempo se lanzo, - Futon: Ransen Shuriken – lo remato Naruto, junto con sus clones crearon un enorme shuriken de viento que junto con la arena en combinación formaron una indestructible técnica… creando una enorme explosión donde tanto micro espinas como navajas de arena atacaron y trituraron instantáneamente a aquel abominable monstruo solo quedando cenizas de lo que antes fue.

Naruto miraba impresionado aquella fantástica técnica… - ¡Si! Lo derrotamos ¡De veras! – grito orgulloso girando su vista al pelirrojo y cayendo rápidamente su humor por lo que veía.

Gaara se había arrodillado al lado del moribundo niño, en un segundo el también se hallaba a su lado tomándolo en sus brazos… sus heridas eran muy profundas y había sangrado demasiado – Resiste kodomo… - trato de alentarlo, sintiendo gran pesar y tristeza.

- Gomennasai… yo solo quería una familia – repetía mientras lagrimas caían por su infantil rostro y sus ojos azules iban perdiendo brillo.

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas – Y dime… ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto con la mayor suavidad que podía para hacer que se calmara.

- Me llamo… Fuyukawa, un youkai de los sueños – casi podía sentirse como su vida se deslizaba de sus dedos, ni siquiera Gaara pudo contener que sus ojos se volvieran vidriosos.

La lagrimas de Naruto deslizaban por sus mejillas – Kobanwa Fuyukawa musuko-san – dio un suave beso en su frente. En el rostro del niño se reflejo una verdadera sonrisa… al fin tenía una familia – Arigatoo… otou-san – se despidió mientras su cuerpo se volvía cenizas, en vano que el shinobi trato de retener, golpeando sus puños en la tierra mientras quedaba llorando sus penas, su impotencia y… su tristeza.

- ¡ES MI CULPA! ¡Debí de haber sabido ayudarlo! – se gritaba golpeando incesantemente sus puños en la hierva. Gaara no sabía que decir para lograr calmarlo… el se sentía igual de impotente.

- No era posible… pero el ya no sufrirá chico… - se escucho una gruesa voz en sus costados, Naruto amplio enormemente sus ojos… no podía ser.

Girando su rostro al sonido, quedo pasmado. Allí se hallaba lo que parecía un hombre con su cabello hasta las rodillas rubios en picos, con piel bronceada, vestido con un traje de batalla color blanco, con orejas y nueve cola marrones, y ojos rojos… muy familiares ojos rojos - ¿Kyuubi? – parpadeo sin poder creerlo, el zorro solo dio una sonrisa engreída… si no había ninguna duda, reconocería esa mueca molesta en cualquier lugar.

Gaara quedo asombrado ¿con que ese era el Kyuubi de nueve colas?, - Y tú ningen… ¿Cuándo piensas moverte? – gruño otra voz, por un momento se congelo, girando lentamente su rostro amplio sus ojos en incredulidad.

Era un niño de unos ocho años, con el cabello castaño corto y ropas de batalla colores amarillos claros y dorados, con unas orejas y cola de mapache, y un par de ojos marrones muy… enojados, - ¿Shukaku? – parpadeo nuevamente, este bufo y giro su rostro nuevamente con obstinación.

- ¡Pensé que estaban muertos! – grito Naruto apuntando con el dedo a los demonios, ellos solo miraban aburridos (haciendo que su ceja tiemble en molestia por su simpleza)

- También nosotros… pero al parecer lo único que provoco que liberemos nuestro poder, es que el sello se rompiera… ya que estaban muy débiles mentalmente – comenzó Kyuubi, con su fría sonrisa.

- Y en conclusión terminamos aquí… con nuestros verdaderos cuerpos… aunque me sorprendió no haber crecido ni un día desde que me encerraron – estaba un poco molesto, el ya quería crecer y ganar sus colas restantes, siendo más fuerte.

Antes que nadie dijera nada más la ilusión donde estaban nuevamente termino desapareciendo… donde las puertas se abrieron y tanto Itachi, Deidara y Temari entraron donde ellos (más los últimos dos muy cautelosos y un poco temerosos)

Itachi estrecho los ojos en el kitsune, ¿con que ese maldito zorro fue el que quiso arrebatarle su preciosa Kagome?, ambos se enviaban miradas asesinas.

- ¿Qué quieres zorro? ¿acaso quieres pelear por mi adorada inu-chan? – lo reto Kyuubi con aquella macabra sonrisa, Itachi lo fulminaba con su fría mirada activando su sharingan.

- ¿Qué tonterías dices? Creo que Kagome te dejo bien claro a quien quiere… ¿o es que eres sordo? - coloco una mueca de superioridad al ver como este se enojaba y gruñía, patético, creyendo que tiene alguna oportunidad con SU Kagome.

- ¡QUE! ¡Kyuubi trataste de seducir a mi prima! – Naruto no daba más de su incredulidad ni los demás, hasta Gaara amplió un milímetro sus ojos.

El pequeño Shukaku gruño amenazador – Eres un zorro pervertido… ¡como te atreves a acercarte a mi okaa-san! – toda alianza con el kitsune aquí… se esfumo, es más el kodomo ya preparaba sus garras para atravesar a ese kitsune idiota.

Gaara aquí decidió que había que parar… - ¡Basta!... – grito, todos parpadearon en el, nunca lo habían escuchado levantar su voz más que en "escuchen mi habla fría e inmutable" tono.

- Todos se calmaran… Kyuubi-san, Naruto si no paran esta locura le diré a Kagome-san para que lo eduque… - este mostró sus colmillos en el (que Gaara ignoro completamente debido a su enojo) para luego quedar en el rincón y Naruto solo siguió incrédulo.

– Shukaku otooto-san… si no paras tu berrinche se lo contare a nuestra madre – estrecho sus ojos en regaño a él, este solo bufo indignado y se cruzo de brazos, el no quería problemas con su okaa-san… estupido onii-san – e Itachi-san de usted es quien menos lo esperaba, usted tiene que buscar a "su" Kagome… en vez de discutir como un niño por su territorio – este dio una mirada asesina al ex buque que este devolvió en la misma intensidad sabiendo que tenía la razón.

Deidara y Temari miraban maravillados la autoridad y cargo que Gaara mostraba, de hecho juro el pelirrubio que ahora mismo mostraba el mismo liderazgo (y extraña forma de persuasión) que Líder utilizaba con los miembros del akatsuki.

Itachi cerro sus ojos un segundo desactivando su sharingan y calmándose, el chico de cabeza roja tenía razón… ahora mismo tenían que ir a su próxima pelea para llegar junto con su Kagome, de repente abrió sus ojos, - Bien… vamos – mando fríamente, los demás asintieron al ver como se habría la siguiente puerta al frente suyo.

Entrando en ella rápidamente comenzaron a correr, pues estaban seguros que aquel dragón les tenía guardado varias trampas para impedir que llegasen a su objetivo.

**A/N: **Ah, muchas sorpresas se revelaron aquí ¿cierto? Desde unos capitulos antes había querido saber como hacer que Naruto sacara al kyubii de si mismo, y esto será una clave importante para más adelante, además que es lindo (y muy gracioso admito) ver a Itachi en su face "celos" por su amada Kagome chan (una risa escalofriante)

La verdad me canse de dar disculpas por retrasarme en actualizar, por lo que tengo una pequeña sorpresa… ¡voy a colocar un nuevo fic para ustedes! Dado que este unos dias a otros llega al final y más o menos tengo la idea de lo que llevara…

Me arriesgare, es un regalo por retrasarme, ya que senti que debia enmendarme un poco. ¡Bueno! ¡la función continua!

"Iosi e Iuki" cambiaste tu nick? Ahora, muchas gracias por los elogios, y aunque tarde demasiado es que es tan difícil, es decir, tengo que ir al otro lado de la ciudad para conseguir un cyber decente! Es indignante!, ejem, ¡bueno! ¡muchas gracias por leerlo! ¡te mando mil abrazos!

"Lila sama" je, je, je me encanto el adelanto, la verdad ni yo podría haberlo dicho mejor! Espero que realmente haya salido bien este capitulo aunque era un poco más corto que el anterior… ¡en fin! ¡en verdad estimo mucho tus comentarios nos vemos próximamente!

"Myrna Elva" ¡muchas muchas gracias! A mi también me encanto la pareja de Dei chan con Tamari chan! La verdad como dije, solo se me ocurrió como relleno de la historia pero ¡bang! Realmente me prendí de ellos! Por lo que le dedique mucho sentimiento. Yo también espero que estés bien, ya que comenzamos un año nuevo ¡2011! (escalofriante ¿verdad?) je, je, je ¡ah! me gustaría muchísimo que mires el nuevo fic que hablo ya que quiero saber que opinas! ¡te mando mil besos!

"Anira black" ¡aja! Seguro sorprendo a la gente cuando actualizo (y más de uno da un grito de aleluya) pero es que se me hace difícil a veces, por lo que pido extra paciencia si no es molestia. Te agradezco tu comentario ya que me animan a continuar y no desanimarme. ¡muchos besos por alla!

"Ana" muchas gracias Ana chan! Y por supuesto que continuo, me encanta contestar sus comentarios ya que creo que es lo menos que les debo por tomarse la molestia de darme uno. ¡no voy a defraudarte! ¡nos oímos pronto!

Bueno, aquí termino por ahora, por favor lean el nuevo finc (no es que este haciendo propaganda barata "cof" "cof") pero creo que les gustara ¡hasta prontito!


	22. Chapter 22

¡Bueno Bueno! Aquí va el esperado y nuevo capitulo, y ya que tarde tanto en publicarlos sin más dejo que lo disfruten ¡LUCES/CAMARA ACCIÓONN!

**Capitulo ****XXII**

Después de varias trampas el grupo de Itachi había llegado a la ultima puerta que llevaba hacía la próxima batalla, con la inscripción "Roku" firmada sobre él.

Sin un segundo pensamiento Itachi se adentro en él. Cerrando sus ojos un segundo, al abrirlos quedo congelado al ver donde se hallaba… era el valle cercano al distrito Uchiha, muchos recuerdos lo inundaban, donde su padre le enseño las técnicas de su clan, donde lo manipulaba con aquel odio por los que superaran el poder del Uchiha, y como todo su honor dependía que se volviera mucho más fuerte.

Acercándose al lago que se encontraba allí miro su reflejo en aquellas aguas cristalinas… aunque tanto dijera que odiaba a su padre, había sacado los mismos ojos insensibles y fríos que él… tal vez en realidad aquella masacre lo había hecho por razones egoístas y rencorosas…

- Veo que este sitió te provoca que reflexiones profundamente… - Itachi se tenso enormemente ante aquella voz, poniéndose de pie lentamente giro para ver a una figura detestada para él - … ¿me pregunto el porque?... ¡ha si! La masacre que ocasionaste… - allí se hallaba Madara Uchiha con su apariencia verdadera y aquella sonrisa fría y maligna en su rostro.

- Eso no es nada más que el pasado – respondió tranquilamente como si desestimara el tema mientras tomaba una fuerte posición de defensa y ataque… el conocía bien la historia de este personaje y no daría ninguna ventaja al confiarse.

El mayor Uchiha solo daba pasos hacía el haciendo a Itachi más tenso, - ¿De verdad?... y que me dices de quienes asesinaste… ¿acaso pensaran lo mismo?... – sus palabras hizo que creciera en confusión… ¿a que se refería?

Al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de Itachi en un segundo apareció frente suyo… haciendo que ampliara sus ojos un centímetro en shock, ¿Cómo podía ser tan veloz?, en otro segundo salio volando por un puño que encesto en su rostro, arrastrándose para parar el impacto… gruño, también era demasiado fuerte.

Con cada ataque que recibía de Madara, sus energías iban disminuyendo con rapidez, y aunque él contraatacaba siempre sus jutsu eran repelidos con facilidad, por un segundo quedaron separados… observándose y escudriñándose con frialdad.

- Tch… ¿así que tú eres el nuevo sirviente de aquel dragón? – se burlo Itachi tratando de ganar tiempo y buscar una manera de derrotarlo; este lo observo con ira en sus ojos rojos.

- Yo no me rebajaría a ser un mero peón… todo esto es parte de mi venganza – afirmo con aquellos ojos lleno de odio y rencor.

Itachi solo estaba en silencio – Entonces… igualmente eres un peón de tu venganza – si, el sabía que obsesiones como esas consumían la vida y el alma misma como la peor de las enfermedades… en su vida había visto tantas personas que solo vivían por ello y como se extinguían miserablemente.

Madara solo sonrió fríamente – Tu eres débil como los demás… por eso no logras entenderlo… - sus palabras eran dichas con indiferencia – pero… ¿Qué hay de tus debilidades Itachi?... ¿las as superado? – volvió su tono burlón.

El Uchiha gruño – He dicho que es el pasado… - fue interrumpido, - ¿En serio?... porque no te aseguras… - en un parpadeo se hallaba en frente suyo nuevamente mirando fijamente aquellos ojos sangre con su Mangekyo Sharingan activado.

Este solo pudo parpadear en reacción escuchando un ultimo susurro antes de caer en el sueño nubloso, el sabía bien lo que significaba "Tsukoyomi"… esto era grave.

Con Kagome

Aun se encontraban corriendo y esquivando los distintos ataques y trampas que eran enviados a ellos, recientemente habían cruzado una puerta… pero cuando creyeron llegar nuevamente vieron solamente más escaleras.

Tanto Kagome como Kimimaro pararon en seco al ver como Pein se detenía, - Líder-san ¿Qué ocurre?, si no nos damos prisa seremos descalificados – su voz celebraba confusión, el rostro de líder era muy pensativo.

- Tal vez, pero… ¿Por qué nunca hemos llegado?, supongo que se dieron cuenta… hace tiempo pasaron aquellos diez minutos – los otros dos asintieron, era verdad… y aun así aquel laberinto no terminaba, no importa lo rápido que fueran.

Kagome cerró unos segundos sus ojos para luego abrirlos en resolución, - Entonces… ¿es parte de su plan? – líder asintió y el peliblanco parpadeo, eso tendría sentido.

- Seguramente continua con su niveles de combate… - su expresión era de simple e intenso calculo – seguramente el que hallamos atravesado aquella primera puerta significa que tanto Garaa-san como Naruto-san ganaron o cumplieron con la pelea… - su comentario hizo ampliar los ojos de los dos.

- El que lucha ahora es… Itachi – susurro Kagome sin poder evitar cerrar sus ojos en preocupación y apretar sus puños, ella tendría que poder ayudarlo, se sentía tan imponente.

Líder asintió observando atento a la muchacha, - Hai… cuando el termine su pelea se nos permitirá avanzar a la siguiente… - respondió con mayor suavidad, ella asintió ligeramente.

- Pero debemos continuar… - alentó Kimimaro colocando una mano en su hombro para darle apoyo, los dos asintieron.

Nuevamente se colocaron en marcha, "Onegai, que Itachi salga con bien", era el ruego silencioso de Kagome en su mente.

Con Itachi

Itachi fue levemente levantándose quedando unos segundos petrificado al verse nuevamente dentro de la casa Uchiha… no solo eso sino que además estaba justamente igual antes de la masacre…

- Onii-san… ¿te encuentras bien? – una infantil voz pregunto con preocupación a su lado girando su rostro vio con incredulidad a un Sasuke de unos seis años de edad, ¿Qué era esto?

- Sasuke tu hermano mayor solo esta cansado luego de regresar de una misión… - la voz de su madre lo aplasto, mirando hacía ella que le entregaba una pequeña sonrisa calida – será mejor que duermas luego del almuerzo Itachi – aconsejo con suavidad, acariciando levemente sus cabellos, este solo asintió sin saber como reaccionar.

Rápidamente se observo en el espejo de la sala y amplio sus ojos tocando su rostro sin creer que fuera la realidad, tenía la misma apariencia de esos años, con su uniforme de capitán anbu y su banda no tenía su marca sobre la hoja que lo identificaba como renegado.

La puerta de repente se abrió y una voz lo puso tenso… - Itachi… has regresado – la gruesa voz de su padre hizo tensar aun más, el solo asintió.

Fugaku coloco una suave sonrisa en su hijo mayor – Me alegro – respondió volviendo su fase fría, Itachi quedo sin palabras… nunca había recordado cuando su padre mostraba aquel rostro amable.

Todos estaban sentados, comiendo tranquilamente en la mesa, de vez en cuando un comentario fugaz mientras nuestro Uchiha solo los observaba atentamente, ya había llegado a olvidar estos pequeños momentos en familia, - Itachi… veo que tu misión fue un éxito – su padre comento, él asintió.

- Bien, estoy orgulloso de ti – volvió a colocar aquella sonrisa, al igual que su madre y su pequeño hermano, su corazón se retorcía.

El había llegado a la conclusión que esto no era más que una ilusión, nada podía ser real… sino que eran los efectos del sharingan de Madara. Aun así no podía contener la culpabilidad y la confusión de su corazón… el había matado su familia, traiciono su confianza y su cariño por él.

- He visto nuevamente al Hokage… - comenzó una charla Fugaku, los demás giraron su atención hacía él, - nuevamente quiere que confesemos que el clan Uchiha fue el responsable en el ataque del Kyuubi – su tono celebraba ira y molestia.

Su esposa estrecho sus ojos, - ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? ¡Nosotros no hicimos aquella devastación! – estaba completamente indignada, su esposo asintió, Sasuke miraba confundido.

- Umm… otou-san ¿Qué es Kyuubi? – cuestiono Sasuke inocentemente, este solo oscureció sus ojos en la pregunta.

- Es un demonio, conocido como el zorro de nueve colas que ataco Konoha casi hasta la devastación… - comenzó su relato, los ojos del niño tuvieron cierto temor al recordar todos los relatos que había escuchado – ten algo muy presente Sasuke… cuando veas a seres como esos debes atacar a matar… no son más que seres sin corazón y crueles, ¿entiendes? – el pequeño asintió con firmeza, haciendo a su padre sonreír levemente en él.

La comida continúo unos segundos en silencio, hasta que… - No es verdad… - interrumpió Itachi mirando intensamente sus palillos.

Su padre levanto una ceja curioso - ¿Qué? ¿acaso no es la verdad Itachi? – cuestiono con su habitual tono frío. Este lo observo directamente a sus ojos.

- Todos los demonios no son fríos sin corazón… - recordó todas las palabras crueles que Madara había dicho a su… Kagome, - es más padre… yo amo a una youkai y debo volver con ella – dijo con firmeza… era un tonto, se había dejado llevar por esta ilusión de fantasía, sabiendo que debía encontrarla con rapidez…

Tanto su padre como los demás se levantaron instantáneamente después de él, - ¡Itachi! ¿Qué locuras dices? ¡no puedes abandonar tu familia! – gritaba su padre con veneno, su madre contenía las lagrimas en su rostro.

Algo jalo su manga – Onii-san… no nos abandones – rogaba un Sasuke desesperado, el pelinegro cerro fuertemente sus ojos, repitiéndose que no se trataba más que una ilusión… que no eran real, - Lo siento otooto-san – se soltó bruscamente de su agarre, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a buscar una salida cuando una fría risa retumbo en aquel lugar.

Dándose vuelta bruscamente vio sentado indiferente a Madara, gozando de su situación, - Veo que no cambias de parecer… abandonando por segunda vez a tu familia por un monstruo – gruño en sus palabras al saber que se refería a Kagome.

Dando un pequeño chasquido con sus dedos, ahora lo había transportado a otro momento de su vida, teniendo su apariencia actual observaba como ahora toda la casa se hallaba lleno de cadáveres… los mismos que él había ocasionado.

Observo impotente como su antiguo yo decía aquellas crueles palabras a un horrorizado Sasuke, - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Itachi? – la voz desesperada de su hermano hizo que apretara sus puños hasta hacerlos sangrar, - Fue… para medir mi fuerza… - aquellas palabras se clavaron en su pecho.

Cayendo de rodillas y salpicando la sangre sobre sí mismo, repetía solo una palabra en su mente, "perdón", su hermano algún día lo entendería y lo perdonaría, pero… ¿el mismo podría llegar a hacerlo?

- Ves Itachi, solo eres un monstruo… - susurraba en el aire la voz de Madara, todos los cuerpos comenzaron a levantarse mientras se acercaban lentamente a él con aquellas miradas acusadoras y llenas de odio, él no podía moverse quedando solo de rodillas, - eres igual que aquella demonio – siguió sus palabras hirientes, casi se podía escuchar la diversión y malicia detrás de ellas.

Itachi se convencía de ello, si era un monstruo… ni siquiera podía derramar lagrimas por sus muertes, de repente amplio sus ojos al recordar como la inu había llorado por él, - "¿Por qué lloras Kagome?"…ella se aferro más a él "Lloro por ti… tu no mereces nada de esto… no lo mereces". Si ella había dicho aquello por él.

Se levanto con mayor resolución, incluso había arriesgado innumerables veces su vida para salvarlo de una posible muerte, lo había cuidado, dándole su comprensión y amor… "Te amo Itachi"… dio un dulce beso en sus labios… quedando dormida en sus brazos.

El había prometido proteger su amada Kagome con su vida, y ¡no podía perder su tiempo lamentándose cuando ella podría estar en peligro!

Miro fríamente aquellos cadáveres de ilusión, concentrando su chakra en sí mismo activo su propio Mangekyo rompiendo la ilusión de Madara, al parpadear nuevamente se encontraba cerca de aquel lago… arrodillado y jadeante.

Bajando su vista observo como el collar que Kagome le había obsequiado brillaba con calidez, apretó suavemente la pequeña medalla escondiéndola nuevamente entre sus ropas, para luego levantándose con resolución, enfrento sus fríos ojos con los incrédulos de su antagonista.

Madara lo observaba pasmado - ¿Cómo pudiste escapar de mi Mangekyo eterno? – gruño sin creerlo, Itachi solo permaneció en silencio mientras tomando nuevamente una posición pero esta vez de ataque contra él.

Al no recibir respuesta este gruño colérico… - ¿Quién te crees Itachi?... Soy Madara Uchiha, reconocido como él más fuerte entre el clan y su verdadero jefe – gruño tomando una postura arrogante, mientras su sharingan ardía en ira. Ya no le importaba jugar con él, ahora solo quería acabarlo lenta y dolorosamente por su osadía.

Nuevamente se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque para sorpresa de Madara, el joven pelinegro adquiría cada vez más y más habilidad.

- ¿Cómo puedes usar a miembros de tu mismo clan? – sus palabras eran heladas, - No te perdonare que utilizaras la memoria de mi familia para tu juego, Madara – gruño con ira, había usado sus recuerdos preciados para solo burlarse de él.

Madara saco una fría sonrisa, - Solo eran personas débiles, no merecían pertenecer al clan Uchiha – exclamo con escepticismo, - ¿y que importa que lo haya hecho?... ni siquiera lloraste por sus muertes – concluyo con sorna, Itachi gruño nuevamente dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.

- Tal vez no pueda llorar… pero no significa que no tenga sentimiento alguno – cada vez sus ataques eran más veloces, logrando dar varias cortadas y golpes al mayor Uchiha.

Al separarse nuevamente, Madara con unas señales en sus manos invoco un gigantesco ventilador a sus manos, de su misma altura con las inscripciones del clan talladas sobre él, Itachi estrecho sus ojos en ello, era el famoso ventilador que contaban utilizaba al comienzo de la fundación del clan.

Al ver que este atacaba con aquella arma, rápidamente desenfundo su katana que originariamente provenía del hermano de Madara con quien lideraba el clan.

Ambas armas chocaban insensantemente, ninguno pensaba bajar su guardia y dar ventaja al otro, - Así que piensas que tienes sentimientos… no me causes gracia… solo eres un demonio – desestimo, separándose unos metros de él.

Comenzó a activar nuevamente su Mangekyo eterno, - Amaterasu – convoco flamas que los manipulaba y aumentaba con aquel instrumento en su mano derecha, dando de lleno el ataque en el joven Uchiha. Madara en esto sonrió con crueldad… unos segundos y aquellas llamas lo volverían cenizas… pero amplio sus ojos en incredulidad por lo que luego sucedería.

Itachi solo sentía a las llamas sobre el cubriéndolo completamente, con aquellas palabras de Madara repitiéndose en su cabeza – "eres un demonio" – sus ojos se ampliaron en realización, era cierto el se había convertido en uno… al unirse en compromiso con su Kagome.

Cerro los ojos para tranquilizar su mente y concentrar su chakra, las llamas no lo lastimaban… sino que en contrario lo… fortalecían, abrió sus ojos rojos a un petrificado Madara, y con un ligero movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer aquel fuego que ardería por siete días y siete noches.

Madara dio un paso atrás por aquella destreza imposible - ¿Cómo… pudiste hacerlo? - ¡nadie tendría que poder contra su sharingan!... y este niño no solo había podido contra su Tsukoyomi… sino también contra las llamas eternas de su Amaterasu.

Itachi paro sus pasos y lo miro con fijeza – Es por que soy un demonio… uno que controla el fuego – coloco una sonrisa donde sus colmillos se ponían de manifiesto, la expresión de su adversario era de puro shock.

El pelinegro entonces concentro su youki en su espada formándose llamas sobre estas pero en vez de negras eran color sangre como sus ojos, se lanzo nuevamente al ataque, - Los clanes como el Uchiha descendemos de los demonios… ¿lo sabías no? – ahora el estaba tomando el control de la situación ganando con mayor facilidad, aumentando cada vez más velocidad.

Madara gruño mostrando sus dientes – ¡Eso no tiene la menor importancia! – estaba furioso y comenzaba a desesperarse ya que estaba permitiendo que el pelinegro tuviera la ventaja mental.

El joven shinobi dio una fría sonrisa – Pues olvidaste a tus antepasados… un error imperdonable si quieres ser el "más fuerte de los Uchiha" – señalo sabiamente, este Uchiha estaba negando sus raíces directamente.

- Como dije, son monstruos sin importancia… como tu preciosa Kagome – se burlo tratando de ganar mentalmente y logrando que Itachi se distrajera lo suficiente clavando dos kunai en su brazo derecho.

Itachi gruño furioso, pero luego su rostro adopto la marca de la tranquilidad – Hai… estos sentimientos que nunca creí siquiera poder poseer, pertenecen solo a ella… - arranco aquellas cuchillas de sí sin mostrar el mínimo dolor, su sharingan se activaba – como la preocupación por su bienestar, la sobre protección… los celos, y… el amor – formaba señales rápidamente con sus manos generando llamas en estas, Madara amplio sus ojos en el horror.

- "Amaterasu" – convoco Itachi cientos de llamas directamente hacía su rival, y aunque este intento esparcirlas con su ventilador, estas lo volvieron cenizas procediendo a arder sobre él.

- Este… es el poder aquellos… sentimientos? – cuestiono Madara cayendo de rodillas, sintiendo como aquellas flamas lo consumían con lentitud.

Itachi lo observo sin ninguna emoción – Hai… por cierto… - hizo una pausa levantando lentamente su brazo – nadie insulta a mí "preciosa Kagome" – Madara abrió sus ojos ampliamente, pero era demasiado tarde, con un movimiento de su muñeca, el pelinegro aumento cien veces las llamas haciendo que rápidamente su cuerpo se calcinara y volviese cenizas.

El ultimo Uchiha envaino lentamente su espada, cerrando sus ojos unos segundos… había logrado dominar su elemento del fuego, los abrió al sentir que algo cambiaba.

La habitación deshacía aquella desagradable ilusión, vio con desinterés como las puertas se habrían y los demás ingresaban con nerviosismo hacía él, internamente sonreía… parece que su juego con el fuego los había alterado un poco.

De repente sintió como algo jalaba su manga, curioso vio hacía abajo encontrándose con los ojos brillantes e ilusionados del pequeño Shukaku, levanto una ceja interrogante.

- Eso… eso fue… ¡impresionante! – hablo con admiración, él había observado como había peleado con aquel ningen… y aunque al principio pensó que era débil… luego cuando mostró esa habilidad y su actitud… fresca, ¡ahora entendía porque okaa-san lo había elegido como pareja! Esta declaración sorprendió a todos.

Itachi no sabía que decir, era un poco incomodo… digamos que no muchos koyoukai declaran que te admiran de un momento a otro, - Quieres… ¿ser mi otou-san? – cuestiono con ojos brillantes, el muchacho parpadeo dos veces procesando la información… pa-padre…

El pequeño mapache comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, tal vez no quería, pensaba entristecido hasta que sintió una mano apoyada en su cabeza, levantándola se encontró con el kitsune con una pequeña sonrisa amable – Hai, esta bien musuko-san – contesto con su tono tranquilo, este sonrió brillantemente.

Todos miraban con calidez la situación, incluso Temari no pudo contener sus lagrimas a lo que Deidara la calmaba arrullándola con suavidad, eso hasta que un zorro desesperado por atención llamo su atención, - ¿Y yo que? – gruño Kyuubi… nunca recibió ningún halago de ese mocoso y ahora estaba alucinando solo por unos trucos de fuego.

Shukaku dirigió una mirada asesina a este – Es obvio que Itachi otou-san es mucho más fresco y temerario que tú, zorro pervertido – gruño, el no había olvidado que había intentado acercarse a su madre… Kyuubi gruño de vuelta cruzándose de brazos, enviando una mirada asesina al Uchiha que solo miraba con presunción que el niño lo considerase mejor.

Los demás miraban divertidos e incluso muchos rieron en la escena… luego quedaron un segundo en silencio – Tenemos que continuar… comienza la quinta pelea – volvió a su frialdad habitual el Uchiha, los demás asintieron con gravedad, mientras los ojos del niño mostraban angustia por el bienestar de su madre.

Itachi noto esto, posando una mano en su hombro este lo miro a los ojos donde el shinobi transmitía con palabras que ella estaría bien, el mapache dio una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento.

La puerta delante de ellos había aparecido, todos asintieron con resolución comenzando nuevamente la carrera, un pensamiento se repetía en la mente de Itachi: "Mantente con bien Kagome, voy en camino"

**A/N: **Tuve que poner sorpresas para hacerlo un poco más emocionante, muchos quizás dirán (¡Hija! Todo este tiempo para hacer solo esto!) ¡p-pero es que tengo mis razones! Primero los estudios y libros, luego que tome un nuevo curso de jurídico en marzo! Pero tampoco quiero agobiar con mis excusas.

¡Por eso solo les pido más paciencia! (tampoco quiero parecer abusadora) pero también estoy mejorando un poco mi dibujo y espero pronto tener alguno para ponerlo en deviantart, ¡eso me encantaría mucho! ¡Así que aquí vamos en los agradecimientos!

"Iosi e Iuki" también espero que les gustara el nuevo capitulo y les pido disculpas por tardarme tanto en hacer este, la verdad es que parece que nunca llega el descanso ahhhhh, pero de todas maneras aquí estoy! ¡les mando muchos besos amigas!

"Lila-sama" ¡AJA! Todos conocemos los desesperados que pueden parecer los villanos de los anime pero… no quiere decir que no tengan uno que otro truquito bajo la manga para sorprender (bueno, al menos en unos… en otros solo son para hacer bostezar) ¡espero que te gustara como quedo la continuación lila chan! ¡nos vemos y gracias por comentar!

"Myrna Elva" ¡Yo también te extraño mucho! En serio todo estas cosas a veces me hacen pensar que no tengo tiempo ni para existir! Quiero decir, me encanta escribir… y ni siquiera eso puedo, o si quiero dibujar algo tengo que elegir uno u otro y a veces no parece justo! Pero que se le hace, hací me toco la vida… ahhhh, volviendo a la historia, ¡quede muy feliz de cómo termino la pelea entre Itachi-kun y Madara-kun! No pensé que iba a quedar muy bueno ¡pero hey! ¡me entretuve mucho al hacerlo! Je, je, je… ¡te envió un millón de besos!

"Tessa-chan23" si, por fin tuve tiempo… es que en estos días se agota tan rápido, y si, pienso que luego de estar tanto tiempo con alguien pegado dentro tuyo o te mata o terminas soportandolo (es mi pensamiento) por eso imagine que la relación de Garaa con el mini demonio dentro suyo tenía que ser por lo menos algo estable (por lo menos, quiero decir) pero de todas maneras… bueno, gracias por comentar ¡nos vemos muy prontito tessa chan!

"Magi cullen taisho" ¡bueno! Bienvenida entonces! A mi también me gusta crear la personalidad de Kagome mostrando que puede ser una chica decidida e independiente sin gritar cada rato "¡Inu-baka salvame!" (no quiero ofender los fans de Inuyasha ni nada) pero la creo más divertida así! ¡y muchas gracias por los halagos! Me gusto mucho tu comentario ¡te mando muchos besos!

Bueno, con esto me despido hasta el siguiente capi, creo que sería bueno que comenzara un poco antes para no tener estos inconvenientes despues, je, je, je… pero solo el tiempo dirá ¡nos vemos en la proxima!

_Kagome-hime__10_


	23. Chapter 23

Aquí ya va otra largo capitulo de nuestra Kagome y su amado shinobi, ¡por favor disfrutenlo!

**Capitulo ****XXIII**

Con Kagome

La teoría de Líder parecía verdad pues había aparecido nuevamente una puerta, con lentitud fueron abriéndose, confundiéndoles… allí en vez de una puerta se hallaban dos separadas, "Sichi" la izquierda y "Hachi" la derecha… ¿Qué significaba esto?

- Veo que ya descubrieron mí pequeña sorpresa… - la voz maliciosa de Rentsuko sonó en la sala, los tres gruñeron ¿ahora que tenía planeado? – como ven me he aburrido de tanto esperar para luchar e decidido adelantar los planes por lo que los últimos dos combates se darán al mismo tiempo… aunque por separado por supuesto – su risa maliciosa sonó en todo el derredor.

Los guerreros quedaron un segundo en silencio, - Solo manipula la situación a su conveniencia – gruño Kimimaro, furioso con sus sucias trampas.

Líder negó suavemente su cabeza – Sabe que no tenemos opción… por lo que tendremos que entrar – su voz era analizadora y tranquila.

Kagome asintió luego sintiendo la mirada llena de preocupación de su hermano hacía ella, haciendo que su mirada se suavizara.

Se acerco para luego darle un tierno abrazo, - Todo saldrá bien, onii-san… ya lo veras – animo a lo que el correspondió aquella muestra de afecto.

- Cuídate mucho Kagome onee-san – pidió en un murmullo al separarse, ella solo sonrió tranquilizadoramente, para luego seguir a Pein quien se encontraba al frente de su puerta.

Ambos se miraron fijamente un segundo y con un firme asentimiento abrieron al mismo tiempo sus respectivas entradas y pasaron adelante sin vacilación.

Kagome al ingresar en el cuarto vio pasmada el paisaje frente a ella, era un hermoso campo abierto sin horizontes, levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con el hermoso cielo azul, no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa a sus labios… era tan tranquilo.

Comenzó a caminar por aquel sitió recorriendo y admirando cada centímetro, era todo un verdadero espectáculo… pero, aun así se sentía desolado ¿Por qué?, estaba muy confundida.

Fue al recordarlo que sus ojos se ampliaron… faltaba su familia, sus amigos,… su amado Itachi. Estrecho sus ojos, no había tiempo que perder… tenía que ganar esta batalla y vencer a Rentsuko.

Cerró sus ojos, tenía que localizar el aura de su oponente, unos segundos después los abrió, su youki… ataco un árbol cercano con su látigo de veneno, de allí salio velozmente la sombra. Situándose al frente suyo con aquel manto negro.

- ¿Eres tu nuevamente? – cuestiono Kagome con cierta curiosidad, era el mismo que los había guiado por el bosque.

Casi podía sentir su sonrisa de diversión, - Hai, al parecer tu predicción que nos enfrentaríamos fue acertada – su voz celebraba cierto humor en cambio del frío que había manifestado anteriormente.

La inu sintió cierta confusión por esto pero rápidamente lo desestimo, - Entonces será mejor que comencemos ¿no? – tomo una postura de ataque, este solo suspiro levemente, Kagome parpadeo parecía una persona completamente opuesta.

El sin previo aviso corrió hacía ella, comenzando a atacarla con sus garras a lo que la muchacha lo esquivaba con destreza, debía admitir que era muy rápido.

Logro esquivar por un momento un golpe letal produciendo un corte en su brazo derecho y haciendo jirones su manga, ella gruño sin hacer caso a la sangre que goteaba de esta, el youkai solo quedo unos metros separados de ella, sin mover ningún músculo.

- Dime… ¿realmente quieres saber quien soy? – cuestiono de repente levantando lentamente su mano hasta tocar su capucha, esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

Con Itachi

Por fin habían llegado al cruzar la última entrada, Kimimaro los miraba con cierto alivio al verlos con bienestar, para luego tensarse y confundirse por el youki de dos demonios desconocidos.

Itachi lo miro con fijeza, - No son problema… - dijo simplemente, que estaban de su lado, este asintió más tranquilo, - ¿Dónde… esta Kagome? – cuestiono un poco impaciente, entonces fue cuando vio dos puertas, en una se mostraba a Líder recorriendo un campo sin rumbo aparente.

Y en la otra se encontraba su bella Kagome en el mismo campo pero luchando con un demonio con capucha, no pudo evitar gruñir cuando vio lastimarla en su brazo, apretó impotente sus puños al no poder ayudarla. Pero confiaba en que lograría derrotarlo, ella era una princesa inu después de todo.

Pero lo que en verdad los desconcertó fue la extraña y repentina pregunta que aquel sujeto dio a la inu, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba por su mente?

Con Kagome

La muchacha solo asintió levemente, curiosidad por saber quien era el rival que podía llevarle la batalla con tanta igualdad.

Este entonces lanzo el manto por los aires, haciendo a la inu ampliar sus ojos un centímetro en la imagen de aquel muchacho.

Era un inu, de cabellos negros cortos oscuros con rallas irregulares plata, su piel era ligeramente tostada, llevaba puesto una yukata de samurai blanco, un pantalón negro y botas grises, tenía una katana atada a la cintura, también tenía orejas que lo identificaban como hanyou. Y penetrantes ojos negros, opacos y fríos... pero que eran ligeramente familiares.

Dio un paso atrás de improvisación, era un inu como ella, el malinterpreto su reacción y sonrió con frialdad – No me digas… ¿acaso te provoca malestar luchar contra un hanyou? – cuestiono con cierta malicia en su voz pero la muchacha noto un poco de dolor en sus ojos, suavizando los suyos propios.

Kagome dio un parpadeo con sus ojos brillantes, - No… solo me sorprendí que fueras un inu… y en lo fuerte que eres – dijo sinceramente, ahora era el turno de él de confundirse… entonces, ¿no le importaba?, coloco una pequeña sonrisa en ella.

La muchacha tomo nuevamente posición de batalla con una sonrisa entusiasta por pelear, - Creo que ahora será más divertido ¿no? – dijo divertida, este coloco una mueca engreída. Comenzando nuevamente su enfrentamientos solamente con sus garras.

Con Pein

Pein estaba más que molesto, no solo estaba caminando por estas praderas desoladas (esta bien que al principio le haya parecido agradable, pero luego de caminar lo que parecían círculos varios minutos, perdieron su encanto)… y no solo eso, sino que su oponente ni siquiera se había dignado a aparecer.

Volvió a gruñir con molestia, - ¡Ah! Pein-san… siempre supuse que sería más paciente que esto – el muchacho se tenso al reconocer el dueño de aquella voz tan detestada.

- No debería afirmar teorías sin conocer su enemigo… Rentsuko – su voz era fría y carente de sentimiento alguno hacía la figura del dragón que tanto habían perseguido. El demonio puso una mueca de molestia al ingenio del ningen.

- Veo que al menos tienes cierta… inteligencia – se burlo con malicia, Pein estrecho sus ojos en él tomando una posición de ataque con shuriken en sus manos.

Comenzó la batalla contra él demonio hechicero, ambos con una velocidad increíble, Pain le dificultaba seguir su velocidad… era sorprendente. Lanzo cientos de shuriken que el demonio esquivo con insultante facilidad.

Pero el líder del akatsuki no se rendiría, él no dejaría a este ente de la destrucción cumplir su propósito, gruño aumentando el doble sus fuerzas. Rentsuko miraba con cierta diversión su obstinación.

La batalla era interminable y Pain cada vez gastaba su chakra al realizar jutsus que el demonio apenas si lograban rasguñarlos, él tendría que hacer algo pronto. Salto con gracia al sentir como lanzo fuego hacía él… con veloces movimientos de sus manos convoco agua y lo volvió en vapor, para luego convocar un tornado jutsu.

Mientras él no demostraría ninguna debilidad… se repetía con firmeza al enfrentarse nuevamente cuerpo a cuerpo. Con fervor demostraba que no en vano se había convertido en el líder de una de las organizaciones más temidas y respetadas: el Akatsuki (Amanecer)

Rentsuko veía con cierta diversión la obstinación a morir de aquel ningen… él podría sacar buen provecho de su uso, - Ningen… - llamo fríamente su atención, este estrecho sus ojos en él, - ¿no prefieres unirte a mí que morir aquí? … en vez deberías unirte a mí… tú no eres débil como los demás ¿Qué dices? – mostró una mueca de superioridad, como si diera por sentado su aceptación.

Los ojos de Pain se afilaron, - Yo jamás aceptaría una propuesta como esa – respondió con firmeza, ¿acaso creía que iría contra sus ideales y su familia por una propuesta como esa? Pensaba muy molesto.

Rentsuko solo miro con decepción en sus ojos, - Tal parece que me equivoque… eres igual de necio y débil que los demás… no me sirves de nada – dijo colocando una expresión aburrida, Pein solo estrecho sus ojos en sus palabras ¿Qué planeaba ahora?

El demonio en ese momento hizo una especie de canto, en sus manos aparecieron varias cuchillas que mantenía en una especie de levitación

Un segundo después la lanzo contra él… que el shinobi pudo esquivar solo por meros segundos. Sin esperar comenzó a hacer el mismo truco pero con mayor intensidad.

Dio un punto en el que la velocidad de Pain con cada ataque iba disminuyendo debido a la energía que usaba para sus piernas.

Para su desgracia Rentsuko dio cuenta de esto y coloco una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro – Este es el final shinobi – su voz era carente de emociones. El ningen comprendió que este nuevo golpe sería el definitivo.

Y es por eso mismo que también arriesgaría su mejor tecnica, por lo que en verdad se sorprendio el demonio al ver diferentes versiones del humano frente suyo, todos reflejando insensibilidad ante su sorpresa. El verdadero Pein solo coloco una pequeña sonrisa misteriosa que llamo su atención.

- Tu siempre despreciaste a los ninjas ¿no es así Rentsuko?... – comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos… - por haberte aprisionado ¿no?... – el demonio gruño con ira, ¿Qué intentaba el estupido ningen?

Con la suficiente energía Líder se preparo, - Rikodou Sennin – invoco su más antiguo y poderoso jutsu, apareciendo a su lado en la habitación seis entes que miraban de la misma manera aburrida, siendo de alguna manera parecida a él.

El ryu retrocedió sorprendido por esto, nunca había podido adivinar que un ningen podría lograr alguna técnica como de ese calibre.

La sonrisa de Pein solo se agrando al ver su sorpresa, - Estos son los seis caminos del dolor… como vera cada uno representa una parte de mí mismo… mientras todos compartimos la misma voluntad y pensamientos – el rostro de Rentsuko no tenía precio al escuchar aquellas surrealistas palabras.

- Y esa es – sus ojos rojos fueron determinados y muy fríos - ¡desaparecer tu existencia de la fas de la tierra! – gruño encendiendo su mirada, como las de los otros por primera vez.

Y lanzo su ataque más potente en su contra escuchándose a su alrededor un ultimo rugido de agonía de aquel ser tan detestable y terminando en desaparecer incluso su cuerpo.

Pain tenía su respiración acelerada, con calma disolvió su Rikodou Sennin… dio un leve suspiro, esta técnica es cierto, era letal pero debía usarse con mucha rapidez y eficacia, pues gastaba su chakra a una velocidad alarmante… con estos pocos minutos ya sentía sus piernas tambalear.

- Ahora solo debo tratar de ayudar a Kagome san – dijo con su habitual tranquilidad, ya no tenía sentido que ella siguiese luchando sola… si el maligno dragón había sido muerto.

Pero al dar dos pasos una temible y engreída voz hizo que se detuviera y se helara en su lugar.

- ¿No cree que esta yéndose muy apresuradamente Pain san?... – frente suyo apareció el demonio Rentsuko sin ningún rasguño visible.

Pain estaba fuera de sus cabales - ¡Imposible! - ¡el había visto como había sido reducido a cenizas por los seis caminos! ¡como podía estar siquiera de pie!

El demonio solo coloco una maligna sonrisa en sus labios - ¡Ah! veo que quedo sorprendido… pero no debería, esa imagen que acababa de desaparecer fue una pequeña parte de mí – aquellas palabras solo confundían y desesperaban más al shinobi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con solo parte? – gruño ya perdiendo toda su postura de serenidad, el no entendía nada de esta situación… y odiaba no hacerlo.

- Hai, soy capaz de particionar mí completa energía, por lo que es muy idéntica a la suya… solo que no ocupa ni siquiera un por ciento de mí parte… ¿acaso tiene curiosidad sobre el cuanto por ciento logro vencer?... – Pain estaba muy sorprendido para contestar, - era solo el quince por ciento… del cien por cien – dio una carcajada maliciosa al ver su incredulidad.

- Bien, estoy cansado de esto, debería terminarlo… ¿no? – con un movimiento de su mano creo una ráfaga de ventisca que Pain apenas pudo contener para sostener sus pies en el suelo.

¿Qué haría ahora? Había sido engañado e inútilmente utilizo todo su chakra en su ultima técnica para solo acabar con un quince por ciento de su ser… pero el no sería vencido con tanta facilidad, él seguiría luchando con dignidad y honor hasta el final, pensaba con resolución mientras trataba de esquivar los letales ataques.

Rentsuko atacaba sin ninguna piedad al debilitado humano, con una sonrisa burlona vio como cayo de rodillas en un intento inútil de tratar de colocarse en pie, - Te daré un ultimo favor antes de morir… ¿quieres ver por ultima vez a tu compañera Kagome chan? – cuestiono burlonamente.

Los ojos de Pain se ampliaron… Kagome.

El demonio sonrió al acertar en el punto, con un movimiento de su mano hizo que la pared se volviese como el vidrió donde el muchacho pudo observar a la inu luchando contra aquel medio demonio, pero de pronto se detuvieron y el siguiente movimiento de aquel demonio desconcertó a Pain.

- ¡Ah! Parece que ha terminado de jugar… pronto aquella demonio morirá – su sorna hizo enfurecer al ninja.

Pain gruño lleno de ira al escuchar aquellas palabras sobre su amiga - ¡Ella no morirá tan fácilmente Rentsuko – dijo rudamente.

Este ignoro su comentario – Ella pronto morirá… nunca nadie fue capaz de escapar su técnica definitiva… una que la victima no puede defenderse ni intentar escapar… el… - su voz hizo eco en la mente de Pain.

El pelirrojo solo quedo shock grabado en sus ojos, giro lentamente su cabeza hacía donde lo inminente parecía llegar, apretó sus dientes, el tenía que hacer algo… ¡tenía que ayudarla! antes que la alcanzara… "Las pesadillas de la oscuridad"

Con Kagome

Por fin se separaron luego de llevar esa corta lucha, ella lo observaba extrañada… de repente el solo se había alejado y relajado totalmente - ¿Ya te rindes? – dijo molesta y un tanto burlona, ¿tal vez un truco bajo la manga?

El medio demonio solo dio una sonrisa misteriosa a la niña, para luego en un segundo comenzar a emanar una energía oscura y extraña… Kagome miraba confundida su alrededor, sus instintos se erizaron, esto no era nada que hubiera visto antes.

Parpadeo sus ojos al sentirse completamente mareada, agarro su cabeza con sus manos intentando calmarse ¿Qué le sucedía?, al abrirlos la imagen que recibió detuvo por un segundo su corazón…

El lugar sereno y hermoso de segundos antes ahora solo estaba cubierto por la… devastación, estaba todo quemado, muerto… ella comenzó a sentir desesperación ¿Qué había pasado? Pensaba recorriendo aquel lugar… fue entonces que su mundo se partió en mil pedazos.

Allí estaban todos sus amigos en el suelo, sus cuerpos emanaban humo y cenizas, ella entonces no podía reaccionar… - Están muertos… - susurro variamente, como si fuera un cuerpo sin un alma.

Las lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos mientras recorría los cuerpos de las personas que consideraba de su familia, Pain, Deidara, Gaara, Temari… pero alguien faltaba, Itachi… ¡donde estaba Itachi!

Fue cuando lo encontró, su cuerpo casi irreconocible si no fuese por la pequeña cadena que colgaba de su cuello que logro reconocerlo… era… era el dije que le había regalado en su compromiso.

Se desplomo en el suelo, arrodillada, las lagrimas rebosaban de sus ojos, - Itachi… ¡ITACHI! – se escuchaban sus gritos roncos, sus sollozos no se hicieron esperar… era totalmente desesperante y sin esperanzas.

- ¡Todo es culpa mía!... ¡has muerto por mí culpa!... lo siento, lo siento – hacía eco, mientras golpeaba sus puños en el suelo barroso y sus lagrimas seguían fluyendo… sus ojos totalmente muertos.

Con Itachi

Todos veían confundidos y con desesperación el repentina colapso de la muchacha - ¡Que le sucede a Kagome okaa san! – grito desesperado el niño, nadie contesto… no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que allí dentro la hacía actuar de esa manera.

Itachi solo apretó fuertemente sus puños, al escucharla gritar nuevamente su nombre y aquellos sollozos rompían su corazón, sus uñas traspasaron la piel y ahora sangraba, los gritos no se detenía… el ya no pudo contenerse.

En un parpadeo fue contra los cristales de la habitación que la separaban de su Kagome, gruño al no causarle ni un rasguño, dio un profundo gruñido, siguió golpeando la pared con todas sus fuerzas… el no se rendiría… ¡no la dejaría en aquella manera!

Al ver el fervor del Uchiha los demás asintieron, todos fueron también a ayudarlo, utilizando las fuerzas que habían logrado recuperar en el corto lapso…

Una pequeña abertura en el vidrio, muy pronto caería.

Con Kagome

Seguía llorando desconsolada, ella no los había podido salvar contra aquel demonio… repentinamente se tenso al sentir que alguien rodeaba su espalda en un abrazo.

**SER-TSUBASA CHRONICLE**

_Yo te prometo que a pesar de todo_

_Seré capaz de este dolor eliminar, ¡por ti!,_

_Y si algún día logro encontrarte_

_Te darás cuenta que he cambiado de verdad,_

_Olvida el ayer._

- Ya no llores Kagome… olvídate de ellos, olvídate de él… haré que el sufrimiento se valla, onegai ven conmigo – la voz profunda del medio demonio sonó en su oído con suavidad.

_No tiene caso, aferrarse a un pasado que no volverá_

_El futuro nos esperara,_

Las lágrimas de Kagome no se detenían pero ahora solo estaba inmóvil, pedía que los olvidara… que olvidara a su amado Itachi ¿de esta manera ya no sentiría dolor?

_Estoy seguro, el fuerte latido de mi corazón hará_

_Que tú y yo podamos el destino alcanzar._

En un rápido movimiento el muchacho la había volteado y ahora la abrazaba con necesidad y ternura – Quédate a mi lado Kagome… por favor – insistía ahora atrayendo su rostro hacía ella con el fin de besarla. Kagome aun no podía reaccionar… solo veía su rostro acercándose lentamente al suyo.

_Así que vamos ya_

_Con tu sonrisa me guiaras,_

_Con tu canto lograras_

_Que pueda atravesar la terrible soledad, uhuouo._

Itachi ante esto se enfureció, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla?... su sharingan se activo inmediatamente… a su alrededor el aire se volvía sofocante, estaba consumiendo el aire… con unos rápidos movimientos activo una de las más letales técnicas.

_Recordar_

_El coraje y la amabilidad que pudiste demostrar,_

_Esa ha sido la razón…_

_Por la que seguiré sin parar._

Todos se apartaron rápidamente de el ciego Uchiha, concientes que el estaba perdido y no reconocería sus presencias si se interponían en su camino.

_Y si la sombra de la agonía_

_Planeara destruir lo que alguna vez soñé, ¡oh no!,_

_Pero no deberé ser engañado_

- ¡Amaterasu! – grito Itachi, emitiendo un ensordecedor fuego saliera de sí mismo, eso causo a los cristales formas medianas reñiduras en él, de pronto preparo nuevamente sus manos, e hizo aquella infernal técnica… ya faltaba muy poco.

_Estoy seguro que una inmensa luz podrá_

_Todo iluminar._

Kagome veía su rostro acercarse al suyo, en su mente se interpuso la imagen de Itachi haciendo que ampliara sus ojos, sutilmente coloco un dedo sobre los labios del medio demonio parando sus intenciones.

_Aun recuerdo como tu sonrisa pudo abrir mi corazón_

_Con solo mirarte pude al fin, cambiar mi vida_

- Lo siento, pero no puedo olvidarlos… sino moriría – se separaba lentamente de él, pero fue aprisionada nuevamente por aquellos brazos.

_Y mientras conserve los recuerdos del ayer,_

_No habrá ya nada que me pueda impedir_

- No me dejes por favor – rogó a la muchacha, Kagome suavizo sus ojos en él, era como un niño que temía a la oscuridad, ella correspondió el abrazo, lentamente fue transmitiendo su aura hacía él para lograr tranquilizarlo.

Un aura celeste brillante fue sustituyendo el lleno de oscuridad y desespero… ahora parpadeo, ella estaba en lo que parecía una aldea… ella podía ver a través de sí misma, como si estuviera dentro de un sueño.

_Ahora listo estoy_

_Para superar la adversidad,_

_El dolor no volverá_

Se levanto y recorrió el lugar con lentitud, fue que vio a un cachorro solitario, ella amplio sus ojos ¡era el mismo perro que había visto en konoha el día anterior a su salida! De pronto vio como este canino se convirtió en un pequeño niño hanyou… era con el que ahora estaba luchando.

De repente vio como aquel niño era rechazado cruelmente por los humanos de aquella aldea, hizo que su corazón de un doloroso apriete… pero ella solo podía observar con impotencia.

_No deberás temer ya que te protegeré, uhouo._

- Dime… ¿Por qué luchas? – fue la fría y triste pregunta por parte del medio demonio, ella vio aparecer su figura a su lado… mirando duramente lo que ella asumió era una memoria de su niñez, - ¿Por qué luchas por los humanos? Ellos solo nos detestan… son corruptos y egoístas, solo se preocupan por sí mismos sin importar los demás – volvió a cuestionar con rencor y melancolía mientras apretaba fuertemente sus manos.

Kagome quedo un segundo en silencio, mirando la escena frente suyo, pero negó suavemente su cabeza – Es por que no todos son de aquella manera… yo, también llegue a pensar lo mismo… que eran seres sin honor ni misericordia… pero cambie de opinión al conocer a humanos con corazones buenos y sinceros – en su memoria paso su encuentro con Kimimaro quien solo había estado confundido.

_El amor que me entregaste impulsara_

_Todo aquello en mi interior_

- Luego yo conocí a Itachi… - su mente reflejo la imagen de su querido Itachi – y me enseño que no era un monstruo… sino alguien con sentimientos, me enseño a reír, llorar, tener una familia… descubrí el amor… - recordó cerrando sus ojos suavemente con una dulce sonrisa.

_Y así podré transformar…_

_Toda sombra en un astro de luz._

- Y es por ello que no puedo rendirme, ni mucho menos olvidarlos… son parte de mi propia alma… ¿ahora logras entenderlo? Tienes que recordarlo… - dijo al confuso demonio pelinegro a su lado, el negaba con su cabeza bruscamente.

De pronto vio la imagen de un pequeño niño corriendo con alegría, era el… pero ¿Por qué sonreía con aquella felicidad?...

Es cuando vio las imágenes que el mismo tenía junto a un amable hombre humano que lo cuidaba… trato de recordar, esa amable sonrisa era tan conocida… fue que por fin lo logro, era su padre.

El había olvidado, se enfrasco en los malos momentos y recurriendo a su odio por los humanos en vez de recordar aquellos momentos que había pasado con su amable padre que lo había cuidado y amado sin importar que fuera un medio demonio.

_El futuro anhelado pronto llegara_

_Y estoy convencido de que lo alcanzaras._

- Lo entiendo… ¿vas a luchar por tus seres amados? – su voz era suave, con una tranquilidad que rodeaba su aura.

Kagome asintió con firmeza – Hai, voy a luchar por ellos… ¡creo que no somos distintos, sino solo incomprendidos! Voy a luchar por esto – dijo con valentía, no importara el precio que tendría que pagar, ella no se rendiría.

_Así que vamos ya_

_Con tu sonrisa me guiaras,_

El muchacho cerro sus ojos serenamente, al abrirlos ellos estaban en aquella habitación del comienzo – Entonces hay que darnos prisa… - Kagome miro confundida sus palabras ¿el la ayudaría? – tenemos que romper esta ilusión – se coloco en una pose de batalla contra la pared que conectaba a Pein.

Kagome coloco una sonrisa de felicidad – Arigatoo – susurro, también en posición con su espada en sus manos, el dio una sonrisa para ella.

En un rápido movimiento, ambos arremetieron en contra de aquel "muro" colocando sus técnicas más poderosas en ello, la imagen al instante se evaporo por el enorme choque de poderes.

_Con tu canto lograras_

_Que pueda atravesar la terrible soledad, uhouou._

Rentsuko observaba con ira la rebelión de su ciervo más poderoso - ¿Te atreves a revelarte contra mí?... sabes lo que puedo hacer a tu corazón ¿no? – gruño con furia al inu mientras apretaba un pequeño corazón en sus manos.

El inu dio un gesto de dolor agudo, pero se mantuvo firme- No te tengo miedo Rentsuko… lo que tu posees es simplemente un órgano de mí cuerpo, pero mi corazón tiene un solo dueño… - dio una mirada dulce a Kagome que lo observaba en shock – ahora la única poseedora de él es Kagome – dijo con resolución, que hizo al demonio dar otro gruñido al saber que no podría controlarlo más.

_Recordar_

_El coraje y la amabilidad que pudiste demostrar,_

_Esa ha sido la razón…_

- ¡Entonces morirás como pasara con este humano! – hablo heladamente, observando a un arrodillado Pain que no podía moverse al agotar sus ultimas reservas de chakra.

Kagome ante esto se desespero corriendo rápidamente al lado del muchacho que consideraba un hermano, colocándose frente a el para protegerlo con su cuerpo, Pain la observaba atónito.

Pero quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el impacto fue recibido por el medio demonio, Kagome como Pain ampliaron sus ojos, ella rápidamente fue a su lado, agarro su mano mientras veía con los ojos empañados como lentamente iba desapareciendo.

_Ahora listo estoy_

_Para superar la adversidad,_

- Estoy feliz de haberte llegado a conocer… Kagome – una fina línea de sangre cayo de sus labios – por favor, no dejes que Rentsuko cumpla su propósito… que todo se desvanezca… - hizo una mueca de dolor.

_El dolor no volverá_

_No deberás temer ya que te protegeré, uhouo._

- Es injusto… yo nunca pude conocer tu nombre – dijo con tristeza, queriendo que el dolor del inu disminuyera.

- Mi nombre es Hallato… y ya no llores… - coloco una sonrisa en su rostro secando las lagrimas de sus ojos – estoy seguro que nos reencontraremos… - susurro cerrando lentamente sus ojos en el sueño eterno.

_El amor_

_Que me entregaste impulsara_

_Todo aquello en mi interior_

Kagome dio una suave sonrisa – Hai… nos reencontraremos – dio un suave beso en su frente, luego quedando solo cenizas en sus manos, ella cerro fuertemente sus ojos.

_Y así podré transformar…_

_Toda sombra en un astro de luz._

Con una nueva resolución se levanto lentamente, dando una mirada gélida a Rentsuko que por unos segundos lo hizo temblar por su ferocidad.

La ilusión de la habitación se desvaneció, Itachi y los demás lograron cruzar las puertas viendo como aquel demonio había muerto salvando a la muchacha y Pain.

Itachi aun así no pudo contener su pena, ese demonio había ganado su respeto… no solo por salvar a su amada Kagome… si no que enfrento la maldad de Rentsuko aun sí significaba su muerte. Hallato… el no olvidaría ese nombre.

Kagome giro su rostro a un malherido Pain, el miraba levemente confundido su actitud, ella de pronto se acerco hacía el y lo levanto de un brazo.

- ¡Onegai! Manténganse a salvo – le susurro con firmeza, para luego tirarlo con mucha fuerza. Pain amplio sus ojos en consternación al ver la velocidad que prácticamente volaba, pero fue fácilmente atrapado por Deidara que había actuado rápidamente al ver en peligro… posiblemente todos los huesos sanos que su líder logro mantener intactos.

Itachi miraba confundido a Kagome, ella solo devolvía la mirada con un brillo extraño… ella planeaba algo.

Fue entonces que vio lo que hizo que lo comprendió todo… solo aumentando su preocupación y desesperación.

Kagome miro brevemente a su familia y amigos, luego dio una mirada de amor y perdón a Itachi… girando finalmente su fría vista a aquel maldito demonio, su resolución para derrotarlo aumentando doblemente.

Rentsuko entendía aquella mirada – Con que será de aquella manera… - el vio a la inu desenvainando su espada lentamente – por mi no hay ningún problema Kagome-chan – exclamo con una burlona sonrisa el verdadero dragón, para luego desenvainar la suya propia.

La batalla decisiva había comenzado al fin.

**A/N: **Aquí estoy de vuelta, y esta vez estoy apenada por todo el tiempo que tarde en volver, y espero que aun quieran seguir leyendo mis historias. Bueno, traje un nuevo capitulo (y como adelanto unos de los poquitos que faltan para terminar) esta gran historia que me cautivo escribir.

Voy por los agradecimientos:

"Iosi e Iuki" muchas gracias a ambas, ¡y veo que son tan despistada como yo en los horarios! Aunque a veces mi problemita es encontrar los cursos de las materias (sudando frio) ¡ah, pero eso es otra historia! Je, je, je… ¡b-bueno! ¡les agradesco mucho el apoyo que me dan! Para mi es muy importante y también espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo. ¡un gran abrazo amigas!

"Myrna Elva" ¡AH TE EXTRAÑE TANTOOOO! Últimamente estoy demasiada aburrida y además me frustra que las ideas no salgan de mi cabeza cuando lo ordeno! (¡es una completa indignidad! Y también me fascina a Shukako kun versión niño lindo! En este capi, también agregue bastante drama ¡y aun va mejor! ¡muchos besos amiga!

"Lila-sama" ¡Así es amiga mía! Un poquito más y tendré que rellenar el prologo! (por cierto… si uno sabe como hay que hacer o los pasos para que al final el fic diga "completado"… no entiendo muy bien eso) pero bueno! Parece que acerté en dar un pequeño dulce con el peque de Shukaku! Y aunque aquí Madara me era indiferente, leí unos finc en el como protagonista en su juventud y debo decir… me dio muchas ideas… ¡bueno! Muchas gracias y nos vemos muy prontito!

"Magy cullen taisho" ja, ja, ja Kagome cautiva muchos corazones, yo solo doy un poco más de cuerda (no se de que hablo… ¡pero que más da! ¡muchas gracias Magy chan! Espero que te haya agradado como termino su batalla ¡y Hayato kun! (mil lagrimas) la verdad me encanto! Pero bueno, ¡te mando mil besos amiga y muchas gracias!

¡por ahora termina aquí! Si alguien quiere ver mi perfil lo actualice un poquito… ¡pronto vengo con el próximo capitulo!


	24. Chapter 24

Despues del tiempo más largo ¡he aquí el nuevo capitulo! ¡Por favor disfrutenlo!

**Capitulo XXIV:**

Todos observaban pasmados el gran duelo de espadas que se llevaba a cabo por estos dos seres tan potentes, esas katanas chocaban con demasiada violencia formando en la mayoría de los casos grandes hondas por su potencia.

Kagome esquivaba a duras penas los golpes que el ryu arrebataba contra ella, su velocidad y poder era más fuerte de lo que había llegado a imaginar.

La inu dio un gruñido cuando encesto en ella una potente patada haciendo que se arrastrara varios metros atrás, ella instantáneamente se lanzo contra el con varios patadas y golpes con su espada que este lograba esquivar con insultante rapidez.

Su respiración cada vez era más acelerada pero no mostraba ni la mínima debilidad frente a este sanguinario demonio, - Valla Kagome chan… veo que no es fácil hacer que pierda su compostura – sus ojos entonces brillaron oscuramente.

- ¿No sería divertido ver el momento en que se quebrara?… ¿en el que gritaras sin consuelo y no desearas más que morir? ¡Kagome chan como deseo que eso suceda! – cada vez su voz celebraba más locura.

Kagome no se inmuto en sus crueles palabras, ella no le daría el gusto de quebrarse… ella no se daría por vencida. Pero ella no esperaba lo próximo que haría.

Rentsuko preparo su arma para lanzar un hechizo poderoso… ella lo sabía por toda la energía que había acumulado en ella, pero en el ultimo segundo para lanzarlo… se había lanzado… pero no contra ella, amplio sus ojos en horror.

Todos observaban sorprendidos el gran poder que se dirigía hacía ellos, la mayoría apenas se podía mantener en pie debido a su agotamiento… pero nunca llego hacía ellos.

Kagome a medio camino había lanzado con su espada uno de sus propias técnicas haciendo con mucho esfuerzo que ese enorme poder se desviara por los lados haciendo enormes destrozos en todo el lugar.

Pero ella había quedado muy agotada con ese golpe… no entendía como podía tener tanto poder, pensaba cayendo en una de sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Itachi estaba desesperado, - ¡Kagome! – grito yendo hacía ella, pero choco contra otro campo invisible que evitaba su llegada a ella – Kagome – repetía su mente, golpeando el campo con ferocidad, impotente de no poder ayudarla. Itachi había usado su chakra con su Amaterasu.

Rentsuko solo coloco una sonrisa cruel, - Con un pequeño hechizo he colocado un campo indestructible… ¡No nos gustaría que nos interrumpieran en nuestro tiempo juntos! ¿no Kagome-chan? – todos gruñeron con odio en aquella risa tan detestada.

Kagome solo escuchaba sus gritos, escuchar su voz le dio las fuerzas para levantarse nuevamente y preparar su katana, dispuesta a seguir luchando.

Rentsuko no parecía feliz que su retorcido juego no haya salido como lo planeado - ¿Por qué sigues luchando contra mí?... ya debes saber que no tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencerme… - su tono era sin ninguna emoción.

Kagome lo miraba con resolución – Se que mientras no me rinda siempre abra una esperanza y porque me he hecho una promesa… - "no me importa contra quien… ni siquiera si perdiese mi vida", hai esas había sido su promesa… una que mantendría cueste lo que cueste.

Sin más nuevamente se lanzo sobre el, sus ataques siendo cada vez más poderosos debido a la fuerza que había adquirido nuevamente por recordar su objetivo.

El ryu estaba levemente sorprendido, ella estaba ganándole terreno después de casi estar a la deriva del agotamiento de su youki… tendría que terminar rápidamente esta pelea antes que algo interrumpiera sus planes.

- ¿Así que quieres derrotarme a cualquier costo? – su sonrisa nunca vacilo mientras esquivaba los ataques de la inu cada vez con mayor dificultad.

El dio una leve vista en sus amigos que la hizo gruñir, - No lo creo… si fuera así entonces no hubieras venido a pelear en solitario… se muy bien que como demonio has de haber adivinado la forma en que lograron encerrarme la primera vez ¿no?... – hizo una breve pausa viendo como ella no acepto ni contradijo nada… obviamente había acertado.

- No necesito de aquel método para derrotarte Rentsuko… ¡se que podré hacerlo por mí misma! – rugió yendo nuevamente contra él sin dejar que siguiera divulgando más datos de aquel horrible hechizo ¡ella jamás arriesgaría su familia de aquella manera!

El dragón solo esquivaba sus ataques con rapidez, nuevamente quedaron separados… ella nuevamente estaba comenzando a perder su energía ¡tendría que seguir luchando!, pensaba frenética, pero fue interrumpida por las impactantes palabras de su contrincante.

- ¿Quieres saber la clave para obtener todo mi poder?... – cuestiono repentinamente, Kagome quedo de piedra ante esas palabras, el sonrió burlonamente – Así es… este no es todo mi potencial… no es mí cien por cien – admitió viendo el brillo de horror que paso por los ojos de la inu.

- ¿Qué… quieres decir? – ella cuestiono incrédula… aun cuando estaba esforzándose al máximo para tan solo encestarle mínimos daños… ¿el ni siquiera utilizaba su máximo potencial?... ¡tenía que ser un truco!

El cerro sus ojos con lentitud – Hai… cuando fue enjaulado por aquellos detestados sujetos, primero fui privado de utilizar todo mi poder ya que ese maldito demonio había desvanecido parte de mí alma… - gruño con cólera al invocar aquel odiado momento – pero… he descubierto la manera de poderlos recuperar nuevamente… - abrió sus ojos observando con locura a la muchacha.

En un segundo estaba frente suyo – Solo necesito conseguir el alma de parte de un demonio con sangre real como la de aquel youkai que me aprisiono – dijo tomando su bello rostro con aquellas manos llenas de sangre inocente.

Kagome instantáneamente lo ataco con su espada logrando que se alejara de ella pero aun estaba consternada con sus palabras - ¡Yo jamás te ayudaría! – grito mientras ignoraba su respiración acelerada y el cansancio de su cuerpo.

Rentsuko solo rió malévolamente – No necesito de tu aprobación mi querida inu… solo tengo que sacártelo a mí voluntad – anunció con malicia.

Luego solo comenzó a reunir de su oscura energía en sus manos, Kagome intentaba moverse… pero estaba paralizada - ¿Qué me ocurre?... – pregunto a la nada, ni siquiera podía mover casi su boca.

Todos observaban preocupados sus palabras, Itachi era el más afectado de todos… ¿Por qué ella no podía moverse?... ¡que es lo que le ocurría a Kagome!

- ¡Ha solo es un pequeño hechizo para detenerte! – lentamente fue siguiendo ahorrando su poder, tan denso como la oscuridad – Es hora que me devuelvan lo que es mió – grito con locura.

En ese momento lanzo hacía ella una serie de cantos en una lengua extraña y muy antigua, aunque Kagome trataba desesperadamente no podía moverse ni un centímetro… esto no podía estar pasando… ¡ella no podía dejar que pasara!

Lentamente la energía oscura fue velozmente hacía ella produjo un impacto en su pecho, ese maligno poder fue tomando forma de brazos que se adentraban en ella… Kagome no lo aguanto más y dio un grito sordo lleno de dolor.

- ¿De verdad creíste que podrías contra mí? – coloco una burlona sonrisa - ¡Jamás tuviste ni la mínima posibilidad! Ustedes solo vinieron ante mi con una esperanza vacía y un objetivo inalcanzable… solo los seres débiles realizarían aquella estupidez, seres que merecen la muerte – sentencio con odio, apretando más su presión en el corazón de la muchacha.

Kagome solo gruño de dolor – No… es mentira… ¡no dejare que cumplas tus planes! – grito comenzando a moverse mientras goteaba una línea de sangre desde sus labios y sus ojos se volvían vacíos al ir abusando de sobre manera de todas sus energías.

- Deja de resistirte ¡dame lo que es mió! – gruño con ira el dragón al sentir como su alma no decaía de la voluntad de seguir luchando. Kagome lentamente fue cayendo en un inevitable sueño.

El entonces coloco una sonrisa de triunfo, fue extrayendo con aquellas manos deformes de malicia un aura blanca que acercaba hacía si – Por fin… mi poder volverá con su mayor potencial – dijo a ciegas tomando aquella brillante luz en sus manos y devorándola con ferocidad.

Kagome solo callo lentamente hacía el suelo en la inconciencia, Rentsuko solo cerro sus ojos, un fuerte impacto maligno se sintió en todo aquellos territorios haciendo que temblara la tierra con malos augurios… al abrirlos estos no eran más aquellos opacos plata sino púrpuras lleno de malicia.

El dio una aterradora risa que retumbo en los alrededores - ¡Por fin he recuperado mi fuerza!... ya nadie podrá detenerme… - dirigió su vista a los otros guerreros que estaban en posición defensiva – no pueden hacer nada contra mi… ni siquiera aquel truco volverá a funcionar ya que su querida youkai esta muerta – declaro con malevolencia dando pasos lentos hacía ellos.

Pasando por el lado de la inconciente inu siguió su marcha de la muerte hacía aquellos que osaron desafiarlo, luego de sus muertes… el mundo sería suyo, un mundo que convertiría en un infierno en vida para todos los seres vivos.

Los guerreros solo estaban consternados con lo sucedido a su amiga… ¡como pudo llegar a pasar este final!, líder se separo del apoyo de Deidara colocándose de pie con la mayor firmeza que pudo reunir.

- Líder… ¡que es lo que haremos ahora!, un – pidió el pelirrubio con cierto temor en su voz mientras como los demás tomaban pose de combate.

Pain miro con gravedad – Solo nos queda luchar con lo restante de nosotros… no le entregaremos este mundo… no cuando Kagome arriesgo su vida para defenderlo, ¡primero tendrá que luchar contra nosotros! – rugió con ira al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de la niña que consideraba una hermana.

Todos asintieron a sus palabras, reuniendo sus fuerzas tomaron sus armas en las manos, ellos lucharían hasta el final… lo harían por la memoria de su amiga caída.

Itachi no escucho ninguna de aquellas palabras… pues el solo mantenía sus sentidos puestos en el cuerpo inmóvil de Kagome… solo pudo observar impotente como aquella bestia robaba el alma de su amada… gruño profundamente ¡el le haría pagar lo que le había hecho!, pensaba volviéndose sus ojos rojos, despertando su instinto de sangre por ver de aquella manera el ser que más quería.

Su bestia exigía la sangre de aquel demonio y no se la negaría… pero cuando iba a lanzarse sobre el una voz lo detuvo al igual que a los demás… y lo próximo que sucedió hizo que su mundo cayera totalmente.

/Sueño de Kagome/

Kagome estaba sumergida en un profundo y sereno sueño… nunca había sentido tanta tranquilidad como ahora.

- Despierta… Kagome despierta – se escuchaba el suave susurro de una profunda voz masculina. Ella lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos… para luego mirar con serenidad una impotente figura frente suyo.

Kagome se coloco sentada en sus rodillas mientras detallaba al demonio frente suyo, era un fénix de cabellos rojos en una larga trenza, piel ligeramente tostada que llevaba puesto un conjunto similar al de los ninjas con una larga espada atada en su cintura, sus marcas eran un sol plata en su frente y una línea púrpura claro en su mejilla derecha.

Pero lo que más destacaba eran sus profundos ojos plata que ha diferencia de los de Rentsuko expresaban un gran valor de la justicia y sabiduría de siglos.

- Kagome tienes que despertar… tu lucha contra Rentsuko aun no ha terminado – expreso con una voz sin emociones pero cierta urgencia en sus palabras.

Ella amplio sus ojos en reconocimiento pero luego la bajo – Yo… no puedo contra el, me ha arrebatado mi alma recuperando todo su poder y si aun la tuviese… ¡no podría hacerlo ya que no me igualo a su fuerza!... soy débil… - admitió con tristeza, rompiendo todo su orgullo en aquellas palabras llenas de coraje.

El demonio la observo con frialdad - ¿De verdad es lo que piensas?... dime ¿Qué sucederá con los demás? ¡O es que has olvidado los valores por los que luchaste hasta ahora inu! – gruño seriamente tratando que recapacitara.

Los ojos de Kagome se cerraron fuertemente… sus promesas, "asegurare que no llegue a ocurrir esto… los traeré a salvo"… y además su palabra al inu a quien había llegado a respetar tanto, "por favor, no dejes que Rentsuko cumpla su propósito… que todo se desvanezca…" y ella lo había jurado.

En su mente pasaron todas las imágenes de aquella visión que Hayato le había mostrado… ella llevo una mano a su corazón – No voy a rendirme… no hasta que mi corazón de su ultimo suspiro – declaro con renovada valentía colocándose de pie.

Aquel hombre la observaba complacido y con suavidad – Sabes lo que debemos hacer… - ella asintió con gravedad, era la única manera – no se preocupe Kagome-sama, no estará sola… solo debe confiar en la fuerza de su corazón – susurro tocando suavemente su cabeza y rodeándola un aura rojo… ella estaba despertando.

/Fin del Sueño de Kagome/

Kagome en un segundo abrió sus ojos… sentía su cuerpo libre, sus ojos se volvieron determinados… ella con lentitud fue levantándose – No creas que has ganado Rentsuko – dijo en una voz sin emociones.

Rentsuko ante aquella voz tembló, con miedo dio la vuelta viendo a la muchacha que había arrancado su alma estar de pie - ¡Es imposible! Tendrías que estar muerta – grito mientras daba un paso atrás de incredulidad.

Kagome no se inmuto ante sus palabras, ella siguió solo de pie con firmeza – Crees que la paz, la justicia, la amistad o el amor son solo debilidades ¿no?... ¿Qué tus pecados no tendrán ninguna repercusión? – aquí el ryu amplio sus ojos… esas palabras ya las había escuchado antes.

- No debes subestimar los corazones de los seres con sentimientos… - dijo avanzando paso por paso con tranquilidad hacía su encuentro.

- El amor no es una debilidad… es lo que nos da propósito a cumplir nuestra voluntad – a su lado apareció la figura de Hanaka.

Kagome dio otro paso – El valor para proteger y cuidar de nuestros seres amados – a su lado Yamaoi con su expresión neutra. Rentsuko retrocedió otro paso con horror en sus ojos.

Otro más, - La amistad nos impulsa a combatir las adversidades y cumplir nuestros sueños – hablo el pequeño Fuyukawa con gran veracidad.

Kagome dio otro más, - Y no menos la sabiduría nos confiere el poder para no olvidar quienes fuimos y poder alcanzar y crear un mejor futuro con nuestras propias manos – la profunda voz de Hayato sonó fuertemente.

Kagome paro quedando los cuatros detrás suyo, - Así que no pienses que no lucharemos por ello… como te lo dije ¡no permitiremos que tu traigas la destrucción a los seres de este mundo, Rentsuko! – grito Kagome con una feroz mirada como la de los demás.

El demonio maligno solo negaba con incredulidad su rostro… - ¡No digas idioteces! ¡ustedes ya están muertos… ya todo este miserable mundo lo esta! – gruño con locura lanzando un poderoso poder oscuro hacía Kagome… pero una luz multicolor lo desintegro.

- No dejare que dañes a Kagome-sama, ryu – fue la fría voz muy conocida para este, a su lado apareció la figura del fénix noble. Mientras al lado de los demonios caídos estaban los cuatro kage de las naciones ninjas que valientemente habían luchado con anterioridad.

- ¡TU! – gruño nuevamente el malvado ser con verdadero miedo amaneciendo en sus entrañas, el fénix lo observaba con un rostro gélido.

- Ya no hay salida ni escape Rentsuko… - susurro y en ese preciso momento los cuatro ninjas espectrales comenzaron a realizar sellos complicados y antiguos con sus manos mientras realizaban un canto con una lengua antigua y rustica.

Pain, observo con asombro como desde el colgante en su cuello se desprendía una luz color naranja directo hacía un kage que formaba entre sus manos una esfera de aquel color con el kanji de sabiduría y el símbolo del país del agua.

Lo mismo paso con los demás solo que con Kimimaro fue gris y formo el de valentía con el símbolo del aire. El de Deidara y Temari formo un solo amarillo que fue a otro con el kanji amor y el símbolo fuego. Y por último Naruto y Gaara con el color celeste hacía el último con el kanji de amistad y el símbolo tierra.

Entonces fue el final de aquel antiguo jutsu, todos los símbolos fueron lanzados directamente hacía Kagome quien al recibirlos no pudo evitar tirar bruscamente su cuerpo por la intensidad del golpe… quedo unos segundos en total silencio.

Rentsuko coloco una maliciosa sonrisa, el tenía razón… solo eran puros alardes pero cuando iba a decirlo un inmenso poder resonó en todo el lugar. Sus ojos fueron amplios… ¿de donde salía semejante poder?... ¡era muchísimo mayor que el suyo!... otra ola se sintió y sus ojos cayeron en la figura de la muchacha… no podía ser.

Kagome pulsaba un enorme poder a su alrededor, lentamente se levanto rodeada de un aura multicolor inmensa, sus ojos estaban cerrados… de repente dio un gran regido al abrirlos eran rojos como la sangre, enzima suyo un enorme perro celeste se levanto dando otro rugido que hizo temblar la tierra.

De repente esa figura se introdujo nuevamente en Kagome haciendo que su apariencia cambiara ligeramente, su luna se volvió totalmente azul brillante, sus líneas se volvieron violetas oscuras y sus ojos rojos celestes con un aro alrededor totalmente plata.

Todos estaban confundidos con lo que había pasado a la niña, - Ella… se ha vuelto un gobernante… esos cambios son solo al convertirse en la verdadera heredera del reino de los youkai – declaro Kyuubi con ligereza, como sumergido en sus propias palabras.

Shukaku solo asintió observando a Kagome de la misma manera, los demás giraron su rostro a la muchacha ahora con más admiración y asombro hacía ella. Era la gobernante de los demonios.

Rentsuko solo la observaba con miedo y odio - ¡Nunca me derrotaran! – grito con desesperación lanzándose ciegamente contra ella con deseos de matarla.

Kagome no dijo ni una palabra sino que observo a sus amigos con una suave sonrisa y perdón en sus ojos que los confundió.

Luego dirigió su mirada a Itachi, "Te amo" fue lo que pudo leer de sus labios moviéndose para finalmente escuchar una palabra que lo helo "Adiós", el entonces entendió sus palabras tirándose nuevamente contra aquel campo con todas sus fuerza.

- ¡No lo hagas Kagome! – grito con todas sus fuerzas pero ya era tarde.

Kagome con una increíble velocidad en un segundo estaba frente a aquel demonio que había causado tanto dolor y sufrimiento, - Hoy morirás Rentsuko – susurro a su oído clavando con su pura aura celeste su espada en su corazón.

Rentsuko solo amplio sus ojos en horror para luego retroceder y observar su propia sangre cayendo con rapidez como su vida. Gruño mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba con rapidez… pero no desapareció antes de dar una última amenaza que jamás podría cumplir "Volveré".

Kagome lo observo fríamente para luego negar su cabeza – No, ya nunca lo harás – susurro viendo desaparecer en cenizas negras y malignas la espantosa amenaza de aquel ryu.

"Yo logre ganar" fue su ultimo pensamiento, desapareciendo en un parpadeo aquel aura que la rodeaba y cayendo con lentitud hacía el frió suelo.

Itachi fue el primero en llegar a su lado con una velocidad sorprendente, con suavidad alzo su cuerpo contra su pecho.

Acerco su mano al pulso de su cuello y su aliento se detuvo – No… tiene pulso… - susurro con una voz vacía, sin vida.

Todos lo observaban con sus ojos ampliados en shock y horror, - Ella… esta muerta… - susurro Temari mientras temblaba en dolor, sin más no pudo contenerse más y dio un lloro desconsolado, Deidara la abrazo mientras también bajaban lagrimas por el suyo.

La chica que había considerado una hermana estaba muerta por la lucha contra aquel demonio.

- ¡¿Cómo… como pudo haber pasado? – grito Naruto mientras golpeaba sus puños contra el suelo en furia, los demás solo observaban impotentes la escena.

Itachi no escuchaba nada de aquello, sino que solo se mantenía con la muchacha en sus brazos sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo con cada segundo se iba desvaneciendo. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras se aferraba aun más contra sí tratando de transmitirle su propio calor.

Pain lo observaba tristemente – Itachi… es mejor que la dejes… Kagome esta muerta – trato de hacerlo reaccionar mientras se acercaba hacía el con lentitud… pero fue detenido por unas feroces llamas que impedían su llegada a ellos haciéndolo retroceder.

- No la alejaran de mi lado… ¡Kagome no esta muerta! – gruño observando ciegamente a aquellos extraños seres… sus ojos completamente rojos al ser dominado en su totalidad por su sangre youkai.

Todos estaban sorprendidos en su amenaza, - El esta dominado por su instinto youkai, estúpido zorro… - de repente al lado de Pain apareció un extraño espectro.

El pelirrojo instantáneamente se alejo de su lado, todos estaban a la defensiva - No tienen que estar de aquella manera… mi nombre es Kuronei y soy el alma que reside en la joya que Kagome resguardaba… - dijo seriamente un demonio de tal vez la edad del padre de Kagome.

Era alto, de piel bronceado, vestido de ropajes negros con una alabarda en su espalda y con profundos ojos amatistas que celebraban frialdad, el fue acercándose con firmeza a Itachi que dio un gruñido de advertencia.

- ¿Te atreves a retarme Uchiha? Eres un zorro impertinente – se burlo con una fría sonrisa, en los ojos del pelinegro amaneció un leve reconocimiento.

- Kuronei… ¿Por qué Kagome no despierta? – susurro muy perdido, estaba muy ciego para querer aceptar la cruda realidad, mientras acariciaba su rostro con suavidad queriendo despertarla de su inconciencia.

- Ella esta muerta… sacrifico su vida para que nadie más lo hiciese… - todos lo observaban sin entender sus palabras – ella sabía que la única manera de sellar a Rentsuko era sacrificando la vida de los representantes de las naciones ninja junto a la suya… pero en ves de eso decidió sacrificar su propia alma… - todos estaban conmocionados por esto… ella había muerto para que ellos no lo hiciesen.

- Kagome-sama no solo sacrifico su vida… ella, obtuvo el mayor castigo que puede llevar un alma… no podrá ir ni al cielo ni el infierno, permanecerá toda la eternidad vagando en el vació sin ningún rumbo ni esperanza – miro con suavidad el cuerpo inmóvil de la niña. Las expresiones de todos eran de horror.

Itachi negaba su cabeza sin poder creerlo… ¡el no quería creer aquellas palabras! – Mátame… mátame Kuronei – declaro con lentitud casi en un susurro, la expresión fría de este no cambió, - ¿no me escuchaste?... ¡he dicho que no quiero vivir! – gruño en lo que este lo observo asesinamente.

- No voy a echar por los suelos el sacrificio de Kagome-sama por tu estupidez Uchiha… ella dio su vida para brindarles la oportunidad de un futuro, en especial a ti… deberías saberlo – la expresión de Itachi era de desesperación – y si intentas matarte me asegurare que jamás llegues a verla nuevamente – gruño en advertencia que quisiera suicidarse.

Itachi solo se aferraba más a su cuerpo frió – Por favor Kuronei solo regrésala conmigo… pagare el precio que sea pero… no dejes que se valla de mí – lo siguiente que ocurrió fue lo que nadie pensó que siquiera podría suceder.

Itachi Uchiha estaba derramando lagrimas dolorosas por sus ojos, mientras con aquel ruego por la desesperación el frió y estoico shinobi había perdido su mayor resguardo… su orgullo, rogando que solo lo llevara al lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo… no importa donde estuviese.

Kuronei lo observo unos segundos – Hay un deseo que la joya aun tiene el poder de cumplir… voy a concedértelo y si este es realmente puro se hará realidad – anunció neutralmente.

Los ojos de Itachi se ampliaron… una leve esperanza en su pecho, vio el Shikon no tama colgando en el cuello de la niña, inclinándose levemente observo con amor su rostro.

Se acerco lentamente hacía ella – Onegai… - coloco sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos – "Onegai… traigan de regreso a Kagome…" – pidió con su corazón abierto en aquel beso donde transmitió todos sus sentimientos.

Al separarse espero pacientemente, pero no hubo ningún cambio haciendo que agachara con dolor sus ojos cuando… un suspiro leve se escucho.

Sus ojos se dispararon a la muchacha en sus brazos que lentamente habría sus ojos, - ¿I-Itachi? –pregunto aturdida, parpadeo en su amado shinobi que en su rostro caían lagrimas - ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo suavemente, preocupado por él.

Itachi solo largaba pequeñas lágrimas pero estas eran de felicidad, el solo la atrajo contra su pecho con mucho anhelo dándole un apretado abrazo, sin dejar que ella se alejase… había vuelto… ella había regresado a su lado – "Arigatoo" – dijo con agradecimiento en su mente.

Kagome correspondió también con intensidad el abrazo, sentía que ella había estado una eternidad lejos de su lado, y una inmensa felicidad de verlo - ¡Te amo Itachi! – lloro en sus brazos.

Lentamente se acercaron y terminaron sus labios en un tierno beso transmitiéndose todo el amor que tenían uno contra el otro.

Los demás observaban con felices sonrisas como la muchacha había revivido, los aplausos y los silbidos no se hicieron esperar… al darse cuenta que no se hallaban solos ambos se separaron con lentitud y un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza… pero aun Itachi la tenía abrazada.

Kagome noto una presencia muy familiar, girando su rostro estrecho sus ojos un segundo en aquel koomori, - ¿K-Kuronei? – parpadeo en el guapo demonio, este solo coloco una sonrisa arrogante… si, definitivamente tenía que ser él.

Ella lentamente se puso de pie como Itachi, - Kagome-sama… - escucharon una profunda voz, allí apareció la figura del demonio fénix junto con la de los demonios que habían luchado y ganado el respeto de los guerreros.

Ella dio una leve inclinación para él pero la detuvo – Soy yo el que debo agradecerle… y a todos sus guerreros, ahora el mundo podrá vivir en paz como nuestras almas… arigatoo – dijeron todos en unísono.

La mayoría asentía con una triste sonrisa de despedida hacía los seres que habían llegado a apreciar y respetar durante las batallas que afrontaron, - No se preocupen… ellos tendrán su descanso y además… ¿Quién dice?... tal vez aun haya sorpresas esperándolos – dijo Kuronei con una sonrisa misteriosa confundiendo tanto a los guerreros como los espíritus.

- Kuronei-sama… es tiempo – llamo el ex gobernante con voz profunda, este asintió girando su rostro a Kagome.

Ella coloco una sonrisa triste, había llegado a apreciar este buen amigo, - Arigatoo Kuronei… jamás podré pagarte la amistad y el apoyo que me has ofrecido – hablo con suavidad, el solo asintió con ternura a su amiga.

De pronto coloco una picara sonrisa que no dio buena espina a Itachi, en un veloz movimiento se inclino hacía el rostro de la muchacha y apretó ligeramente sus labios contra los suyos separándose y dejando a una aturdida y sonrosada muchacha.

- Esto será para refregárselo a Youko… - sonrió muy divertido, ese zorro moriría de la envidia… sin esperarse lo próximo que pasaría.

Un segundo después Itachi atravesó con su espada a través de la transparente figura del murciélago, sorprendiendo a todos por como reaccionó su instinto posesivo… esto claro que no lastimo al espíritu pero de todas maneras este coloco una mueca de ofensa.

- ¡Como puedes atacarme maldito zorro! – gruño a Itachi que lo miraba asesinamente.

- Tienes suerte que estés muerto sino yo mismo tendría el gusto de hacerlo – gruño muy molesto, ¡como se atrevía a tocar los labios de SU Kagome!… aunque no fuera tan así… pero de todas maneras no podía evitar sus celos.

Kuronei gruño incomodo por la mirada asesina del Uchiha y la de los demonios que a su espalda clavaban puñales en el, había tocado a su gobernante sin su consentimiento.

- Bien… será mejor irnos… y cuida de ella Uchiha sino yo mismo vendré y cortare tu cabeza a la mitad – amenazo con brillo malicioso en sus ojos, este solo giro su rostro.

- Tch… ya vete murciélago molesto – se burlo de el recibiendo un gruñido de su parte, pero de pronto formo una sonrisa divertida.

- Si yo fuera ustedes me iría con rapidez… ¡Saioonara! – saludo con una ola juguetona, desapareciendo con los demás que ellos daban sus despedidas… sin embargo sus palabras los confundieron… ¿Qué quería…?

De repente las paredes de aquel lugar comenzaron a temblar como el suelo, - ¡Esto pronto se derrumbara! Debemos irnos – ordeno líder mientras esquivaba los destrozos que caían.

Todos asintieron, Itachi sostuvo a Kagome de la cintura y procedieron a irse de allí, tras esquivar los escombros que se derribaban con rapidez de pronto una salida apareció frente a sus ojos, sin un segundo pensamiento la atravesaron dando con la salida de aquel enorme palacio.

Un momento después este monumento fue desapareciendo en la nada, quedando aquel sitio donde se encontraba como era en su anterioridad, parte del bosque.

Kagome solo observaba con una sonrisa como todo había terminado, giro su vista a Itachi que la observaba con calidez y ternura… ella quiso dar un paso pero callo en sus rodillas. Todos la observaban preocupados.

- Creo que… ya no me quedan más fuerzas – dio una suave risita nerviosa oyendo unos cuantos suspiros de resignación… Kagome nunca cambiaría, pero ellos preferían que nunca sucediera de todos modos.

- Yo podría llevarla en mis brazos Inu-chan – ronroneo una rica voz haciendo a Kagome ampliar sus ojos y a Itachi dirigir su mirada asesina a ese sitió.

- ¿Kyuubi? – cuestiono incrédula en el apuesto demonio, este solo sonrió engreídamente mostrando sus colmillos… ella no podía creerlo, había podido escapar del cuerpo de Naruto.

- ¡Cállate zorro pervertido! Nunca te dejare acercarte a mi madre – grito una voz infantil, ella también lo observo.

- ¿Shukaku musuko-san? – parpadeo en el, los ojos del niño brillaron hacía su madre para luego correr y abrazarla fuertemente, ella correspondía con amor besando dulcemente su frente como la primera vez que se habían visto.

- Entonces será mejor que nos vallamos, de seguro esperan noticias nuestras – sonrió ligeramente Pain, los ojos de todos brillaron queriendo volver a sus hogares.

- Vamos Kagome – ofreció Itachi con suavidad su espalda a la muchacha, esta sonrió con amor en el, asintiendo se acomodo en el dando un leve suspiro de delicia.

- Itachi… ¿te he dicho lo calido que eres? – susurro en su sensible oído causando un escalofrió en su espalda y un imperceptible sonrojo.

- Hai, te amo Kagome – dijo suavemente, no queriendo retener más aquellas palabras de ella, casi la había perdido y no quería que ella no supiese a cada segundos sus profundos sentimientos.

La inu cada segundo cerraba sus ojos en el agotamiento, - Yo también… te amo koibito – hablo ya entrando en un sueño pero no sin antes de dar un beso en su cuello, haciendo al pelinegro dar una leve sonrisa al sentir la calidez de su preciosa carga.

Todos observaban de reojo con suavidad la escena… no queriendo acercarse demasiado y hacer celoso y alérgico al sensible Uchiha… pero aun así vieron toda la escena con felicidad por ellos. De esta manera comenzaron su viaje de regreso a Konoha.

Al llegar a la aldea oculta de la hoja, rápidamente anunciaron su entrada dando que en un parpadeo fueran rodeados por todos donde los abrazos o las lágrimas de alegría y felicidad no se hicieron esperar.

Kagome fue abordada en un fuerte abrazo por Sitoshi quien se aferraba a muerte de su brazo y luego también a Kimimaro que correspondió con torpeza el cariño de su otooto-san.

Tsunade dio una mirada agradecida hacía Kagome por haber cumplido su promesa y traer a todos a salvos habiendo sospechando meramente lo que había significado, ella solo sonrió en ella con suavidad.

También se sorprendieron al ver la llegada de los demonios que tendrían que estar encerrados en Naruto y Gaara… más de el niño que afirmaba ser el hijo de Kagome e Itachi (que hizo a la gran mayoría caer de espaldas o dar una sincera mirada de total incredulidad) pero tras explicar su situación y estar seguro que no tenían ninguna mala intención fueron aceptados en quedarse allí con los demás.

Tampoco se hizo esperar una celebración de bienvenida para los valientes ninjas y guerreros que derrotaron la maldad que amenazaba al mundo, también se citaron el texto completo sobre lo sucedido con anterioridad con Rentsuko que habían podido recuperar el rollo faltante en un valle del sonido, que decía en su totalidad:

"_La mayor amenaza conocida por los cuatro países del mundo, el feroz y maligno demonio dragón conocido como Rentsuko apareció infundiendo el terror y el caos con el control de sus terribles demonios que corrompían y esparcían la muerte, pero mayormente con la hechicería prohibida y desconocida que utilizaba comenzando la Edad de la Oscuridad… _

_Para ello los kage de cada país ninja del mundo se reunieron con el gobernante del reino de los demonios que querían poner fin a su locura, juntando sus poderes en un ultimo intento para derrotarlo, fue la mayor y épica batalla que se halla conocido en la historia luego que muchas vidas valientes fueron sacrificadas, tanto de los shinobis como youkais, como de los monstruos del hechicero,…_

_Llego el momento en que el mismo Rentsuko en un intento desesperado por ganar en la batalla trato de matar al rey de los demonios, en lo que este al final dio su vida en sacrificio al dar su noble alma junto con las de los kage por el chakra que utilizaron en los seños antiguos de cada país: fuego, agua, tierra y viento…"_

_Quedando de esa manera, con el poder del chakra de los valientes shinobis y el youki del guerrero y noble taiyoukai el alma de Rentsuko dormida por toda la eternidad sellado en el jarrón del destino, terminando de aquella manera esa terrible época de muerte y destrucción"._

Con esto todo había llegado a tener un sentido completo, ahora entendían las palabras de Kuronei y el sacrificio que Kagome había hecho por ellos, aun más los que habían ido quienes desde sus corazones lo agradecían con sinceridad.

En mitad de la fiesta Itachi llevo un momento a solas a Kagome, ella lo siguió dejándose llevar por la mano de su querido shinobi.

De pronto el paro quedando los dos recostados en un árbol, muy parecido a la escena que habían pasado antes de irse a la batalla, Kagome observaba levemente confundida los ojos negros de Itachi, por alguna razón el brillo en ellos era mucho más fuerte e intenso.

- Kagome… - la llamo tocando su rostro con suavidad, - desde que te conocí he desarrollado estos sentimientos por ti que nunca he pensado siquiera ser capaz de poseer… cuando en mi mundo solo había oscuridad has traído la luz contigo… y al sentir que te perdía me di cuenta que jamás querría perder tiempo en decirte cuanto te amo… - Kagome observaba con pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro como el shinobi sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita aterciopelada azul.

- Kagome-hime… ¿quieres darme el honor de protegerte, cuidarte y amarte y estar junto a ti durante toda nuestras vidas?... ¿convertirte en mí esposa? – hablo con una voz que brotaba amor como sus ojos hacía la mujer que más quería en el mundo.

Kagome solo dio una sonrisa de felicidad, - ¡Hai, Itachi!... ¡te amo! – el coloco la pequeña sortija en su dedo para luego fundirse en un tierno y amoroso beso, terminando en un abrazo lleno de amor donde ambos contemplaban la hermosa luna que parecía brillar con más fuerza… como bendiciendo su amor.

Al regresar todos conocieron la alegre noticia, donde las muchachas arrastraron a Kagome admirando con ojos soñadores la bella sortija que la sonrosada inu mostraba.

Mientras los hombres no esperaron para prácticamente acorralar a Itachi con miradas y comentarios picaros de cómo había decidido centrar cabeza, y como en el mundo Kagome-chan había podido aflorar su lado romántico. Que Itachi solo devolvió una mirada de muerte ante sus carcajadas y palabras.

Así también en aquella noche hubo otro festejo en Konoha, el reciente anunció del compromiso del frío Itachi Uchiha y la calida Kagome… ahora solo faltaban los preparativos ¿no?

¡Ah! pero esto sería la parte más difícil de toda nuestra historia.

**A/N: **Bueno, no tengo mucha idea de lo que habrán pensado por la ausencia que tuve (de hecho hasta yo perdi la cuenta de los meses) lo unico en mi favor que puedo decir es que hay dos razones (al menos las más validas) de mi ausencia:

1- los examenes me volvieron loca junto a los parciales y ¡además ahora las finales! Que ni siquiera tuve tiempo ni para pensar en nada más (y creanme cualquier otra cosa era una tentación)

2- eso mismo me desequilibro, las ideas que tenía o simplemente no las recordaba… o se me mesclaban con muchas otras.

Por eso, solo puedo pedir perdón por el retraso, y muchas gracias por seguir conmigo y seguir leyendo mis finc. Sin más mando los saludos!

"Myrna Elva" ¡Nee Myrna espero que me perdones! Y si aun te interesa leer mis historias, bueno sigo la linea donde quedamos… también me entristecio mucho matar a Hayato, la verdad esto de crear nuevos personajes me esta empezando a caer mal. Porque a la final siempre o lo separo (o en este tragico caso) termino matandolo. ¡Espero que te gustara este capitulo! Ya que el final es **demasiado** cerca. ¡Muchos besos!

"Iosi e Iuki" ¡No puedo culpar a nadie! Aunque estoy sorprendida que les gustara Hayato, él sería mi personaje perfecto para cualquier anime. No solo la chica tiene que descubrir un corazón calido bajo ese armazon duro… ¡sino que él lucharía por su cariño sin importar las dificultades! (umm, creo que me voy por las ramas) Ejem, volviendo al tema.

También con respecto a perder un familiar, aunque mi caso es diferente ya que era mi hermano mayor, hay muchas ocasiones en que lo extraño mucho… y como dices, es un consuelo donde esta no siente dolor. ¡Por favor ten animo! Y apoya a tus familiares que también deben de sufrir mucho, ¡juntos podrán salir adelante! ¡Les mando muchisimos besos!

"Lila-sama" ¡Ese fue uno de mis dilemas! ¿Cuál seria el enigmatico enemigo de la heroína para una historia? Pense en muchos que conocía: primero aparecer cortamente con palabras cortas y una frase que te hace pensar "¿pero que quiere decir este?"; despues ataca a nuestra chica de forma sucia y por supuesto se nos presenta… bla, adquiere poder, bla, hace cosas muy mala y recupera tanto poder y por ultimo ¡una pelea que se recuerde! También ¡muchas gracias por mostrarme los pasos para completar el finc, aunque siento decir que no puedo alargarlo tanto… ¡pero lo bueno es que despues de este tengo una sorpresa para ustedes! ¡Te mando 100000 besos!

"Magy cullen taisho" ¡Si! Eso es muy cierto, Itachi puede ser demasiado lindo celoso, por eso siempre me abuso colocandolo en situaciones vergonzosas para con su amada Kagome-chan! También parece que muchos pensaron que Hayato, sería Inuyasha… pero no, hasta ahora no me dan muchas ganas de colocarlo en mis fanfic, al menos por el momento… ¡aunque siempre hay una primera vez! Siento decilucionarte y no haber podido venir antes, ¡te mando muchisimos saludos!

"Fani-chan" ¡Muchas gracias por los animos! Siento mucho la demora y también espero seguir contando con que te siga gustando el finc, ¡te mando muchisimos besos! ¡hasta muy prontito!

"Hanniane" ¡Ah! ¡te quiero dar la bienvenida! Me encantan mucho cuando se animan tanto por lo que escribo ¡y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo! ¡muchos besos!

"Sakuritakiss" Je, je, je, ¡me alegra mucho que te haya divertido así! La verdad es que cuando reviso los capitulos siempre me sacan una que otra carcajada, también la relación de Pein y Kagome me encanto (incluso amenazo tanto como con Itachi kun) y estoy pensando hacer algo con esos dos después (¡aunque es un secreto!) ¡pido perdon por la tardanza! Y gracias por tus palabras me hicieron muy feliz ¡te doy la bienvenida!

Bueno, es todo por este capitulo ¡nos vemos próximamente!


	25. Epilogo

Ahhh! Realmente estamos en 2012, ¿Por qué no disfrutar un poco de diversión entonces? ¡Vamos con un final emocionante!

**Epilogo:**

Ahora Itachi se encontraba sentado en la puerta de su casa mirando serenamente el jardín mientras una refrescante brisa jugaba con sus negros cabellos.

No pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos serenamente mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de los últimos cinco años… dirán ¿Cómo pudo ya pasar tanto tiempo?

Bien, luego que pudiera proponer matrimonio a su amada Kagome tuvo que llegar el momento para preparar la boda… donde ella había querido intentar lograr cruzar el viejo pozo para poder visitar a su padre.

Con la ayuda de aquella poción que el le había dejado, con esperanza había llegado allí y en vez de tomarlo lo había derramado en los bordes del pozo… en lo que luego de brillar por un milagro había logrado cruzar el pozo.

Durante cinco días no la había visto regresar… lo que casi le causo una histeria y según los akatsuki matar a cualquiera que se cruzase en su camino (que inteligentemente nadie lo hizo) Tampoco se había separado del pozo… temor que no pudiera regresar nunca más.

El quinto día vio como volvió a brillar y sintiendo dos auras en el, rápidamente sin medir el tiempo lanzo a su Kagome en un abrazo necesitado que ella correspondió para luego terminar en un beso dulce… que fue interrumpido por una suave tos.

Girando su rostro (sin caer el dominio sobre su bella inu) se encontró con el rostro libre de emoción de Sesshoumaru sama que alzo una ceja un tanto molesto en el espectáculo que aquel kitsune dio con su pequeña hija.

Esta de más decir que Itachi jamás se sintió tan avergonzado en su vida como aquel mismo momento. Y no creía que pudiera olvidarlo nunca. Aunque ahora solo le causara diversión…

Una semana después se celebro la boda, no fue algo muy ostentoso como lo hubieran querido muchos incluido el padre de su novia, pero fue algo tradicional y para recordar como ellos lo deseaban.

De verdad la organización fue a manos de Paine y Sesshoumaru sama, no sabía como demonios esos dos lo hicieron… pero realmente el resultado fue de un gusto exquisito y sencillo.

La ceremonia se realizo en uno de los bosques, para ahorrar los rumores de las aldeas, asistieron solo los amigos y familiares más cercanos… realmente jamás olvidaría lo hermosa que lucio su querida Kagome vestida con aquel hermoso kimono ceremonial de seda… fue como sumergirse en una burbuja donde solo existían ellos dos…

Después de la boda, brevemente cada uno se separo para conversar con los invitados… o en su caso ser fastidiados por ellos. Juro que haría pagar a Hidan los comentarios lascivos que insinuaba sobre la esperada "noche de bodas"…

Y mirando de reojo el sonrojo que su ahora _esposa_… ah, como le encantaba su sonido, ejem… volviendo al tema /enfoque Itachi Uchiha/, su hermosa esposa poseía…

Sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando por lo mismo…

Aunque algunas de las cosas que más recordaba era cuando le toco hablar con su "querido" y "comprensivo" suegro, si… lo recordaba a la perfección.

/Flash Back/

Sesshoumaru aparto llamando tranquilamente con su mano al Uchiha para hablarle en privado, a lo que este con una inclinación respetuosa asintió de inmediato… enviando miradas asesinas a los ojos llenos de pésame que decían _"que buda te proteja" _en mensaje.

No debía ser nada serio, - Desea hablar conmigo Sesshoumaru sama – su voz era tan fría y seria como el del mismo señor demonio, este asintió.

- Hai, muchacho… de seguro tendrás bien claro lo que voy a pedirte… - escucho un suspiro de su parte, como si quisiera encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarse.

- Desde que tengo memoria, lo único que siempre quise y protegí es a mi hija… no existe nada en el mundo que se pueda comparar a ella… por eso, debes darme tu palabra que cuidaras de Kagome… y la querrás Itachi Uchiha – miraba con extrema sinceridad como sus palabras tranquilas… a diferencia del habla frió e insensible que siempre escucho de él.

Aun un poco consternado, el pelinegro se recupero con rapidez, dando un asentimiento firme – Se lo juro, mis sentimientos por Kagome jamás cambiaran… la protegeré y la querré con mi vida, señor Sesshoumaru – el demonio noto la verdad en cada palabra que expreso luego de meditarlo, asintió conformemente.

- Confiare en ti muchacho – coloco una palmada en su hombro, como un padre depositando su mayor confianza y tesoro en su hijo.

- Porque si me fallas… - aquí la expresión del lord cambio a una totalmente oscura con una sonrisa llena de cinismo – te prometo que conocerás hasta donde llega el amor de un padre para proteger a su amada hija, Uchiha – apretó el agarre en su hombro enfatizando sus palabras.

Esta bien, el cumplió la promesa a su pequeña Kagome… hablar con su "preciado" y "atesorado" nuero, pero tampoco podía dejarse ver tan blando por él… y de esta manera se aseguraría que el Uchiha no olvidara tan fácilmente lo que habían charlando.

En ese momento tenso una delicada voz les interrumpió, - Ah… solo quería hablar contigo otou san… ¿esta todo bien? – cuestiono Kagome parpadeando en ambos al sentir un tanto tensa la atmósfera.

Sesshoumaru al instante cambio su expresión a una suave y cariñosa, soltando el hombro un tanto tenso del Uchiha camino a su lado, - No pasa nada hija, solo tuve una conversación con Itachi… - sonrió con adoración a su hermosa princesa.

Kagome sonrió feliz en ello, - Ah… ¿y que les pareció? – no podía dejar de retener su curiosidad, pues conocía lo un poco "exagerado" que su otou chan podía ser.

- Excelente, nos entendimos perfectamente… ¿verdad Itachi san? – giro su vista como la de ella a él esperando una afirmación.

Itachi sintió una gota de sudor en su cuello, ¿Por qué la sonrisa cariñosa que mostró a Kagome… ahora a su dirección parecía totalmente cínico y cruel?

- Hai, fue una_… interesante conversación_ -

Kagome chillo de alegría de que se llevaran tan bien su amado Itachi con su padre, sin duda sería el sueño de cualquier chica… que esto suceda.

Sesshoumaru sonrió con una mano en la cabeza de su pequeña niña. Si, sin duda esa conversación sería la última que olvidaría el Uchiha.

/Fin del Flash Back/

Dio una risa entre dientes al recordar aquellos recuerdos… atesorados, también habían construido una casa en el bosque… era casi tan grande como el antiguo recinto Uchiha. Con Kagome decidieron no pertenecer a ningún pueblo ninja.

Aun las relaciones y el temor por los demonios eran un hilo demasiado delicado, que requeriría tiempo y comprensión mutua. Además… preferían vivir por su cuenta en la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, sin ninguna duda.

Aun sumido en sus pensamientos, sintió unos pasos suaves acercándose a él, cerró sus ojos pacientes, sintiendo como alguien rodeaba con sus brazos suaves sus hombros.

- Itachi… ¿en que pensabas? – Kagome susurro en su oído, sonriendo con picardía cuando sintió un escalofrió correr en la espalda del hombre.

Itachi tomo su mano, delineando sus dedos delicados con sus labios para luego besar dulcemente su palma, - Por supuesto mi querida Kagome… pensaba en nuestra noche de bodas, y lo seductora que luciste con esa preciosa yukata blanca hasta los muslos… - él dio una sonrisa maliciosa al sentir el calor apenada en su rostro.

Kagome cerró sus ojos en pena, la verdad no había sido su idea… Temari chan con sus amigas le habían aconsejado que lo comprara para hacer "interesante" su primera noche juntos, y a ella le pareció un vestido muy bonito… pero…

- No tienes que molestarme con eso… que malo… - murmuro aun apenada, el Uchiha rió suavemente… luego de tanto tiempo ella seguía con aquella inocencia… la miro, tan irresistible…

Ella amplio sus ojos en shock cuando el pelinegro tiro de su muñeca hasta hacerla caer con delicadeza en el piso de madera que daba al patio… situándose encima de su pequeño paquete dio un sonrisa seductora hacía ella.

- Ah Kagome chan… ¿no sería un perfecto momento para revivir aquella noche? – sus ojos se oscurecían de deseo recordando lo inocente, tan provocativa… e indefensa que lucía ante él aquella noche… justamente como ahora.

Kagome sintió un pequeño calor en sus mejillas cuando Itachi comenzó a querer desatar el nudo de su kimono, - No… Itachi, ahora no podemos… - intentaba alejarse de él, más al ultimo segundo la retuvo de la cintura dando besos en su cuello… ah, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco?

Pero una ayuda de Kami llego para ellos… que sonó la alarma de su casa, haciendo a la pelinegra ampliar sus ojos - ¡Vamos muy tarde! – chillo separándose muy fácilmente del agarre de su esposo para luego salir presurosa a preparar las cosas.

Itachi parpadeo para luego suspirar miserable, no podía creer que este día llegara con tanta rapidez… aunque ahora lo maldecía.

Si solo hubiera podido sentir su piel calida unos segundos más, otro suspiro miserable salio de sus labios yendo a cambiarse como su esposa.

Ahora bien, fue unos momentos después que todos comenzaron a llegar, de hecho… esta fiesta era especial.

Era el día en que todos ellos habían podido regresar con bien a sus seres queridos luego de aquella batalla…

Afuera estaba servida las mesas, ya habían podido armas todo lo necesario para la cena, en verdad todos sus amigos habían llegado… incluso las sorpresas que habían pasado no se dejaron pasar.

Kagome conversaba sonriente con sus amigas, Temari, Hinata chan y Sakura, unas risas se repartieron luego de unos comentarios fugases sobre las ultimas noticias… unos niños corrían jugando alegremente hasta chocar contra los pies de ella.

Temari frunció el ceño, pues la niña de cabello rubio brillante solo lloraba en el suelo, mientras un niño de cabello marrón cruzaba sus brazos al parecer ignorando su berrinche, esta se agacho sacudiendo amorosa su ropa - ¿Por qué lloras Hanako chan? – pidió haciendo a la niña parar de gritar pero con lagrimas en sus ojos bonitos marrones.

- Solo quería jugar con Yamaoi nii chan… - comenzó nuevamente a llorar mientras su madre acariciaba suave su espalda, sin necesidad de regañar al niño… pues sabia perfectamente lo que pasaría.

El pelirrubio comenzó a sentir pena al ver su hermanita de aquella manera, acercándose tomo de la mano de la niña – No llores, vamos… podemos jugar – la llamo rogándola para que se calme, aunque en su manera torpe. Y lo logro, ella sonrió brillantemente.

Ambos nuevamente riendo fueron a jugar con su amigo que los llamaba, dando una muy tierna escena al ir de la mano.

Kagome sonrió – De verdad, que sus hijos están preciosos Temari chan – la elogio suavizando sus ojos al verlos.

Ella asintió cruzándose de brazos con orgullo – Si, dentro de dos meses cumplirán sus seis y medio… Hanako le gusta mucho el arte como a Deida kun, mientras mi Yamaoi será un gran manipulador del viento como su madre ¡ja, ja, ja! – comenzó a reír a carcajadas haciendo a las demás sudar levemente.

- De verdad… ellos son nuestros tesoros más preciosos – luego murmuro con un aire tranquilo mirándolos cuando fueron al lado de Deidara y este los miraba muy sonriente… si, era lo más hermoso para ella.

Todas suavizaron sus ojos con una sonrisa dulce a la escena, luego un pequeño vino y estiraba de la falda larga de Hinata llamando su atención, - Okaa chan… ¡okaa chan! – la llamaba infantilmente.

La pelinegra sonrió agachándose a su altura mientras peinaba sus rebeldes cabellos negros en picos - ¿Hai Fuyukawa kun? – pidió dulcemente.

- ¿Qué es el sexy jutsu? – pidió muy inocentemente, causando un silencio sepultad entre ellas, y haciendo blanca a su querida madre.

- ¿D-donde escuchaste eso querido? – tartamudeo ya sospechando de donde vendría, este sonrió muy impaciente.

- ¡Otou chan lo dijo! ¡dijo que a mi edad el ya lo hacía y que en estos días el…! – no pudo continuar por que una mano tapo su boca repentinamente.

Allí estaba Naruto riendo muy nerviosamente a la atención… nada amigable de su amada esposa, - N-no… el niño solo varía… - intento explicarse, ¡por kami! ¡este niño aun no comprendía lo que era guardar un secreto!

El niño como pudo saco la mano de su papa de la boca tragando aire - ¡Pero otou chan! ¡tu dijiste que me enseñarías a hacerlo! – Naruto miraba incrédulo… ser echado al frente por su propio hijo de esa manera.

- Ah, querido primo… aun cuando eres Hokage no puedes madurar – reía suavemente Kagome causando un pequeño sonrojo en él – pero, al menos Hinata chan esta ahí para salvarte – ahora ambos se sonrojaron ante la risa picara de las mujeres.

Y era cierto, cuando menos pudo la abuela le había dado el cargo de Hokage, aunque en ese momento la felicidad no le dejo pensar… el porque prácticamente se lo dio en bandeja de plata para luego desaparecer en unas "vacaciones" a un lugar desconocido.

Dejándole con el escritorio lleno de papeleo para homenajear su primer día de líder del pueblo…

Naruto agarro a su hijo, llevándolo en su espalda y dando un beso a su querida mujer – Te dejo con tus amigas amor – bromeo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de allí riendo entre dientes del sonrojo que le provoco.

- N-Naruto kun! – replico ella colocando sus manos en sus mejillas calientes como lo hacía de joven, ah… ese hombre nunca maduraría. Y es por eso que cada día la enamoraba más.

Dando un suspiro y con un niño atado y quejándose a su espalda sin ninguna posibilidad de escape, Naruto regreso con los hombres que le lanzaban miradas divertidas.

- No puedo creer que me mandará a la horca… - suspiro nuevamente, sinceramente tendría una seria charla Fuyukawa en casa…

- Me imagino el castigo que te espera… hombre no quisiera estar en tus pantalones – se burlo Hidan recibiendo otro suspiro derrotado del pelirrubio.

Pein solo permanecía sonriendo entretenido, ahora era conocido que se trataba del Kage de la aldea oculta de la lluvia. No importa la gran sorpresa que muchos se llevaron… no podía dejar de tener algo de nostalgia al ver sus antiguos hombres aquí… y aun más sin el uniforme Akatsuki.

Pero, no podía imaginar un futuro distinto.

Primero, obviamente los primeros en marcharse fueron Itachi… y Deidara, quienes ahora están atados en matrimonio, el primero con su adorada prima menor.

Luego cada uno de los antiguos integrantes del Akatsuki tomo su camino propio, desde allí las reuniones eran muy raras… pero nadie faltaba a esta, esta de más decir.

Donde los zánganos eran capaces de probar la deliciosa comida de Kagome chan. Aunque el no decía mucho… era una de las razones principales por las que siempre venía.

Itachi sentado, giro su vista aburrida hacía el costado… donde obviamente dos figuras se acercaban. La primera muy bien conocidos por todos… la segunda aun por descubrir.

- Tch, dove… no puedo creer lo bajo que llegaste – se burlo la voz infame de Sasuke Uchiha, llegando con su uniforme usual de ambu de Konoha, si… una vez que este Uchiha se hizo serio, no le fue difícil superar las pruebas para entrar en la fuerza.

Naruto envió una mirada asesina a su dirección - ¡¿Qué dices teme? – gruño aumentando la sonrisa de este.

- ¡Al menos estoy casado y senté cabeza! ¡tu en cambio vas a terminar solteron como una de esas viejas chismosas! – contraataco haciendo al Uchiha cruzar sus brazos y girar su vista obstinado.

Todos rieron o sonrieron de buena gana en eso, incluso Itachi… de verdad su hermanito no había pasado de tener unas novias… y no parecía querer encabezar aun su vida en una relación seria.

Sasuke dirigió una mirada aguda a su hermano mayor, al sentir su diversión a su costa… esto era la guerra – Yo lo había hecho… si es que Itachi no se había adelantado con Kagome chan – su voz fresca salio tranquila y diciendo cada palabra lentamente.

La sonrisa del pelinegro se borro al instante, frunciendo su ceño mientras entorno sus ojos… todos evitaron dar un paso atrás cuando vieron al Uchiha que tocaron su cable sensible… su preciosa mujer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Obviamente estas perdido hermanito, _mí_ Kagome me eligió desde el principio – aunque su voz era aburrida, nadie se dejo engañar.

Sasuke sonrió entretenido – Tch, yo la había encontrado primero… - iba a seguir jugando su juego favorito… hacer cabrear a su hermano mayor, si una voz infantil no lo hubiera interrumpido.

Una pequeña figura hasta ahora ignorada.

- Okaa chan jamás podría ser nada tuyo… obviamente otou san es mucho mejor que tú – todos giraron su atención a la voz.

Un pequeño niño de cuatro años se cruzo de brazos desafiante ante el Uchiha mayor, con su cabello lacio negro brillante como sus ojos azules tranquilos y su piel blanca… era una replica cruza entre Kagome e Itachi.

Aunque también resaltaba, la luna nueva en su frente como sus orejas puntiagudas y el kimono blanco y rojo que llevaba puesto con sandalias negras (un regalo de su jii sama por supuesto)

Sasuke bufo en lo que dijo, - ¿Qué dices _enano_? – agachándose empujo dos dedos en su frente haciendo que este diera un gruñido molesto para luego soltarse.

- Que otou san es mucho mejor que tú, tío – obviamente, el no tenía ningún miedo hacía el Uchiha mayor.

Itachi les miro divertido, su hermano le tenía mucho cariño a su sobrino… tanto como para actuar natural a su alrededor y ser infantil con él… el pelinegro se acerco a su padre asintiendo respetuoso a él.

- Ya volví del entrenamiento otou san – su voz fresca como la suya, era la replica de su padre… todos lo decían.

Itachi asintió colocando una mano en su cabeza – Muy bien hecho – le elogio ganando una pequeña sonrisa de su parte, de verdad su hijo era un prodigio… con la sangre demoníaca en sus venas, su chakra a su corta edad era sorprendente.

Además su sharingan… lo había descubierto a tan corta edad. Sabía que se esforzaba en sus entrenamientos… y que como su madre amaba practicar con la espada.

Él estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo…

- Hayato kun… ¿volviste? – la voz delicada de Kagome se acerco a ellos, para luego sonreír al ver a su pequeño, ya tenía cuatro años.

Este al instante cambio su rostro estoico por una sonrisa de felicidad, corriendo salto a los brazos de su madre sus ojos brillando como estrellas - ¡Okaa chan! - ¡él amaba tanto a su madre!

Kagome acarició su mejilla con cariño causando un sonrojo en su rostro infantil – Vamos a colocarte el kimono nuevo que tu abuelo te regalo… - le llamo obteniendo un asentimiento alegre de su parte, tomando con suavidad su pequeña mano.

Todos parpadearon ante eso, - De verdad… no hay quien resista los encantos de Kagome chan – hablo Pein, era obvio la completa adoración que Hayato tenía hacia su madre.

Itachi asintió, con él el niño era alguien educado y respetuoso aunque tenían su confianza… en cambio solo al ver a Kagome podía ser nada más que cariñoso y posesivo como él. Sin duda otra cosa que tenían en común.

El almuerzo había sido muy agradable, además que la tranquilidad y los recuerdos no faltaban… no importa los vergonzosos que fueran para algunos. No dejaban de divertir… en especial a los más chicos.

Hayato solo permanecía apoyado tranquilo en un árbol, sin hacer caso a las llamadas para jugar de los demás, - No quiero hacer niñerías como esa… - en este momento recordaba tanto a su padre.

Fuyukawa giro su vista obstinado - ¡Solo eres un tonto teme! – le grito sacándole la lengua, muy infantilmente.

Aun así el pelinegro no perdió la calma, - Púes tu eres el que lo parece dove – todos miraban más que curiosos la interacción entre ambos.

Naruto y Sasuke no pudieron evitar mirarles y luego entre ellos mismo – Eso… no te parece familiar? – cuestiono lentamente el pelirrubio.

El Uchiha suspiro ocultando una sonrisa – Tal parece que ambos serán buenos amigos en el futuro – admitió con aburrimiento, ganando una risa entre ellos.

Hayato y Fuyukawa seguían discutiendo, hasta que Kagome dirigió su atención a este – Ve con ellos Hayato kun… ve a divertirte – le sonrió dulcemente, después de tanto entrenamiento… era bueno que jugara con los demás.

Este al instante asintió a ella – Hai, okaa chan – con una sonrisa encantadora fue hacía los otros que le miraban incrédulos.

Naruto y Sasuke miraban con una gota de sudor, definitivamente… era igual a Kagome chan.

Todos desviaron su atención cuando Temari había convencido a sus amigas a dar una canción como en el día de san Valentín… con una Kagome realmente apenada como su cantante, por supuesto.

En un instante se armo un escenario improvisado, ella miraba con un suave sonrojo escuchando los silbidos… después a su esposo mirando divertido y su pequeño confundido, bueno… ella nunca volvió a cantar como aquel día.

- Bueno, este día es especial… seguramente jamás olvidaremos todo lo que pasamos, ni lo que superamos… - comenzó diciendo suavemente - ¡y tampoco lo que aun nos queda vivir! ¡por eso vamos a animarnos a continuar! -

La música, las mujeres haciendo un coro fácil en el comienzo de la canción, entonces la hermosa voz de la demonio lleno todo el lugar.

_**Estrella fugaz-Naruto**_

_Al detenerme sentí_

_El viento que iba a dar un nuevo mañana,_

_La luz de la ciudad_

_Es como polvo de estrellas_

_Que envuelve a los que juntos van,_

_Pero cada uno tiene un diferente resplandor,_

_Y para mí tu sonrisa_

_Brilla mucho más que la de los demás._

Hayato amplio sus ojos sorprendidos, un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas… de verdad su madre cantaba tan lindo. Nunca la había escuchado como ahora.

Los demás también sonreían ilusionados en las bellas voces que sus okaa chan tenían. Ellas solo sonreían divertidas viendo esto.

_Eres como una estrella en el cielo_

_Como un ave que va, pone el vuelo_

_Podemos ir a través de la oscuridad de la noche,_

_A través de la mitad de la calle_

_Escucha como se escurre el tiempo,_

_Siente en tu corazón_

_Eso, solo ya no estarás._

_Cuando cuestiono nuestro amor_

_Concluyo que no hay mucho que yo deba pensar_

_Cualquier respuesta da igual en este momento,_

_Porque por siempre serás tú_

_Aunque no tengas nada más_

_Que tus bolsillos vacíos,_

_Solo me importa una cosa_

_Es lo que esta dentro de tu corazón._

Kagome cerro lentamente sus ojos, recordando fugazmente cada escena… desde que conoció a Itachi, todo lo que juntos habían pasado y superado… para sentir crecer más y más el profundo amor que sentía por él.

Y ese precioso sentimiento se convirtió en su posesión más bella, el hijo de ambos. Hayato.

Sin saberlo, Itachi al escucharla… tenía los mismos pensamientos y sentimientos que ella.

_Tu sueño es como una estrella fugaz_

_Un arco iris después de la lluvia,_

_Que trae luz al interior este triste corazón,_

_Tengo problemas que aun me preocupan_

_Pero a tu lado se que puedo más,_

_Siempre hay una salida_

_Y juro que no me vencerán._

Sorpresivamente, ellas bajaron para tomar de las manos cada uno a sus pequeños y aunque apenados y algunos confusos lograron llevarlos arriba del escenario improvisado.

_La vida a veces puede ser un poco dura_

_¿Cual será el camino correcto que hay que seguir?_

_Si confundido estas_

_Tus manos debes levantar,_

Aquí Kagome levanto en sus brazos a Hayato, levantando sus manos mientras giraba y cantaba junto a él… ambos sonriendo felices en aquella travesura.

_Al cielo, lo más alto a lo que puedas llegar_

_Al cielo, al cielo con toda nuestra fe_

_Podrás tocar aquel sueño_

_O un mañana sin límites._

_Somos como una estrella fugaz_

_Dejando luz cada vez que aparece,_

_Más fuerte es cada vez que vuelve para renacer_

_Hay que apreciar todos estos momentos_

_Y no dejar pasar la oportunidad,_

_Lo podemos lograr_

_Si juro no rendirme jamás._

Terminando de cantar, todas junto a sus pequeños hicieron una reverencia, recibiendo silbidos y aplausos para luego terminarse en risas y carcajadas…

Unos momentos después Kagome estaba sentada contra la corteza de un árbol, su pequeño entre sus brazos y su amado Itachi a su lado.

- Bien, mañana entonces iremos con el abuelo Sesshou, ¿Qué piensas? – Kagome propuso de pronto sabiendo hace cuantos días el preguntaba para ir a verle.

Al instante sus ojos azules se iluminaron - ¡Hai! Allí también están el tío Kimimaro y mi primo – exclamo totalmente emocionado – ah, ¿pero tiene que estar ese zorro? – arrugo de pronto su nariz.

Kagome parpadeo, desde que conoció al Kyubii kun y este… había hecho una de sus bromas con ella, para su infelicidad se gano la cruz de parte de su pequeño, asintió con una sonrisa encantadora haciendo al pequeño suspirar derrotado.

- Bueno… mientras este ozii sama – sus ojos brillaron a la expectativa de ver a su abuelo, Itachi por dentro sentía un poco de nerviosismo.

El niño no hacía nada más que adorar la gran figura que era su abuelo… y entendía a la perfección el puente dimensional entre su mundo y este.

Mientras Sesshoumaru sama también trataba a su nieto con todos los lujos, siempre pareciendo fresco y fuerte… no hacía más que aumentar la admiración del niño por él. Y creía que el viejo demonio sabía perfectamente eso.

Amplio levemente sus ojos cuando diviso a Hayato ya dormido en los brazos de su madre, - Creo que esta vez… entreno demasiado con Sasuke – dio una pequeña sonrisa en la imagen tierna que hacía.

Kagome asintió, - Si, de verdad… - un pequeño y tierno bostezo salio de sus labios – mi pequeño Hayato es muy hábil – no pudo evitar acomodar su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro sintiendo aquella brisa de verano… de repente tenía tanto sueño.

Itachi parpadeo en ella, para luego acercarla con sus brazos, - Descansa un poco koi – le susurro dulcemente, para luego depositar un beso en sus labios.

Aun hoy había veces en que no podía creer que este sueño fuera la realidad… días en que temía despertar y descubrir que seguía en aquella vida oscura y sin salida. Más al sentir el dulce aroma de su mujer todo nuevamente… volvía a ser perfecto.

Sabía que su futuro no aguardaría solo felicidad, pues la vida no era perfecta.

Pero mientras él la tuviera a su lado, junto a su hijo. Su vida si sería perfecta.

- Te amo Kagome – le susurro a su oído con suavidad cerrando sus ojos.

- Yo también, te amo mucho Itachi koi – ella cerro sus ojos, sintiendo al hombre a su lado acomodarse en la corteza del árbol junto a ellos. En ese momento solo existiendo ellos tres en el mundo.

Si, esto sin duda era el final perfecto que ambos siempre habían soñado y añoraron. Pero se habían equivocado…

En realidad solo era el comienzo… de una historia llena de magia.

***Fin de Mi Princesa: este collar atrapo nuestro amor***

**A/N: **¡Ahhhh! ¡un hermoso año para dar la bienvenida! Quizás muchos dirán "un año más que volo" pero preferiría pensar que es "un año nuevo que llega!" después de todo significa que podemos realizar más cosas que pensamos y no pudimos el 2011 y también… quizás aprender un poco más.

En cualquier caso quiero agradecer a todos el apoyo recibido en 2011 ya que fue demasiado emocionante y a la vez feliz tener sus comentarios y compartir un poco con ustedes.

A lo largo de _"Mi Princesa: este collar atrapo nuestro amor"_ fue todo un mundo de emociones, ya que fue mi primer finc estoy algo triste y feliz por finalizarlo. ¡Realmente deseó que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo! (ah, las lágrimas tontas que sucumben…) ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

También estoy muy feliz de anunciar que publico un _nuevo fanfic_ como agradecimiento y bienvenida al 2012, solo que tendrán que mirar de que se tratara _(¡secreto! ¡secreto_!) ¡por favor no olviden de leerlo!

Creo que eso es todo… mmm. Bueno, sin más ¡vamos a los agradecimientos!

"Myrna Elva" ¡si llego el esperado epilogo! Realmente espero que te haya gustado el final y quiero darte mil gracias por el apoyo que me diste desde el principio del finc, se que es muy difícil tenerme paciencia con todo lo que tardo y algo olvidadiza que soy. Y bueno sospecho que fue aun más difícil para el pobre de Itachi kun, ya que nuestra adorable Kagome solo recibia buenos deceos y cariño del todo el mundo (es decir, Sesshoumaru realmente tenía que dejar una buena impresión ¿eh?) ¡espero que tengas un buen año nuevo!

"Lila-sama" ¡muchas gracias! Realmente me pone feliz que te guste, también mis agradecimientos por leer este fic que es especial para mí ¡y si me fue muy bien en ese examen! Ahora solo estudio para cuatro más en febrero… ¡pero que se hace! ¡así se pasa de año! Y mientras resto materias menos me quedan (je, je, je) ¡te deseo un muy buen 2012 Lila-chan!

"Magy cullen taisho" ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡esto es tan emocionante! A mi también me hacía entrar en felicidad a medida que lo escribia! Y casi me muero de risa en la charla "amistosa" de Sesshoumaru con su nuero, je, je, je. Eso de escribir ¡es 100% cierto! A veces me travo y no se que hacer para avanzar y es… frustrante. Me fue difícil sacar un epilogo que me dijera a mi misma "¡Bien hecho chica!" y aquí esta! Te doy las gracias a voz y te deseo mil deceos cumplidos para este nuevo año!

¡Yatta! Realmente llego el final, por ultimo doy mil gracias a todos ustedes por seguir este fanfic tan especial, son realmente importantes para mí y les estoy muy agradecida.

Espero publicar y terminar muchos, muchos más!

¡Los quiero muchisimo!

_Kagome-hime._


End file.
